Prioridades
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Edward tenia claro que su prometida y el bebé que ambos procrearon era lo más importante en su vida, nada ni nadie iban a arruinar la felicidad por la que tanto había luchado, eso incluía a la niña de ojos violetas que tanto le recordaba sus errores del pasado. Edward sabe que las prioridades de un hombre siempre debe ser, la felicidad su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Esme estaba furiosa al ver a la mujer frente a ella, era simplemente una desvergonzada al presentarse en casa de su hijo después de ocho años, después de que la mosca muerta de su hermana se hubiera marchado a mitad de la noche como la ladrona que era y lo que era peor, traía a una mocosa que decía ser hija de Edward, era simplemente imperdonable.

Agradecida de que su hijo no se encontrara en ese momento, ella manejaría la situación y lo resolvería, suficientes problemas tenía Edward en ese momento como para añadirle otro más con una supuesta hija y la insufrible tía de esta, entre más rápido lograra sacarlas de la casa, más rápido podría regresar a su proyecto.

Le había dicho a Edward que Tanya solo traería problemas, y ahí estaban representados en una niña que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de parecido con nadie de la familia.

—Ya te dije que te marcharas, Irina, no eres bienvenida en esta casa, ni tú ni la mosca muerta de tu hermana ni su descendencia son bienvenidas.

—No es por gusto que esté aquí —bufó la rubia—, solo vengo a dejar a la niña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi hermana murió hace unos meses, por si no lo sabías, y dejó a la niña a mi cuidado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Contigo nada, pero es hija de Edward y yo no pienso mantenerla, suficiente tuve con soportar a Tanya embarazada y los años posteriores, además de pagar los gastos funerarios y el boleto de avión para llegar aquí.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto o si piensas que lograrás sacarnos dinero, no sé qué creas que va a pasar, pero no…

—No creo nada, Esme —le interrumpió empujando a la niña hacia adelante—, es simplemente la verdad, yo no me pienso hacer responsable de Valery, tengo mi propia vida y la niña no entra en ella.

Esme quería renegar pero vio como la niña se encogía en su lugar ante las crueles palabras de Irina.

»Tengo un vuelo que tomar y no puedo perder el tiempo en absurdas discusiones que no nos llevarán a ningún lado, aquí están todos los papeles de la niña y también en donde me deslindo de toda responsabilidad que Tanya me dejó —declaró dejando la mochila amarilla sobre la mesa—. Que tengas un buen día.

Irina se dispuso a marchar, incluso aunque Esme fue detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo intentando que se detuviera, solo obtuvo un jaloneo por parte de la rubia.

—No puedes dejarla aquí —gritó llegando a la puerta en donde un taxi esperaba estacionado.

—Pues mírame como lo hago —declaró abriendo la puerta del taxi—. Yo no cuidaré a una niña que no es mía, tengo mi propia vida, un esposo e hijo que me necesitan, no tengo tiempo para hacer de mamita de una niña que desde un inicio no quise, es la responsabilidad de Edward ahora.

—Ni siquiera sé si estás diciendo la verdad, la niña no parece una Cullen.

—No me importa si lo es o no, yo no me pienso hacer cargo de ella —declaró subiendo al taxi.

El taxi se puso en marcha dejando a Esme de pie en la entrada de su casa, era sorprendente que el día hubiera tomado ese rumbo, cuando salió de la cama pensaba que sería un buen día, ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo resolver el enorme problema que era una niña.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward?

…

Valery observaba desde el sofá como la mujer que su tía Irina había dicho que era su abuelita, hablaba por teléfono mientras leía su acta de nacimiento y el certificado de fallecimiento de su madre.

Su madre, la extrañaba demasiado, no era la mejor madre del mundo pero se esforzaba por serlo, no era justo que tuviera que morir.

Ahora estaba sola en el mundo, su tía no la quería, su abuelita no la quería y estaba segura de que su padre tampoco la querría.

—Te estaré esperando, Garrett, necesito resolver este asunto antes de llamar a Edward —suspiró cerrando la carpeta en donde Irina había guardado los papeles.

Valery se puso derecha cuando su abuelita cortó la llamada y la observó, no le quitó la mirada de encima por los siguientes minutos, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Ven aquí —le llamó.

Valery dudó, no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de ella, no le gustaba y sabía que ella no era de su agrado, no era ninguna tonta, sabía que su tía Irina la había llevado ahí porque no quería cuidar de ella, después de que el médico les dijera que su madre había fallecido, su tía solo había hecho planes para sacarla de la casa.

—Dije que vinieras aquí ahora, niña, haz caso —demandó su abuelita frunciendo el ceño.

Valery se puso de pie y caminó a su encuentro, tenía tanto miedo, sentía su cuerpo hormiguear, sus manos sudadas y su estómago estaba todo revuelto, el vuelo fue horrible y el viaje en taxi solo empeoró todo, sentía que en cualquier momento…

La viscosa sustancia anaranjada cayó sobre los zapatos de su abuelita.

—¡Sue!

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, no había sido su intención, nunca le haría eso a su abuelita, pero estaba segura de que ella no aceptaría sus disculpas, nunca nadie las aceptaba, ni siquiera su madre.

—Lleva a la niña al baño y pídele a Leah que venga y limpie el desastre —demandó poniéndose de pie—, después lleva a la niña a la cocina y prepárale algún té para que su estómago se asiente y no vuelva a pasar nada de esto. ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?

—Papas fritas con mucho queso, antes de abordar.

—Eso debió ser hace horas —suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. También prepárale algo decente de comer, Sue.

—Enseguida, señora Esme.

Valery vio como su abuelita salió de la sala dejándola con Sue.

—Vamos, te llevaré al baño de servicio, ahí podrás asearte, ¿tienes ropa limpia?

—Sí —apuntó las maletas con sus pertenencias.

—Bien, te cambiarás de ropa y dejarás esta en el cesto.

—Está bien.

Sue la llevó a un pasillo oculto en la cocina, era muy luminoso y el baño era grande y limpio. Valery entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se desvistió intentando no mancharse con lo que había salpicado en su ropa, se enjuagó la boca y lavó las manos.

 _«Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan tonta?»._

Valery se echó agua fría en la cara intentando olvidar la voz en su cabeza, tenía que olvidarla, tenía que hacerlo.

Salió del baño después de dejar la ropa en el cesto que Sue le había dicho, regresó a la cocina y se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de cuatro sillas, Sue le daba la espalda mientras preparaba emparedados y té.

—Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir un accidente como este —habló su abuelita entrando a la cocina con pantalones y botas limpias—. ¿Por qué estás de pie?

—Lo siento —murmuró moviendo la silla más cercana y sentándose.

Valery guardó silencio mientras su abuelita y Sue murmuraban, no podía entender muy bien lo que decían, tal vez era mejor así, al menos de ese modo no estaría en problemas.

El teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared sonó, su abuelita se apresuró a contestar.

—Residencia Cullen… Edward, tesoro… ¿Cómo están?... Estupendo… ¿¡Antes!?... No, no me molesta, solo me has sorprendido, me dejas menos tiempo para preparar la habitación, pero la tendré a tiempo… Claro que sí, tesoro, dale un abrazo a Bella de mi parte.

Valery observó como su abuelita colgó el teléfono y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, parecía cansada y estaba casi segura que también un poco enojada.

…

Valery lloraba acurrucada en una esquina del sillón, no entendía por qué el médico había tenido que sacarle sangre, le dolía el brazo y no había recibido ninguna paleta.

No era nada justo.

—Tendré los resultados en unas horas —habló el hombre guardando las cosas en su maletín.

—No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, Garrett, le tengo que decir a Edward, saber qué hacer para cuando él esté aquí junto con Bella, sabes cuánto trabajo le costó convencer a Bella que regresara como para que… esto lo arruine.

—Haré todo lo posible, pero sabes que toma tiempo.

—Lo sé, solo…

—Lo entiendo, Esme, haré todo lo posible para tener los resultados hoy por la tarde.

Valery frunció el ceño, seguía sin entender nada.

No sabía quién era Bella ni tampoco qué es lo que se arruinaría.

Se suponía que iba a vivir con su papi y no lo había visto en ningún momento, nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Dos días después, Esme vio a su hijo bajar del taxi del aeropuerto, tenía una sonrisa enorme, parecía haber rejuvenecido unos años ahora que traía a Bella y al niño con él.

Sonrió al ver que ayudaba a Bella a salir del auto, quien traía en brazos al bultito de frazadas azules, su nieto estaba de regreso en casa, de donde nunca debió salir.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa, Bella, la casa se ilumina con tu presencia y la de Andrew.

—Me encanta estar de regreso, Esme, extrañaba este lugar, los extrañaba a todos.

—Y nosotros a ti.

Entraron a casa dejando que Harry y Jared se hicieran cargo del equipaje y le dieran la propina al taxista.

—¿Puedo sostenerlo? —preguntó Esme una vez se instalaron en la sala y Bella le quitó las frazadas dejándolo a la vista.

—Claro que sí, quiere conocer a su abuelita Esme.

Esme sostuvo al bultito azul en sus brazos, levantando la manta para dejar a la vista la preciosa carita de su nieto, las pecas salpicadas en su nariz igual a las de Bella, el arco natural de las cejas tan parecido al de la madre de su difunto esposo Carlisle, la afilada nariz y los gruesos labios de Edward, era una combinación de la familia Cullen, Platt y Swan, era perfecto.

—Es precioso.

—Lo es —respondieron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Sue apareció limpiándose las manos con el delantal, llamando la atención de Esme, quien con pesar suspiró, sabiendo que debía dejar a su nieto y atender otro asunto importante, los resultados de la prueba de ADN pesaban en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Hay un asunto que debemos atender, Edward —habló poniéndose de pie y entregándole el bebé a Bella.

—¿No puede esperar, mamá?

—Lamentablemente no, es un asunto urgente.

Esme no quería alejar a su hijo de Bella y Andrew, pero debían resolver el problema con Valery, no podía dejarla andar por ahí ahora que Bella estaba en casa con Andrew, no iba a echar por la borda todo el trabajo que a Edward le había costado convencer a Bella de que regresara a casa, ni mucho menos la pondría incómoda con la presencia de la niña, debía advertir a Edward cuanto antes.

—Está bien, Edward —intervino Bella al ver la angustia en el rostro de su querida suegra—, después de todo tengo que cambiar el pañal de Andrew, ha sido un largo viaje.

—Lo ha sido, pero ya estamos en casa.

—Lo estamos —le aseguró Bella—. Ahora ve con tu madre.

Edward besó castamente los labios de Bella y siguió a su madre a la oficina.

…

—¿Quieres conocerle, Sue? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto, señora Bella, es una enorme alegría tener a un bebé de nuevo en esta casa.

Bella cerró el mameluco de su niño y se lo entregó a Sue para que lo mimara.

—Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que sostuve a un bebé, el último fue al señor Edward y ahora estoy cargando a su hijo, es simplemente… gratificante.

—Lo es, y es tan parecido a Edward.

—Lo es, señora Bella, el joven James estará fascinado cuando lo vea, sabe lo mucho que le gustan los bebés.

—¿Cuándo regresa a casa?

—Se espera que sea en unos días, ha estado emocionado ante la idea de conocer a su primer sobrino.

—Me encanta saber que mi niño es tan querido por una familia tan numerosa, mi familia no es muy unida y se molestaron al saber que dejaría mi carrera por concentrarme en cuidar de mi bebé y mi matrimonio.

—Una tontería, son ellos los que se pierden la maravillosa oportunidad de convivir con usted y Andrew.

—Tienes mucha razón, Sue —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Iré a tirar el pañal de Andrew y lavarme las manos.

—Espere, señora…

Pero Bella no la escuchó, caminó a la cocina, topándose con la niña que comía tranquilamente galletas recién horneadas, Bella le sonrió de manera amigable, ahora que era madre, veía a todos los niños con cariño.

—Hola —saludó tirando el pañal al basurero.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Mi tía me dejó aquí.

—¿Tu tía? ¿Quién es tu tía?

—Irina.

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó parándose enfrente de ella y robándole una galleta causando su risa infantil.

—Valery.

—Qué bonito nombre. ¿Viniste a visitar a alguien?

La niña asintió sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Mi papi vive aquí.

—¿Y quién es tu papi? Tal vez lo conozca, conozco a todo el mundo por aquí.

—Su nombre es Edward.

Bella perdió la sonrisa, era imposible, simplemente imposible que lo fuera, su prometido nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de una hija, y menos una tan grande, una cosa era que regresara a esa casa con la intención de hacer que su relación funcionara por su hijo, y otra muy distinta era que Edward pensara que ella sería madre de una niña que no era su hija.

—¡Edward! —le llamó saliendo de la cocina.

Bella entró a la oficina encontrando a Esme y Edward en medio de una discusión, era fácil saber de qué se trataba, lo confirmó la mirada de disculpa de Esme, amaba a su suegra pero en ese momento no quería que presenciara como asesinaba a su hijo.

—¿Puedes dejarnos un minuto a solas, Esme?

—Claro que sí, cariño —respondió poniéndose de pie—, solo te pido que escuches, todos aquí les queremos a ti y a Andrew, son la alegría de esta casa.

—No te preocupes, Esme, nuestro lugar es aquí, solo quiero hablar con Edward.

—Por supuesto, iré a cuidar de Andrew, mi precioso nieto.

Bella esperó a que su suegra saliera de la oficina dejándola a solas con su prometido, habían vuelto a estar juntos por menos de un mes y ya tenían el primer conflicto, era simplemente sorprendente.

—Cuando acepté darte otra oportunidad después de que fuiste un idiota, me prometí que sería paciente contigo y dejaría que me explicaras las cosas antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, por nosotros y por nuestro niño, así que realmente espero una buena explicación para que esa niña diga que es tu hija y yo no estaba enterada.

—No sabía de su existencia.

—Edward…

—Estoy hablando en serio, nena, lo mío con Tanya fue hace años, cuando terminamos ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, nunca me lo dijo, cuando se marchó de esta casa nunca más volví a saber de ella, hasta este momento. Irina ha venido y dejado a la niña y mi madre no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Existe una posibilidad de que ella no sea tu hija?, no se parece en nada a ti.

—Mi madre hizo pruebas —levantó el papel con el membrete de la clínica del pueblo—, dieron positivo, soy su padre.

—Jodida mierda —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ni creas que me haré cargo de ella, Edward, no soy su madre y no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé, nunca te lo pediría, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaría aquí, mi madre intentó solucionar este asunto, hizo pruebas de ADN, llamó a toda la familia de Tanya pero ninguno está dispuesto a quedarse con la niña.

—¿Entonces qué harás con ella?

—¡No lo sé! —bufó frustrado—. La niña ya es grande, no dará lata, tú solo céntrate en cuidar a nuestro campeón, yo me haré cargo de ella.

—¿Vas a descuidar a nuestro niño?, solo es un bebé, te necesita, yo te necesito, acabamos de regresar, no puedes dejarnos y ponerle atención a ella, si queremos que nuestra relación funcione no puedes alejarte de nosotros.

—No lo descuidaré, tú y Andrew son lo más importante para mí, solo me haré cargo de que Valery no los moleste, es todo.

—Eso espero, Edward, no quiero sonar como una perra egocéntrica, pero no estoy preparada para ser madre de una niña tan grande, además mi hijo solo es Andrew.

—Nunca te pediría que fueras su madre —la besó castamente—, me haré cargo de ella, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi madre también está preocupada por ti y ha ofrecido contratar a una chica del pueblo para hacerse cargo de ella.

—Me parece bien.

Bella y Edward salieron de la oficina y regresaron a la sala en donde Valery estaba sentada en el sillón más alejado, mientras que Esme y Sue le hacían cariñitos y mimos a Andrew.

—Deben estar hambrientos —habló Sue poniéndose de pie—, iré a poner la mesa, he preparado sus platillos favoritos, señora Bella.

—Primero dejaré a Andrew en su habitación, debe descansar o estará molesto toda la noche, es un jovencito bastante demandante.

—Ahora nos tendrás a nosotras, querida —aseguró Esme, siendo secundada por Sue—, con mucho gusto te ayudaremos con este hombrecito.

Bella acomodó a Andrew en su hombro, saliendo de la sala junto con Esme y Sue, dejando a Edward con la niña que estaba sentada en un rincón del sofá, se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo, pasaba desapercibida.

Apenas llegó al segundo escalón cuando Edward le alcanzó tomando a Andrew y acompañándola a la habitación de bebé que Esme había decorado.

Valery entendió muy rápido que debía ser silenciosa y pasar desapercibida. Su papi le ignoraba todo el tiempo, su abuelita Esme siempre cuidaba que no estuviera cerca de Bella y Andrew, estos dos últimos la ignoraban por completo, Bella nunca la miraba a los ojos, ni una sola vez, la mujer divertida y amable que había conocido esa primera vez en la cocina había desaparecido.

Aunque si lo pensaba, Bella era amable con todo el mundo, todos parecían adorarla, a ella y a Andrew, Valery por otra parte era delegada a la niña que no tenían más que aguantar que viviera en esa casa.

La única persona que le dirigía la palabra de la mejor manera era Sue y solo porque Bella no iba mucho a la cocina, Valery había creído que Sue se estaba encariñando con ella, pero solo bastó un grito de Andrew para saber que todos, incluso Sue, irían a verle.

Sabía que podía recorrer la casa, la única restricción era la habitación de su papi y la de Andrew, además de nunca, bajo ningún motivo, molestar a Bella, su abuelita Esme se lo había remarcado más veces de las que quería recordar.

Pero por primera vez en el mes que llevaba viviendo en esa casa, Valery estuvo dispuesta a romper las reglas, al ver que su hermanito menor estaba solito.

Él no podía estar solito, nunca estaba solito, siempre había alguien cerca de él, Bella, su papi, la abuelita Esme, Sue o cualquier otra persona, alguien siempre estaba junto a Andrew.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama en donde Andrew descansaba pacíficamente.

—Hola, Andrew —saludó subiéndose a la cama y recostándose junto a él—, yo soy tu hermana mayor, me llamo Valery.

Valery acarició la mejilla de Andrew, era tan pequeñito y suave, nunca había estado cerca de un bebé tan pequeño, de hecho nunca había estado cerca de ningún bebé, pero Andrew no era ningún bebé, era su hermanito menor, le gustaba ser su hermana mayor, a pesar de que Andrew aún no entendía muy bien eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Bella, su sobresalto causó que Andrew llorara asustado, escuchó el bufido de Bella y como se acercaba a la cama—. Por todos los cielos, niña.

Valery se apartó mientras Bella tomaba a Andrew en brazos y lo calmaba, lo hizo rápidamente, Valery pensó que le gustaba estar en brazos de Bella, recordaba los abrazos de su mami, eran los mejores y a veces los extrañaba, como en ese momento. Ver a Bella mimando a Andrew, abrazándolo, susurrándole palabras bonitas y besando su cabecita la hacía recordar lo que ella ya no tenía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, sabes que no puedes entrar a mi habitación.

—Pensé que Andrew estaba solo —susurró levantándose de la cama—, no podía estar solo, escuché a la abuelita cuando decía que los bebés no pueden estar solos y no te vi y pensé que… que… Ya me voy, perdón por entrar.

Valery caminó a la puerta sintiéndose culpable, nunca hacía las cosas bien, James tenía razón, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Bella la detuvo del hombro.

—Gracias por preocuparte por Andrew, pero no hay necesidad, nunca lo dejaría solo.

—Lo sé, perdón por creer que sí.

—Ni lo menciones —le restó importancia—. ¿A dónde ibas antes de ver a Andrew?

—No sé, solo me aburrí de estar en mi habitación.

Valery esperaba que Bella soltara su hombro para poder irse de la habitación, pero en lugar de eso solo recibió una sonrisa forzada de Bella.

—Puedes estar en la habitación con Andrew, necesito arreglarme y no puedo hacerlo si estoy checando a Andrew continuamente, tienes que portarte bien y no hacer nada brusco cerca de él.

—Lo haré, Bella, lo prometo.

—Bien. —Valery se subió a la cama y se acomodó en las almohadas, Bella puso a Andrew junto a ella y le entregó el control remoto—. Si comienza a moverse o a balbucear llámame.

—Sí, Bella.

Se quedó en la habitación con Andrew mientras Bella regresaba dentro del vestidor a seguir arreglándose.

…

Valery despertó viendo como Bella estaba vestida de forma muy elegante, usaba un vestido blanco con una chaqueta roja, estaba maquillada y perfectamente peinada, se veía muy bonita, nunca había visto a su mami de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se había casado con James, su papi también estaba en la habitación en ese momento, se arreglaba la corbata de color rojo, Andrew que aún seguía en la cama era vestido por Bella, usaba un mameluco de marinero, incluso tenía un gorrito.

—El auto ya está abajo esperándonos —habló Esme entrando a la habitación después de tocar la puerta—. ¿Seguros que no quieren dejar a Andrew en casa?, Sue estará encantada de cuidar de él, es una experta con los niños.

—No creo poder estar separada tanto tiempo de mi dulce niño, además todos se mueren por conocerlo, Rosalie llevará a Marie, es un buen momento para que los niños se conozcan.

—Me encanta la idea, los kings y los Cullen unidos por un matrimonio.

—Andrew aún es muy pequeño para pensar en eso, mamá.

—Pero esa es la idea original, Edward —le interrumpió Bella entregándole a Andrew—, Rose y yo ya estamos planeando la boda, será estupenda, te lo aseguro.

Valery se mantuvo quieta, escuchó la risa de los tres adultos y como salían de la habitación, se acurrucó en la cama escuchando como salían de la casa, también escuchó como Sue los despedía y regresaba a la cocina.

…

Bella y Rosalie estaban en el baño cambiando los pañales de sus respectivos bebés, ambos eran una maravilla y tenían a todos en la cena encantados.

—¿Cómo vas con la niña? —preguntó Rosalie poniéndole talco a su nena—. Aún no puedo creer que Tanya nunca le haya dicho nada a Edward, esa zorra es peor de lo que imaginé.

—¿Cómo era ella?, Esme me dijo que era idéntica a Valery.

—Tenía unos espectaculares ojos violetas, aunque era una gran zorra, solo salió con Edward porque creyó que tenía una gran fortuna, cuando descubrió lo que en verdad era ser pareja de hombres como los nuestros, salió huyendo de aquí.

—Jodida zorra.

—Lo es, espero que al menos Valery no salga igual que su madre, ni idea que mañas habrá aprendido con esas zorras.

Bella terminó de abrochar el mameluco de Andrew, pensando en la niña que había dejado dormida en su cama, en su habitación, la misma en la que había confiado para cuidar de su niñito, si Tanya era una malvada perra como decía Rosalie, debía tener cuidado con Valery.

—Hay que encontrar al fotógrafo, necesitamos fotos de nuestros niños juntos, serán estupendas para el futuro.

—Lo serán —aceptó Bella saliendo del baño.

La reunión del pueblo iba de maravilla, nadie hacía preguntas incómodas, parecía que todo el pueblo estaba maravillado con su regreso y el que tuviera un bebito tan parecido a Edward le daba puntos extra. Todos le habían asegurado que asistirían a su boda en unos meses, y aunque todos los presentes sabían de la existencia de Valery, ninguno preguntó por ella, tal parecía que a nadie le agradaba Tanya y entre menos supieran de Valery, era mucho mejor para todos.

Bella decidió darle una oportunidad, todos en ese pueblo no la querían por el simple hecho de ser hija de Tanya, ninguno estaba dispuesto a otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Ella nunca sería su madre, ni siquiera sentía cariño por la hija de su prometido, pero seguía siendo una niña y si tendría que verla todos los días en la casa, al menos esperaba que se llevaran bien y no tener problemas.

…

Valery veía a Andrew dormir en su portabebés arriba de la encimera, Sue lo cuidaba mientras Bella estaba en la sala atendiendo llamadas, la abuelita Esme había salido a su club de lectura, Sue les daba la espalda entretenida preparando la comida, se acercó e intentó tomarlo, quería llevarlo con ella a jugar, desabrochó el cinturón y trató de levantarlo, pero el portabebés se movió y lo soltó accidentalmente causando su llanto.

Sue se giró y se acercó a calmarlo, apartándola del camino.

—¿Qué le hiciste, niña? —preguntó meciendo a Andrew—. Tranquilo, mi niño, nana Sue está aquí, tranquilo.

Bella apareció con el teléfono en su oreja.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene mi niño?... Espera un segundo, Angie, mi niño llora.

—No sé qué le ha hecho Valery —respondió Sue—, por poco lo tira del portabebés.

—¿Intentaste tirarlo? —preguntó Bella viéndola directamente, estaba furiosa con ella—. ¿Intentabas lastimar a mi niño?

—No… yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Yo solo quería jugar con él.

—¿Acaso eres tonta, niña? No puedes jugar con él, es un bebé, necesita cuidados, no que lo zangoloteen, agradece que Sue se diera cuenta y te lo quitara o estarías en serios problemas.

—Yo nunca…

—No quiero escucharte, vete a tu habitación, no puedo creer que siquiera pensara en confiar en ti —negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver a Sue que ya había calmado a Andrew—. No te quiero cerca de él, es la última vez que lo haces, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sí, Bella —susurró saliendo de la cocina, antes de que se alejara por completo escuchó la voz de Sue.

—Es igual que su madre —bufó Sue—. Pondré más atención, señora Bella, no se volverá a acercar a Andrew.

—Sé que lo harás, Sue, confío en ti.

Valery corrió escaleras arriba a esconderse en su habitación.

…

Edward tomó a su dulce bebito en brazos, era tan pequeño y perfecto, era una perfecta combinación de su prometida y de él.

Su pequeño Andrew fue la mejor sorpresa que pudo recibir, el pequeño bebé que lo observaba atentamente era todo su mundo, no había día en sus dos meses de vida que no le repitiera cuánto lo quería. Se había perdido la mitad del embarazo, pero solo bastó con una llamada de Bella para que dejara el rancho y fuera a cuidar de ella en la ciudad, los últimos meses habían estado llenos de miedo de perder a Andrew. Cuando nació y fue llevado a la incubadora, ambos fueron el pilar para su pequeño bebé, los unió como pareja, para ser los padres que Andrew necesitaba.

—Eres mi pequeño campeón —susurró mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos—, te amo, pequeñito, te amo a ti y a tu mami, son mi prioridad hoy y siempre.

Cuando Bella aceptó darle una segunda oportunidad después de ser un grandísimo idiota con ella, se había prometido ponerlos siempre en primer lugar, su mayor demostración fue delegar por todo un mes el trabajo y centrarse en cuidar de Bella y de Andrew. Ahora que estaban en casa intentaba que su tiempo libre fuera exclusivamente de su prometida y bebé, pero era simplemente imposible concentrarse en su pequeña familia cuando la niña de ojos violeta lo observaba escondida desde un rincón.

Ella no debía estar ahí, tenía prohibida la entrada, pero por ese momento lo dejó pasar, no quería arruinar su precioso tiempo con su hijo.

Ignoró a la niña y se centró en su precioso niño, los mismos ojos castaños que su madre, los mismos que reflejaban bondad e inocencia, que no ocultaban nada detrás de ellos, unos ojos castaños en los que se podía confiar.

—Vamos con mami.

Abandonó la habitación dejando a la niña en el mismo rincón, no le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a su niño, hablaría con Bella y le pediría que cambiaran la cuna a su habitación, al menos por esos meses, y tendría que estar más pendiente de Valery.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sábado de muchas sorpresas.**

 **Nueva historia, será corta pero espero que me acompañen a lo largo de los capítulos, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Mis queridas acosadoras, cumplí lo prometido, ahora ustedes lo tendrán que hacer *inserte carita malvada***


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Bella bajaba las escaleras con Andrew en brazos, estaba cambiándole el pañal cuando Sue entró pareciendo una niña de cinco por la inmensa alegría que exudaba, James había regresado después de estar meses en el extranjero, la última vez que lo había visto fue dos meses antes de que terminara su relación con Edward.

—Tranquilo, corazón, tu tío te conocerá y no puedes estar llorando, eres demasiado guapo para llorar.

Andrew dejó de protestar y removerse en sus brazos, siempre lo hacía al escuchar la suave voz de su madre, le encantaba saber que su niño estaba tan conectado con ella que solo necesitaba su voz para que su pequeño mundo mejorara.

La sala estaba tan ordenada como siempre, en el televisor se reproducía el programa infantil que Valery veía todas las tardes, por esa razón no fue sorpresa encontrarla acurrucada en el sofá con un mechón de cabello en su boca, una acción que Bella había notado que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, debía estarlo, James la veía con el ceño fruncido, se notaba la tensión en su rostro, en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó entrando a la sala, llamando la atención de ambos.

Valery corrió fuera de la sala, estaba a punto de seguirla pero la voz de James la hizo recordar que había regresado.

—Ahí está mi chica favorita y mi sobrino que aún no conozco.

Bella sonrió y se acercó a James —el hermano mayor de Edward—, la última vez que lo vio tenía una larga y desarreglada barba, su cabello recogido en una coleta y vestía muy zarrapastroso. Edward le había contado que detestaba estar en el rancho, así que en lugar de hacerse cargo por ser el hermano mayor, decidió cedérselo a Edward y él ir a viajar por el mundo solo con una mochila en su espalda. Ahora, casi un año después, la barba había desaparecido, el cabello estaba recortado hasta poco más arriba de los hombros y su ropa se parecía más a la que Edward usaba durante las tardes que pasaba trabajando en el rancho.

Un enorme cambio.

—Has tardado mucho en regresar, te esperábamos hace más dos meses —respondió Bella sonriendo ante los hoyuelos en las mejillas de James, los mismos que Edward y Andrew poseían.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí —le restó importancia—. Ahora dame a mi sobrino que me muero por conocerlo, debe ser muy guapo ya que te tiene a ti como su madre.

—Adulador —bufó entregándole al niño—. Aunque sí es bastante guapo, Esme dice que es idéntico a Edward, salvo por mis ojos, sería una copia de Edward.

Bella observó al dulce James que había conocido durante su estancia en el rancho, el mismo que había intercedido para que ella aceptara salir en una cita con su tímido hermano menor, gracias a su insistencia tuvo la mejor cita de su vida, además de conocer al amor de su vida, le debía muchísimo a James.

—Es encantador —reconoció meciendo al niño—, no tiene nada de parecido con el insecto de mi hermano.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamar bicho a tu hermano?

El regaño de Esme los hizo reír, James le regresó a Andrew a Bella y abrazó a su madre, Edward que había acompañado a su madre de regreso a la casa, abrazó su cintura y le hizo cariñitos a su hijo a la espera de poder saludar a su hermano después de que su madre terminara de inspeccionarlo y regañarlo por su mala alimentación durante sus viajes.

—Es bueno tenerlo en casa —le susurró Edward antes de besarla castamente.

—Por supuesto que es bueno, Eddie —bufó James—. Ahora espero que al menos al segundo le pongan mi nombre, por mí están juntos, mínimo deberían ponerle mi nombre a uno de sus hijos.

—Eso no va a pasar, Jimmy —bufó Edward abrazando la cintura de Bella.

—Bella no piensa lo mismo.

—Lo siento, pero nuestro siguiente niño llevará el nombre de Carlisle y el siguiente el de mi padre.

—Andrew ni siquiera tiene seis meses y ya están planeando en tener más hijos —negó James manteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Esme—, ya decía yo que eran un par de conejos, solo espero que no vuelva a encontrarlos en las caballerizas.

Los cuatro rieron, era muy bueno tener de regreso a James en casa, ahora sí la familia estaba completa.

…

Valery estaba en su habitación escuchando a su papi, abuelita y Bella riendo junto con James, él le daba miedo, le había pedido que hablara y le dijera la verdadera razón de por qué se encontraba en esa casa, le había dicho que su papi estaba haciendo una familia con Bella, no necesitaba problemas del pasado.

No entendía a qué problemas se refería, no podía ser ella un problema, su mami siempre le había dicho que era el mejor regalo en la vida y que su sola presencia iluminaba los alrededores.

Su mami no mentía, tal vez se equivocaba bastante, pero nunca le mentía.

Incluso Bella en ocasiones sonreía cuando la veía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward hablaba plácidamente con su hermano mayor, siempre compartieron un vínculo especial, a pesar de que se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia. En su niñez James fue el niño carismático, con quien todos querían jugar mientras que él había sido demasiado tímido, los demás niños se burlaban diciendo que le temía incluso a su propia sombra, a esos niños James les había dado una buena paliza para que no se volvieran a burlar.

James siempre había estado para Edward, por esa razón cuando se negó a hacerse cargo del rancho, él tomó su lugar permitiendo que James se fuera a cumplir su sueño de recorrer el mundo, en ese momento Edward solo tenía diecisiete, pero aceptó ser quien estuviera al mando a pesar de seguir siendo demasiado tímido, Esme los apoyó incondicionalmente como siempre lo hacía.

Se centró tanto en sacar adelante el rancho familiar, quitarle el peso de la responsabilidad a su madre, que cuando Tanya apareció en su vida tres años después, creyó en sus largas pestañas y torneadas piernas. Que a su madre no le agradara debió ser la primera alerta, que James le dijera que no era buena tuvo que ser su última advertencia.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas? —preguntó Edward bebiendo de su whisky—. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí el tiempo que desees.

—El suficiente, nunca pensé que extrañaría la vida en el rancho, pero lo hago, los años me están pesando.

—Solo tienes treinta y siete.

—Sí, pero quiero lo que tú tienes ahora, una esposa y un bebé, no me estoy haciendo más joven.

—Sigues siendo joven, puedes encontrar una buena mujer. ¿No conociste a alguien en tus viajes?

—La conocí, pero lo arruiné.

—¿Cómo?, yo casi lo arruino con Bella pero ella está aquí conmigo ahora y es la madre de mi hijo.

—Lo mío es más complicado, se ha casado con alguien más, por eso he decidido darme una oportunidad con alguna chica de por aquí, quiero una familia con muchos niños.

—Nunca pensé que escucharía a mi hijo decir esas palabras —habló Esme entrando a la sala seguida por Sue—. Mis hijos quieren darme nietos, es la mejor noticia que han podido darme, solo espero que la mujer que encuentres sea igual de maravillosa que Bella.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Edward—, pensé que estaba con ustedes en la cocina.

—Estaba pero Andrew necesitó un cambio de pañal, y ustedes necesitan ir a lavarse las manos porque la cena está casi lista, Sue y yo hemos preparado un festín.

—Qué bien, porque necesito una buena comida casera —respondió James poniéndose de pie.

Edward se rio al ver a su hermano abrazar por los hombros a su madre y Sue, seguía siendo el mismo James de siempre, un galán con las mujeres. Dudaba que pudiera conformarse con una sola mujer, era un picaflor, las únicas mujeres a las que había respetado y de las que se había mantenido alejado, eran Bella y Tanya, las únicas con las que no había utilizado su encanto natural.

…

El comedor estaba puesto para cinco personas, la sillita que Andrew utilizaría cuando estuviera más grandecito estaba en un rincón.

Bella apareció tan hermosa como siempre, recordaba sus primeras citas en donde ella salía del hotel del pueblo luciendo vestidos de alta costura, zapatillas de cientos de dólares y su maquillaje y cabello perfectamente arreglados; ahora usaba ropa más cómoda, la cual era más acorde al rancho y sus necesidades, pero incluso si ya no usaba sus altas zapatillas de suela roja seguía siendo la misma belleza que lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

—Se ha dormido —respondió antes de besar a Edward—, estaba malhumorado, le he dejado dormir antes de darle un baño y su cena, espero que no dé mucha guerra.

—He estado aquí por horas y no lo he escuchado llorar, mi sobrino es un niño bueno.

—Espera a la hora del baño y verás que es capaz de levantar hasta los muertos, tiene unos pulmones de acero.

—Pulmones Cullen —habló Sue dejando la ensaladera en medio de la mesa—, grita tan fuerte como ustedes lo hacían de bebés.

Los cinco se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Valery no nos acompaña? —preguntó Bella al ver que faltaba en la mesa.

—Le he llamado y no me ha respondido —dijo Sue mientras servía la cena—, esa niña nunca hace caso a nada.

—Es peor que una mula —bufó Esme—, peor que su madre.

Edward dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—La traeré enseguida, esa niña debe aprender que cuando la llamas debe obedecer.

—Iré yo —intervino Bella, deteniéndolo del hombro—, no hay necesidad de que te enojes con ella, amor, la traeré enseguida.

—No tienes por qué ir, Bella.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, James está de visita, es justo que tú te quedes aquí y hables con tu hermano.

—Bella tiene razón —apoyó James—, además ella es mujer, sabe cómo tratar a la niña y sus caprichos.

—En eso tienes razón —concordó Edward sentándose nuevamente.

—¿Me están tratando de decir caprichosa?

—No, solo que tu encanto puede con todos los berrinches de niñas maleducadas.

—Solo porque te amo, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, Eddie.

Bella salió del comedor dejando a Esme con sus dos hijos.

—No quise decir nada, pero ¿están seguros de que es hija de Edward?, la vi cuando llegué y… no se parecía en nada.

—Lamentablemente sí —respondió Esme—, hice pruebas de ADN, tomé muestras del peine de Edward, y dieron positivo.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Bella?

—Se alteró, creyó que se la había ocultado —respondió tomando su tenedor y comenzando a comer el filete que Sue preparó—, vivió aquí por casi seis meses, es imposible que le ocultara su existencia, aunque creo que su sorpresa fue verla, saber que ella era mi hija, después de que le prometí que sería completamente sincero con ella en todo momento.

—¿Ha funcionado?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pues yo digo que Bella se ve como si…

—¡Estoy aquí, niños! —les interrumpió Esme—. Ahora comamos, espero que Valery coopere o deberás castigarla.

Edward y James asintieron y comenzaron a comer esperando a que Bella apareciera en cualquier momento.

…

Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación, la que quedaba al otro lado de la habitación principal, la puerta no tenía seguro, Esme se lo había quitado para prevenir que Valery se encerrara después de que fuera reprendida por su mal comportamiento.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Bella tuvo que parpadear para poder enfocar a Valery, que se encontraba en la cama con los peluches que había traído en su maleta cuando llegó a la casa.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta—. Sue te ha gritado que bajes a cenar con nosotros y no le has obedecido.

—No tengo hambre.

—No has comido en todo el día, no puedes no tener hambre.

—No tengo hambre, Bella, déjame sola.

Bella suspiró y entró a la habitación sentándose en la cama junto a Valery, sabía por Sue y Esme que la niña era respondona y que por más que le hablaran nunca veía a los ojos, lo cual hacía que Esme se molestara la mayoría de las veces.

—Lo haría, pero no puedo dejarte sin comer, no es sano para tu edad.

—¿Ahora te importa?

—¿Por qué debería?

Bella se rio al ver como Valery se dignaba a mirarla, tenía la cara manchada con el rastro de lágrimas, su nariz estaba agrietada por los mocos mal limpiados, sus labios estaban secos y sus mejillas sonrojadas tenían las marcas de la almohada, podría reírse de su aspecto, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior temblando la detuvieron.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó Valery en un susurro apenas audible.

—No debería, pero lo hace —le acarició la mejilla—, me importas mucho, ahora vamos abajo que la cena se enfría.

—¿Cuánto es mucho?

—Mucho.

—¿Pero cuánto?

—Mucho.

—¿Pero cuánto?

—Mucho, Valery, ahora bajemos.

—Pero…

—Tengo hambre, Valery, y Andrew despertará en cualquier momento, bajemos a cenar.

Valery asintió y se bajó de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

»Te esperamos abajo.

—Espera, Bella… —le llamó con uno de sus tenis en una mano—. ¿James sigue abajo?

—Por supuesto que sí, esta es su casa.

—¿Cuándo se irá?

—Espero que no pronto, ¿por qué preguntas?

—No me gusta.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gritó cuando llegó.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te gritara?

—¿Por qué supones que hice algo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—, él me gritó de la nada.

—Porque conozco a James y sé que no grita fácilmente, ahora apresúrate y baja.

Bella salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para ir a cenar con su familia.

…

La cena había sido un éxito, Valery se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, solo tironeando de la mano de Bella cuando quería más agua y pidiéndole ayuda a su papi para cortar su filete. Ahora Bella se encontraba comiendo otra rebanada de pastel de chocolate mientras Edward y James disfrutaban de un merecido cigarro.

—¿Cuándo te casas con Bella?

—En unos meses.

—¿Será una gran boda?

—No, algo sencillo, yo le ofrecí ir a Nueva York y celebrar la boda allá, pero prefirió que lo hiciéramos aquí, hasta donde yo sé, está planeando junto con Rosalie la boda.

—La hermosa Rosalie, ¿sigue casada con Royce?

—Sí, y están planeando tener el segundo bebé.

—Demonios, pensé que tendría una oportunidad con ella.

—Tendrás que seguir buscando.

—La encontraré y yo sí tendré una boda enorme; y espero que comparta mi sueño de tener doce hijos, eso me haría muy feliz.

Edward se rio sin poder evitarlo, no podía imaginar a su hermano, el mismo que sobrevivió un mes con solo cien dólares en el bolsillo, pensando en establecerse con una mujer y procrear su propia familia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la niña? —volvió a preguntar James.

—No lo sé, ya no ha causado problemas, pero sé que a Bella le incomoda en ocasiones.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bella pasa todo el tiempo con Andrew, es muy amorosa con él...

—Como cualquier madre, ama a su hijo, tanto como te ama a ti.

—Lo sé y justamente ese es el problema, Bella nunca me ha dicho nada, ni se ha quejado, pero sé que le incomoda como la ve Valery mientras juega con el bebé o cuando ambos le damos un baño.

—Ya veo, ese sí que es un problema.

—Mamá intenta mantenerla lejos de Bella, pero en ocasiones llega a ser imposible, es como si encontrara alguna manera de acercarse a ella.

—¿Has pensado en mandarla a algún internado?

—Claro que sí, James, pero el tiempo de admisión ha terminado, no la aceptaron en ningún lado por más donativos que intenté hacer, tiene que quedarse aquí hasta el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—Eso está jodido, apenas estamos en septiembre.

—Está asistiendo al colegio del pueblo, eso hace que pase menos tiempo en casa, pero también está teniendo problemas, es una niña muy difícil.

—Qué más se podía esperar, si es hija de Tanya.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo, lamentablemente era digna hija de su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery frunció el ceño al ver al hombre con el cabello pintado de rosa y usando ropa ajustada, tenía un enorme bolso sobre su hombro, más grande que los que Bella usaba o que tenía guardados en su enorme armario, además utilizaba mucho maquillaje, nunca había visto a alguien como él.

Sue lo dejó en la sala y fue en busca de Bella después de ofrecerle limonada, lo cual él rechazó con amabilidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el hombre sentándose en el sofá y cruzando las piernas.

—Valery.

—Encantado de conocerte, puedes irte, no me gustan los niños tan cerca de mí.

—Esta es mi casa —recalcó cruzándose de brazos—, yo no tengo por qué irme de aquí, tú sí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que te vayas de mi casa.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de ese modo, niñita?

—Esta es mi casa.

—Es casa de mi mejor modelo, tú no eres nadie.

—Quiero que te vayas, le diré a mi papi.

—Dile, no le tengo miedo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pues tú…

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Bella entrando con Andrew en brazos.

—¿Ese es tu pequeño?, Dios es tan precioso —chilló el hombre poniéndose de pie—. Dame, deja que conozca al tío Mike, le he traído montones de obsequios, todos se mueren por conocerlo, desapareciste, Isabella, no nos dejaste siquiera tener una fotografía de él.

—Lo sé, es tan guapo como mi Edward —respondió entregándole a Andrew—. No lo agites, es muy frágil.

—Lo sé, he cargado a los hijos de mis hermanas.

Valery estaba de pie cruzada de brazos, Bella ni siquiera la había volteado a ver y estaba con ese Mike, no le gustaba.

—Bella… —le llamo tirando de su mano—. Bella.

—¿Qué pasa, Valery?

—Dile que se vaya.

—¿Disculpa?

—No lo quiero en nuestra casa, dile que deje a mi hermanito y se vaya.

—¿¡Hermanito!? —chilló Mike sorprendido, causando que Andrew saltara asustado y comenzara a llorar.

Bella tomó a Andrew en brazos intentando calmarlo, lo cual funcionó como siempre.

—Dile que se vaya, lo hizo llorar.

—Valery…

—Dile, Bella, dile que se vaya.

—No le voy a pedir que se vaya, es mi amigo, ahora ve a la cocina o a donde quieras ir, necesito hablar con Mike.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, anda, sal de aquí.

Valery pataleó y salió de la sala dejándolos solos, aunque no se alejó demasiado, abrió el armario que estaba junto a la sala y se metió dentro para poder escuchar lo que Bella tenía que decirle a Mike.

—No me dijiste que Edward tenía una hija.

—Es un asunto complicado, pero no has venido a hablar sobre eso, ¿o sí?

—Para nada, la mocosa ni siquiera ocupa el menor de mis pensamientos.

—No vuelvas a llamarle mocosa, Mike.

—Claro, claro, lo que digas.

Valery no sabía por qué se habían quedado callados, tan solo escuchó el suspiro fastidiado de Bella antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—No voy a volver a modelar, eso acabó para mí cuando nació Andrew y Edward me pidió que me casara con él.

—Es una gran oportunidad, Bella.

—No pienso dejar a mi bebé y familia, Mike, fue lo único que Edward me pidió.

—Aún no estás casada con él, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Es mi prometido.

—No esposo.

—Mike...

—Yo solo digo, que si te obligó a cuidar de una niña de la que no te dijo nada, tú puedes hacer una excepción.

—No me obligó a nada.

—No sabías de su existencia.

—¡Él tampoco!

—La niña me da igual, necesitas aceptar esta oportunidad, Bella, es buena para ti, puedes llevar al niño contigo, incluso Edward puede acompañarte.

—No puedo dejar a Valery.

—¿Por qué no? No es tu hija, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella.

—Pues no, pero…

—Además, solo imagínate lo bien que te verás, acabas de ser madre y te ves incluso más hermosa que antes, conquistarás las portadas de las revistas.

—No lo sé, tengo que hablarlo con Edward.

—Puede ser tu última oportunidad, Bella, estás por cumplir treinta y uno, el tiempo no se detiene y menos para una modelo, tu fama no será infinita.

—Lo sé, Mike.

—Has trabajado mucho para posicionarte entre las mejores supermodelos, no lo eches todo por la borda, al menos haz esto como tu final, tu despedida de las pasarelas y dedícate a tu línea de ropa, ¿o me vas a decir que no extrañas caminar por las pasarelas y ser tan aclamada?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Pero nada, solo piénsalo, estaré aquí por tres días, necesito tu respuesta antes de que regrese a la ciudad.

—La tendrás, no te preocupes. ¿Estarás aquí en mi cumpleaños?

—No me lo perdería por nada, ¿en qué club será?

—Ningún club, será una parrillada en el patio trasero, con los amigos cercanos de la familia.

—Te adoro, Bella, pero paso, ese no es mi estilo, suficiente tengo con estar en este pueblucho. Entiendo que Edward sea guapo, pero ¿vale la pena dejar la ciudad y mudarse a… este lugar?

—Lo vale, es perfecto para Edward, Andrew y para mí.

—Tu ático en Nueva York también es perfecto para ustedes tres.

—Por el momento lo sería, pero pensamos tener una gran familia, la ciudad no es lo que quiero para Andrew y sus futuros hermanos menores.

Valery salió del armario y con todo el sigilo se dirigió a la cocina y salió por la puerta siendo ignorada por Sue que preparaba la merienda.

Necesitaba encontrar a su papi.

…

Mike dejó la casa después de que Esme apareciera con la ropa llena de lo que Mike intentó creer que era barro, Bella sabía que Esme había estado ayudando en el parto de una vaca, ella se había ofrecido a ayudar pero con la visita de Mike, no pudo hacerlo.

—Ese amigo tuyo es un mariquita —se burló Esme—, le tiene miedo a un poco de trabajo duro.

—Lo sé. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—¿Me preparas un sándwich?, desde que era una niña como sándwiches después de algún parto de animal.

—Enseguida, Esme.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina con Andrew en brazos, lo dejó en el portabebés que estaba sobre la encimera, y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes del frigorífico, asó dos trozos de pollo sobre la parrilla, pico lechuga, jitomates, tostó las rebanadas de pan y comenzó a prepararlo como a su suegra le gustaba.

Estaba tan entretenida que la puerta azotándose contra la pared la sobresaltó.

Se giró para ver a Edward en el marco de la puerta, las botas manchaban el piso recién fregado de Sue, su sombrero —que normalmente dejaba sobre su cabeza ya que así le gustaba más a Bella— estaba en sus manos empuñadas, su apuesto prometido estaba furioso, de eso no había duda, también sabía que su rabia era hacia ella, lo que no entendía era el porqué, ella no había hecho nada para provocar su mal humor.

—Explícame qué mierda hacía Mike Newton aquí.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy para juegos, Isabella —declaró caminando dentro de la cocina y acercándose a ella, parecía un tigre a punto de cazar a su presa, y la presa era justamente ella—, quiero saber qué hacía Michael Newton en mi casa sin yo estar enterado, lo único que te pedí es que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

—Ni siquiera sabía que venía, ha sido una sorpresa para mí también y fue mi mánager, Edward, te prometí que no modelaría ropa interior tan pequeña no que cortaría mis lazos con él.

—Por su culpa apareciste desnuda en todo el mundo.

—No estaba desnuda, creí que eso ya había quedado claro, Edward, me prometiste que lo habías dejado en el pasado, en el hospital junto a nuestro hijo me dijiste que no te importaba, no puedo creer que estés reclamándome la misma puñetera cosa —exclamó antes de tomar a su hijo, ahora ella también estaba furiosa y no sabía si era con su prometido o con la niña de ojos violeta que mordía un mechón de su cabello y se escondía detrás de su padre.

—¿A dónde vas, Isabella?

—A mi habitación, no pienso hablar contigo hasta que te disculpes, estás siendo un maniático. Mike solo vino a comunicarme que querían entrevistarme para Vogue, acabo de ser mamá y soy una modelo reconocida internacionalmente, le iba a decir que no, pero ahora, ya que estás siendo el mismo idiota cavernícola, creo que tomaré a mi bebé y me iré a Nueva York.

—Isabella…

Le ignoró y salió de la cocina con Andrew en brazos, se topó con James pero también le ignoro, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, estaba tan condenadamente enojada y dolida, no podía creer que Valery fuera capaz de ir con Edward y contarle la conversación que tuvo con Mike, y ni siquiera había sido completa, todos tenían razón, era igual a su madre.

Llegó a su habitación, recostó a Andrew en la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, tenía que calmarse, no era la misma chica despreocupada que podía llorar porque su novio la llamó una cualquiera, ahora era madre y debía ser fuerte por su pequeño bebé, a pesar de que las palabras de Edward le habían dolido, realmente había creído que no le interesaba aquel video musical por el que había terminado su noviazgo casi un año atrás.

— _Estás desnuda —exclamó Edward después de que el video terminara_.

— _Es un traje de baño, no estoy desnuda._

— _Eso no cuenta como un traje de baño, solo son dos trozos de tela que no cubren nada, todo el mundo puede ver tu trasero._

— _Es una tanga, Edward, ese es el propósito._

— _Está mal._

— _No lo está, relájate, Edward, solo es un video, las cosas en la ciudad son diferentes, somos más abiertos en este tipo de cosas._

— _De donde yo vengo, solo los esposos pueden ver a sus mujeres de esa forma, de otra forma..._

— _¿De otra forma qué?_

— _Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero._

— _No, Edward, definitivamente no sé a qué te refieres._

Claro que sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba, cientos de personas le habían llamado de esa forma, pero ninguno le dolió como lo hizo que Edward la juzgara, él era lindo, amable, comprensivo, un vaquero que la llevaba montando hacia la puesta de sol.

Que la llamara puta aún dolía.

Pero lo que más dolía era que le gritara antes de que ella siquiera pudiera darle su versión, la comunicación era una de las condiciones que Bella había establecido para regresar con él, era sorprendente que Edward la rompiera tan pronto.

Le costaría que le perdonara.

…

—Vete a tu habitación.

—Pero…

—No quiero verte en este momento, Valery, has hecho que Bella y yo peleemos, si tan solo te hubieras mantenido callada.

—Pero ella pensaba irse.

—Eso tú no lo sabes —intervino James.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Esme ahora bañada y con ropa limpia—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Aquí tu hijito volvió a cagarla con ella.

—¿Edward?

—Fue un accidente, Valery me dijo que Bella pensaba marcharse con Mike y modelar, nunca mencionó nada acerca de Bella rechazándolo y planeando decirme.

—¿Desconfiaste de Bella de nuevo, hermanito?

—No, no se trata de desconfianza.

—¿Entonces de qué?

—De celos, de eso.

—¿Celos? —preguntó Esme—. Bella es una chica inteligente, carismática, guapa y encantadora, Edward, es normal que la admiren, pero eso no cambia que ella te ame a ti y que no les dé importancia a hombres a los que solo les interesa por su bonito rostro.

—Es que no es cualquier hombre, es el idiota de su mánager, sé que ese cabrón quiere tener a Bella.

—Pensé que era gay —reconoció James.

—Bella también lo cree, pero no lo es.

—Entonces dile a Bella, merece saberlo, la estás lastimando con tus actitudes cavernícolas.

—No querrá escucharme.

—Pues oblígala a que lo haga, Edward — exclamó Esme—. No voy a perder a Bella, es la mejor nuera que he tenido en la vida, y tampoco a Andrew, es mi nieto, y por el momento, el heredero del linaje Cullen, no puede irse de aquí, así que ve y arregla las cosas con Bella.

—Iré enseguida.

—Papi…

La voz de Valery hizo que los tres se congelaran en su lugar, habían ignorado su presencia detrás de Edward.

—Ve y arregla las cosas con Bella —dijo James acercándose a Valery y posando una mano sobre su hombro—, yo hablaré con Valery acerca de lo incorrecto que es escuchar conversaciones ajenas y difundir chismes.

Edward asintió y salió de la cocina dejando que su hermano mayor se hiciera cargo del pésimo comportamiento de Valery, ahora su objetivo era que Bella le escuchara y lo perdonara por ser un idiota de nuevo.

Entró a la habitación encontrando a Bella amamantando a Andrew, se acercó lentamente calculando su siguiente reacción, no sabía qué haría si Bella le pedía que se marchara de la habitación y la dejara sola.

No estaba listo para un rechazo a pesar de saber que se lo merecía.

—Lo siento, nena.

—Eso no arregla nada, Edward, creo que el hecho de que yo regresara no está funcionando, sigues creyendo que soy una cualquiera.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí, Edward, al primer signo de poder seguir modelando tú te alteraste y pensaste lo peor de mí, me prometiste que habías dejado los celos del video atrás, que lo habías superado.

—Lo hice.

—No es cierto, no me mientas.

—No lo hago, amor, no me comporté como una bestia por aquel video, lo hice por la posibilidad de que pasaras más tiempo con Mike que conmigo.

—Mike es gay, Edward, no tienes por qué sentir celos de él.

—No me creo eso de que sea gay, por eso me altero ante la posibilidad de que tú pases tus días junto a él. —Suspirando decidió ser completamente sincero con ella—. Nunca me ha molestado el video, no soy tan mojigato como para satanizar que usaras tan poca ropa, lo que realmente me molestó es que te vieran, eres mía y soy condenadamente posesivo, me pareciste la mujer más hermosa en ese momento, aún me lo pareces y quiero que tu belleza solo sea mía y de nuestros hijos, sé que suena egoísta, manipulador y hasta un cavernícola, pero es como me siento. No me gusta que Mike esté presente cuando tengas que cambiarte, no me gusta que esté acomodando tu ropa y de paso te toquetee, sé que tal vez tú no lo tomes de ese modo, pero yo sí, y solo pensar que posiblemente regresarías a Nueva York con él, me volvió loco.

Bella sacó el pezón de la boquita de Andrew y se cubrió el pecho mientras dejaba a su hijo sobre la cama junto a ella.

—Nunca te dejaría por nadie, Edward, te amo y duele que indirectamente me llames una cualquiera, soy una modelo, no una prostituta, modelo ropa de alta costura, lo hago porque me gusta, no para coquetear con tipos que solo están haciendo su trabajo en esos lugares, debes entender que cada vez que dudas haces que cuestione si me amas o no.

—Te amo, nena.

—Entonces confía en mí, confía en que no importa quién se ponga enfrente de mí, intente coquetear o lo que sea que esa mente tuya imagine, yo te amo a ti y para mí es lo más importante que existe.

—Prometo que…

—No me prometas nada, amor, solo cúmplelo y me harás inmensamente feliz.

…

Bella y Edward salieron a media tarde del día siguiente de su habitación, después de arreglar su primera discusión en meses, sentían que su relación había dado un paso adelante. Ahora ambos tomaban la merienda que Sue había preparado, Andrew dormía plácidamente después de tomar un biberón de tibia leche, y Valery junto a ellos también merendaba.

—¿Qué planeas hacer el día de hoy? —preguntó Bella observando por el rabillo de su ojo como Valery luchaba con el queso fundido de su sándwich.

—No mucho, solo tengo tres entregas hoy, no creo tardar más de unas cuatro horas, ¿por?

—Bueno, pensé en ir a comprar ropa para Andrew y de paso donar a la caridad la que ya no le queda.

—Solo tiene cuatro meses, Bella.

—Lo sé, amor, pero ha crecido muchísimo, será un hombrecito tan grande y apuesto como su papi —aseguró observando a Andrew que estaba recostado en su portabebés—. Además, pensé en pasarme por la tienda y ver cómo estaban las cosas, la fecha de apertura es un día después de mi cumpleaños y quiero que todo esté perfecto.

—Todo lo estará, amor, te lo aseguro. ¿A qué hora irás a la tienda?

—A las tres.

—Estaré ahí, Harry puede encargarse de la segunda entrega él solo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor.

—Gracias, mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me acompañes —aseguró inclinándose y besándolo apasionadamente—. Estoy tan nerviosa, mi marca de ropa se vende por internet, pero esta es mi primera tienda y estará aquí, es tan emocionante.

—¿Puedo ir yo?

—Valery...

—No, no puedes —intervino Edward dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa—. Bella no está para estar cuidando tus majaderías y berrinches, suficiente tiene con Andrew que aún es un bebé.

—Pero quiero ir al pueblo.

—Esme te llevará otro día

—Pero...

—He dicho que no, Valery.

La niña dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

—Siéntate en tu lugar —exclamó Edward—, no te levantes hasta que dejes limpio ese plato.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, ahora siéntate.

Observó cómo Valery buscaba que Bella intercediera y la dejara ir, pero ella no la miró, se centró en su plato ignorando por completo a la niña, para Edward era sorprendente el nivel de cinismo que podía llegar a tener, tan solo dos días antes había provocado que ambos pelearan y ahora intentaba buscar que Bella se pusiera de su parte como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Era igual a Tanya.

El tenso ambiente en el comedor se mantuvo hasta que Edward, harto de ver a Valery jugar con la comida, la mandó a su habitación, esta salió huyendo chocando en el proceso con el portabebés de Andrew, aunque este no soltó ningún quejido.

—No me hubiera molestado llevarla —murmuró Bella.

—No la conoces, Bella, terminaría corriendo sin control y no te escucharía.

—No sabes eso, amor.

—Mi madre la ha llevado al pueblo y termina siendo un desastre, incluso yo lo he hecho cuando mi madre o Sue están demasiado ocupadas y terminé pidiendo disculpas por cada maldita cosa que rompió, no quiero que te cause problemas ahora que estás por abrir tu tienda, no es justo para ti.

—Si lo pones de ese modo…

—Tú no te preocupes por ella, lo tengo resuelto.

Edward estuvo satisfecho cuando su Bella entrelazó su mano con la suya y ambos siguieron desayunando sin ningún otro inconveniente, solo escuchando uno que otro balbuceo de su niño.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos días después Bella fue despertada por Edward y su hijo cantándole el feliz cumpleaños, recibió abrazos y obsequios de todos, incluso su madre había enviado una carta junto a una fotografía de un bonito y caro collar.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, ángel, si estuvieras aquí, disfrutarías de tu regalo, pero ya que no pienso ir a ese lugar a donde te fuiste a meter, estaré esperando para entregarte tu obsequio cuando decidas dejar de jugar a los vaqueritos…**_

 _ **Con amor, Renée.**_

Bella guardó la carta en su mesita de noche, decidiendo ignorarla como el resto de los mensajes que su madre le había enviado a lo largo de los meses que llevaba viviendo en Graham.

Solo los amigos más cercanos asistieron a la celebración de Bella, había al menos cincuenta personas en el jardín trasero, con niños corriendo y jugando en la pileta y los adultos disfrutando de los oasis y las bebidas servidas por los meseros, era una fiesta familiar en donde lo casual predominaba.

—Es tan bonito, tiene un bañador encantador —reconoció Rosalie besando a Andrew en ambas mejillas— y combina con el de mi princesa.

—Lo hacen, nuestros hijos están destinados a estar juntos.

—Ni siquiera tienen un año —habló Alice Brandon junto a ambas—, no saben si seguirán agradándose dentro de unos años.

—Solo porque Emmett no quiso casarse contigo, no quiere decir que nuestros hijos corran con la misma suerte —contraatacó Rosalie.

Bella se rio discretamente cuando la pelinegra dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—La señora Brandon es un amor, su hija por el contrario… ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí, me parece que de toda la reunión es la única que aún prefiere a Tanya.

—¿Perdón?

—Alice era el perrito faldero de Tanya, cuando ella se marchó y todos se enteraron, Alice intentó justificarla pero lo único que logró fue el enojo de todas las familias.

—¿Tanya realmente es tan odiada por ser una doble moral?

—Edward no te ha contado…

—No le he preguntado, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar, por ejemplo, estoy tratando de convencer a Edward que los hijos de Sue no tienen por qué hacer un parque de juegos para Andrew, eso es mucho más importante que hablar sobre Tanya.

—Puedo decirte si es lo que quieres.

—No, prefiero que sea Edward quien me lo diga.

Las demás mujeres parecieron felices de esa respuesta, como si estuvieran comparándola con Tanya y sus decisiones en la vida.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en cosas amargas, era su cumpleaños y debía asegurarse que todo siguiera su curso de manera exitosa.

Eso incluía que la niña de ojos violetas dejara de estar sentada en el columpio con una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, dejando a Andrew en brazos de Esme para que lo cuidara en su ausencia, se dispuso a acercarse a Valery y a James que estaba hablando con ella.

—Hola, cuñada, que buena parrillada has organizado.

—Muchas gracias, James, yo solo venía por Valery, no ha entrado al agua.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó James viendo a la niña que se encogió en su lugar.

—No sé nadar.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó?

—No...

—El agua no está muy profunda, puedes usar el salvavidas si así lo prefieres.

—Está bien.

Bella ayudó a Valery a meterse al agua y sostenerse del salvavidas, una vez estuvo fuertemente agarrada, Bella hizo el intento de meterse pero Edward la llamó.

—Regreso enseguida, solo no te sueltes y estarás bien.

Bella dejó a Valery y fue hacia Edward.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de las intenciones de Edward, este se echó a Bella sobre su hombro y se lanzó al agua causando el grito de diversión de todos los niños y el de molestia de Esme y sus amigas que tomaban el sol y terminaron mojadas.

—Eres un tonto —rio Bella apartando los mechones de su rostro.

—Pero soy tu tonto.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —aceptó Bella besándolo, causando los vítores alrededor.

—Si ese es el precio para conseguir un beso de una hermosa mujer —habló Jasper tomando a su esposa en brazos—, creo que tomaré el reto.

Edward rio y mantuvo a su prometida pegada a su pecho mientras los demás adultos hacían lo mismo y se lanzaban a la pileta causando la risa de los niños y que sus esposas terminaran enfurruñadas por arruinar su maquillaje.

Muy pronto la pileta se convirtió en juegos y payasadas, los niños nadaban junto a sus padres, se subían encima de otros, jugaban con pelotas, todos disfrutando de la pileta.

—Creo que a Andrew no le hará daño tomar un poco de agua —dijo Esme apareciendo con el bebé en la orilla—, solo recuerden que sus pañales son extra absorbentes.

—Entendido, mamá.

Manteniendo a Bella pegada a su pecho, ambos sostuvieron a Andrew mientras que él pataleaba al sentir el agua debajo de su cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra, James, soy tu madre.

—Todos merecen un refrescante chapuzón.

Antes de que su madre pudiera detenerlo, James se había lanzado al agua mientras la abrazaba, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

—Estás castigado por el resto de tu vida, James Cullen.

—Soy un adulto, mamá, no puedes castigarme.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré.

Edward se rio y sostuvo a su prometida e hijo más cerca de su pecho mientras veía a su madre hundir a su hermano.

Todas las familias que estaban presentes se divertían, incluyendo la...el destello del salvavidas color rosa salpicando agua lo hizo maldecir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Después de muchos, les dejo el segundo capitulo de Prioridades, espero lo disfrutaran mucho.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por toooodo, no se que haría sin ti.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leerlas es mi mejor paga.**

 **Prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **La actualización de EMB, sera en breve, solo tenganme paciencia**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Todas las familias que estaban presentes se divertían, incluyendo la... el destello del salvavidas color rosa salpicando agua lo hizo maldecir. Apartó a Bella de su pecho y nadó hasta donde se suponía estaba Valery hacía un minuto, la encontró rápidamente y la sacó a la superficie, haciendo que tosiera y se aferrara a su cuello.

—No puedo creer que Valery se metiera a lo profundo sin saber nadar —negó Angela con su hija de tres años en brazos llamando la atención de todos—, Bella la ha dejado en lo menos profundo, donde estaría segura, yo misma he visto que lo hizo y la dejó con el salvavidas. Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte soltarte, Valery, las niñas buenas no desobedecen.

—No desochen —le secundó la risueña niñita en su cadera.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Valery? —preguntó alejándola de su cuello—. Es suficiente agua para ti por el día de hoy.

—Pero, papi...

Edward la sacó del agua sin escuchar pretextos, Bella le esperaba en la orilla con una toalla lista para sostener a Valery, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿Dónde está Andrew? —le preguntó al sacar a Valery del agua.

—Con James, le está enseñando a nadar, según Esme, tú y James aprendieron a nadar a esa edad —habló con su atención centrada en secar a Valery que temblaba de frío.

—Ve con él, yo llevaré a Valery a su habitación a que se cambie de ropa.

—Es muy temprano para que lo haga.

—Estuvo a punto de ahogarse por no quedarse en el sitio en donde tú la dejaste.

—Pudo ser un accidente, Edward —respondió manteniendo a Valery cerca de su cuerpo—, además yo no debí dejarla sola, no sabe nadar y el salvavidas pudo volverse resbaloso con tanta agua y movimiento, fue un descuido enorme de mi parte.

El sonrojo de Valery le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, ni siquiera lo había dudado un poco, igual de inconsciente que la zorra de su madre.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —preguntó causando el jadeo de las mujeres que salían de la pileta, incluyendo el de su madre—. Dime por favor que no lo hiciste, Valery, dímelo.

—Yo... Yo solo...

—¿Qué querías hacer, Valery? —preguntó Bella tomando su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos—. ¿Fue un acci...?

—Solo quería nadar, como todos, ellos no usan salvavidas y yo no quería ser la única en usarlo.

—No sabes nadar, si no te hubiera visto podrías haberte ahogado, por eso Bella te dejó en el salvavidas.

—Lo-lo siento.

—Un lo siento no lo arregla —murmuró Rosalie apareciendo con Mary en brazos—, los niños se han asustado y quieren salir de la pileta, la mayoría cree que es momento de irse.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó el hombro de Valery, lo último que quería era que el cumpleaños de su Bella estuviera arruinado, todo estaba tan bien, pero... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un "pero" cuando involucraba a la niña de ojos violetas que mordía un mechón de cabello?

Todo lo que venía de Tanya era un dolor de cabeza.

—Lleva a Valery a que se cambie —habló Bella—, intentaré que las cosas se vuelvan a animar... No dejes que vuelva a meterse al agua.

—Pero, Bella... —Edward la silenció apretando su hombro.

Bella se alejó junto con Rosalie, con su sonrisa más linda y su encantadora presencia que había hechizado a todos desde la primera vez que puso un pie en el pueblo.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —murmuró Valery.

—No, ahora vamos a que te cambies, suficiente agua has tenido por hoy.

—Pero, papi...

—Esta vez no, Valery, me diste un susto de muerte, a todos nos lo diste.

—Lo siento.

La mirada agachada de su hija lo incitó a que hablara y le explicara que tenía prohibido acercarse a la pileta a menos que estuviera acompañada de Bella o de él, lo que hizo la puso en un verdadero peligro, pero la voz de su madre lo hizo guardar silencio.

—Yo la llevaré —habló Esme apareciendo junto con James, que tenía en brazos a un inquieto Andrew—, tú ve con tu encantadora prometida e hijo.

Edward dudó, Valery temblaba debajo de la toalla, a pesar de que lo que más quería era estar junto a Bella y Andrew, en ese momento necesitaba resolver las cosas con Valery, no dejar que su madre se hiciera cargo de su mal comportamiento, después de todo era su hija.

—No, mamá, yo la llevaré, tengo que... hablar con ella.

—¿Hablar...?, oh, está bien, entiendo perfectamente, hijo.

Esme tomó a Andrew de los brazos de James y se alejó en busca de Bella, que ahora estaba hablando con los invitados, haciéndolos reír y olvidar el amargo momento.

—Tiene que aprender, si no es a la buena, entonces no hay otra opción —recalcó James palmeando su hombro y siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

¿Acaso James sugería que...?

Negó con la cabeza y llevó a Valery a la casa, Sue estaba en la cocina, adornando el pastel de cumpleaños de Bella, hecho completamente por ella, ni siquiera preguntó por qué estaban adentro, tan solo le aseguró a Edward que el pastel estaría listo en unos minutos.

—¿Voy a tener pastel? —preguntó Valery mientras salían de la cocina.

—Claro que sí, después de que te cambies de ropa bajaremos, le cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños a Bella y tendrás tu rebanada de pastel.

Valery subió el primer escalón, pero como aún tenía las sandalias mojadas estuvo a punto de resbalarse, si no fuera por Edward que estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndola, hubieran tenido otro accidente, así que tomándola de las manos la ayudó a subir los escalones evitando cualquier percance.

La habitación de Valery se encontraba en el lado contrario del pasillo de la que él compartía con Bella, mientras que la habitación principal se encontraba en el lado derecho al igual que la de Andrew, la habitación de Valery estaba del lado izquierdo junto a la de Esme y la habitación de invitados, la de James se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Valery tenía un desastre en su habitación, con la ropa que Bella le había estado consiguiendo desbordándose del armario ya que no la había guardado adecuadamente, su cama estaba deshecha con los peluches y muñecas sobre esta, en el zapatero solo estaban dos pares pues los demás estaban en el suelo esparcidos, el cesto de ropa sucia se encontraba vacío ya que toda estaba en el suelo, ahora entendía por qué Sue se quejaba de no saber qué ropa de Valery necesitaba ser lavada.

Valery entró y se sentó en la cama, aún tenía la toalla envuelta, pero eso no evitó que terminara mojando el cubrecama.

—Te dejaré para que te cambies.

—¿No vas a ayudarme a buscar mi ropa?

—¿Necesitas ayuda para buscar tu ropa? Ya estás grande, Valery, además yo no sé dónde guardas tu ropa.

—Entonces llama a Bella y que venga a ayudarme.

—Bella está ocupada en este momento, no puede venir a buscarte la ropa, ya eres una niña grande, puedes hacerlo tú.

—Pero yo quiero que me ayudes tú o Bella, no quiero hacerlo yo.

—Valery…

—Quiero a Bella.

—Valery…

—Quiero a Bella, quiero a Bella, quiero a Bella, quiero a Bella, quiero a Bella…

Edward no llamaría a Bella, era tonto que la llamara para buscarle la ropa a Valery, no era ninguna niña pequeña que necesitara que alguien buscara las cosas por ella. Cansado de escuchar el parloteo de Valery, se dirigió al armario, tomó lo primero que vio, lo dejó junto a Valery y caminó a la puerta.

—No quiero eso, no me gusta.

—No voy a buscarte más ropa, ponte eso o búscalo tú, no eres ninguna bebé que necesite que le busquen la ropa, entiendo que pasaras un susto en el agua, también me asusté cuando te vi hundida, todos pasamos por un susto de muerte, pero no llamaré a Bella para que venga a buscarte la ropa cuando puedes hacerlo tú sola —declaró antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación—. Iré a traerte un té para que dejes de temblar, si no te gusta la ropa que te di, busca la que te guste, regreso en cinco minutos.

Antes de que Edward saliera de la habitación, el pequeño cuerpo de Valery impactó contra su espalda.

—Papi...

—Iré por tu té, Valery…

—No quiero té, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

Edward suspiró y, girándose, tomó a Valery en brazos y la regresó a la cama en donde se sentó con ella en su regazo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo solo quería nadar como todos los demás.

—No sabes hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Si no te hubiera visto podrías haberte ahogado, te pusiste en mucho peligro al soltarte del salvavidas.

—Lo siento.

—No, Bella y yo lo sentimos, Bella tiene razón, fue nuestra culpa dejarte sola, suya el meterte al agua sin saber nadar y mía por entretenerla, lo sentimos.

—No importa.

—Sí importa, pudo pasarte algo peor y nunca me lo perdonaría.

—No volverá a pasar, papi.

—No, no lo hará, porque tienes prohibido acercarte a la pileta, a menos que Bella o yo entremos contigo. No te volveremos a dejar sola, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora cámbiate de ropa, iré por tu té y después regresaremos a la fiesta para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Bella.

—Está bien, papi.

Edward salió de la habitación dándole a Valery privacidad, cuando regresó quince minutos después con las dos tazas de té y un platito de galletas, encontró a Valery dormida en la cama con un short y blusa amarilla, le quitó los tenis y la acomodó correctamente en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo, dejó el platito de galletas en la mesita junto a la cama y salió de la habitación para no perturbar su descanso.

…

Bella encontró a James en la cocina, todos los invitados se habían ido horas atrás, Esme se había retirado a su habitación dispuesta a descansar después de un ajetreado día, Edward estaba bañando a Andrew, una costumbre que había adquirido recientemente, y Valery… bueno, a ella no la había visto desde el accidente en la pileta, Esme y Edward le habían asegurado que estaba bien, algo malhumorada y cansada, pero bien. Todos estaban en donde deberían estar, por esa razón se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la cocina, como si la estuviera esperando.

—¿Por qué tan solitario? —preguntó tomando un vaso del gabinete superior—. Pensé que llevarías a María a su casa, te vi muy atento con ella.

—Es una chica guapa, pero tenía que hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Abrió la llave del agua para servirse, sentía su garganta demasiado seca—. No creo que yo sea tan importante como para no quedarte con María, es una chica muy guapa que quiere una relación seria, justo lo que tú quieres.

—Lo es, pero necesito hablar contigo, Bella, por favor siéntate.

Bella dejó el vaso, de repente perdiendo la sequedad de la garganta, solo había visto una vez enfadado a James y fue por un error con una entrega que puso de malas a todos en el rancho, pero nunca creyó que su enojo estaría dirigido a ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que se enojaran con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, James?

—No, Bella, ¿qué mierda te pasa a ti?

—¿Disculpa?

—Pensé que eras distinta, que no eras como las mujeres de aquí.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—Hablo de Valery y el hecho de que es una niña y tú y Edward la tratan como la escoria de la familia.

—Yo no…

—Tu sí, Isabella, es una niña y no deben tratarla de esa forma.

—James, te aseguro que yo no...

—¿Que tú no qué? ¿No la dejaste en la pileta a propósito?

—No, bueno sí, pero... pero... nunca quise que se soltara, iba a regresar a ella.

—Eso no es lo que yo vi.

—James, yo... me conoces, sabes que nunca...

—Lo único que sé, es que Valery estuvo a punto de ahogarse y si Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta lo habría hecho, mientras que tú estabas muy entretenida con Andrew.

—Es mi bebé.

—Sí, y por lo que veo, el único que te importa, no pensé que fueras tan mezquina, Bella.

—¡No lo soy!

—A las pruebas me remito, ¿acaso has ido a ver cómo está Valery? No, porque a ti lo único que te importa eres tú, tú y tú... tal vez no seas muy diferente a Tanya.

—James, yo…

—Tú nada, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Bella, pensé que al menos irías a ver a Valery, asegurarte que estuviera bien, pero no pudiste dejar de ser el centro de atención por un minuto para hacerte responsable de tu descuido, mi sobrina pasó un gran susto y lo único que a ti te importó fue que tu grandioso cumpleaños no se arruinara.

—Yo…

—Tú nada, lo que me da más tristeza es que eres la modelo hueca y sin sentimientos que tanto me negué a creer que eras, estoy muy decepcionado de ti y me duele tener este sentimiento hacia tu persona.

James salió de la cocina dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, ella no era de ese modo, al menos no todo el tiempo, claro que le preocupaba Valery, era una niña y la hija de su Edward, no podía simplemente no preocuparse por ella, aunque…

Las imágenes de todas las veces que dejó a Valery regresaron a ella como un certero disparo, esas veces en donde la dejó comiendo sola, en donde la sacó de la habitación porque necesitaba privacidad, en donde permitió que Esme se la llevara para darle tiempo a solas con Andrew, las veces en las que se le olvidó revisarle la tarea del colegio, todas las veces que no la escuchó cuando le pidió ayuda porque creyó estúpidamente que estaría bien sin ella.

¡Dios santo!

Fue su culpa que estuviera sola en la pileta, ella la dejó creyendo que estaría bien, todos en el pueblo habían culpado a Valery, la llamaron niñita irresponsable, la culparon por soltarse, por casi ahogarse, incluso la culparon por no estar presente cuando Sue apareció con el pastel de cumpleaños.

La había olvidado por completo.

¿Qué clase de persona era?

Era horrible, terrible, la persona más vil que conocía, James tenía razón, era la misma modelo egocéntrica que solo se interesaba por ella misma.

Sintió los brazos de Edward alrededor de sus hombros, preguntando qué iba mal y por qué estaba llorando, no pudo contestar, los sollozos salían de su garganta sin poder contenerse, era una persona horrible, no podía siquiera mirar a Edward a la cara sin sentirse culpable por la manera tan vil en que había tratado a su hija durante esos meses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery observaba a Bella posar para las cámaras, había muchos fotógrafos intentando conseguir buenas fotografías, incluso algunos la habían entrevistado para la televisión, todos parecían querer hablar con Bella, todos los días se preguntaba cómo era que Bella conseguía que todos quisieran hablar con ella, cómo lograba que la quisieran y les gustara estar con ella.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían dicho lo hermosa que se veía y lo encantador que era Andrew, todos habían querido tener una fotografía de ella con Andrew y su papi, lo raro era que Bella la había mantenido muy cerca, nunca la alejó lo suficiente para que no saliera, incluso los que le tomaban fotografías habían sugerido que sería bueno tener fotos de ella sola, pero Bella los había ignorado y mantenido a Valery cerca de ella, incluso prefirió sostener su mano que a Andrew.

Era raro, pero le gustaba.

Le gustaba saber que Bella quería pasar su tiempo con ella.

La hora de cortar el listón rojo de apertura llegó, gruñó cuando su abuelita la alejó después de entregarle las tijeras a Bella, incluso su papi y Andrew se mantuvieron apartados dejando que Bella cortara el listón y los fotógrafos tomaran las fotografías, cientos de flashes la iluminaron haciendo que se viera mucho más bonita de lo que ya era.

Las mujeres que habían asistido a la apertura entraron en compañía de sus hijas, Valery reconoció a varias de sus compañeras, todas viendo la ropa, revisando las etiquetas de tallas y ocupando los probadores, solo Bella estaba hablando con una mujer rubia mientras que el hombre de cabello rosa estaba junto a ella esperando a que terminaran de entrevistarla.

—¿Cuándo vamos a irnos, papi?

—En unas horas —respondió distraído en su teléfono.

—A Bella le toman muchas fotografías.

—Sí, Bella es una mujer importante.

Valery asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su papi.

Vio a una mujer pelirroja tomar del perchero un vestido muy parecido al que Bella usaba en ese momento, lo vio, se vio a ella y vio a Bella, repitió varias veces la acción antes de suspirar y dejar el vestido en su lugar. Valery pensó que ninguna mujer se vería igual que Bella, nadie era tan delgada como Bella, tampoco caminaban con zapatos tan altos, ni siquiera tenían el mismo largo de cabello o se maquillaban igual que ella, todas eran muy diferentes.

…

Los fotógrafos comenzaron a irse, mientras que las cajas registradoras se iban llenando de mujeres listas para pagar sus compras. Mucha de la ropa que llevaban era parecida a la que Bella usaba los domingos para ir a la iglesia, o cuando salía a cenar con su papi, incluso algunas mujeres llevaban el mismo vestido que Bella usaba en ese momento, Valery se dio cuenta que muchas mujeres veían a Bella antes de elegir la prenda, se preguntó si ellas pensaban que se verían igual a ella al ponérsela. Estaba segura de que eso no pasaría.

—¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?

La voz de Bella la sobresaltó, no la había visto desde que el hombre de cabello rosa le dijo que tenía entrevistas que hacer, incluso su papi se había marchado con Andrew al rancho y Bella no pudo despedirse de él como siempre lo hacía.

—Tú eres la única que usa esta ropa, Bella —le dijo al ver la fila de mujeres esperando entrar al probador.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que tal vez las demás cambien un poco su guardarropa.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Espero tenerla o esta tienda será un completo fracaso.

—¿Tienes miedo de que lo sea?

—Lo tengo, tener mi propia marca de ropa siempre fue mi sueño, desde la primera vez que modelé, imaginé que en algún momento las personas desearían comprar la ropa que yo diseñara, si esta tienda termina siendo un fracaso, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

—No lo será, Bella —le aseguró abrazando su cintura—, a ti nunca te sale nada mal.

—A veces sí, pero lo importante es no rendirse, perseverar para alcanzar nuestros sueños sin importar cuántas veces fallemos.

—Pero da miedo fallar.

—Sí, pero no podemos paralizarnos por el miedo, no nos deja nada bueno, es mejor arriesgarse, hace que la vida sea mucho más divertida y valga la pena.

Valery asintió y permaneció junto a Bella antes de que el hombre de cabello rosa se acercara y le dijera que tenían una sesión de fotos que atender, la reaparición de Isabella Swan después de tanto tiempo en el anonimato no era una cosa pequeña.

—Regresaré en unos minutos y después tú y yo iremos por comida china y volveremos a casa.

—¿No te quedarás aquí hasta cerrar?

—No, para eso contraté a las chicas. —Besó su mejilla antes de alejarla y alisar su vestido—. En cuanto se vayan las cámaras, tú y yo nos iremos a casa, nena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo de Edward, había sido un largo día, las ventas tanto en la tienda como en la página web habían sido maravillosas, ahora solo le quedaba festejar junto con Edward su gran éxito, que esperaba continuara de la misma forma, no quería tener que cerrar la tienda por falta de ventas, las palabras de Valery hicieron resurgir las dudas que tenía.

Así como no ver a James en la apertura la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

—¿Edward?

—Mmm… —respondió medio adormilado.

—¿Cómo era Tanya?

Sentir el cuerpo tenso de Edward le dijo que le había molestado la pregunta.

—Nena, amor, la última cosa de lo que quiero hablar después de hacer el amor contigo es de esa zorra.

—Sé que no es un tema de tu agrado, ni siquiera yo quisiera hablar de ella, pero tenemos que hacerlo, Edward, no sé mucho de ella, de hecho, no sé nada de Tanya y tengo que saberlo, por nosotros y por Valery.

—No quiero hablar de ella, Bella —respondió poniéndose de pie y buscando su bóxer.

—No te enojes, amor —le pidió poniéndose de pie con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo—, pero debes entenderme, necesito saber de ella, para que estos celos que siento desaparezcan de una buena vez.

—¿Celos?

—Celos, dudas, enojo, temor, llámalo como quieras, pero necesito saber cómo era Tanya, cómo es que pasaste de estar con una rubia a querer casarte con una morena. ¿Era más bonita que yo? ¿La amabas tanto o más que a mí? Tengo muchas preguntas y quiero que tú me las respondas, no alguien más.

Bella esperó pacientemente por Edward, necesitaba saber si Tanya realmente era la zorra que todos decían que era, necesitaba sentirse menos culpable, darle una pista que ella era mejor y que podía ganarse a Valery sin problemas.

No podía pelear contra un recuerdo del que no tenía ningún conocimiento.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo, desde cómo la conociste hasta el día en que se marchó de aquí.

—Está bien —suspiró regresando a la cama con ella—, te lo diré todo, pero no hoy, hoy es tu día y quiero celebrarlo contigo, pasar una noche agradable después de tener que soportar verte con Mike todo el día, te contaré todo lo que quieras otro día, es lo único que te pido.

—Está bien, puedo esperar unos días.

—Bien, ahora quítate la sábana que aún no termino contigo.

—Y yo pensando que el efecto de la pastillita azul había pasado.

—Vas a lamentar el haber sugerido que usaba esa pastillita.

Bella se rio cuando Edward la atrapó entre la cama y su cuerpo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery se acercó a una de las mesas de la cafetería, la señorita Suzie le había dicho que no podía seguir comiendo escondida en el baño, debía intentar socializar por más que le costara hacerlo, por esa razón ahora buscaba alguna mesa en donde sentarse.

Era tan complicado. ¿Por qué no era como Bella?, todos se peleaban por sentarse con ella, en su cumpleaños nunca estuvo sola, todo el mundo le hablaba y le sonreían, incluso en la apertura de su tienda, todos le decían lo bonita que estaba y compraban su ropa por montón, todo era fácil para Bella.

Bella había dicho que a veces fallaba, pero no lo creía, a Bella nunca le salía nada mal.

Vio a Maddie —la sobrina de Rosalie— sentada junto a sus amigas, eran compañeras de grupo, sin embargo Maddie nunca le hablaba, pero ya que había ido a su casa por el cumpleaños de Bella y estuvo presente en la inauguración de la tienda, debía agradarle aunque fuera un poco, aferrándose a su charola del almuerzo caminó hacia ellas.

La conversación cesó cuando estuvo de pie a solo un paso de distancia, Maddie y sus amigas la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué necesitas, Valery? —preguntó Maddie cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no eres nuestra amiga y aquí solo nos sentamos amigas.

—Pero puedo serlo, incluso puedo compartirles mis galletas.

Valery observó cómo Maddie suspiraba y se ponía de pie, con sus amigas detrás de ella sin ninguna intención de contradecir lo que fuera a decir.

—No puedes sentarte con nosotras, mi mami me dijo que no puedo hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres igual que tu mamá, y aquí nadie quiere a tu mamá.

—¿Por qué es malo ser como mi mamá?, tú no la conocías.

—Nadie aquí la quiere porque lastimó al señor Edward, y el señor Edward es amigo de mi papi, por eso nadie quiere a tu mamá y a ti tampoco.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí, nadie aquí te quiere.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es, nuestras mamis lo dicen, dicen que tu mamá era una cualquiera y que posiblemente ni siquiera seas una Cullen, no te pareces en nada al señor Edward.

—Yo...

—Dicen que es mejor que te marches porque no quieren que tú estés cerca de nosotras, por eso no te queremos con nosotras, tú eres fea y tonta.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, por eso nadie te quiere, ni el señor Edward ni la señora Bella.

—No...

—Sí es cierto, nadie te quiere, es mejor que te vayas y nunca vuelvas, mi mami dice que el señor Edward sería mucho más feliz si tú no estuvieras aquí para arruinar la familia que está formando con la señora Bella y el bebé Andrew.

Lo siguiente que Valery supo fue que su charola del almuerzo, en donde tenía un tazón de crema de elote, estaba sobre la cabeza de Maddie.

…

Bella entró a la oficina del director y vio a Maddie sollozar junto a su madre, su ropa estaba manchada y su cabello estaba sucio y pegado a sus regordetas mejillas, mientras hipaba y negaba con la cabeza.

Junto a ellas se encontraba Valery, sentada con su mochila sobre sus rodillas, estaba tan impecable como en la mañana, ni siquiera tenía un cabello fuera de lugar, estaba igual de guapa que como Bella la había arreglado, incluso el listón de sus coletas seguía en el mismo lugar, completamente diferente a Maddie.

No entendía qué era lo que había pasado.

El director salió de su oficina invitándolas a entrar con Maddie y Valery.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó Bella cuando Valery caminó hacia ella—. ¿Fue un accidente o lo hiciste a propósito?

—Lo siento, Bella.

Maddie sollozaba junto a su madre que veía a Bella comprensivamente, al menos esperaba poder convencer al director que Valery estaba arrepentida y no volvería a hacerlo.

Antes de salir de la casa después de recibir la llamada de la secretaria del director, Esme le había dicho que no se sorprendía que Valery estuviera en problemas, Tanya siempre estaba metida en problemas cada vez que visitaba el pueblo, Esme había perdido amistades de años por los comentarios malintencionados de Tanya, así que, que Valery fuera llamada a la oficina del director no era ninguna sorpresa.

Bella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no juzgarla, pero al ver a Maddie llorando, era muy difícil estar de su lado.

—¿Por qué exactamente lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, Bella, mi mami siempre decía que no puedes dejar que las personas sean malas contigo, tienes que defenderte, y yo lo hice.

—Sí, cariño, entiendo eso perfectamente, pero necesito saber la razón de por qué tuviste que defenderte, entraremos con el director y necesito saber qué decir, tengo que defenderte.

—Yo puedo defenderme sola.

—Defenderte no es agredir a las personas que dicen palabras tontas o que son malas contigo, hay maneras diferentes de hacerlo, para eso existen las palabras, puedes dialogar con ellas, incluso pudiste ir con tu profesora, no recurrir a la violencia.

—Tú no entiendes, Bella.

—Tal vez no, pero por eso quiero escucharte, quiero que tú me digas cómo estuvieron las cosas.

—No te diré nada, Bella. ¿Dónde está mi papi?, quiero a mi papi aquí conmigo —declaró Valery cruzándose de brazos—, no quiero entrar contigo, tú no eres mi mamá, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

—No lo soy, pero ya que soy lo más parecido que tienes en este momento, tienes que decírmelo.

—No, no te diré nada, tú no eres nadie para mí, eres tonta y te detesto, no te quiero aquí, quiero a mi papi, quiero que mi papi venga, también quiero a mi mami, ellos saben que lo que hice está bien, tú no sabes nada y nunca lo sabrás, quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola.

—No me voy a ir, Valery.

—Vete.

—Valery…

—Vete.

—¡Ya basta, Valery! —la retó causando que se quedara callada por el susto—. Si no estás dispuesta a aclararme cómo estuvieron las cosas entonces esperaré a que el director me diga qué fue lo que pasó, solo no te quejes si las cosas se ponen en tu contra.

—Yo hice lo correcto.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías en problemas, ahora quiero que guardes silencio a menos que estés dispuesta a cooperar.

Valery no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues la secretaria las hizo pasar a la oficina, el director estaba listo para atenderlas.

Bella nunca había estado dentro de la oficina del director, cuando era niña nunca se metió en problemas, ni una sola vez; en secundaria era demasiado tímida como para siquiera ser notada por los profesores, una vez en el instituto, se centró en sus estudios aún más para conseguir una beca universitaria, pero una vez que le ofrecieron la oportunidad de modelar, su tiempo incluso se volvió más reducido, entre las sesiones fotográficas y las clases, poco tiempo le quedó para incluso pensar en meterse en problemas, por esa razón era tan extraño entrar a la dirección y enfrentarse a un director posiblemente molesto por mal comportamiento.

El director explicó rápidamente cómo habían estado las cosas, la explicación de los niños que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que pasó, lo que las encargadas de la cocina vieron e incluso lo poco que Valery había explicado. Repetir _"se lo merecían"_ e _"hice lo correcto",_ no era una buena ayuda a su causa.

—Como verán, es una actitud que no se puede pasar por alto, Valery ha agredido a una compañera y nosotros no toleramos la agresión, si lo pasamos por alto daremos un mal ejemplo a los demás niños que creerán que podrán salirse con la suya sin recibir ningún castigo; por esa razón he decidido que Valery será suspendida de sus clases por los siguientes tres días.

—¿Suspendida?

—Así es.

—No puede suspenderla.

—Ha agredido a una alumna, no podemos pasarlo por alto, señora Cullen.

—Entiendo eso, pero puede castigarla después de clases, dejarle deberes extra, ayudar en la biblioteca, cualquier cosa, pero no suspenderla por tres días.

—Lo siento, señora Cullen, pero su actitud no fue la correcta.

—Hablaré con Valery, prometo que no volverá a hacerlo, pero por favor, no la suspenda, no puede perder clases.

—No puedo pasar por alto una agresión de esta magnitud, cometió una falta grave.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Lo siento, señora Cullen, pero es mi última palabra.

Bella asintió sin saber qué haría con Valery por tres días en la casa, ni siquiera sabía cómo manejaría el asunto del mal comportamiento de la niña con ella, aún no podía creer que le hubiera hablado de esa forma.

—Bueno... —habló Bree llamando la atención del director y de Bella—, Valery es una niña problemática, no creo que suspendiéndola unos días se arreglen las cosas, creo que lo tomaría más como unas vacaciones en lugar de un castigo, además puedo asegurar que lo lamenta y confío en que Bella la ponga en cintura.

—La pondré, Edward y yo tomaremos cartas en el asunto, pero por favor, no la suspenda.

—Si usted está de acuerdo, señora King, entonces Valery podría seguir asistiendo a clases de manera normal, aunque tendrá tareas extras y deberá asistir a terapia e ir con el consejero.

—Por supuesto.

—No quiero regresar a la escuela, Bella —intervino Valery—, esta escuela es tonta.

—Cállate, Valery.

—Quiero regresar a mi antigua escuela, ahí no eran unos tontos como aquí.

—Valery…

—No quiero regresar, las clases son aburridas, mi maestra es tonta y mis compañeras son unas…

—¡Que te calles, Valery! —Bella podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que había perdido la paciencia, pero la actitud de Valery no la estaba ayudando—. Lo siento mucho, director, hablaré con ella, lo prometo, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero, señora Cullen, no me gustaría tener que expulsar a Valery por tan mal comportamiento, es una niña buena, a pesar de… la vida que seguramente llevó antes.

Bella no supo qué contestar, no sabía qué vida había llevado Valery con Tanya e Irina, Esme había expresado que Irina ni siquiera parecía encariñada con Valery, lo más seguro sería que no tendría un buen hogar y por eso su mal comportamiento.

Dejaron la dirección, Bella detuvo a Bree antes de que se alejara, Valery la esperaba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido y peleando por soltarse de su agarre.

—Gracias por entender la situación, Bree, no sé qué habría hecho con ella en casa todos estos días, no entiendo qué le pasó por la cabeza al pensar en lastimar a Maddie.

—No te preocupes, Bella, entiendo lo complicado que es tenerla en casa, confío en que tú y Edward la metan en cintura.

—Hablaremos con ella, te lo aseguro.

Bree asintió antes de acercarse y susurrar en voz baja para que ninguna de las niñas escuchara.

—Entiendo que debe ser difícil controlarla, no sabemos qué clase de educación tuvo con Tanya, cuenta con mi apoyo para cuando necesites desahogarte de ella.

Bella volteó levemente para ver que Valery seguía luchando por soltarse, no entendía por qué estaba comportándose de ese modo, en la mañana había sido una Valery completamente diferente, incluso le abrazó antes de subir al autobús escolar.

—Te llamaré uno de estos días, puedes ayudarnos a Rose y a mí con los preparativos para mi boda.

—Me encantaría, Bella, espero tu llamada.

Y con eso, Bree besó su mejilla a manera de despedida y se alejó junto con Maddie que le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Quédate quieta ya! —la reprendió al sentir el constante tirón—. Estás en serios problemas, Valery, y en este momento tu actitud no te está ayudando.

Bella tiró de Valery para que caminara, estaba tan enojada y avergonzada.

…

Bella podía escuchar el sollozo de Valery desde la habitación de Andrew, Edward las estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa con los brazos cruzados cuando regresaron del colegio, por supuesto que lo haría, Esme le dijo que se aseguraría que estuviera en la casa para cuando regresara con Valery.

Bella le había contado todo lo que el director le había dicho, desde Valery discutiendo con Maddie, hasta como Valery le arrojó la charola de la comida ocasionando que la crema de elote terminara en su cabello y el plato de carne con salsa BBQ en su ropa, además de que el agua terminara salpicando a las demás niñas, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Valery tomó el postre de una de las niñas y se lo estampó en la cara a Maddie, lo peor de todo era que Valery ni siquiera mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Edward la había reprendido severamente, le prohibió ver televisión, tener postre por las noches y desde ahora tenía que irse a la cama temprano, además de que no podría acompañar a Bella al pueblo cuando tuviera que ir a la tienda, por último la mandó a su habitación y le ordenó que la limpiara y organizara o estaría en muchos más problemas.

Bella quiso intervenir, realmente sintió lástima por Valery al verla sollozar, pero James le sostuvo el hombro evitando que intercediera. Cuando Edward la llevó a su habitación, enfrentó a James.

—Me dijiste que era una desconsiderada, pero no me has dejado intervenir.

—Lo sé, pero no era el momento, tú también estás igual de enojada por su comportamiento, lo último que necesita es que te pongas de su lado, deja que Edward se haga cargo de ella, tú podrás suavizar el castigo más adelante.

—Es que estaba tan triste, James.

—Lo sé, pequeña, yo también la vi, pero debe entender que no puede salirse con la suya si se porta mal, ahora ve con Andrew que no debe tardar en despertar.

Ahora estaba ahí, escuchando los sollozos de Valery mientras atendía a Andrew. James tenía razón, no podía ponerse de su lado después de su mal comportamiento, a pesar de que lo que más quería era ir e intentar calmarla, escucharla sollozar la lastimaba tanto como si se tratara de Andrew.

…

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Valery tenía deberes extras, asistía con el consejero al menos tres veces por semana a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba callada, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, el castigo en casa había disminuido, aún no podía ver la televisión, pero al menos ahora tenía postre por la noche, aunque muchas veces terminó sin este por ser grosera con Bella.

Edward estaba cansado de mandar a Valery a su habitación después de que insultara a Bella o a Esme, incluso James había sido partícipe de los arranques de histeria de Valery.

—No podemos seguir de esta forma, Edward —le dijo Bella mientras estaban recostados en la cama—, Valery está cada vez peor, la iba a llevar al pueblo conmigo esta tarde y ha decidido que sería divertido arrancar las flores de Esme y dejarlas con todo y raíz sobre la alfombra recién lavada de la sala.

—Ya no sé qué más hacer, Bella, e intentado hablar con ella pero no coopera, tal vez deba llamar a Irina y preguntarle si tenía la misma actitud con ella y qué hacer para controlarla.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Irina no contestó las llamadas, ni una sola se dignó a contestar, su esposo lo hizo una vez pero le colgó un segundo después de presentarse, estaban solos para controlar a Valery, sin ninguna ayuda.

Que Andrew contrajera un resfriado no ayudó a la causa, Bella pasaba incluso más tiempo a su lado, manteniéndolo alejado de la mayoría para evitar que el virus se propagara, en esos días el mal humor de Valery aumentó considerablemente, no quería a nadie cerca, no quería escuchar a nadie, ahora su principal motivación era estar en la habitación de Andrew a pesar de que Bella hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada.

Valery era un completo acertijo.

Andrew ya estaba mejor y, milagrosamente, Valery estaba superando su etapa de berrinches, ahora prefería pasar el día pegada a Edward, aunque él creía que se debía a que había comenzado a llevar a Andrew con él por las tardes a enseñarle los caballos, hacerse cargo de dos niños era simplemente imposible, lo era mucho más cuando Valery era capaz de entrar a los corrales a pesar de que se le dijera que no era seguro hacerlo.

Ahora se preparaban para cenar, los últimos que faltaban eran Bella y Andrew, Bella había tenido que subir a cambiarse de blusa después de que Andrew le vomitara encima, en secreto se había reído, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en presencia de Bella.

Valery junto a él picoteaba su comida, no importaba cuántas veces Esme le dijera que dejara de jugar con su comida, ella seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Qué tal van los preparativos de la boda? —preguntó James levantando la servilleta de Valery por cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos—. El otro día encontré a Bella discutiendo sobre los colores de los manteles.

—Sé tanto de la boda como tú, Bella no me ha dicho mucho, solo sé que iremos a Nueva York a conseguir su vestido, su diseñadora ya está trabajando en él.

—¿Verás su vestido antes de la boda?

—Creo que sí.

—No lo harás —intervino Bella apareciendo con Andrew en brazos—, me acompañarás, pasaremos dos maravillosos días en Nueva York con mi familia, irás a jugar golf con mi padre mientras yo voy a mi prueba de vestido y después regresaremos, tengo todo planeado.

Dejó a Andrew en el portabebés, para que descansara mientras ellos comían, y se acercó a Edward para besar sus labios.

—Nunca lo dudé, amor… ¿Dónde está tu anillo y por qué no está en tu dedo? —cuestionó tomando su mano, la cual se veía desnuda sin su anillo adornando el dedo anular.

—Me lo he quitado después de arañar accidentalmente la pierna de Andrew, la joyería y los bebés no van de la mano y mi anillo es muy... mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—¡No! Es perfecto, amor, y lo sabes, solo que lastimo constantemente a Andrew por los diamantes y lo grande que es, por eso he decidido llevarlo en mi collar —respondió mostrando el collar que tenía puesto, en donde descansaba el anillo escondido entre su escote—. Cuando Andrew sea un poco más grande lo llevaré en mi mano, cariño, no te preocupes.

—Bien, no me agrada que no lo lleves en la mano, eres mía, Isabella, y quiero que todos lo vean.

—Eres un cavernícola, cielo —respondió besando castamente los labios de Edward.

—¿El anillo de mi mami era más grande?

La pregunta de Valery rompió el momento, haciendo que Bella se tensara ante la posibilidad de que Edward le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Tanya, la conversación de Tanya aún no había ocurrido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo fue su vestido, papi?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Valery?

—De cómo fue tu boda con mi mami, papi, ¿su anillo era más grande que el de Bella?

El comedor se quedó en silencio, incluso Andrew que había estado balbuceando por las caras graciosas que le hacía James, se quedó callado.

—Yo no me casé con tu madre, Valery —explicó siendo lo más paciente posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno…

Miró a Bella para que le ayudara, no sabía cómo explicar que nunca se había imaginado desposando a Tanya.

—Nena —habló Bella carraspeando—, a veces los adultos no se casan, no está en sus planes hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué mi papi no pensaba casarse con mi mami pero sí contigo?

—Bueno… a veces… a veces las decisiones de los adultos cambian.

—¿Entonces mi papi puede decidir no casarse contigo?

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Edward al notar la palidez de Bella—, amo a Bella y por eso me casaré con ella.

—¿Y no amabas a mi mami?

—Bueno, yo… bueno…

—¿Puedes decidir ya no amar a Bella? Tal vez decidas que es mejor amar a mi mami y que es mejor no casarte con Bella.

—Las cosas no son así, Valery, amo a Bella, tenemos a Andrew, cuando dos personas se aman lo suficiente y tienen hijos, el siguiente paso es casarse.

—¿Y por qué no te casaste con mi mami si me tuviste a mí con ella?

—La cosas son diferentes, nena.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, a veces, aunque se tengan hijos, las parejas deciden no casarse.

—Entonces, decide no casarte con Bella.

—Yo quiero casarme con Bella, Valery, es lo que más quiero.

—No puedes casarte con ella, no quiero que te cases con ella.

—Valery...

—No, papá, no quiero que te cases con ella y tienes que hacerme caso, soy tu hija, tú tienes que preferirme a mí, no a Bella, solo a mí.

—Te quiero, Valery, pero no dejaré a Bella solo porque ahora has decidido tener un berrinche.

—No es un berrinche, si no te casaste con mi mami, entonces no puedes casarte con Bella.

—Valery…

—No, papá, no puedes casarte con Bella, no quiero ni siquiera que viva aquí con nosotros, quiero que se vaya, que se vayan ella y Andrew.

—No sé qué te ha picado para que hables de ese modo, pero quiero que guardes silencio y comas, me casaré con Bella porque la amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ella, así de simple.

—¿Y pudiste vivir sin mi mamá?

—Las cosas con tu madre fueron muy diferentes.

—No lo fueron, no quiero que te cases con Bella, quiero que lo hagas con mi mami, eso es lo correcto, lo único correcto.

—Valery… —intervino Bella—, las cosas son distintas, sé que crees que si tu papá no se casó con tu madre, no debe casarse conmigo, pero a veces las relaciones entre parejas no llegan a un matrimonio, no importa si tienen hijos o se quieren mucho, a veces simplemente no pasa. Yo tuve novios antes de conocer a tu padre, novios a los que quise mucho pero que nunca pensé en casarme con ellos, de igual forma cuando tu madre fue novia de tu padre, ninguno pensó en matrimonio… creo.

—No lo pensé —le aseguró Edward tomando su mano.

—A veces así pasa, el matrimonio no llega a pesar de que las personas… se quieran.

—¿Y si mi papi tampoco te quiere a ti?

—Yo…

—¿Por qué crees que mi papi te quiere a ti más que a mi mami? —cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

—Yo…

—Suficiente, Valery…

—No. ¿Por qué quieres más a Bella? ¿Por qué no te casaste con mi mamá? ¿Por qué no tuvo un vestido mi mamá? Ella se casó con alguien más pero debió hacerlo contigo, tú eres mi papá, tuviste que estar con mi mamá, tienes que estar con ella, no con Bella.

—Estás confundida, Valery, el matrimonio no es un deber, es querer y amar, a veces…

—Entonces tienes que amar a mi mamá, no a Bella, solo a mi mamá y a mí.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Valery tomó el tazón de la ensalada de manzana con crema y almendras —la favorita de Bella y que Sue preparaba todos los días sin falta— y se la arrojó sin medir consecuencias, nadie pudo interponerse o evitarlo, Bella terminó con la ensalada sobre su ropa y cabello, era un completo desastre.

Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas no enojarse al ver el gesto desafiante de Valery, aún con el plato en su mano, sin ninguna pizca de culpa o arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, ni siquiera podía decir que recibiría un lo siento de su parte.

—Vete a tu habitación.

—No.

—Vete a tu habitación, Valery, no estoy para tus berrinches en este momento.

Edward se giró para intentar ayudar a Bella a limpiarse, pero la quietud de Valery, que su madre estuviera a punto del colapso y que James tan solo negara con la cabeza, lo exasperó.

—Valery...

—No, papá, no quiero y no puedes obligarme, yo soy tu hija, debes hacerme caso a mí no a Bella.

—¿Crees que te pondré por encima de Bella después de esto? Vete a tu habitación, hablaremos después.

—No, quiero que Bella se vaya, se vaya y no vuelva nunca más.

—¿Qué dices?

—Quiero que se vaya, no la quiero aquí, ni a Andrew, ellos no son mi familia.

—Valery...

—No, diles que se vayan, yo soy tu hija, él no, mi mamá era tu esposa, Bella no, dile que se vaya porque mi mamá va a regresar.

—Tu madre no va a regresar, tu madre murió, Valery, murió y no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo, y aunque lo hiciera no me casaría con ella, no amo a tu madre, nunca amé a tu madre y este comportamiento ya me ha cansado, si antes estabas castigada ahora no verás ni el sol, porque no saldrás de tu habitación. Ahora vete que te has quedado sin cena por esta noche.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ahora vete.

—Pero, papi…

—La llevaré a su habitación —intervino James antes de que Edward hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

—No quiero, papi, no, papi, papi, papi.

—No, James, espera, soy yo el que tiene que hacerse cargo de esto. —Lo detuvo sosteniendo el brazo de Valery—. Estoy harto de tu actitud, Valery, he tenido suficiente.

James se apartó dejando el camino libre, Valery sollozaba siguiéndole el paso, llegaron a la habitación de la niña, Edward la soltó y Valery corrió a esconderse detrás de la cama.

—Ven aquí, Valery.

—Papi, yo…

—Ven aquí…

—Papi…

Edward la atrapó antes de que corriera fuera de la habitación, la sostuvo de los brazos y se acercó a la cama.

—Papi…

—No, ahora me escucharás, esto se acabó, no puedes seguir de este modo, no puedes ponerte a llorar para intentar arreglar las cosas después de que haces maldades, acabas de arrojarle la ensalada a Bella encima, hiciste lo mismo con Maddie, creí que habías aprendido la lección.

—Papi, por favor…

—Edward…

Bella apareció en el marco de la puerta, aún con la ropa manchada pero visiblemente alterada, fue en ese momento cuando tomó conciencia de cómo se veían las cosas, Valery temblaba entre sus brazos llorando sin control alguno, Bella también estaba asustada, temiendo que él…

Eso nunca pasaría, jamás le pondría una mano encima de ese modo a su hija. Durante su infancia recibió demasiadas palizas de su padre, era su manera de reprenderlo, de asegurarse de que se mantuviera por el buen camino, había servido pues él y James fueron buenos niños y crecieron para ser hombres buenos, pero a pesar de eso, se había prometido que sus hijos nunca conocerían lo que era el dolor físico, mucho menos lo haría su hija sin importar quién fuera la zorra de su madre.

—Quiero que me prometas que esto se va a terminar, Valery, no puedes seguir de esta manera, no puedes seguir portándote de esta manera.

—Yo…

—Quiero que me lo prometas, pero esta vez tienes que cumplirlo, nena, tienes que dejar esta actitud rebelde, tú no eres así, no lo eres.

—Lo prometo, papi.

Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla, esperaba que su promesa fuera cierta, realmente lo esperaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~R~~I~~O~~R~~I~~D~~A~~D~~E~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward aventó el teléfono contra el escritorio, era la tercera vez que llamaba en menos de una hora y seguía mandándolo a buzón, como si lo estuviera evitando a propósito.

No dudaba que Irina lo estuviera haciendo.

Era igual de zorra que su hermana.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que las vio en la plaza del pueblo, había sido un muchachito ingenuo que se dejó influenciar por un bonito rostro, un cabello sedoso, unos hipnóticos ojos violetas y una dulce voz de sirena.

Fue tan fácil para Tanya tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su madre en ese entonces, no tendría por qué estar lidiando con los problemas ahora, todo sería mucho más sencillo, tan solo tendría que pensar en vivir su vida con Bella y hacerla feliz, los pensamientos que tenía pocos meses atrás cuando no tenía conocimiento de Valery.

La vida era tan condenadamente injusta.

Pensó que después de que Tanya se largara con su amante a mitad de la noche, como la zorra que era, habían terminado sus problemas, debió saber que Tanya era como la peste, podrías creer que te deshiciste de ella, pero permanecería escondida hasta que volviera a aparecer, solo para causar más dolores de cabeza.

Lo único bueno que Tanya había hecho fue traer al mundo a Valery, su hija era lo único bueno que quedó de esa relación, a pesar de que fuera ella la causa de sus dolores de cabeza, la quería, era su hija, sin importar que fuera justamente Tanya su madre, quería a Valery.

Era una Cullen, sangre de su sangre.

Tres toques en su puerta lo hicieron detener su hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Estás ocupado, cariño? —La dulce voz de su Bella lo hizo sonreír.

—Un poco, pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

—Eres un lindo, bebé —le aseguró entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—, pero tienes una cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

—Lo quiero hacer.

—¿Qué paso, amor? ¿Quién te hizo enojar tanto, necesitas un masaje? —preguntó dejando los papeles que traía en el escritorio y acercándose para masajear sus hombros—. Dime qué ha pasado, bebé.

—Irina no me responde las llamadas, lo he intentado y no he conseguido nada, es tan frustrante.

—Tal vez está ocupada.

—No la justifiques, Bella.

—No lo hago, corazón, pero no quiero verte molesto, entiendo que es frustrante, pero tranquilízate un poco. Mira, tarde o temprano Irina te responderá y te dará las respuestas que necesitas, pero mientras tanto, hay cosas importantes que debemos resolver.

—¿Nuestra luna de miel?

La risa de Bella lo hizo saber que su respuesta la había hecho feliz, haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla, su prometida se sentó sobre su regazo mientras le mostraba folletos de lugares a donde ambos podían ir, cada uno más exótico, privado y lujoso que el anterior.

Tener a Bella entre sus brazos era el mejor remedio que existía, lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas y su pasado.

—¿Qué te parecen los Alpes Suizos? ¿O tal vez una isla tropical? Hawái está descartado, he estado las suficientes veces ahí, además de que es tan cliché —suspiró pasando de folleto en folleto, leyendo los paquetes románticos que les ofrecían—. No lo sé, Edward, me encantan todas las ideas, pero pasar la luna de miel en un lugar frío en donde tenga que acurrucarme aún más en ti, me fascina, aunque también quiero disfrutar del sol y a ti en traje de baño… Esto es tan difícil.

Edward reía al ver el puchero de su novia, era tan hermosa y completamente suya, había creído que Tanya era la mujer indicada para convertirse en su esposa, ser la señora de la casa y tener una buena relación con Esme, pero nada de eso había pasado.

Tanya se burló de él y se largó sin siquiera darle ninguna explicación después de…

—No me estás escuchando, Edward.

—Claro que sí lo hago —le mintió—, y preferiría un lugar frío, no quiero que nadie te vea con tan poca ropa.

Bella bufó.

—Te acabo de decir que quería un lugar cálido, no me estás escuchando, Edward, es nuestra luna de miel y a ti no te importa.

Edward evitó que se levantara de su regazo sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Perdón, conejita, pero estoy con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, nunca fue mi intención ignorarte, solo que…

—Te preocupa Valery, lo entiendo, cariño, a mí también me preocupa.

—¿En serio?

—No te hagas el sorprendido porque me ofende. —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. Claro que me preocupa, en la mañana hablé por teléfono con su consejero y me dijo que sigue sentándose sola en el almuerzo, está prácticamente todo el día sola, no socializa, no intenta hacer amigas, tan solo se queda sola, no es normal que actúe de esa forma. No sé si Irina tiene las respuestas que necesitamos, Edward, pero no podemos permitir que Valery siga de este modo, ella es la más perjudicada de toda esta situación.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?, he pensado tal vez llevarla conmigo a cabalgar, ya sabes que últimamente ha mostrado interés por los animales.

—Me parece una maravillosa idea, bebé, a Valery le encantará, pero yo también tengo mis ideas.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Tal vez sea bueno que vayamos a almorzar con ella al colegio al menos una vez a la semana, tal vez la ayude a mejorar su confianza en sí misma.

—Puede que funcione, Bella, Valery ha estado tranquila estos días, pero no sé si continúe de esa forma por más tiempo.

Tan solo dos días después, Valery terminó rompiendo el jarrón favorito de Esme, también llenó de barro los pisos limpios de Sue, si no fuera porque Harry la detuvo antes de que subiera al segundo piso, habría arrasado con toda la casa.

No importaba cuántos castigos le impusieran, Valery siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya, no importaba las veces que la dejaran sin postre, Edward o Bella la terminaban atrapando en la noche comiendo una enorme rebanada de pastel en su habitación, tampoco si le prohibían ver la televisión, Sue había perdido la cuenta de las veces que encontró el televisor encendido en el canal de caricaturas.

Valery hacía lo que se le venía en gana sin importar las reprimendas que vendrían después.

—Sabes, he pensado que tal vez el internado sea una buena idea —murmuró James después de encontrar a Valery en el despacho de Edward haciendo papel picado con los documentos que Edward recién había impreso—, no creo que esa niña tenga un límite, y te niegas a ponerle mano firme.

—No voy a golpearla, James.

—No digo que lo hagas, pero una nalgada no lastimaría a nadie, esos papeles pudieron ser verdaderamente importantes y a Valery no parece importarle.

El grito de Bella los hizo salir del despacho y correr escaleras arriba, James se quedó atrás con Valery que se escondía detrás de uno de los muebles del segundo piso, mientras que Edward siguió su camino a su habitación, en donde Andrew y Bella se encontraban.

Un conjunto de ramas llenas de barro, gusanos, escarabajos y lo que parecía ser un sapo se encontraba sobre las mantas, por supuesto que Bella había gritado, él lo haría.

—¡Valery!

Debía comenzar a buscar el condenado internado lo antes posible, su paciencia se estaba agotando e Irina seguía sin responder sus llamadas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery escuchaba a Bella reír con sus amigas en la sala, la abuelita le había advertido por la mañana que no molestara a Bella bajo ningún motivo, estaba preparando la boda que se acercaba rápidamente y no debía ser molestada en un asunto tan importante.

Ahora estaba sentada en las escaleras escuchando como Bella se divertía con sus amigas mientras hablaban de la boda, no le gustaban las amigas de Bella, Rosalie siempre la veía con el ceño fruncido, como si oliera mal, además siempre llevaba a Mary para que estuviera con Andrew, esa tonta bebé pasaba más tiempo con su hermano que ella.

Bree también había asistido y llevado a Maddie con ella, era tan injusto que Sue la llevara a la cocina para que comiera galletas recién horneadas mientras que ella tenía prohibido entrar a la cocina después de que dejara caer accidentalmente la cacerola con estofado.

La vida no era justa.

Maddie pasó junto a ella con la muñeca que su papi le había regalado hacía unas semanas en sus brazos. Se puso de pie dispuesta a quitársela, pero Maddie no se lo permitió burlándose de ella.

—Si me la quitas, gritaré y les diré a todos que me has pegado, la señora Bella me creerá a mí porque tú eres una tonta.

Maddie giró sobre sus talones y entró a la sala en donde Bella y sus amigas estaban.

—Eres una Cullen, sabes —habló James detrás de ella—, no puedes permitir que te hable de esa forma, apuesto a que si Bella sabe lo que te ha dicho, las correría inmediatamente.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Sé que quieres entrar, hazlo, Bella no se enojaría, de hecho, sé que le gustaría que halagaran el buen trabajo que está haciendo, también lo apreciaría viniendo de ti.

James caminó a la salida dejando sola a Valery, él tenía razón… bueno, al menos eso pensaba.

Entró a la sala quedándose justamente de pie en la entrada al ver el montón de revistas, papeles y muestras que había esparcidos, Bella estaba en el sillón de dos piezas con la tablet entre sus manos, Rosalie junto a ella también veía el aparato, mientras que Bree y Maddie revisaban catálogos de lo que parecían vestidos de damas.

Bella debió darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que apartó la vista de la tablet y le sonrió.

—Hola, Valery, me estaba preguntando dónde estabas. ¿Quieres ver mi vestido? —Valery asintió y se acercó a Bella, Rosalie se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarse en medio de ellas—. ¿A que es lindo?

—Sí.

—Se verá mucho más lindo si usaras una tiara, Bella —intervino Rosalie—, créeme, no hay nada como una tiara para verte incluso más hermosa, Valery piensa igual que yo, ¿verdad que sí?

Valery asintió efusivamente sin dejar de ver el diseño en la tablet de Bella, era un vestido muy lindo, estaba segura de que se vería muy guapa.

—No usaré una tiara, no son de mi estilo.

—Creo que todo es de tu estilo —bufó Bree dejando que Maddie continuara pasando las páginas del catálogo—. No todas tenemos tu fantástica cabellera y a un equipo de estilistas dispuestos a arreglarnos el cabello, una tiara será perfecta para ti.

—Lo pensaré...

—Debes pensarlo rápido, Bella —habló la mujer en la pantalla de la laptop que estaba sobre la mesita de centro—, así tendré tiempo para rediseñar el velo si es necesario.

—Hablaré con Edward, te daré mi respuesta mañana.

—Muy bien, entonces si solo quieres cambiar la pedrería del escote, me pondré a trabajar, te mandaré el boceto final en cuanto me confirmes si llevarás tiara o no.

—Claro, Vicky, adiós.

—Adiós.

La mujer en la pantalla desapareció y Bella cerró la laptop antes de volver a prestarle su atención a la tablet en donde estaba su vestido, aumentaba la imagen para ver con más definición el encaje.

Era un vestido muy hermoso, igual al de una princesa, pero tenía una gran duda, había escuchado a su papi y a James hablar dos noches atrás, ambos decían que Bella ahora comía más, ya no solo ensalada como cuando se conocieron.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella le había estado sonriendo mucho, parecía que ahora corría a su encuentro cada vez que la llamaba, incluso a pesar de que su papi la reprendía muchas veces por asustar a Bella, ella no se molestaba por mucho tiempo, de hecho era quien hablaba con su papi para levantarle los castigos mucho antes. Claro, cuando lograba cumplir alguno.

—¿Crees que te quede el vestido?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno... —dudó al ver que Bree y Maddie bajaban la revista que veían y Rosalie se tensaba junto a ella—, yo pensaba que si tenías al bebé en la barriga, no podías usar ropa tan ajustada.

—¿De qué bebé hablas?

—Pues del bebé que está aquí. —Colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Bella—. Mi mami una vez me dijo que cuando se está embarazada no se puede aplastar la barriga o el bebé puede lastimarse, no creo que quieras lastimar al bebé, ¿verdad?

—No estoy embarazada, Valery.

—Yo pensé que si —se encogió de hombros—, te ha crecido la barriga.

Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo decorativo que colgaba de una de las paredes, Rosalie fue tras de ella mientras que Bree negaba con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Valery —le dijo Bree antes de seguir a Bella y Rosalie.

—No estás gorda, Bella, creo que tienes una figura estupenda.

Valery se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejando a Bella y a sus amigas mirarse al espejo, antes de salir por completo, se giró y vio a Bella tocarse la cintura y el abdomen, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

¿Era tan importante el peso para ella?

Antes de que se fuera por completo, vio como Maddie gesticulaba con la boca un _"tonta"._

…

Rosalie y Bree se fueron no mucho después de la declaración de Valery, no era que le importara mucho su peso, siempre fue una chica delgada, en su adolescencia empezaron a salirle las curvas adecuadas en los lugares correctos, pero aun así siguió delgada, durante el embarazo no aumentó mucho de peso, pudo seguir usando su ropa normal, ya que a pesar de la barriga lo demás seguía del mismo tamaño.

Que Valery le dijera que su estómago estaba creciendo la llenó de inseguridad, no porque Edward dejara de amarla solo por aumentar unos cuantos kilos, su amor no era así de superficial, pero era difícil explicar el miedo que la embargó cuando Valery hizo ese comentario.

Tal vez sí estaba comiendo un poco más.

Tal vez no estaba haciendo ejercicio suficiente.

El balbuceo de Andrew hizo detener su verborrea interna. La cálida sonrisa de su bebé era lo que necesitaba para animarse, eso y a Edward, pero ya que se encontraba en algún lugar del rancho, tendría que animarse solo con su bebé.

—Bueno, tal vez sea bueno que tú y yo comencemos con una serie de ejercicios matinales —le dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos—, tal vez solo sea la barriga que me quedó después de que tú naciste y a la cual no le di mucha importancia, pero será bueno para nosotros un poco de actividad física. ¿Un chapuzón en la pileta?, ese es un buen ejercicio tanto para mí como para ti.

Andrew solo la observaba mientras hablaba, era mucho más sencillo cuando solo te miraban con amor, sin decir palabras que hirieran tu autoestima.

Horas después, Edward los encontró tomando sol cerca del oasis, Bella se cubría con un delicado vestido de playa mientras que Andrew dormitaba sobre su pecho.

—No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, normalmente no sales de casa a menos que sea con Esme o conmigo.

—Lo necesitaba, y tal vez nos veas aquí muy seguido, o al menos hasta que lleguen las máquinas para hacer ejercicio.

—¿Para hacer ejercicio? ¿Por qué necesitarías algo así?

—Valery me ha llamado gorda esta tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, me ha llamado gorda.

—No creo que quisiera decirte eso.

—No, lo que quiso decirme fue que no era bueno aplastar al bebé —se rio, ahora encontrando la situación demasiado graciosa.

—¿Qué bebé?

—El que tengo justo aquí. —Tocó la parte de su vientre que Andrew no cubría con su cuerpo—. Creo que he subido de peso, yo no lo había notado, pero ahora que Valery lo ha dicho, creo que está en lo cierto, he estado comiendo de más y, a pesar de que ayudo a Esme y a veces a ti, no hago el mismo ejercicio que hacía antes.

—Antes tenías la presión de las pasarelas, ya no la tienes, a mí me gustas tal y como estás.

—Lo sé, pero es para sentirme bien conmigo misma, sentirme bien con mi cuerpo, además en algunos meses será nuestra boda y no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mi vestido no me queda.

—Bueno, si tú quieres hacerlo entonces está bien, tal vez pueda ir y disfrutar del espectáculo de verte sudada, despeinaba y agitada y no necesariamente por mí.

Bella se rio y aceptó gustosa los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, disfrutando del tiempo de los tres juntos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery frunció el ceño cuando la profesora la acompañó a la cafetería, nunca lo hacía, solo con... Bella estaba esperándola en una de las mesas, con los platos, vasos y cubiertos listos, sabía que a veces algunas de las mamás de sus compañeros venían a almorzar con ellos, pero nunca creyó que Bella lo haría.

Su profesora se marchó después de saludar cordialmente a Bella.

—Hola, nena.

—Hola, Bella.

—Espero que no te moleste que te acompañemos hoy a almorzar.

—¿Acompañemos?

—Sí, que te acompañemos —la voz de su papi la sobresaltó, venía con una bandeja con tres postres—, aunque puedes decidir no almorzar con nosotros, lo entenderíamos.

—No, quiero almorzar aquí.

—Está bien, entonces sentémonos.

Valery creyó que su papi se sentaría en la silla junto a Bella, pero en su lugar, se quedó de pie para que ella la tomara y él ocupó la otra silla, dejándola de ese modo en medio de ambos.

—Espero que te guste, la he preparado yo misma.

—¿Tú misma?

—Sí, sé cocinar, Valery, solo que no lo hago muy a menudo.

Valery tomó el tenedor en su plato y comenzó a almorzar en medio de su papi y Bella.

Maddie y su grupo de amigas estaban sentadas a unas mesas de distancia, viéndola con el ceño fruncido, Valery les sacó la lengua y se giró a ver a Bella que le sonreía a pesar de haber notado lo que hizo.

Ninguno habló mucho pero Valery disfrutó almorzar con ellos, así como las tres semanas siguientes en donde la acompañaron los miércoles. Muy pronto dejó de sentarse sola en el almuerzo, no hablaba mucho con sus demás compañeros, pero al menos ya no estaba sola y Maddie no había vuelto a molestarla.

El comportamiento de Valery había mejorado esas tres semanas, terminaba sus trabajos en clase, cumplía con las tareas, no sacaba de quicio ni a Sue ni a Esme, estaba siendo un completo ángel, incluso Bella, con reticencia, la dejó a solas con Andrew por un minuto mientras recibía un paquete. Cuando regresó ambos seguían tan tranquilos como los había dejado.

Estaban felices de que por fin Valery comenzara a cooperar con ellos.

Conforme la fecha para la boda se acercaba, Bella estaba cada vez más ocupada, debían ir a Nueva York a una prueba de vestido, antes de la prueba final, así como a la prueba para el traje de Edward y Esme.

Por esa razón Bella no notó nada extraño al no ver a Valery durante la tarde mientras hablaba con su servicio de limpieza para que fueran a limpiar su piso en Manhattan, quería que acomodaran la habitación de Andrew, que nunca había sido usada, además estaba pensando qué haría con la única habitación disponible.

La protesta de Valery así como la voz furiosa de Edward dio por terminado el tiempo de paz en la casa Cullen, tomó a Andrew —que se encontraba entretenido comiéndose su pie junto a ella— en brazos y salió de su habitación.

El primer indicio de que las cosas estaban mal fue ver a James enfadado, con la respiración agitada, los hombros rectos y los brazos cruzados, su normalmente alegre cuñado estaba furioso.

El segundo indicio fue ver a Esme de pie con las botas llenas de barro sobre el piso limpio de Sue, normalmente era su suegra quien reprendía a los demás por no dejar los zapatos afuera, pero esta vez a ella ni siquiera parecía importarle.

La tercera y última prueba fue ver a Edward de cuclillas enfrente de Valery, quien tenía entre sus brazos —vestido con una de sus blusas recién lavadas— a un cerdito que debería estar en el chiquero, lugar que estaba incluso más lejos que las caballerizas. ¿Cómo Valery logró traerlo a casa y vestirlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pasa que el comprador acaba de llamarme reclamando que le faltaba un lechón, hemos buscado por todo el condenado chiquero para demostrar que nosotros no lo teníamos y que entregamos el pedido completo, pero resulta que Valery se lo ha llevado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—¿Cómo fue posible?

—Eso no me importa en este momento —exclamó Edward volviendo su atención a su hija—. Dame el lechón, Valery, el dueño vendrá y necesito quitarle esa ropa y limpiarlo.

—No, es mío.

—No es tuyo, Valery, nunca debiste tomarlo, y da gracias a Dios de que no entraste al chiquero o estarías en serios problemas.

—Siempre estoy en problemas y es mía, no me la puedes quitar.

—Estás siendo demasiado caprichosa, Valery, el lechón no es tuyo, ahora entrégamelo.

—No te quiero, papá, no te quiero y no te daré nada.

—Valery...

—No, tú eres malo, siempre eres malo conmigo.

—Valery, nena, tu padre no es malo contigo —intervino Bella, entregándole a Andrew a Sue para poder tener las manos libres con Valery—, solo que él tiene razón, no puedes tener al cerdito dentro de la casa, su lugar es en el chiquero con los demás cerditos, más específicamente con el señor que lo ha comprado.

—Pero yo lo quiero, ya le he puesto nombre y se tiene que quedar conmigo.

—No es una mascota, Val —habló Edward—, ahora te parece lindo porque es pequeño, pero crecerá incluso más que tú, puedo conseguirte un cachorro si quieres una mascota.

—No quiero un tonto perro, yo quiero quedarme con Clementina, ella es mía.

Bella se mordió el labio al ver suspirar a Edward, sabía que no quería ser el malo del cuento, pero no podía dejar que Valery se quedara con el cerdo, no era un animal para tenerlo dentro de la casa, además de que a Sue y a Esme estaba a punto de darles un ataque.

—Nena —intentó razonar por última vez—, no puedes quedarte con el cerdito, ni siquiera es una hembra, es un macho y tiene que estar afuera, crecer con los demás lechones, no aquí adentro.

—No, ella se queda conmigo.

Edward suspiró, no quería hacerlo, realmente no quería, pero no tenía otra...

—No, Valery —habló Bella inclinándose y tomando al cerdito de sus manos—, no es para tenerlo dentro de casa, no es una mascota y definitivamente no es una chica. Debes comprender que tiene que crecer en el chiquero, podrás ver a los demás lechones en el chiquero y tal vez darles de comer, pero es todo lo que harás con él.

—Regrésamelo, Bella

—No.

Antes de que Valery intentara quitarle el cerdito a Bella, Edward la tomó y le hizo señas a James para que se lo llevara.

—Es mío, papi, es mío.

—No lo es, Valery, te conseguiré un cachorro si quieres una mascota, pero el cerdito no lo es.

Valery comenzó a llorar mientras James se llevaba al lechón para asearlo y poder entregarlo al dueño del rancho vecino.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde, ahora necesito un baño.

Bella quería decir algo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar tomó la mano de Edward, le pidió a Sue que cuidara un momento de Andrew, y llevó a su prometido a la habitación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Dónde está Andrew?... ¿Dónde está Andrew?... ¡Aquí está Andrew!

El gritito de felicidad de su bebé la hizo reír, normalmente sería ella quien estuviera haciendo reír a su hijo, brindándole toda la atención que necesitaba, pero había decidido dejar que Valery jugara con él, era una buena niña a pesar de lo berrinchuda que estaba siendo últimamente.

Las palabras de James aún rondaban por su cabeza y había decidido cambiar completamente con Valery, demostrarle a ella y a James que era una buena persona que quería a Valery sin importar quién era su madre.

—Iré a la cocina por un poco de limonada, ¿quieres un poco, Valery?

—Sí, Bella —respondió sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Andrew.

Revisó por última vez a ambos antes de salir de la sala. Sue estaba en la cocina preparando los aperitivos para Rosalie, Bree y Alice que vendrían por la tarde para ayudarla a escoger las bolsas de regalo para los invitados, planear una boda era una tarea difícil.

—¿Necesita algo, señora Bella?

—Nada, Sue, solo venía por limonada.

Servía los dos vasos cuando el grito de Andrew la hizo dejar la jarra y correr a su encuentro, esta vez no era un grito de felicidad por estar jugando con su hermana.

Al entrar a la sala, Valery estaba en un rincón con la expresión de culpable grabada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Valery corrió fuera de la sala dejando a Bella con el incontrolable llanto de Andrew. James y Esme aparecieron justo en ese momento, Esme y Sue siguieron a Valery pidiéndole una explicación mientras Bella trataba de tranquilizar a su bebé, la marca del pellizco en su manita le dio la respuesta.

—Yo te dije que fueras un poco más considerada con Valery pero nunca pensé que ella actuaría de esta forma.

—Esto no es tu culpa, James, solo que a veces es difícil, la dejé aquí sola con Andrew pensando que era de confianza, que cuidaría a Andrew porque es su hermano y sé que lo quiere pero… realmente no sé si lo hace.

—No pienses en eso, cariño, lo ama, a su manera pero lo hace, es su hermano. Solo es un poco caprichosa, pero es por como la educó Tanya, apuesto a que solo es cuestión de semanas para que Valery mejore su comportamiento.

—Quiero creerte, pero a vece los dudo, si le ha hecho esto a Andrew, no quiero pensar de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Mary. A veces creo que puedo confiar en ella, pero…

—No te desanimes por esto, todo va a mejorar, ya lo verás.

Bella quiso creerle, Andrew estaba calmado en sus brazos, pero necesitaba a Edward, no eran las palabras tranquilizadoras de James las que necesitaba, sino las de su prometido.

El sonido de dos motores acercándose le advirtió que las chicas estaban llegando, y sus planes de que Valery participara en las actividades estaban arruinados.

No quería dejarla sola, Esme tenía cosas que hacer y encargársela a Sue sería demasiado para la mujer que se ocupaba de la casa.

—Mira, tú no cambies tus planes, diviértete con tus amigas, yo llevaré a Valery con Edward para que tengas una tarde tranquila, tal vez un poco de trabajo duro la canse y deje de causar problemas.

—No sé, Edward puede que…

—Edward entenderá perfectamente, lo último que él quiere es que te agobies y no disfrutes de organizar la boda, me dijo que ya ha reservado el lugar para la luna de miel.

Bella sonrió recordando como Edward no había querido decirle a dónde la llevaría de luna de miel, confiaba plenamente en que él sabría complacerla enormemente.

—Está bien, pero si tiene algún problema, no dudes en llamarme o traerla de vuelta, no quiero que cause problemas.

Una hora después, Bella se reía ante la discusión de Rosalie y Alice por lo que debería y no debería ir en la bolsa de regalo.

…

Después de una tarde llena de comparar bolsas, colores, artículos, precios y contar la cantidad de productos que pedirían, Bella tomó a Andrew en brazos, le mandó un rápido mensaje a Edward de que iría al pueblo y se fue con las demás.

La primera parada fue su tienda, la cual estaba decayendo miserablemente, las mujeres compraban su ropa pero realmente no lo hacían como Bella hubiera querido, la página web generaba más ventas en un día de lo que la tienda en toda una semana.

Era tan frustrante, no quería admitirlo, pero si no lograba tener una mejor idea, terminaría por cerrar su tienda.

Sin querer contagiar a sus amigas de mala vibra, recorrieron las tiendas de maquillaje, y entraron a la única tienda con ropa infantil, no tenía muchos modelos y Bella realmente no compró muchas cosas para Andrew ya que la mayoría le llegaba por correo desde Nueva York, pero Rosalie y Bree realmente querían comprar ropa para sus hijas, incluso Alice revisaba unas cuantas prendas para hacer regalos a sus sobrinas.

—No logro encontrar nada que Mary no tenga ya —protestó Alice—. ¿Cuándo te traen nuevos modelos, Maggie?

La amable señora de la tienda respondió que en unas semanas tendría nueva ropa y que llamaría a Rosalie inmediatamente.

Salieron de la tienda no muy contentas.

—Tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme.

—¿En qué, Bella?

—Edward nunca me dice nada acerca de las compras que hago, pero sé que lo que compró para él no es lo que más le gusta, y pensé que tal vez ustedes me ayudarían a poder comprarle unos jeans ajustados y no los que le pido por catálogo que solo usa para no hacerme sentir mal.

Las tres mujeres la llevaron inmediatamente al lugar indicado, no perderían la oportunidad de ser ellas quienes asesoraran a Bella, por primera vez ellas tenían más conocimiento sobre el tema.

Horas después Bella llegó a casa, se había perdido la cena pero estaba feliz con lo que había hecho, saludó a Sue —quien se rio al verla llena de bolsas con el logotipo de la tienda en donde Edward compraba su ropa regularmente— luego subió las escaleras y, después de checar que Andrew ya se encontrara dormido, siguió el camino a su habitación, inmediatamente notó la franja de luz en la parte baja de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Edward al verla toda una experta en ropa para hombres rancheros como él.

—Mira lo que te he comprado, cari...

Bella se congeló al ver a Valery sobre su cama con su maquillaje alrededor de ella, su delineador, sombra, rubor, rímel, polvo, brochas, esponjas, espejos, toda su cosmetiquera se encontraba esparcida sobre la cama.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Valery la observó y dobló una brocha hasta romperla.

Hacía algunas horas había hablado con Rosalie, explicándole que sería paciente con ella, tan solo era una niña que había perdido a su madre y necesitaba atención.

Lo entendía, le había costado entender que ahora ella era su figura materna, pero lo había entendido y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su rol, sin embargo en ese momento, al ver la mayoría de su maquillaje destruido, no podía aceptarlo y no solo era por el maquillaje, podía reponerlo fácilmente, era por el hecho de que Valery había entrado a su habitación, tomado la cosmetiquera y llevado sin remordimiento, era ver que a pesar de que Bella estaba enfrente de ella, Valery seguía rompiendo el maquillaje sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Detente, Valery, es suficiente.

—No lo es.

Valery estaba por tomar el set de brochas edición limitada que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior.

—¡Dije que basta! —exclamó soltando las bolsas y acercándose a Valery, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de la cama, casi la tiró pero en ese momento no pudo importarle—. ¿Qué te pasa, Valery? ¿Por qué creíste que esto era bueno…?

Se congeló al ver lo que estaba en la cama, su libro de Romeo y Julieta estaba deshojado junto a él estaba la primera rosa que Edward le había regalado —que había guardado en ese libro— completamente destruida, los pétalos secos estaban hechos trizas, justo como si Valery lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

En un rincón de la cama estaba la tarjeta de cumpleaños que su abuela le había obsequiado antes de morir meses después de su cumpleaños número trece, la fotografía de ambas que adornaba la portada estaba rayada y manchada de lo que posiblemente era esmalte de uñas.

Incluso la primera ecografía de Andrew, la cual había guardado en el último cajón de su tocador, estaba cortada por tijeras.

Bella no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que Valery gritó.

La soltó y se cubrió la cara.

No.

No.

No.

Ella no podía ser capaz de…

—Perdón, Valery, yo no… yo no…

Valery la miró con sus ojos violetas inundados en lágrimas y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación a esconderse en la suya.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Edward que le había dado una nalgada a su hija?

No hizo falta que Bella le contara, ya que fue lo primero que Valery dijo cuando Edward subió las escaleras después de terminar una llamada en su despacho.

Bella entendería si no quería verla, pero la sorprendió mandando a Valery a su habitación y llevándola a ella de vuelta a la suya.

—Lo siento, Edward, no quise hacerlo, realmente no quise hacerlo, pero todo me sobrepasó, estaba tan frustrada. Sé que no es excusa, pero acaba con mi paciencia demasiado rápido.

—Lo sé, nena, créeme que lo sé —le aseguró atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—Fue más de lo que pude soportar, destruyó todo mi maquillaje, la ecografía de Andrew, el recuerdo de mi abuela y tu primer regalo, fue una impresión demasiado dolorosa, pero aun así no tenía el derecho de…

—Detente, Bella, por favor detente… sé que no es justificación y que ambos estamos en contra de la violencia, pero Valery no tiene un límite, tal vez tú se lo has puesto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero sé que con ella es casi imposible que no provoque ese sentimiento.

—Es horrible, Edward, no quiero que nuestra relación se vea afectada por esto.

—No lo hará, bebé, ella debe entender que lo que hizo estuvo mal, tal vez las cosas mejoren a partir de ahora.

—Estoy cansada de esa frase, las cosas no están mejorando en nada, de hecho siento que solo estamos controlando a la fiera por un leve lapsus de tiempo y después vuelve pero incluso más agresiva que antes.

—La controlaremos, te lo prometo.

El suave contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla y labios la hizo olvidar por un momento el mal rato que ella misma había provocado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Días después estaban tomando limonada cerca de la pileta, Rosalie frente a ella acomodaba la sombrilla que cubría a los niños de los rayos solares, ambos disfrutando del cálido ambiente al igual que sus madres.

—¿Cuándo vas para Nueva York?

—En dos semanas, Edward no está emocionado por regresar a la gran ciudad.

—Puedes llevarme a mí si él no quiere ir, a Mary y a mí nos encantaría acompañarte.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Sue les llevó más limonada y pequeños sándwiches, así como el iPhone de Bella que no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Algo urgente?

—Es mi mamá, pregunta si la visitaré cuando regrese y si pienso llevar a Valery.

—¿Lo piensas hacer?

—No puedo dejarla aquí, sería cruel.

—Lo sería, aunque a veces es mejor ser cruel que terminar con una niña berrinchuda en medio de Manhattan.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Mike quiere que en la semana que estemos allá pose para Vogue, quieren entrevistarme para que cuente cómo me siento con mi nueva vida de mamá y lo _complicado_ que ha sido dejar la ciudad, pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo.

—Yo digo que lo hagas, sería divertido, además hablarías de Edward y Andrew, y a ti te encanta hablar de ellos.

—En eso tienes razón, sé que Edward me apoyaría y mantendría tranquilo a Andrew, pero Valery… no sé cómo actuaría ella.

—Puedes dejarla aquí conmigo, sé que no te gusta la idea de dejarla en casa sola con Sue, de hecho a mí no me gusta la idea, pero si la dejas conmigo prometo mantener un ojo en ella.

—Bueno…

—Además tú has dicho que serían unas pequeñas vacaciones para ti y Edward, tu madre ha convencido a Esme de que vayan al spa mientras está en Nueva York y tu padre tiene planeado muchas actividades que involucran secuestrar a Andrew, imagínate a ti y a Edward disfrutando de su soltería.

—Si lo pones de ese modo…

—Y has dicho que no sabes qué hacer porque tu piso no tiene habitaciones suficientes, solo tres y no quieres poner a Valery con Esme en la misma habitación y sería injusto quitarle la suya a Andrew.

—Me estás convenciendo, Rosalie.

—Mira, tú también necesitas un descanso de Valery, sé que desde la nalgada ella ha estado muy alejada de ti, tal vez sea bueno para ella, y se comporte mejor cuando regresen.

—Detesto que ni siquiera me mire a la cara.

—¿Ves?, puede ser terapéutico para ella.

—Pero no quiero causarte ningún problema, Rose.

—No lo haces, para eso estamos las amigas.

—Es tentadora tu oferta y quisiera aceptarla, pero…

—¡Te odio, Bella, te odio! —Los gritos de Valery desde detrás de ella la sobresaltaron—. Eres la peor, ojalá mi papi nunca te hubiera conocido y se hubiera quedado con mi mami. Te odio, Bella, te odio.

—Val...

—No quiero escucharte, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!

Valery corrió de regreso a la casa dejando a Bella congelada por sus palabras, Rosalie movió el corralito en donde sus hijos dormían y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Tranquila, Bella, la niña solo habló por hablar.

—Dijo que me odia, Rose, nunca me habían dicho esas palabras.

—No dejes que te lastimen sus palabras, son puras tonterías.

—No creo que lo sean —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido sin quererlo—. Necesito ir a hablar con ella.

—Lo que necesitas es calmarte, relajarte y olvidar este mal momento, deja que ella también se calme y después Edward hablará con ella o tal vez Esme lo haga.

—Pero yo…

—Ella no te va a escuchar en este momento, está molesta por vaya a saber qué cosa y no querrá escucharte, Tanya nunca lo hacía, solo deja que se calme, tú cálmate y después que Edward se haga cargo.

…

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

La voz de Irina fue un bálsamo para sus oídos, después de que Bella le contara acerca de las cosas que le había dicho Valery y que Sue le informara que era imposible que la niña escuchara cualquier conversación que tuvieron Rose y Bella, ya que solo había salido al patio a gritarle a Bella y regresado a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con Irina.

Ella debía tener las respuestas, al menos podía contarle un poco de la infancia de Valery junto a Tanya, algo que lo hiciera entender por qué se comportaba tan mal.

—He intentado contactarme contigo durante días, Irina.

—He estado ocupada y si solo me llamas para reclamarme...

—No, quería hablar contigo sobre Valery.

Irina suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviera acostumbrada a recibir quejas de Valery.

—¿Que hizo ella ahora? Mira, Edward, ahora es tu responsabilidad, yo no voy a ir a arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Solo necesito que me cuentes de su vida antes de que la dejaras aquí, las últimas semanas ha sido un verdadero desastre, es grosera con mi prometida y mi familia, no se controla y...

—¿Y qué esperabas, Edward? La niña es un problema, siempre lo ha sido, la única que podía controlarla era Tanya, aunque cuando conoció al tipo con el que se acostaba, Valery empeoró.

—¿Qué tipo?

—No lo sé, nunca se lo pregunté a Tanya, solo sé que me venía a dejar a la niña cuando él iba a visitarla.

—¿Valery no lo conocía?

—No, ni siquiera yo lo hacía, solo sé que visitaba a Tanya con regularidad y ella solo desaparecía a Valery cada una de las veces.

—¿Era algo serio?

—Tal parece que sí, nunca me contó mucho acerca de él, solo sé que no vivía en la ciudad, por eso Tanya me dejaba a la niña cada vez que él venía, Valery tampoco sabía mucho.

—¿Nunca lo conoció?

—No lo sé, Edward.

—Era tu hermana, Irina, tienes que saber más de su vida.

—La vida de Tanya era un desastre, no me sorprendería que fuera la amante de ese tipo, no iba a arruinar mi imagen por ella y la niña, suficientes problemas me dieron cuando Tanya llegó sin avisar.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste del embarazo? Hubiera ido por mi hija en cuanto nació.

—Tanya dijo que no era tuya.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tanya me dijo que no era tuya, me lo repitió hasta el cansancio y terminé por creerle.

—¿Y por qué la viniste a dejar aquí conmigo si Tanya te dijo que no era mía?

—Porque cuando fui a desalojar su departamento encontré las cartas que te escribió, pero que nunca mandó, diciendo que tenías una hija, por esa razón la llevé contigo, si era tuya, yo no tenía por qué hacerme responsable de ella.

—Pero…

—Mira, Edward, solo respondí para que de una vez me dejes en paz, entiendo que Valery es una carga, pero es tu hija, así que aguántate, yo solo la cuidaba ocasionalmente, no convivían mucho conmigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron contigo?

—Después de que te dejó, Tanya llegó aquí diciendo que se había terminado entre ustedes dos, ella no contó más y yo no indagué.

—Eso no es posible.

—Pues lo es, porque fue lo que ocurrió, un mes después me dijo que estaba embarazada y que no era tuyo, ahí supe que te había puesto el cuerno y tú no lo tomaste bien.

—Se acostó con la mitad del pueblo, incluso con los que frecuentan el bar de mala muerte a las afueras del pueblo, era una zorra.

El jadeo de Bella desde la puerta le dio a entender que el momento de contarle la verdad a Bella había llegado.

—Tú la escogiste, la irresistible Tanya siempre tenía lo que deseabas y tú fuiste tan ingenuo para creer que eras suficiente para ella.

—Basta, Irina.

—La verdad duele, si me hubieras escogido a mí, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas para ti. Suerte con la maleducada de tu hija.

Irina terminó la llamada, Edward bufó frustrado, Bella se acercó para intentar calmarlo.

—Bebé…

—Fui un tonto ingenuo —exclamó sentando a Bella sobre su regazo—, me dejé deslumbrar por una chica guapa que era nueva en el pueblo.

—No digas eso, corazón.

—Pero así fue, Tanya llegó aquí y yo siendo un engreído de veinte años que creía que se podía comer al mundo pensé que me amaba, cuando la verdad solo le interesó saber que era joven y rico.

—No creo que solo fuera por eso, amor —le aseguró pasando sus manos por su cabello rebelde—, tú eres increíble, atento, amable, todo un caballero, es imposible no notarte, eres tan misterioso, tan, tan…

—Eso lo piensas tú porque eres una buena persona, creí que Tanya era igual, creí que el ser tan atenta conmigo era porque le gustaba, lo único que le gustaba de mí era mi cartera y el poder que tenía para que dejara de ser una edecán que iba de pueblo en pueblo. Mi madre me advirtió que no confiara en ella, era una desconocida que podía inventarse cualquier cosa solo para agradarme, yo no la escuché, preferí ignorar los consejos de mi madre que poner en duda la palabra de Tanya. Puedo culpar a mi juventud, pero también se debe a que me estaba yendo bastante bien, mis reses y cerdos se vendían a altos precios, el rancho Cullen estaba prosperando y solo tenía veinte, me creía invencible.

—Lo eres.

Edward sonrió al intento de su prometida por hacerlo sentir mejor y no un completo idiota.

—La invité a cenar esa misma noche, ella llegó luciendo toda inocente y tímida, me tragué el cuento como un ingenuo, creí que realmente ella disfrutaba de mi compañía, que le parecían graciosos mis chistes, pensé que… pensé que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

»Mi madre me decía que estaba yendo muy rápido, pero no le hice caso. No la conocía por completo, así que cada noche cenaba con ella; me contó cómo llegó a ser edecán y que lo hacía junto con su hermana, ambas necesitaban el dinero y los eventos como la feria les daban buenos ingresos, me dijo que ella estaba entre las edecanes de más alto rango, me hizo verla como si fuera una mujer que estaba saliendo adelante, luchando por tener una mejor vida, yo le creí y seguí en contacto incluso cuando la feria de ganado terminó y ella tuvo que marcharse. La invité a regresar pero me dijo que no podía costear el viaje de regreso, yo le compré el boleto y pagué su estadía en el hotel del pueblo, todo con tal de poder salir con ella nuevamente. Teníamos una relación a larga distancia y creía que funcionaba. James me decía que tuviera cuidado con ella, intentó ser amable con Tanya, pero nunca lograron llevarse bien.

Suspiró cansado al recordarse siendo un joven enamorado que creyó cada vez que Tanya le decía que no podía hablar porque tenía trabajo al cual ir o que llegaba muy cansada como para hablar con él, debió estar revolcándose con quién sabía quién en esos momentos mientras él creía que le importaba.

—Le pedí que se mudara conmigo cuando cumplí veintidós, mi madre no estaba muy feliz, pero me apoyó y dijo que mientras tuviera un ojo en Tanya podría estar tranquila de que no jugaría a mis espaldas. Sin embargo, Tanya era demasiado escurridiza, mi madre nunca notó nada extraño en su comportamiento, pero no confiaba por completo en ella, James tampoco lo hacía.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te estaba engañando? —preguntó Bella cuando se quedó callado, no había dejado de acariciar su nuca.

—Poco después de un año, estaba pensando en pedirle que se casara conmigo, realmente la veía como la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida entera, pero fue cuando la descubrí.

—¿Qué?

—Tomé su teléfono que estaba vibrando, nunca fui de los que espiaban, nunca se lo hice a ella ni a nadie más, pero no dejaba de vibrar y pensé que tal vez se trataría de Irina. Sabía que se llevaban mal desde que Tanya dejó todo por venir a vivir conmigo, pero ingenuamente pensé que tal vez estaban arreglando las cosas, por eso lo hice, sin embargo, su registro decía _amor._

—¿Qué?

—Abrí el mensaje y encontré una larga conversación de mensajes con ese tipo, le decía cuánto lo amaba y que pronto estarían juntos, una vez que consiguiera lo que necesitaba de mí.

—Oh, Edward…

—Él no era el único _amor_ al que tenía registrado, había por lo menos seis diferentes contactos, con cada uno de ellos hablaba y les decía que los amaba, yo solo era un juego para ella, nunca me amó. Las sospechas de mi madre y James siempre fueron ciertas, Tanya era una doble cara a la que nunca le importé. La enfrenté y le reclamé por lo que hizo, le dije que me dijera los nombres pero ella me aseguraba que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, se hizo la sorprendida cuando le mostré todos los mensajes.

»En ese momento la dejé sola, me fui de la casa necesitando estar conmigo mismo, sopesar lo que acababa de descubrir, ya había comprado el anillo de compromiso, estaba listo para casarme con ella, muchos del pueblo lo sabían, pues me habían visto salir de la joyería, no sabía cómo dar la cara después de descubrir que me había sido infiel con siete tipos diferentes.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Eso no es todo, corazón, regresé en la madrugada pensando que tal vez si ella me prometía que no volvería a hacerlo, entonces le daría otra oportunidad y nos casaríamos, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa, mi madre no sabía lo que había ocurrido y estaba muy sorprendida y preocupada por lo que podría haberle pasado a Tanya si salía del rancho a medianoche. James fue quien me llamó desde mi despacho, en donde el dinero que depositaría en el banco al día siguiente de una compra que se realizó ese día había desaparecido, mi madre subió a mi habitación y encontró que la ropa de Tanya ya no estaba. Se largó a mitad de la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Días después Rose llegó a casa apenada por los chismes que corrían alrededor del pueblo acerca de que se había visto a Tanya huir en la madrugada con un tipo de mala muerte, después se esparció el rumor de que había dormido con varios hombres del pueblo, ninguno dio la cara y no volví a saber nada de Tanya desde entonces.

—Era una zorra, Edward, lo siento tanto, ahora entiendo por qué no querías contármelo.

—Es algo doloroso, por eso cuando te conocí pensé que sería lo mismo, pero tú fuiste tan diferente. Eras tan coqueta conmigo, pero te sonrojabas tan fácilmente si algún otro te hablaba, e incluso te trababas al hablar conmigo.

—Es que eres tan condenadamente guapo que era imposible no sentirme abochornada por ti —le aseguró besando su barbilla—. Eres un hombre increíble, Edward, y si Tanya no pudo ver eso, entonces ella se lo pierde, pero te dejó a Valery.

—Si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada cuando se fue, la hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo. Es mi hija, Bella, es mi hija y me quitó nueve años de su vida, ahora que ella está en casa es un caos, porque te tengo a ti y a Andrew, con quienes tengo una familia a la que amo, una familia en la que ella parece no querer encajar. Cuando me llamaste avisándome que Andrew estaba en la incubadora, me prometí luchar por ti y por él, hacerlos felices, pero siento que estoy fallando, a ti y a mis dos hijos.

—No lo haces, amor, yo te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti en ella, Andrew te adora, incluso puedo asegurar que más que a mí, y Valery… sé que ella es difícil, a veces más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar, pero te quiere, Edward. Cada vez que te dice _papi,_ con esa voz de caramelo que tiene, te dice cuánto te ama, solo que ambos no saben cómo demostrarlo, de hecho, ni tú ni yo sabemos cómo demostrárselo a Valery.

—Sé demostrártelo a ti y a Andrew.

—Y nosotros te respondemos con el mismo amor, pero Valery es diferente, no sabemos cómo vivió con Tanya, y si fue tan zorra como para negarte el conocimiento de tu hija y a ella conocerte a ti, entonces no quiero imaginar cómo fue con ella. Tal vez hemos llegado a la razón de por qué Valery es rebelde, no conoce otra forma de ser, tú y yo tenemos que enseñarle lo que es el amor familiar.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery vio al repartidor de flores dejar el enorme arreglo en la mesa de centro de la sala, su papi siempre le mandaba flores a Bella, lo hacía porque la amaba, lo había escuchado decírselo miles de veces. Por eso la casa estaba repleta de rosas, tulipanes, girasoles, había de todo un poco.

Bella se ponía feliz cada una de las veces, siempre besaba a su papi cuando regresaba a casa, incluso era mucho más cariñosa con él, repitiéndole cuánto lo amaba, a Bella le gustaban las flores, a su abuelita le gustaban, a Sue le gustaban, hasta a ella le gustaban.

Bella acompañó al repartidor a la puerta, ahí fue cuando decidió entrar y, sin que Bella la viera, tomar una de las flores y llevarla a su habitación, de todos modos, Bella nunca se daría cuenta por tantas flores que tenía, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Bella regresó a la sala.

—Son muy bonitas tus rosas, Bella —habló pareciendo lo más inocente posible.

—Sí que lo son, pero no son mías.

—¿Puedo tomar... no lo son?

—No, la tarjeta no dice mi nombre.

—¿Entonces de quién?

—Velo por ti misma.

Valery tomó la tarjeta, ahí con una caligrafía muy delicada, estaba escrito su nombre.

—¡¿Son para mí?!

—¿Acaso hay otra Valery Cullen por aquí?, claro que soy tuyas. Abre la tarjeta y lee quién te las mandó.

Valery abrió la tarjeta y leyó el corto mensaje.

—Mi papi me invitó a salir, en una cita —exclamó mirando a Bella que tenía en sus manos una caja blanca—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Venía con las flores, posiblemente papi pensó en todo para la cita.

Valery tomó la caja y sacó un bonito vestido color azul, junto con los zapatos y un bolso a juego, gritó de felicidad haciendo sonreír a Bella. Sue, que estaba de pie junto a uno de los sillones, le sonreía enternecida.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer entonces —exclamó Bella incitándola a guardar el vestido de vuelta en la caja.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una cita, cariño, tienes que verte muy linda, ser más guapa de lo que ya eres.

—¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Por supuesto, pero antes llevaremos las flores a tu habitación.

—¿A mi habitación?

—Claro, a menos que no las quieras ahí.

—Sí, las quiero junto a mi cama, como las tuyas, Bella.

—Muy bien entonces, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, tu papi pasará por ti a las seis en punto y son… las tres, eso apenas nos da tiempo.

Valery se rio subiendo las escaleras mientras que Bella y Sue la ayudaban con la caja y sus flores.

…

Valery había pasado por un largo baño de burbujas en la bañera de la habitación de su papi, con las sales aromáticas de Bella, quien también le había lavado el cabello, pintado las uñas de las manos y de los pies, y le había ayudado a ponerse la crema hidratante que olía a fresa. Sue les llevó pequeños sándwiches en forma de corazones, rodajas de manzana y jugo.

Mientras ella merendaba con la suave bata de Bella cubriendo su diminuto cuerpo, Bella le secaba el pelo con la secadora para después peinarlo con la plancha y la rizadora, Bella era una experta.

—Muy bien, cariño, ya casi estás.

Valery fue paciente mientras Bella le aplicaba el brillo labial y después la ayudaba con su vestido azul, le encantaba su vestido, era igual a los que Bella usaba.

Su mami nunca había tenido ningún vestido, ella solo usaba jeans e incluso ni siquiera se parecían a los que Bella usaba.

Su mami era muy diferente a Bella, tal vez por eso…

—Ven aquí, solo te pondremos los zapatos y estarás lista.

Bella completó el look con una diadema plateada, agregó un poco más de rociador sobre los rizos rubios, limpió un poco el brillo que se había corrido, y estaba lista.

—Toda una princesa.

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo y dio un giro provocando que su vestido ondeara como en las películas, después miró como Bella guardaba el brillo labial en el pequeño bolso y se lo entregaba al mismo tiempo que Sue gritaba que su cita había llegado.

Con ayuda de Bella bajó las escaleras, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatillas, siempre usaba sus tenis.

Su papi le esperaba en la sala usando traje, Bella junto a ella soltó un suave gemido, casi tan bajo que por poco no lo escuchó.

—Estás hermosa.

—Gracias, papi —respondió sonrojándose antes de notar la caja con un moño de regalo que estaba sobre la mesa—. ¿Que tienes ahí?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Para Bella? —No le sorprendería, su papi le daba muchos regalos a Bella todo el tiempo.

—No, para ti. ¿Quieres abrirlo?

Valery asintió y le entregó su bolso a Bella para acercarse a la caja y destaparla, el inconfundible sonido de un _oing_ la hizo chillar de alegría mientras sacaba al pequeño cerdito vietnamita de la caja.

—¡Es un cerdito!

—Sí, este es perfecto para que lo tengas en la casa.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, sé que te pusiste muy triste por el anterior, pero debes entender que no podías quedarte con ese, este es mucho mejor para tenerlo en casa, incluso puede dormir en tu habitación.

—¡Muchas gracias, papi! —le sonrió acercándose y abrazándolo sin soltar su nuevo cerdito, por lo que terminó siendo en un abrazo medio extraño que Edward compensó alzándola en brazos—. Eres el mejor, papi.

—Te quiero, cariño, nunca lo olvides.

—Yo también, papi.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Una eternidad después aparezco.**

 **Espero disfrutarán del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, prometo no tardar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Bella observó cómo Valery traía a "Valiente" en brazos, era tan común verla con ella, la llevaba a todos lados, incluso a la hora de la cena, la cerdita estaba esperándola pacientemente a los pies de la silla, Esme se había molestado al verla e intentado que Valery la dejara en su habitación o en otro lugar, pero Edward había dicho que Valiente no ocasionaba problemas, por esa razón seguía estando presente en las cenas familiares.

Edward incluso consiguió el permiso para llevarla a Nueva York con ellos, temiendo que Valery no quisiera dejarla, lo cual sería muy probable que ocurriera.

Lo que sí fue raro, fue ver cómo dejaba a Valiente a sus pies y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, y cuando la cerdita intentó seguirla, Valery la apartó con un poco de rudeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella dejando la tablet a un lado, Mike podía esperar.

—Ya no la quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya no me gusta, ya no la quiero.

—Ese no es un buen motivo para decidir ya no querer a Valiente, Valery.

—Pues ya no la quiero —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, llévatela de aquí.

—No.

—Pero yo no...

—No, Valery, no vas a hacer un berrinche monumental y después decidir no querer a la cerdita, es tu mascota y tienes que hacerte responsable de ella.

—Pero ya no la quiero.

—Eso no me importa —sentenció poniéndose de pie—, ahora la tienes y te harás responsable, así que llévatela a tu habitación y quédate con ella hasta que te vuelva a gustar.

—No puedes obligarme, no eres mi mamá.

—No lo soy, pero estoy a tu cuidado tanto como lo está tu padre, así que me harás caso e irás a tu habitación con Valiente sin protestar.

—No me gustas, Bella —protestó dando un pisotón en el piso y apretando sus manos en pequeños puños—, no me gustas en este momento.

—Pues te voy a gustar mucho menos, no vas a salir de tu habitación hasta que decidas que te sigue gustando Valiente.

Valery pateó de nuevo el piso, tomó a la cerdita y corrió a su habitación.

Bella suspiró y la siguió, se prometió ser más paciente e intentar escuchar, tenía que hablar con ella, además también tenía que ir a checar a Andrew, su hora de la siesta estaba por terminar.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación esperando a que Valery abriera, cuando lo hizo, estaba ceñuda con sus ojos cristalinos y rojos, mientras que Valiente estaba sobre la cama descansando plácidamente.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Te llevarás a Valiente?

—No, Valiente no se va a ir a ninguna parte, pero quiero saber la razón de por qué ya no te gusta.

—No lo entenderías, Bella —suspiró regresando a la cama en donde Valiente se acercó hasta subirse a su regazo.

—Puedes intentar explicármelo, prometo escucharte e intentar con todas mis fuerzas entenderte.

Bella se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que hablara, veía como Valery acariciaba la cabeza de la cerdita, era imposible decir que ya no la quería cuando se notaba el gran afecto que le tenía.

—En el cole…

—¿Sí?

Valery frunció la boca y sostuvo a Valiente más cerca de su pecho.

—No te la llevarás a pesar de lo que te diga, ¿verdad?

—No, es tuya y tienes que hacerte responsable de ella, es un animalito que te quiere, no puedes alejarla y olvidarla, le romperías el corazón.

—No la dejaré, Bella, se quedará conmigo.

—Así será —le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla—. Aún no me dices qué ha pasado en el colegio, ¿han hecho malos comentarios?

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene, no hemos podido ir al almuerzo contigo estas semanas pero es por el viaje a Nueva York, cuando regresemos ten por seguro que volveremos a ir.

—Lo sé, Bella.

—Bien, ¿entonces qué te tiene tan deprimida?

—No importa.

—Claro que lo hace, nena, todo lo que te pase es importante para mí y para tu papi.

—Bueno…

Antes de que continuara, Sue apareció en la puerta pareciendo avergonzada por haberlas interrumpido.

—Señora Bella, la llaman por teléfono, dice ser de la inmobiliaria, además Andrew ha despertado.

—Iré enseguida, Sue.

Sue asintió y se marchó dejándolas nuevamente solas, tenía que ir a atender la llamada y también ver a Andrew, pero no quería dejar a Valery cuando recién estaba abriéndose a ella.

—Acompáñame a mi habitación —se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano—, puedes ayudarme a cuidar de Andrew mientras yo hablo con la inmobiliaria, después tú y yo continuaremos hablando.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella, entiendo que estás ocupada.

—Y yo entiendo que necesitas decirme qué ha pasado en el colegio —aseguró tomándola de la mano e incitándola a levantarse—. Vamos, prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Valery terminó cediendo y acompañándola, Andrew esperaba sobre su cuna con el dedo del pie metido en la boca, lo que causó la risa de Valery. Bella lo tomó en brazos mientras que Valery tomó el chupete y uno de los tantos peluches musicales que Andrew tenía.

En la habitación principal, Bella dejó a Andrew sobre la cama, ayudó a Valery a subir y acomodarse junto al bebé antes de tomar el teléfono para hablar con la agente de bienes raíces, quien le daba los últimos informes de la venta del departamento.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera por vender el departamento que compró tantos años atrás con su primer cheque como modelo.

Pero debía hacerlo y conseguir un lugar mucho más grande, su familia necesitaba un lugar grande en donde ellos y los niños tuvieran el suficiente espacio y privacidad.

La agente le describía los pent-house, departamentos y casas que había encontrado que se amoldaban a sus especificaciones, así como las ofertas que recibió por el departamento.

Escuchó a lo lejos la camioneta estacionarse así como sintió el movimiento de la cama, ya que Valery se había bajado y corrido fuera de la habitación, Edward había llegado, y desde la cita que ambos tuvieron la confianza con su papi había aumentado, ahora era la primera en recibirlo en casa cuando regresaba de un arduo día de trabajo en el rancho o en el pueblo.

Bella volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de la agente pensando que su conversación con Valery tenía que ser para otra ocasión, aunque no le agradaba pensar que siempre dejaba las cosas con Valery de manera intermitente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sostuvo a Valery sobre su regazo mientras recorrían las calles de Nueva York. El chofer que Mike contrató los estaba esperando apenas bajaron del vuelo, para ser lo más discretos posibles, Bella llevó a Valery primero al auto, después Esme llevó a Andrew y Bella fue la última en salir, había pocos paparazis en el aeropuerto, pero atosigaron a Bella con flashes y preguntas incómodas acerca de la misteriosa niña que abordó la camioneta primero.

Edward no se sorprendió cuando Bella le mostró una fotografía de Valery siendo comparada con una de ella utilizando la misma sudadera, Valery la había tomado prestada esa misma mañana cuando salieron de la casa, Bella no tuvo ninguna objeción en permitirle usarla, de hecho, podía asegurar que daba por sentado que Valery se la quedaría.

Ahora recorrían las calles, Andrew iba asegurado en su asiento con su chupón en la boca y la mirada fija en su madre que discutía con Renée por teléfono, tenían menos de una hora en tierra y su suegra ya estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy pasando por un túnel, mamá, no logro escucharte… no me importa que no haya ningún túnel de camino a casa de mi padre… Te llamaré luego.

Edward le sonrió a su hija cuando esta se rio por el bufido poco femenino que Bella dio después de tirar el teléfono al bolso que descansaba junto a ellos.

—¿Problemas con mi linda suegra?

—No me presiones, Edward, o terminarás durmiendo en la casa del perro.

—Charlie no tiene perros.

—Pues estarás aún más jodido entonces.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, papi —murmuró Valery recargando su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Me encantaría, corazón.

El flash del teléfono de Bella los cegó a ambos, incluso a Andrew que protestó llevándose los puños a los ojos para tallárselos.

—No puedo con su ternura —se excusó Bella—, ustedes dos serán mi próxima foto en Instagram, #NiñitaDePapi.

Valery se rio mientras dejaba que Bella le tomara otra fotografía minutos antes de que el chofer se acercara al portón eléctrico.

—Tu padre es muy considerado al aceptar que nos quedemos con él, Bella —habló Esme recuperando la voz después de haber pasado los anteriores cuarenta y cinco minutos en silencio.

—No es nada, Esme, no hay nada que mi papi no haría por mí.

—Concuerdo con él —agregó Edward tomándola de la mano—, no hay nada que no haría por ti, eres mi todo.

—Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir para amarte mucho más.

—Lo eduqué bien —murmuró Esme desde el asiento de atrás.

La camioneta estacionó un segundo antes de que Bella bajara del auto y un hombre mayor, que él conocía muy bien, la atrajera a sus brazos en un posesivo abrazo que alejaba a cualquiera que intentara quitarle a su hija de los brazos.

—Te has olvidado de tu pobre padre, Isabella, prometiste llamar todas las noches y puedo contar con una mano las veces que me has llamado, y cada una de ellas termina en menos de diez minutos.

—Lo siento, papi, he estado ocupada, pero me tendrás aquí por una semana.

—Como si te fuera a ver en esa semana, te la pasarás arreglando cosas de la boda. ¿Dónde está ese vil hombre que te quiere apartar de mi lado y que planea llevarte a vivir al otro lado del país junto a mi nieto?

Le habían contado a Charlie acerca de Valery pero no le especificaron que se trataba de una niña de nueve años que no tenía ni un solo parecido con él o algún miembro de la familia Cullen.

—Sí que esto es una gran sorpresa —murmuró Charlie—, al menos me alegra no haber cambiado la cama por una con barrotes en tu antigua habitación.

—¿Mi antigua habitación? —preguntó Bella recibiendo a Andrew en brazos, Esme lo había sacado de la sillita de la camioneta.

—No pensarás quedarte en esa habitación, por mí no hay ningún problema, tú siempre serás mi princesa, pero soy hombre y sé que Edward no querrá dormir con su futura esposa en su habitación de infancia, mucho menos con esas muñecas de porcelana que tu abuela tanto insistió en regalarte.

—Bueno…

—Ni una palabra, Isabella —ordenó Charlie tomado a su nieto con un brazo y ofreciendo el otro a Esme—. Ahora, encantadora, señora, permítame mostrarle su habitación y la casa, después de todo, seremos consuegros y prefiero tenerla de mi lado, verá que soy mucho más agradable que la madre de Isabella.

—Papá…

—Conoces la casa perfectamente, Isabella —le restó importancia dirigiéndose dentro de la casa.

Edward se rio mientras agarraba la maleta de Valery de entre todas y, tomando su mano, incitaba a Bella a que caminara. Le agradecía a Charlie el pensar en cambiarlos de habitación, no se creía capaz de hacer el amor con su prometida en su habitación de infancia.

Tal vez una vez estaba bien, solo por la fantasía y adrenalina de hacerlo, pero no todas las noches.

—Vamos, hay que instalar a Valery, luego a Andrew y después nosotros tendremos tiempo juntos antes de ir con tu madre.

Entraron a la casa de su suegro, el lugar era el de un hombre soltero, en donde todo giraba en torno a él, el deporte y su única hija.

Subieron al segundo piso, la habitación a la que les guio Bella era la única adornada con flores de colores, y un marco dorado. Bella abrió la puerta dejando que Valery diera el primer paso dentro.

La enorme habitación rosada tenía incontables fotografías de Bella, desde siendo una preciosa bebé, pasando por la niñez, adolescencia, modelando, fotos de ambos y por último embarazada de Andrew.

Había cientos de peluches alrededor de la habitación, pósteres pegados en las paredes, libros en las estanterías superiores, incluso un apartado de cuentos de las princesas, todo era digno de la princesita de papi, justo lo que era su prometida, hasta el escalofriante estante con muñecas de porcelana complementaba la habitación.

Valery miraba hipnotizada las muñecas.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Bella.

—Es la habitación de una princesa, Bella, me encanta.

—Pues gracias, esta era mi habitación cuando era pequeña y me quedaba con mi padre, pero ahora tú dormirás aquí… Creo que te va más a ti que a mí.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, tienes la libertad de jugar con lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado con las muñecas, se rompen muy fácil.

—Lo tendré, te lo prometo.

Edward dudó de la palabra de su hija, ya la había escuchado prometer cosas y ninguna cumplido, pero si Bella también dudó, aun así no se retractó de sus palabras.

—Confío en ti... espero no arrepentirme. —Lo último lo murmuró tan bajo que estaba seguro de que Valery no lo escuchó, él también esperaba no arrepentirse de dejar a su hija en la preciada habitación de la infancia de Bella.

…

Charlie no preguntó nada acerca de Valery, Bella pensó que tal vez era porque la niña estaba siendo demasiado tímida en presencia de él, no dejaba el regazo de Edward, además de que Andrew tenía capturada la mayor parte de su atención, algo completamente normal después de no haber visto a su nieto por meses.

Además también estaba Esme, Bella sabía que su padre era un coqueto de lo peor, sus cuatro matrimonios eran una pista de lo ojo alegre que era, por eso ver a su suegra sonrojada en presencia de su padre, no era ninguna novedad.

Tampoco lo era para Edward, quien había visto a su suegro coquetear con las enfermeras del hospital en donde Andrew nació.

Merendaron en el jardín junto a la piscina. Esme se disculpó pues necesitaba descansar, se llevó a Valery quien estaba por quedarse dormida sobre la silla, prometió ayudarla con el baño y meterla en la cama; Edward se retiró después de que James le llamara porque necesitaba su ayuda —el rancho no era nada sin Edward, James no sabía cómo dirigirlo—, eso dejó solos a Bella, Andrew y Charlie.

Bella tomó a Andrew en brazos y le acomodó el gorrito en su cabeza, los vientos de otoño la tenían en continua alerta, temiendo que Andrew se contagiara algún resfriado.

—Algo no me cuadra en todo esto —murmuró Charlie limpiándose la boca y el bigote con la servilleta.

—¿De qué hablas, papi?

—Llámalo sexto sentido, pero hay algo extraño respecto a Valery... ¿Está siendo buena contigo?

—Es una niña.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Su madre acaba de morir, se ha mudado con Edward y conmigo, tiene un hermano menor, su vida cambió drásticamente, por supuesto que tiene problemas para adaptarse.

—¿La han mandado a terapia?

—Con el consejero escolar, ahora ya está mejor.

Charlie bufó haciendo que Bella frunciera el ceño, claro que estaban mejorando.

O al menos eso creía...

—Bueno... a veces es complicado, su vida con Tanya no fue sencilla, por eso no queremos... presionarla.

—¿Cómo era su vida?

—No sabemos mucho, Irina no nos ha contado casi nada.

—¿Y Valery?

—¿Ella qué?

—¿Les ha contado algo?

Bella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—No le hemos preguntado mucho acerca de Tanya, es un tema un tanto... delicado.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Como tú con Carmen?

—No me recuerdes a esa zorra —bufó—, esa zorra solo quería mi di… Oh, ¿el dinero de Edward?

—Algo así, Tanya se fue sin dejar rastro durante la madrugada y nunca intentó comunicarse con Edward para decirle sobre el embarazo, no sabemos mucho sobre la vida que llevaba Valery, lo más que sabemos es que Tanya posiblemente… bueno… estaba con hombres casados.

—Ahora puedo imaginarme lo que la niña debió pasar —negó con la cabeza—. Al menos ahora te tiene a ti, aún es pequeña, confío en que no seguirá los pasos de su madre.

—Eso espero, papi.

—Aun así, será mejor que mantengas un ojo en ella, para prevenir, además de que es mejor que no le cuentes nada de esto a tu madre, ella no es tan genial como yo. ¿Cuándo irás con ella?

—Mañana, tengo la prueba con el vestido, queda menos de un mes, si ese vestido no me queda, estaré en serios problemas.

—Lo hará, estás hermosa y te verás hermosa vestida de blanco… aunque tengas un hijo. Nana Swan estaría furiosa contigo por no esperar, Isabella.

—No voy a hablar contigo acerca de… eso.

—¿Por qué no? Yo estoy pensando en _eso,_ con Esme. ¿Desde cuándo es viuda?

—Desde que Edward tenía diecisiete.

—Eso es mucho tiempo, yo puedo volver a ponerla en marcha, hice que tu madre se divorciara del idiota, puedo hacer que tu suegra…

Bella se acomodó a Andrew en su cadera y se alejó de su padre sintiendo su estómago revolverse, no era precisamente correcto escuchar a su padre pensar en intimar con su suegra en menos de veinticuatro horas para su prueba de vestido.

Esperaba que al menos su madre fuera… ¿A quién engañaba? Su madre amaba a Edward pero aún seguía molesta con ella por preferir ser mamá que seguir modelando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sostenía la mano de Valery mientras recorrían las calles de Nueva York en el carruaje tirado por caballos, se suponía que sería una salida de los cuatro, pero Bella les canceló después de decir que tenían problemas con el vestido y que iba tener un ataque si no la dejaba volver con su vestido, ya los encontraría luego; así que ahora paseaba con Valery disfrutando lo mayor posible el recorrido.

—Papi...

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, pero prométeme que me responderás con la verdad.

—Lo intentaré.

—No quiero que lo intentes, papi, quiero la verdad.

Los enormes ojos violeta lo observaban esperando a que respondiera afirmativamente, era tan complicado ver esos ojos y no imaginarse a Tanya burlándose de él por casi tres años, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Era su hija, una parte de él estaba dentro de ella, Tanya no la había hecho sola, pero por nueve años, Tanya fue quien la crió, la educó y la hizo ser la niña berrinchuda que la mayoría del tiempo no podía controlar.

A veces se imaginaba cómo sería su vida si hubiera tenido conocimiento de Valery desde el primer día, tal vez no se sentiría tan atemorizado de confiar en su hija.

—Papi...

—Te responderé con la verdad, cariño, te lo prometo.

—Bien…

Edward esperó a que Valery encontrara las palabras adecuadas, deleitándose por cada una de las manías de su hija, era tan hermosa como Tanya lo era. Su boquita fruncida, su diminuta y respingada nariz, los pómulos redondos, los cuales Bella más de una vez había asegurado que serían la envidia de cualquiera durante su adolescencia, incluso las ondas naturales que Bella se encargaba de definir gracias a todos los productos de higiene que había comprado para ella.

La quería tanto como a Andrew, era su niñita, su princesa. Ver a Charlie con Bella, la posesividad de un padre con su hija, la admiración en los castaños ojos de Bella, todo eso lo quería y lo quería con Valery, ella era su niña sin importar quién fue la zorra de su madre, Valery era suya y no había nadie que pudiera quitársela ahora.

—¿Por qué preferiste a Bella sobre mi mami?

¿Cómo le explicaba a su hija que mientras Bella lo amaba con todo su ser, la zorra de su madre no fue más que una vividora que lo engañó por quién sabía cuánto tiempo y con cuántos?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Hay mejoras en la relación de esta pequeña familia, Bella está tomando el papel en la vida de Valery, ahora entiende que será lo más cercano a una madre y debe de actuar como tal...esperemos que continúe con esa idea.**

 **Valery ama a Edward por el simple hecho de ser su Papi, Edward ha demostrado que también la adora, es su niñita sin importar quién fue su madre.**

 **Charlie ha aparecido en escena, ¿Creen que Charlie tiene razón y hay algo raro en Valery?**

 **René aparecerá pronto, ¿Cómo reaccionara al ver a Valery? ¿Charlie tendrá razón?**

 **Pregunta sería! ¿Porque Bella y su mami no? Recuerden que no han tenido una plática realmente sería.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Papi?

Edward suspiró, no era sencillo, pero tenía que ser lo más sincero que podía con su hija. No le diría la verdad, no era un idiota, aun cuando odiara a Tanya jamás haría que Valery lo hiciera, a pesar de todo, era su madre y debía respetar su memoria por el bien de su hija.

—No se trata de a quién preferí, nena, amo a Bella de manera muy diferente a como quería a tu madre, son dos personas muy distintas e igual mis sentimientos por ellas.

—¿También amabas a mi mami? —cuestionó Valery. No sabía por qué había creído que su hija pasaría por alto la omisión de la palabra amor hacia Tanya, recordaba cierto regaño hacia Valery diciéndole que nunca quiso a su madre, pero si Valery no recordaba eso, era mucho mejor, lo había dicho enojado y no quería que su hija pensara que fue producto de una relación sin amor, por lo menos, él en su momento, llegó a amarla.

—Sí, en algún momento de nuestra relación, llegué a amar a Tanya.

—¿Por qué te quieres casar con Bella y no con mi mami?

—Amo a Bella, por eso me casaré con ella, ya te lo había explicado.

—¿Y por qué mejor no te casas con mi mami?, ella es mucho mejor, además podremos ser una familia, incluso Andrew puede estar con nosotros, mami lo querrá mucho, no como Bella que no me quiere.

—Bella te quiere un montón.

—Solo lo hace para hacerte feliz, papi.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella te quiere porque eres una niña especial, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

—No es así, Rosalie y Bree lo dijeron.

—Pues han mentido, Bella te quiere tanto como quiere a Andrew, te ha dejado su habitación de la infancia, te ha comprado montones de ropa y se preocupa por ti, eso es amor.

—Eso mismo haría mi mami, mejor regresemos a casa, llamas a mami y somos una familia feliz, sin Bella.

—Primero, yo no dejaré a Bella, la amo y quiero que sea mi esposa, segundo, quiero que dejes de decir que a Bella no le importas y la excluyas, ella es parte de nuestra familia, y tercero…Tanya… bueno, ya sabes qué ha pasado con ella.

—Está en el médico poniéndose bien para regresar conmigo, y si tú me escuchas y dejas a Bella entonces también puedes volver a amarla, y seremos una familia —concluyó cruzándose de brazos, dejando a Edward estático. Entendía que Valery extrañara a su madre, había pasado nueve años de su vida sola con ella, ahora que lo tenía a él podía entender su deseo de tener una gran familia, sin embargo debía comprender que eso no ocurriría, la principal razón: Tanya estaba muerta, pero al parecer su hija no entendía eso.

—Espera un minuto, cielo, creo que estás un poquito confundida.

—¿Confundida?

—Sí, Valery, nena, tu mamá no va a regresar.

—Claro que sí, papi, ella fue al médico porque estaba enferma, ella me dijo que después de que el médico la curara nosotras iríamos contigo, yo ya estoy aquí, pero ella no, ella vendrá y tienes que deshacerte de Bella, no puedes estar con Bella si mamá está aquí, tú amas a mamá así como ella te ama a ti.

—Las cosas no son así, nena.

—Sí lo son, papi.

—¿Irina te dijo qué le pasó a tu mamá?

—Me dijo que cerró sus ojos para descansar en paz, yo entiendo que esté durmiendo, había estado muy cansada antes del médico, pero ella va a regresar apenas despierte y no puede verte con Bella porque ella te ama y tú tienes que amarla, no a Bella.

—Mi niña, Tanya no está dormida, o al menos no como tú piensas que lo está.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papi?

No había manera delicada de decirlo, o al menos no si quería que su hija entendiera lo que realmente había pasado.

—Tu madre murió, nena, estuviste en su funeral hace meses, incluso has visto su acta de defunción.

Valery negó frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera parecía triste por sus palabras, era frustración lo que su hija tenía.

—No era ella, papi, nunca la vi en el ataúd que dices, tía Irina no me dejó acercarme y cuando le llamaron a mi tía le dijeron otro nombre.

—No entiendo, Valery.

—Yo tampoco, papi. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi tía Irina dijo que mi mami murió, todos lo dijeron, pero yo sé que no, porque le dieron a tía Irina un nombre que no era el de mi mami, por eso sé que ella no está muerta a pesar de lo que todos dicen, ella va a regresar aquí con nosotros y tú tienes que dejar a Bella porque ella es mala y te separó de mami.

—No, nena, tu madre murió hace meses, por eso Irina te trajo conmigo, tenías que vivir conmigo porque tu madre ya no vive.

—No, papi.

—Sí, nena.

—Que no, papi, entiende que no.

—¿Qué nombre escuchaste decir a Irina?

—No recuerdo, pero no era Tanya, por eso sé que mi mamá no murió, solo está dormida y muy pronto despertará y vendrá aquí por mí. Por eso tienes que dejar a Bella, porque ella es mala, hizo que dejaras a mamá y quiere ocupar su lugar, pero nunca lo hará, ¡nunca!

Valery se puso de pie y quiso bajar del carruaje, Edward la detuvo jalándola del brazo y sentándola junto a él con demasiada brusquedad, causando sus lágrimas.

—¡¿Estás loca?! El carruaje está andando, pudiste caerte y lastimarte sin contar la cantidad de autos que pasan, este paseo ha terminado, tú y yo iremos a casa y terminaremos esta conversación.

—Al menos haces lo que yo quiero, iremos a casa sin Bella.

—No a casa en Graham, me refiero a casa de Charlie.

—No quiero ir ahí.

—Pues no tienes opción, ahora siéntate, el paseo ya casi termina.

Edward mantuvo su agarre en el brazo de Valery, cuando por fin terminó el paseo la ayudó a bajar y, después de agradecer al cochero, tomó un taxi y la llevó a casa de su suegro.

Valery no hablaba, tan solo veía por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, estaba furiosa, incluso enojada hacía los mismos gestos que Tanya.

Tanya, no sabía mucho de su muerte, ni siquiera había leído detenidamente el certificado, tan solo le bastó saber que estaba muerta, ni siquiera podía recordar dónde lo había guardado.

Por otro lado, Irina no mencionó nada acerca de su muerte.

¿Estaba enferma?

¿Murió de alguna enfermedad?

Irina no le respondería las llamadas ni mucho menos sus dudas, pero estaba Valery y ella debía saber bastante, después de todo, Tanya era su madre.

Estiró su mano para tocar a su hija, ella no se resistió, por el contrario, se giró y trepó a su regazo, Edward la sostuvo como si se tratara de una bebé, su hija era como cualquier otro niño, podría estar enojada pero necesitaba el afecto de sus padres, y al más mínimo gesto de acercamiento ella bajaba sus barreras y se derretía en sus brazos.

—¿De qué estaba enferma? —preguntó llamando su atención, haciendo que levantara la mirada para verlo.

—¿Eh?

—¿De qué estaba enferma Tanya?

—No lo sé.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que fue al médico?

—Porque ella me lo dijo, por eso me dejó con la tía Irina, el médico la iba a curar y después regresaría por mí, pero no ha regresado. El médico debió hacerla dormir para que se pusiera bien, pero tú no me crees y dices que está muerta y yo sé que mi mami está viva, solo que dormida.

—¿Tu mamá estaba muy enferma?

—Dormía todo el tiempo y vomitaba, le pregunté qué le pasaba y dijo que se enfermó pero que pronto se pondría bien, sin embargo no mejoraba, así que decidió ir al médico.

Edward asintió dejando que Valery volviera a su posición original.

»Quiero ir a casa, papi, a casa junto con mamá.

—Iremos a casa del papá de Bella, después tú y yo resolveremos el asunto de tu madre.

…

El ama de llaves de Charlie les abrió la puerta, ayudó a Valery con la chaqueta y recibió la de Edward.

—Me alegra que llegaran —habló Bella apareciendo con Andrew en brazos—, le tengo a Valery una maravillosa sorpresa.

Edward detuvo a su hija de subir las escaleras e ignorar las palabras de Bella, podría haberse comportado en el taxi y ser un terrón de azúcar, pero era más que obvio que no quería a Bella cerca en ese momento.

Ni siquiera tenía una razón válida, Bella la quería, de otro modo no le tendría una sorpresa que ni él conocía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él, ya que no veía intención en su hija de hablar.

—Está en el salón, tienen que verla.

Edward casi arrastró a Valery a la sala en donde estaba su suegra con una taza de té y Charlie con los brazos cruzados junto a una Esme ruborizada, Bella le había dicho la noche anterior sobre Charlie coqueteando con su madre, ciertamente no le molestaba, su madre todavía era una belleza y desde la muerte de su padre no había salido con nadie, era justo que se divirtiera coqueteando y saliendo con Charlie, su suegro era un buen hombre.

—Es más grande de lo que imaginé —murmuró Renée descruzando las piernas—, espero que le quede.

—Silencio, mamá. Ven, Valery, espero que te guste.

Valery se acercó y destapó la caja, Edward pensó que sin importar lo enojada que estuviera, los regalos siempre eran buenos para un niño.

—¿Un vestido?

—Mi niña de las flores necesita un vestido especial.

Bella le entregó a Andrew y se acercó a Valery para ayudarla a sacar el vaporoso vestido, era de color violeta con una franja blanca a nivel del estómago.

—¿Soy tu niña de las flores?

—Sé que no te lo he preguntado, pero esperaba que lo fueras, eres libre de decir que no, si no quieres serlo, pero aun así el vestido es tuyo.

Valery asintió, para alivio de Edward, y tocó la falda del vestido con sumo cuidado.

—¿Puedo ponérmelo?

—Claro que sí, te lo han hecho a la medida estándar para tu edad pero puede que necesite unos cuantos retoques, vamos, Vicky está arriba esperando.

—Realmente serán más que retoques —habló Renée poniéndose de pie—, la niña está un poco subidita de peso.

—Valery está perfecta, mamá, y el vestido le quedará como un guante, ahora, si me disculpas, la llevaré a probarse el vestido, apuesto a que papá puede enseñarte la salida.

Bella salió de la sala arrastrando a Valery con ella y a Edward también, Edward escuchó la risa de su suegro burlándose de Renée.

—¿Y tú dudabas que mi hija estuviera preparada para la maternidad? Vamos, Renée, te acompañaré a tu auto.

…

El vestido no tuvo mayor problema, solo arreglaron el dobladillo ya que Valery no era tan alta, pero lo demás era perfecto, la única dificultad que tuvieron fue que Valery no quería quitarse el vestido.

—Podemos conseguirte otro, estamos en Nueva York —le aseguró Bella abrazándola después de conseguir quitarle el vestido—, tú solo di el color y está hecho.

Edward agradeció tener a Andrew, al menos su hijo apreciaría la tranquilidad de ver el televisor y tomar cerveza, aunque en ese momento él se limitaba al biberón.

Valery no tuvo ninguna rabieta hacia Bella por el resto de la tarde, fue como si la discusión de padre e hija nunca hubiera ocurrido, aunque en ocasiones Edward atrapó a Charlie mirando con el ceño fruncido a Valery.

¿Qué si su hija era extraña?

Sí, lo era, absolutamente.

¿Cambiaba de estado de ánimo de un momento a otro?

Lo había notado semanas atrás pero el psicólogo del colegio había asegurado que no presentaba ningún problema de bipolaridad.

A veces parecía detestar a Bella y otras se aferraba a su cadera sin permitirle que sostuviera a Andrew.

Eso lo atribuía a que tenía nueve años y necesitaba una madre, Bella no era la que quería pero era la que tenía.

Su hija era todo un misterio, Tanya era la única que podría explicar su comportamiento pero ella estaba tres metros bajo tierra en algún lugar de su ciudad natal e Irina no le compartiría ninguna información extra.

Él debía solucionar todo ese asunto, era su padre y como tal debía hacerla feliz igual que lo hacía con Andrew.

Tenía que comunicarle a Bella sus planes, y no encontró un mejor momento que justo después de vaciarse en su interior.

—Ha pasado algo esta tarde.

—Lo supuse —respondió cubriéndose con las sábanas—, has estado demasiado tenso, preferí no preguntarte nada en ese momento ya que mi madre no dejaría de molestar y suficiente tenía con ella haciendo comentarios inadecuados. ¿Pasó algo con Valery?, creí verla un poco molesta conmigo, pero el vestido la hizo alegrarse.

—Lo hizo, le ha encantado.

—Lo sé, pensé en ella mientras lo diseñaba junto con Vicky, pero olvidemos el vestido, ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde?

—Hablamos acerca de Tanya.

—Oh, oh, tema complicado. ¿De qué hablaron?

—Cree que Tanya sigue viva, pensé que Irina se lo había explicado o que lo sabía ya que lo ha escuchado de todos, pero al parecer no lo ha comprendido y…

—¿Y?

—Pensé que lo mejor sería llevarla a Oklahoma, llevarla a la tumba de Tanya y explicarle que ha muerto, que lo que Irina quiso decir con que _descansa en paz,_ era una manera de referirse a su muerte, va a ser duro y necesito que estés ahí para mí.

—Sabes que lo estaré.

—Quiero lo mejor para mi hija y quiero que cuando te conviertas en mi esposa ella pueda ver que te tendrá junto a ella para toda la vida.

—Me tendrá, Edward, los quiero a todos por igual.

—Te amo por aceptarla.

Bella sonrió y unió sus labios, dando por finalizada la discusión, eso hasta que el llanto de Andrew los interrumpió.

—Los placeres de ser padre nunca terminan —murmuró Bella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cuna de Andrew—. Aquí está mami, cariño, no pasa nada, aquí está mami para ti.

Edward se puso el bóxer y fue en busca del biberón de Andrew, escuchando las risitas felices de su hijo con su madre.

Quería imaginar que Tanya fue de la misma manera con Valery, su hija merecía ese cariño materno.

—Espera un minuto —susurró regresando a la habitación en donde Bella, usando solamente su camiseta de dormir, paseaba a Andrew por la habitación controlando su llanto.

—¿Y el biberón?

—Dijiste a todos.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que los querías a todos por igual, pensé que te referías a Andrew y Valery —habló mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación—, pero en ese caso hubieras dicho que los querías a ambos por igual, sin embargo no lo dijiste. Puede que esté exagerando, pero…

El carraspeo de Bella lo detuvo de seguir con su parloteo, cuando levantó la vista, ella sostenía a Andrew con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía dos pruebas de embarazo, ambas con el resultado positivo.

—Al parecer Valery tenía razón con lo del bebé, al menos ahora sé que no estoy gorda.

Edward la abrazó y besó escuchando su risa, estaba embarazada nuevamente, tendrían otro hijo juntos, pasaría el embarazo junto a ella, viviría con ella cada una de las etapas.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Y tú la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero por más que me gustan tus besos, nuestro hombrecito llorará en cualquier minuto si no dejas de aplastarlo y le traes su biberón.

—Cierto, iré por él y después usted regresará a esa cama. Dios mío, estás embarazada, nena, creo que te quiero embarazar de vuelta esta noche, muchas veces, sin descanso.

—Ve por el biberón y después hablaremos de embarazos.

Edward salió de la habitación y corrió a la cocina.

Otro hijo con Bella solo podía garantizar más felicidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery se acercó a Bella quien tenía su laptop sobre su regazo, Renée se había marchado unos minutos atrás después de que viera unas cuantas cosas con Bella y terminaran enojadas, pensó en dejar a Bella sola y no molestarla, pero el padre de Bella estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina mientras que la abuelita lo hacía en el comedor, su papi dormía junto con Andrew en la terraza de la habitación que compartía con Bella, así que solo la tenía a ella para entretenerse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Revisando las finanzas de la tienda.

—¿Y cómo van?

—La verdad, bastante mal, la mayor parte de las ventas son en línea, me temo que tendré que cerrar la tienda.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

—Yo también, pero es lo mejor, tuviste razón, nadie en Graham se viste como yo, les gusta la ropa pero ciertamente no la usarían todos los días.

—Tu ropa es incómoda.

—¿Eso crees?

—La señora Bree lo dice.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, dice que es linda y que le gustaría usarla, pero es incómoda para usarla en el trabajo. Que a ti se te ve bien porque para mi papi eres una muñeca, pero ella no lo es… No entendí eso último, pero lo dijo.

—Pues me temo que Bree tenía razón, la ropa no es la adecuada para un lugar como nuestro hogar, la emoción pudo más que la lógica y estos son los resultados.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No importa, cariño, así es la vida.

—Y ahora qué harás.

—¿Ir de compras contigo?

—Me gusta la idea.

—A mí igual, ve a buscar una chaqueta, una bufanda y ponte las botas, nos vamos en diez minutos.

Valery asintió y corrió fuera de la sala.

»También cámbiate de… Oh, Dios santo, ¡eso es!

Valery se giró para ver qué le pasaba a Bella pero la encontró de pie a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Be…? —No pudo completar la palabra pues Bella la sostuvo en brazos, abrazándola y besando su mejilla, no entendía nada.

—Tú siempre fuiste la respuesta, pero yo estaba tan ciega que no la vi, oh, cariño, esto será fantástico.

Valery no dijo nada, solo dejó que Bella subiera con ella las escaleras y la ayudara con su ropa antes de salir de la casa ignorando a Charlie, Edward y Esme.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Claro que sí, hermosa, primero iremos con Vicky y después iremos de compras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Bella.

Valery no entendía lo que le pasaba a Bella pero no preguntó, solo se dedicó a ver por las ventanas del auto, era la primera vez que ambas salían solas, sin su papi, Andrew o la abuelita Esme.

Llegaron a un edificio enorme, entraron al estacionamiento y, después de que Bella le ayudara a bajar del auto, subieron al elevador que las llevó a un piso repleto de telas y hojas con modelos.

—No entiendo lo que intentas hacer —le dijo la misma mujer que hacía su vestido.

—Mi ropa no se vende en Graham ni en los alrededores, esa ropa es para chicas de ciudad, como tú, como yo y cientos de mujeres que la piden por internet, si quiero abrir la tienda en Graham y que esta funcione tiene que ser basada en las necesidades de las mujeres locales.

—¿Quieres vender jeans?

—No, bueno… tal vez, pero quiero vender eso.

Bella la apuntó causando que ella y Vicky fruncieran el ceño.

—¿Quieres vender a tu hijastra?

Bella la golpeó con su bolso.

—No, la mayoría de la ropa que usa nosotras la diseñamos, bueno… yo te doy la idea y tú haces tu magia, ahora, piensa en las mujeres que no pueden usar mi ropa porque no es cómoda ni adecuada para ellas pero quieren vestir a sus hijas…

—¡De la misma manera que tú vistes a la niña!

—Exacto.

Valery no entendía ni un poco de lo que hablaban, tan solo que fue fotografiada, medida y terminó con muchos obsequios y toda la atención de Bella para ella sola.

Tal vez Bella realmente la quería y nunca quiso lastimarla.

Tal vez todo era mentira.

Tal vez podría decirle.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejora.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Feliz día de reyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Edward sonrió ante la evidente sorpresa de Irina, no todos los días iba a Oklahoma y, si fuera por él, nunca hubiera pisado ese lugar, pero lo haría por su hija, no había nada que no haría por su prometida e hijos.

Valery corrió al encuentro de Irina abrazándola de la cadera, demostrando lo feliz que estaba al verla de nuevo. Irina le regresó el abrazo, no con la efusividad de Valery, pero al menos no la rechazó, tan solo le palmeó la espalda y acarició la lacia cabellera con algunos mechones púrpuras, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos para Irina.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello?

—Bella me lo ha pintado, dice que se quita con el agua pero me gusta tanto que no pienso lavarme el cabello nunca más —sentenció jugando con uno de los mechones—. ¿Crees que a mamá le guste mi cabello, tía Irina? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Ya ha regresado?

Irina frunció el ceño apartando la mirada de la niña y guiándola hacia Edward, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que estaban en ese lugar por esa simple razón: aclarar las dudas de Valery.

Irina los hizo pasar a su casa, Valery soltó a Irina y fue a sentarse sobre el regazo de su padre, algo que ya era costumbre.

—No te has llevado varias de tus cosas, las he guardado en el ático, ¿por qué no vas por ellas? Apuesto a que… Bella te puede ayudar.

—Sí, tía Irina.

Bella siguió a Valery fuera de la sala de estar con Andrew en brazos quien miraba todo a su alrededor, probablemente extrañado por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Edward e Irina esperaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que no había manera de que Valery les escuchara en ese momento.

—¿A qué vienes?, tengo una vida, Edward, no puedes aparecer sin avisar ni mucho menos traer a tu esposa a mi casa, ninguno de ustedes es bienvenido aquí.

—Valery es tu sobrina y…

—Ella tampoco es bienvenida —sentenció cruzándose de brazos—, es demasiado inquieta, solo quiere estar moviéndose y que la llenen de arrumacos, siempre fue de esa manera, Tanya la mimó demasiado para que al final la terminara dejando conmigo sin siquiera dar explicaciones.

—Pensaba que solo la dejó a tu cuidado por un momento. Valery me ha dicho que los últimos días que pasó junto a Tanya ella estaba muy enferma, necesito que me digas de qué murió y que me acompañes a su tumba junto con Valery para…

Edward ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Irina ya negaba con la cabeza.

—No iré a ese lugar.

—Era tu hermana.

—Era una pecadora que ahora tiene su castigo —respondió enfurecida—. Mi madre nos educó mejor que eso, nos dio valores y Tanya los tiró a la basura a la primera oportunidad, por su culpa tuve problemas en mi matrimonio, por su culpa nuestra madre ha entrado en depresión, Tanya solo causó desgracia, fue una cobarde que no pudo hacerse responsable de sus actos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Pensé que una vez que llevara a Valery contigo mi vida estaría mejor, pero al parecer la niña se volvió loca pues me ha preguntado por su madre cuando ella estuvo en el funeral.

—Valery cree que no es Tanya.

—Eso es absurdo, yo misma le dije que Tanya había muerto, ella escuchó la llamada que me hicieron para darme la noticia.

—Pues al parecer ella escuchó otro nombre, no el de Tanya.

Irina frunció el ceño apartando la mirada, parecía nerviosa y aún más molesta.

»No me ha dicho el nombre, pero ella afirma que no era el de Tanya, y durante su velorio no vio a Tanya en el ataúd.

—El féretro permaneció cerrado, nadie quería ver a una pecadora; después de sepultarla me llevé a Valery y no volvimos a visitar su tumba, y tú por supuesto que no la puedes llevar.

—¿Y por qué no? Mi hija necesita decirle adiós a su madre, cosa que tú no le permitiste hacer.

—Su madre se marchó sin siquiera decirle adiós, ella solo pensaba en seguir follándose a cualquiera que le pagara lo suficiente —explotó, destilando odio—. Tanya murió en una clínica clandestina por culpa de un aborto, ¿quién era el padre?, no tengo idea, tal vez unos de los hombres adinerados que le pagaban para meterse a su cama.

—Tanya no era una prostituta.

—¿Seguro?, tú solo fuiste uno más, Edward, un cliente más que le pagaba por chupársela, así de simple. No me culpes por no querer decirle a Valery que su madre se deshizo de un bebé que no tenía la culpa de lo zorra que era, aunque claro, intentó hacerlo con Valery.

—No es cierto.

—Eso tú no lo sabes ya que estabas muy cómodo en tu rancho —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda—. Lo intentó, yo la encontré en mi baño en la madrugada con el hilo de sangre entre sus piernas, sino hubiera despertado y la hubiera descubierto Valery no estaría en este momento con nosotros, así que agradece que al menos salvé a tu hija.

Edward guardó silencio sopesando la nueva información que tenía, sabía que Tanya era una zorra, pero nunca imaginó que había intentado deshacerse de su hija.

Cada día se daba cuenta que la Tanya que él conocía, nunca existió, solo fue una fachada que inventó para poder tener acceso a todas las comodidades que él podía ofrecerle.

—Mira, Edward, no quiero ser la mala, pero necesito que te marches de mi casa y no vuelvas, mi matrimonio apenas está superando el fantasma que dejó Tanya como para que tú vengas y taigas a Valery.

—Nunca la volveré a traer a este lugar —afirmó poniéndose de pie—, pero necesito ayudar a mi hija, y si la única manera de hacerlo es visitando la tumba de Tanya, eso es lo que haré, después me encargaré de que Valery olvide a Tanya, ahora tiene a Bella quien es mil veces mejor.

—Yo soy mejor, pero a ti te gustan las chicas guapas y descerebradas. —Se encogió de hombros regresando a sentarse en el sofá—. Está en Riverside Gardens Cemetery, si ir es lo que se necesita para que no vuelvas a traer a Valery a mi casa, entonces ve ahora, reconocerás su tumba, al menos uno de sus amantes le pagó una buena tumba.

Edward salió de la sala en busca de Bella y Valery, las encontró en el ático revisando una caja en donde Valery tenía algunas prendas de ropa que no se asemejaban a ninguna de las que ahora usaba, ante el evidente desagrado de su hija era bastante obvio que las cosas se quedarían en ese lugar.

—¿Quieres llevar algo contigo?

—Solo la foto de mamá —respondió mostrando un marco con una fotografía de Tanya con una Valery de dos años, ambas sonreían a la cámara.

Guardaron lo que habían sacado de la caja y después salieron del ático, Bella sostuvo la mano de Edward dándole el confort que necesitaba.

Irina no estaba por ningún lado cuando bajaron, no importó cuánto Valery le llamó para despedirse, Irina no respondió.

—Puedes llamarla después, ahora tenemos que ir a otro lugar antes de que se haga más tarde.

—¿A dónde, papi?

—A donde descansa tu madre.

Valery chilló emocionada, tirando de la mano de Edward para que fueran al lugar en donde Tanya se encontraba.

…

Un enorme paisaje verde era todo lo que se veía alrededor, Edward supo que había reconocido el lugar cuando se tensó y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su blusa.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí, papi?

—Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Edward sintió el apretón de mano de Bella, dándole un apoyo silencioso.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Edward estacionó debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Edward y Bella bajaron del auto rentado y abrieron las puertas traseras, Edward ayudando a Valery a salir de su asiento mientras que Bella lo hacía con Andrew, quien tenía una leve capa de sudor.

—¿Y mamá?

—Te llevaré en un momento, cariño.

—¿Bella viene?

Edward estuvo por hablar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Solo si tú quieres que los acompañe —sentenció sonriéndole—, si lo prefieres me puedo quedar aquí.

Valery asintió y bajó del auto tomando la mano de Edward.

—Regresaremos en unos minutos —respondió Edward acomodando el sombrero que Valery usaba, el mismo que había tomado del bolso de Bella durante el viaje en auto.

—Aquí estaré, con este hombrecito que ha estado mucho tiempo en el auto.

Valery sonrió al ver a Bella tomar a Andrew, quien se rio al ser levantado por su madre, dejando de esa forma el incómodo asiento para bebé. Valery rodeó el auto, besó la rosada mejilla de Andrew y abrazó a Bella de las caderas.

—Regresamos en unos minutos.

—No hay prisa.

Edward guio a Valery a través de las tumbas, algunas eran modestas, otras extravagantes, pero ninguna pertenecía a Tanya.

Caminaron mientras revisaban las tumbas, al menos pasaron diez minutos buscando hasta que en la esquina, en una pequeña lápida de color negro, estaba escrito el nombre de Tanya Denali.

Valery comenzó a negar mientras leía las palabras cinceladas en la piedra, se aferró a la mano de Edward mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—No es cierto, papi.

—Tu madre necesitaba un doctor —dijo, tratando de explicarle para que entendiera sin romperle el corazón—, un doctor muy particular que la iba a ayudar.

—Esa no…

—Escúchame, corazón —la silenció hincándose hasta quedar a su altura, tomando sus dos manitas entre las suyas—, tu madre nunca se hubiera apartado de ti, te puedo asegurar que ella desearía estar aquí contigo, verte crecer, verte sonreír, verte cada mañana.

—Papi…

—Daría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera aquí contigo —mintió, pensando en que si Tanya no hubiera fallecido él no conocería a su hija—, para verla un solo día más y poder hablar con ella acerca de lo maravillosa que eres, agradecerle por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida.

—Pero no era su nombre.

—Mamá utilizó un nombre falso, su médico especial solo atiende con nombres falsos, por eso Tanya usó otro nombre.

Odiaba mentirle, pero la verdad no era apta para una niña de nueve años, ni siquiera él podía digerir bien la noticia.

—La quiero aquí conmigo, papi —sollozó.

—Ella está aquí, nena, ella nunca te abandonó, tal vez ahora no la veas, pero Tanya vive en ti, cielo. Cada vez que miro tus preciosos ojos violeta, cada vez que sonríes, cada vez que juegas con tu cabello, con solo respirar, nena, mantienes vivo el recuerdo de tu madre.

—No quiero un recuerdo, la quiero a ella.

—No puedo dártela, pero sí puedo prometerte que vendremos…

—No, yo la quiero a ella, ahí no está mi mami, papi, no lo está.

—Nena —sostuvo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, limpiando las saladas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—, sabes la verdad.

Valery se desmoronó en sus brazos llorando, lo que no había hecho durante los meses anteriores, llorando por primera vez la pérdida de su madre, sabiendo que ya no volvería a verla, que ahora al único que tenía era a su papi y a Bella, su madrastra.

Edward sostuvo el diminuto cuerpo de su hija mientras lloraba, no la soltaría, nunca lo haría, mientras él estuviera vivo, compensaría a su hija por la pérdida de Tanya, no importaba lo mala madre que fue Tanya, seguía siendo la madre de su pequeña y en el corazón y mente de su inocente niña de nueve años, Tanya era la reina de su cuento de hadas.

Edward nunca pensó que volvería a prometerle algo a Tanya, pero mientras sostenía a su hija, le juró que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su niña fuera feliz, prometiéndole que nunca mancharía su recuerdo, Valery jamás la juzgaría, para ella su madre solo sería una víctima de las cientos de enfermedades que existían en el mundo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery durmió en medio de ambos por los siguientes días, Edward siguió explicándole acerca de que Tanya estaba en un lugar en donde descansaría, cuidándola y viendo cada paso que daba. Se calmaba cada noche después de darle esa misma explicación, pero de igual manera se alteraba cuando Edward o Bella se alejaban de ella lo suficiente.

Era un poco sofocante.

Edward tenía que llevársela con él cuando Valery comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, nadie podía calmarla, no lo hacía hasta que Edward la sentaba delante de él en la montura del caballo.

También tuvo sus momentos con Bella, a veces se pasaba la tarde aferrada a su cadera, incluso cuando iba por Andrew, Valery permanecía cerca sin perderla de vista.

Con el paso de los días su actitud fue calmándose, el terapeuta con quien la llevaban cada tarde les aseguraba que Valery solo estaba atravesando por un duelo, le temía a la pérdida y estaba asegurándose de que ninguno iba a desaparecer de un día para otro como su madre.

Los abrazos y arrumacos a veces los abrumaban, pero lo valían si Valery podía estar tranquila.

Pero aunque Valery se mostraba protectora con Bella, era Edward quien recibía su mayor atención, Edward intentaba ser paciente, pero James se había ido a quién sabía dónde unos días antes de que ellos regresaran a casa y aún no se había puesto en contacto para saber cuándo regresaría, así que ahora Edward se encargaba solo de todo, otra vez.

Por eso Bella intentaba mantener a Valery ocupada con ella, ese día revisarían algunos detalles de la boda, quedaba menos de un mes y había ciertos pendientes que necesitaban atenderse.

Rosalie y Bree llegaron con algunos recortes de catálogos sobre ideas de tener dos diferentes centros de mesa en lugar de solo uno, Bella les agradeció su ayuda.

—Ve a jugar con Maddie, Valery, puedes enseñarle las muñecas que has traído de Nueva York o tal vez jugar con algunos de los peluches que el abuelo Charlie te ha enviado.

Valery asintió y salió de la sala dejando a Bella con sus amigas, siendo seguida por Maddie quien estaba ceñuda por tener que pasar tiempo con ella.

—La señora Bella ha dicho que tienes muñecas.

—Sí, le pertenecían a Bella cuando era niña y me ha regalado algunas porque soy muy responsable.

—No lo eres —bufó Maddie encogiéndose de hombros—, solo eres otra tonta más.

Valery la ignoró y regresó escaleras abajo, no tenía ninguna intención de jugar con Maddie ni mucho menos prestarle sus cosas, se lo diría a Bella en cuanto sus amigas se fueran.

Pasaron los minutos y Valery no abandonó su lugar en las escaleras esperando a que Bella estuviera sola, se sorprendió cuando vio a Maddie bajar con su muñeca Patricia en brazos, era una de las que Bella le había obsequiado, también con algunos de sus peluches, dos de ellos los había enviado el abuelo Charlie mientras que los otros dos su papi se los compró.

—¿Qué haces con ella?

—Es demasiado bonita para que tú la tengas —respondió condescendiente—, no la mereces, yo sí.

—Son mías.

—Eran.

Antes de que Valery pudiera hacer algo, Maddie entró a la sala fingiendo ser una niña dulce que solo estaba jugando con una muñeca.

—¿Y Valery?

—No lo sé, señora Bella, me ha dejado en la habitación sola todo este tiempo, me he aburrido de esperarla y he bajado, ¿estoy en problemas?

—No, nena —la tranquilizó Bella, Valery apretó los puños enojada—, solo es raro que Valery se fuera, nunca lo hace.

—No es sorprendente, su madre…

—No creo que sea el momento de hablar de Tanya —interrumpió Bella, causando que Bree se sonrojara—, mejor ayúdenme de nuevo con la distribución de lugares, conozco a la mayoría del pueblo pero a veces mi memoria falla.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, Valery no tuvo el valor de entrar y reclamar sus cosas, en su lugar se quedó sentada en las escaleras esperando a que se marcharan.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba recargada contra la barandilla de la escalera, a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió el tirón de su cabello, era Maddie quien tenía solamente a Patricia en brazos.

—Dame…

—No.

Valery estaba dispuesta a quitársela a cualquier costo, pero Maddie la esquivaba fácilmente.

—Es mía, dámela.

—No, ahora déjame en paz.

—No hasta que me regreses mis cosas.

—Nunca lo haré, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, nadie aquí te quiere, eres mala, fea y grosera igual que tu mamá, por eso la señora Bella nunca te querrá, solo te soporta porque no puede mandarte lejos, pero cuando se case con el señor Edward lo hará.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, yo no miento.

—Sí lo haces, eres una mentirosa, siempre mientes.

—No importa, a mí me creerán y a ti no.

Valery estaba aún más enojada, quería a todos lejos.

—Vete de mi casa.

—No, ahora sé una buena niña y déjame en paz, iré a buscar otra muñeca en tu habitación, creo que les falta…

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, deja mi muñeca, mis cosas y vete de mi casa, no te quiero aquí.

—Le diré a la señora Bella lo mala que estás siendo.

—No me importa, yo le diré que no te quiero aquí y ella te correrá de la casa al igual que a tu fea mamá.

—¿Estás segura?

Valery frunció la boca y antes de que Maddie pudiera hacer algo, fue ella quien gritó el nombre de Bella, Maddie se asustó, lo que provocó que dejara caer la muñeca.

Bella apareció junto con Bree y Rosalie, preguntando qué es lo que había pasado.

—Valery está siendo mala conmigo, mami —sollozó Maddie—, me ha quitado la muñeca y dicho que me vaya o me tirará al lodo.

Valery negó con la cabeza, bastante molesta.

—No es cierto, Bella, ella se ha pasado todo este tiempo molestándome, quitándome _mi_ muñeca, _mis_ peluches y siendo grosera, me ha dicho que mi mamá era una mala mujer y que tú nunca me creerías porque no me quieres aquí.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Ella siempre me lo dice, todos los días en el cole se burla de mí porque tengo a Valiente, ahora me ha quitado mi muñeca y la ha tirado, ella siempre es mala conmigo, me dice que tú nunca me querrás porque me parezco a mi mami y que todo el mundo odia a mi mami y que papi sería mucho más feliz si yo no estuviera aquí y… y…

Valery no pudo seguir hablando pues comenzó a sollozar, Bella se acercó a ella y la abrazó intentando calmarla.

—No puedes creerle, Bella, solo está inventando cosas, mi hija nunca sería capaz de…

—¿De qué, Bree? ¿Inventar todas esas estupideces? —cuestionó sin dejar de abrazar a Valery—. Ningún niño puede inventar esas cosas, solo repite lo que escucha en casa.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Tú nunca has dicho ni pío? —preguntó acercándose un paso a Bree, la diferencia de altura era bastante obvia—. ¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer una sola cosa que venga de ti?

—Yo…

—¿En serio crees que tu palabra es mucho más importante que la de mi Valery?

—Ella es una mentirosa es igual que su…

La fuerte cachetada asustó tanto a Maddie como a Valery, incluso Rosalie estaba en shock.

—Lárgate de mi casa en este mismo instante.

—No puedes hacer esto —protestó Bree sosteniendo su mejilla—, gracias a mí esa mocosa no fue suspendida y…

—Tú nada —la silenció—, solo eres otra más de esas mujeres envidiosas y despreciables que siente celos de hasta una niña, eres patética, Bree. ¿En serio creíste que alguna vez te consideré mi amiga?, solo fuiste una más en una larga lista de candidatas, solo que tú eres la pobre chica que busca desesperada un poco de atención, te la di y no la supiste valorar. Ahora vete de mi casa, no volveré a repetirlo, si me haces decirlo otra vez, yo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿Me arrojarás tu lima de uñas? O tal vez utilices a la pequeña fiera que tienes, después de todo, es hija de Tanya, debió de heredar lo zo…

Lo siguiente que Valery vio fue a Bella tomar a Bree por el cabello y arrastrarla hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie, Maddie y ella. Bree no dejó de gritar, pero Bella nunca la soltó.

La llevó hasta fuera de la casa, justo cuando James bajaba del taxi y Edward llegaba en el todoterreno.

Bella soltó el cabello de Bree una vez que estuvo a mitad de la entrada, con la ropa arrugada, manchada de lodo producto del enorme camión que estuvo por la mañana.

—No te diré lo que pienso de ti porque tu hija está presente, pero ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que te vea no seré tan condescendiente, ahora vete de mi casa, llévate a la mentirosa y chantajista de tu hija y desaparece de mi vista.

—Bella…

—Tú también vete, Rosalie, no quiero saber nada de tu familia.

Valery abrazó la cadera de Bella, sonriendo al ver el rostro sorprendido de Maddie y el incrédulo de Bree que seguía en el suelo a mitad de la entrada, incluso Rosalie parecía mortificada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, después de que Bella le contara cada una de las cosas que Valery había dicho, ni Bree ni Rosalie volvieron a pisar la casa Cullen, solo Angela y, ocasionalmente, Alice pasaban la tarde con Bella, pero con la boda acercándose peligrosamente y con ambas asistentes con la entrada prohibida a su casa, Bella estaba ocupada la mayor parte del día.

James creía que era un poco dramática.

Edward la apoyaba sin dudarlo.

Así que ella tuvo que arreglar los últimos detalles y mantenerse en comunicación constante con su madre.

Mantenía a Andrew cerca de ella para que no sintiera la falta de su madre, también dejaba que Valery jugara cerca de ella, respondiendo a cada pregunta que le hacía, podía estar ocupada pero eso no significaba que sus niños quedaran en segundo plano.

Bella se hizo a un lado cuando Valery se metió a la cama, ya tenía el pijama puesto, su cabello estaba por todos lados, con demasiado friz para su gusto, debía conseguirle otro acondicionador.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?, mañana hay colegio.

—Lo sé —suspiró acurrucándose bajo las mantas—. ¿Es para la boda?

—Así es, elegir las flores es muy complicado, solo son flores, pero parece el fin del mundo si no escojo las correctas.

—Me gustan las rosas —murmuró al ver la imagen en el iPad.

—A mí también pero a Renée no le parecen adecuadas.

—No es su boda.

—Tienes razón, pero... ¿quieres contradecirla?

—No, da algo de miedo cuando se enoja, toda su cara se estira.

—Es el exceso de botox.

Ambas se rieron ante el recuerdo del enojo de Renée al saber que Charlie invitó a Esme a quedarse con él unas semanas más, Bella aún no sabía cuándo iba a tener a su suegra de regreso, incluso dudaba que regresara.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí con nosotros?

—No.

—¿No? Pensé que tenías pesadillas y por eso estabas despierta.

—No puedo dormir por otra cosa, Bella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

—Lo prometo.

—Tenía un novio.

—¿Tenías un novio?

—No, yo no, los niños son feos, mugrosos y un poco tontos —protestó arrugando la nariz.

—Pensaba lo mismo a tu edad, hasta que Alex Becker me invitó una de sus galletas y me pidió ser su novia, su mamá preparaba las mejores galletas.

—¿Mejor que las de Sue?

—Mucho mejor.

—Eso es imposible, Bella.

—Te aseguro que no lo es, aunque al día siguiente lo atrapé compartiendo galletas con alguien más y terminé con él después de aventarle mi jugo a la cara.

Ambas se rieron, Bella atrajo más cerca a Valery hasta quedar casi encima de ella.

»Nos hemos desviado del tema, ¿quién tenía un novio?

Valery mantuvo su sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar el costado de Bella.

—Mi mamá.

Bella se congeló ante las palabras.

—¿Tu mamá tenía un novio? ¿Cómo era él?

—No lo vi, mamá siempre me mantenía en la habitación cuando él iba a casa, a veces mamá me llevaba a casa de la tía Irina, tan solo sabía que después de sus visitas la alacena estaba llena, era la manera de saber que él había ido a visitar a mamá.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

—Mamá no quería que nadie supiera, por eso nunca se lo dije a tía Irina, pero puedo decírtelo a ti porque prometiste no decírselo a nadie.

—Eso era antes de…

—No, Bella, me lo prometiste, no puedes decirle a nadie —reclamó separándose de ella—, lo prometiste.

Bella suspiró y atrajo de nuevo a Valery a sus brazos.

—Te lo prometí, también te prometo que haré todo para que estés bien.

—Bien, papi nunca se puede enterar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mami dijo que no podía saber nada, él creería lo peor de ella y de mí y no podía permitirlo.

—No diré nada, ahora continúa, muñeca.

…

Edward se paseaba de un lugar a otro pensando en las palabras que Bella le había dicho, no podía ir a la habitación de su hija para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, tampoco zarandearla por no decirlo antes, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Bella le diera solo cierta información.

Ella ni siquiera le estaba diciendo todo, podía notarlo en su manera de evadir su mirada, era la misma que hizo cuando regresó de grabar el dichoso video que los hizo separarse.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, Valery sabía de su novio pero Tanya la mantenía alejada, Valery dice que era lo mejor.

—¿Lastimaba a Tanya?

—Creo que sí —respondió sin mirarlo—, Valery no lo sabía, pero dijo que siempre le dolía algo.

Edward bufó, imaginándose a la carismática chica rubia siendo maltratada, él nunca le puso la mano encima de mala manera, nunca lo hubiera hecho a pesar de que lo dejó en ridículo frente a todo el pueblo.

Edward habría regresado con ella si se hubiera enterado que estaba embarazada de Valery.

No podía creer que ella prefiriera la vida de amante.

Esa no era la Tanya que él recordaba, nunca la hubiera catalogado como una mujer manipulable, sí como una perra manipuladora, pero nunca por las que se dejaban convencer.

—¿Me dirás si necesito saberlo?

—Sabes que sí, le prometí a Valery mantenerlo en secreto, pero necesitabas saberlo, no te ocultaría algo que sé que va a lastimar a Valery o a ti. Ella está bien ahora y estaba bien en ese momento, Tanya tenía mal gusto por los hombres pero al menos mantuvo a Valery apartada y a salvo.

—Por lo menos hizo algo bien.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con él, acariciando su vientre delicadamente, el bebé seguía siendo diminuto, pero él conocía el cuerpo de su prometida a la perfección, sabía que estaba un poco más ancho.

Se moría de ganas por comunicarle a su madre que sería abuela de nuevo, estaba seguro de que se emocionaría por él, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo de Valery.

—¿Cuándo se los diremos? —preguntó Bella—. Andrew casi no se notó, pude mantenerlo solo para mí hasta casi los seis meses, simplemente de un día para el otro me creció la barriga, pero creo que este no será de esa manera.

—Después de decírselo a Valery, tal vez el día de la boda demos las buenas noticias, pero primero a Valery.

—¿Puedo decírselo yo?

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que tenemos una mejor relación y no creo que le agrade mucho saber que tendremos otro bebé, tal vez sea mejor que utilice mis encantos y hable sola con ella, tú puedes esperar afuera por si las cosas se ponen un poco mal, dudo que pase, pero puede.

…

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Bella, Valery acababa de terminar los deberes del colegio y en lugar de ir en busca de alguna galleta o de su padre para que la llevara con él a cabalgar, estaba ahí con Bella con todos los nuevos cosméticos alrededor de ella.

—La nueva línea de ropa está a punto de ser lanzada —murmuró Bella—, ya hay algunos pedidos en línea, les has gustado.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, eres muy bonita y a las personas les gustas, te aseguro que serás una sensación, mucho más grande de lo que yo fui.

Valery sonrió complacida ante la perspectiva de parecerse a Bella, últimamente había estado entrando aún más a su habitación y tomando sus cosas, Bella no veía nada de malo en que tomara alguna que otra cosa para jugar con ella.

—Últimamente la ropa me ha dejado de quedar, sabes.

—¿En serio?

—¿Crees que me veo gorda?

Bella vio suspirar a Valery a través del espejo, dejó de pintarse las pequeñas uñas de sus deditos del pie y la miró.

—La última vez que te dije que te veías gorda, te enojaste conmigo.

—No lo hice.

—Pero no te gustó que te dijera gorda.

—Cierto, pero en ese entonces no había razón para estarlo, ahora por el contrario...

—¿De qué hablas, Bella?

Bella se rio y tomó la ecografía que se había hecho esa misma mañana.

—Tu papi me ha dejado que yo te lo diga. —Le tendió la fotografía riéndose del ceño fruncido de Valery al notar las imágenes.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó tomando la fotografía para verla mejor—. No lo entiendo, ¿tienes gas?

Bella se rio y se sentó junto a ella tomando la fotografía entre sus manos.

—Eres terrible, pequeña —le aseguró—. Aún es muy pequeño pero es normal, así de pequeños fueron tú y Andrew las primeras semanas de embarazo.

Valery abrió los ojos y la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, no había duda de que estaba sorprendida ante la noticia de un nuevo bebé.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —negó poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido—, no puedes estar embarazada.

—Pues sí lo estoy, así como estoy inmensamente emocionada. —Le tomó de las manos—. ¿Te imaginas? Un nuevo bebé, tal vez un niño como Andrew o una niña. ¿Te imaginas tener una hermanita?, ambas podríamos vestirla como muñequita, tendrías una hermanita con quien jugar, las tres iríamos de compras, haríamos pijamadas de solo chicas, le enseñaríamos a papi que podemos cabalgar tan bien como él.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, aunque, claro, eso sería cuando crezca un poquito más, pero tal vez pueda tener su habitación junto a la tuya o tal vez ampliemos tu habitación y ambas puedan compartirla, claro, si tú así lo quieres, aunque te aseguro que a ella le encantará dormir junto a ti.

—A mí también, Bella —le aseguró Valery dando un pequeño saltito de emoción—, me gustaría mucho.

—Aunque claro que puede ser niño —le interrumpió acercándola—, pero no importa, porque tendrías dos hermanos menores y tú serías nuestra única princesita, mi pequeña compañera.

—¿Y si tienes dos?

—¿¡Qué?! —chilló Bella riendo histérica—. Oh no, cariño, papá y yo hemos decidido que ustedes tres son suficientes, más que suficiente, pero no importa si es niño o niña, tenerlo en nuestras vidas es perfecto.

—Lo es, Bella —asintió sonriendo—, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Solo podemos hacer todo eso si es niña?

—Claro que no, tú y yo podemos hacerlo, es más, ¿por qué no esta noche? Le pediré a Sue que nos prepare bocadillos y tú y yo dormiremos en la sala de televisión, ¿qué te parece?

—Me encanta la idea.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros? —preguntó Edward entrando a la habitación con Andrew—, también queremos divertirnos.

—Solo chicas, Edward, a menos que Valery quiera invitarlos.

Valery sonrió y asintió, una velada con su papi, Bella, Andrew y el bebé era perfecto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Valery le ha contado a Bella!, Un gran paso el que decidió dar, ¿Que más tendrá guardado?**

 **Bella a corrido a Rosalie y Bree de su casa, ¿Creen que esto dure o las perdonará? La boda se acerca y planearlo junto con llevar un embarazo no es cosa fácil.**

 **Hay bebé y aunque Valery estuvo apunto de molestarse Bella lo ha controlado y como ella dijo, uso su encanto para hacer que Valery se emocionará con el embarazo.**

 **Muchas gracias Yanina, por la ayuda con el capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **¿Porque Bella no amamanta a Andrew? En la mayoría de mis historias, este tema intento sacarlo a colación ya que me parece perfectamente normal que las mujeres amamanten el tiempo que a ellas les parezca necesario, de igual forma en esta historia Bella a decidido que no quiere hacerlo, y de igual manera es perfectamente aceptable...a veces me gusta variar, solo para romper la costumbre.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compatir conmigo en un review**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 8**

Era un día muy importante, solo quedaban tres semanas para su tan esperada boda, hasta el momento había mantenido el control de los preparativos, pero hacerlo ella sola estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Tenía la ayuda de Edward e incluso la de Sue, pero nada se comparaba a Rosalie, ella ya había planeado su boda en el pueblo y conocía perfectamente con quién ir para conseguir las mejores cosas.

Alice le ayudaba por el momento pero ella no tenía mucho conocimiento de bodas, además Bella creía que no había superado que Emmett terminara con ella antes de comprometerse.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos a su cena? —preguntó Valery desde el taburete—, ya he aprendido a usar todos los cubiertos como me enseñaste.

—Lo sé, muñeca, pero no puedes acompañarnos, es nuestro aniversario y a veces a las parejas nos gusta pasar tiempo a solas, más en esta fecha tan importante.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Porque tu papi me pidió ser su novia justamente hoy.

—¿En serio?

—Así es, es lindo recordar esta fecha, así como recordaremos la fecha de cuando nos casemos.

—¿Son fechas muy importantes?

—Lo son.

—¿Cuando yo tenga novio también recordaremos fechas importantes?

—Lo más seguro es que sí.

Ambas continuaron preparando los aperitivos, Sue había salido a comprar algunos materiales de suma importancia que Bella le había pedido.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Bella se rio al ver a James entrar a la cocina hasta situarse junto a Valery, quien le ayudaba a preparar la tarta de manzana, aunque más bien solo se comía las rodajas de manzana… no era precisamente una buena ayudante pero le agradaba su compañía.

»¿Acaso ese es un nuevo collar?

—Edward me lo ha dado esta mañana por nuestro aniversario —respondió tocando el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello, había sido un magnífico regalo—, y todo esto es para nuestra cita romántica esta noche, no soy tan buena cocinera como Sue pero creí que Edward apreciaría que al menos hiciera el intento.

—¿Cenarán aquí?

—A la orilla de la pileta, tendremos una cena a la luz de la luna —respondió suspirando—, hubiera querido ir a algún restaurante pero no hay restaurantes tan elegantes aquí, así que tuve que improvisar.

James se rio mientras robaba parte de los sándwiches de corazones y le daba a Valery una de las galletas espolvoreadas con forma de corazón.

—Dejen de robarse las cosas o ambos abandonen la cocina.

James tomó el plato de galletas y, agarrando a Valery de la cintura, corrió fuera de la cocina ante el grito indignado de Bella.

Bella escuchó la risa de Valery y como ambos se instalaban en la sala, había perdido un plato de galletas que no estaba dispuesta a volver a preparar.

Frustrada se quitó el delantal, buscó el teléfono del restaurante del pueblo y pidió dos menús especiales y tartaletas de frambuesa, Edward tendría que apreciar su esfuerzo de por lo menos intentarlo.

…

Edward reía mientras Bella le daba las uvas en la boca, pensó que era excesiva toda la planeación pero realmente disfrutaba de la velada, le hubiera gustado llevarla a algún restaurante, si vivieran en Nueva York ni siquiera hubieran dudado en salir y festejar su aniversario.

Su prometida era una chica de ciudad a la que le gustaba tener todo con tan solo hacer una llamada, a veces le preocupaba que se cansara de vivir en el rancho en un pueblo pequeño y decidiera abandonarlo llevándose a Valery, Andrew y al bebé que cargaba en su vientre.

Pero haber comido a la luz de la luna junto a la piscina que había sido decorada con pétalos de rosas, y ahora tenerla sobre su regazo solo con el delicado vestido que apenas cubría su bikini, le parecía la mejor celebración.

Tal vez Bella era más perfecta para él de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Puedes creer que cumplimos tres años de novios? —preguntó Bella tomando la copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Aún sigo pensando cómo es que este pobre ranchero consiguió una cosita tan linda como tú.

—Me gustan los hombres con sombrero y botas.

—Aquí la mayoría usa sombrero y botas.

—Está bien… me gustas tú, así de fácil y sencillo, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que ibas a ser completamente mío. —Se inclinó para besarlo, pero antes de que Edward decidiera profundizar el beso, Bella se separó—. Aunque… no eres solo mío, está Andrew y Valery y nuestro bebé.

—Lo están… pero por ahora soy todo tuyo y ciertamente he querido quitarte este vestido desde que salí por la puerta y te encontré justo aquí, estás tan sexy.

—Sí, claro —bufó—. La barriga me ha crecido más rápido de lo que creí, con Andrew no me creció nada hasta después de los seis meses, incluso tú puedes sentirla a pesar de seguir siendo pequeña.

—La siento, pero aun así me sigues pareciendo espectacular —murmuró levantándole el vestido hasta sacárselo—, tan sensual y exquisita como la primera vez. —Continúo quitándole la parte superior del bikini, encontrándose con los erectos pezones de su prometida—. Saber que llevas a mi bebé dentro de ti de nuevo, saber que esta vez podré disfrutar plenamente de tu embarazo me hace amarte mucho más… la perspectiva de casarme contigo con mi bebé creciendo en tu vientre me vuelve loco.

Edward le quitó la parte baja del bikini al mismo tiempo que Bella le abría el pantalón y dejaba en libertad su firme miembro. Enterrarse en el húmedo calor de su prometida, sentirla tan lista y caliente le aseguraba que ella también esperaba que fuera un poco más brusco.

La puso sobre la mesa para tener mejor control sobre ella —era un hombre que le gustaba mandar en lo sexual— y la penetró escuchando sus gemidos de placer, disfrutando de ver sus gestos y como iba perdiendo la cordura.

Un movimiento en los arbustos que rodeaban la pileta para darle un poco más de privacidad casi lo hizo detenerse, pero sentir los talones de Bella encajados en su culo volvió a centrarlo en su caliente prometida que se estremecía por la combinación del caliente sexo que compartían junto con el frío viento que el mes de diciembre traía con él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella cojeaba un poco al caminar, Valery le había preguntado qué le pasaba y su listo prometido respondió que se había lastimado mientras montaba, con demasiada fuerza.

Con la inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños, Valery le había dicho que tuviera más cuidado, pues no podía lastimarse con la boda tan cerca.

Le gustaba que Valery estuviera tan emocionada por la boda como ella lo estaba.

Su boda estaba a menos de dos semanas y aún tenía pendientes que resolver.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Rosalie de pie con Marie en sus brazos, igual de despierta y curiosa que Andrew. Al parecer ambos niños se extrañaban pues Andrew comenzó a señalarla al igual que Marie comenzó a hacer ruiditos de felicidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó acomodando a Andrew en su cadera.

—Vine a disculparme.

—Rose, no creo que…

—Sé que te molestaste al escuchar todo lo que Maddie le estuvo haciendo a Valery, sé que aún estás molesta, incluso yo lo estoy con Bree —declaró apresuradamente al notar que le cerraría la puerta—. Nunca pensé que dijera esas cosas acerca de Valery ni mucho menos cuando Maddie estaba cerca, sé que ella es parte de mi familia pero tú eres mi amiga, Bella, una de mis íntimas amigas y me duele que estés enojada conmigo por algo que yo no hice. Sé que Tanya no fue exactamente el mejor modelo de mujer, le puso el cuerno a Edward con vaya a saber cuántos hombres, y por cómo se comportaba Valery creo que tampoco lo era como madre, pero nunca hablaría mal de ella frente a Valery o alguna de las niñas, no es correcto.

—Maddie le estuvo repitiendo esas terribles palabras a Valery desde el primer día, por eso tenía tantos problemas, ahora sé que el problema con la comida se debió a que Valery solo trató de defenderse de las injustas acusaciones.

—Y lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento, Valery es una niña inocente, no se merece cargar con los pecados de su madre, además ahora está contigo y tú eres una buena influencia para ella.

Bella pensó en todo lo ocurrido, no podía culpar a Rosalie, era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga, no podía simplemente alejarla, la necesitaba para muchas cosas, desde la ayuda con la boda hasta poder pasar con ella una tarde y hablar de mil cosas, ciertamente no era lo mismo con Sue y Esme, esta última aún no regresaba de su estancia en Nueva York.

»Te he extrañado un montón estas semanas, sé que no quieres a Bree cerca, yo no he hablado con ella desde aquella tarde, no puedo borrar lo que ha dicho pero sí demostrarte que quiero a Valery de las misma manera que quiero a Andrew, conozco a Edward desde que teníamos la edad de nuestros bebés, no quiero perder su amistad ni la tuya por lo que Bree ha dicho.

Bella suspiró y se acomodó a Andrew en sus brazos.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Rosalie.

Rosalie dio un paso adelante y Bella aceptó que la abrazara, aún estaba un poco insegura pero había extrañado a su amiga y ciertamente necesitaba ayuda con la boda y Rosalie sabía mucho más que Alice, quien parecía cohibida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rosalie se quedó en casa por al menos tres horas, Andrew y Marie tomaron la siesta mientras Rosalie le ayudaba a rectificar una vez más los lugares en las mesas.

Valery apareció en la sala, volviéndose un poco tímida ante la presencia de Rose, pero después de un rato Valery volvió a actuar normal e incluso se rio junto con Rosalie y sostuvo a Marie en brazos.

…

—Así que hiciste las paces con Rosalie —habló Edward mientras se quitaba la ropa del trabajo.

—Sí, ha venido esta tarde, hemos conversado, merendado y me ayudó con algunos pendientes de la boda.

—¿Y Valery?

—Mantuve un ojo en ellas, y Valery no mostró ningún problema, ahora lo veo más claro, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando venía Bree, fui tan ciega en ese momento.

—En ese entonces no tenían la relación que tienen ahora.

—Tienes razón —suspiró sentándose sobre la cama con la bata de seda aún puesta—, aunque eso no evita que me sienta culpable.

—No tienes por qué, Valery no te culpa, de hecho puedo asegurar que incluso disfruta ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda. Por lo feliz que la vi durante la cena, no tuvo ningún problema con Rosalie.

—No lo tuvo.

—Entonces las cosas están bien —declaró antes de levantarla de la cama y quitarle la bata, dejándola en su camisón para dormir—. Estás con demasiada ropa.

—Y tú demasiado insaciable desde nuestro aniversario… ¿Estás bien?, no puedes embarazarme cuando ya hay un bollo Cullen en el horno.

—¿Acaso es delito querer estar con mi prometida embarazada? —cuestionó tomándola de la cintura.

—¿Así que te excita follarme cuando tengo a tu bebé dentro de mí?

—Como no tienes idea.

Edward la besó al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba hasta la cama, le quitó el camisón dejándola solo en las braguitas de encaje.

Estaba tan concentrado en fundirse en el cuerpo de su prometida que casi pasó por alto los golpes en el piso de abajo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé —respondió él poniéndose de pie y colocándose los pantalones, omitiendo el bóxer—, iré a ver quién es, posiblemente sea James, pero aun así ve a ver a los niños y quédate con ellos.

—Deberías llamar a la policía —habló mientras se ponía las bragas y la bata—, James nunca ha llegado tan tarde ni haciendo tanto ruido.

—Estaré bien.

Edward salió primero de la habitación y bajó los primeros escalones con cuidado de no hacer ruido, las luces seguían apagadas, no había ningún sonido, antes de continuar bajando vio a Bella dispuesta a entrar a la habitación de Andrew, la detuvo con la mirada evitando que siguiera caminando al escuchar el golpe sordo demasiado cerca.

Encendió la luz, listo para atacar al intruso, deteniéndose al ver a su hermano tirado en las escaleras con la ropa desarreglada y una botella de licor a medio tomar en sus manos.

—Regresa a la habitación, mi amor, me ocuparé de James.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ve y descansa, creo que dejaremos lo que estábamos haciendo para después.

—Está bien —asintió ajustando el cinturón de su bata—, si necesitas ayuda solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, ahora ve a la cama.

Bella regresó a la habitación, dejándolo a solas con su borracho hermano.

Él bajó las escaleras y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y bajar al primer piso, una vez allí lo guio hasta el baño que se encontraba junto a la cocina, era regla de la casa que si se llegaba en un estado alcohólico, serían bañados con agua fría en el helado baño y después llevados al despacho.

Su madre lo había hecho con él después de que se ahogó en alcohol cuando Tanya se fue y de nuevo cuando causó que Bella lo abandonara.

Ayudó a su hermano a sacarse la ropa, lo metió a la ducha de agua helada causando su grito de protesta y después de darle una toalla lo llevó al despacho mientras temblaba de frío.

—Pensé que después de los veinte dejaría de sufrir esta mierda —protestó James mientras temblaba.

—Yo pensé que lo haría con Andrew en algunos años, no contigo.

—Te ayudo a practicar… aunque no creo que Bella te deje hacerlo.

—No importa eso ahora, explícame por qué has llegado a esta hora.

—No eres mi padre, Edward, no te debo ninguna explicación.

—No, pero me has causado un gran susto pensando que alguien se había metido a la casa, he temido por Bella y mis hijos, así que eso me da el derecho de pedirte una explicación.

James bufó mientras se reacomodaba en la silla, la pequeña toalla no le permitía cubrirse como era debido pero Edward no le iba a ofrecerle una toalla más grande.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, Edward caminó a su silla en el escritorio pensando que tal vez podría checar algunos correos mientras esperaba que James se quedara dormido sobre la silla.

—Me gusta una chica —murmuró después de un rato, estaba quedándose dormido.

—Que bien por ti.

Edward sintió el golpe del lapicero contra su brazo, levantó la vista para ver a James desparramado en la silla frente a él, había optado por cubrirse los brazos dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, agradeció que Bella no insistiera en ayudarlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó sarcástico al ver su actitud infantil.

—Ella me hace sentir de dieciocho de nuevo, cuando la veo solo quiero arrancarle la ropa, doblarla sobre cualquier superficie y... ya sabes.

Edward apagó el monitor de la computadora y centró su atención en su hermano, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar emocionado de una mujer.

—¿Es del pueblo?

—Lo es.

—La conozco.

—Lo haces y sabrás que las buenas mujeres del pueblo ya están tomadas, yo no tengo oportunidad.

—¿Está casada?

—Algo así, por eso decidí irme.

—Aún no me has dicho nada de eso, solo desapareciste y volviste a aparecer, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Edward rio al ver que James apartaba la mirada nervioso.

—Hay otra chica además de la del pueblo, me llamó y fui con ella, me gusta y pensé que me serviría para olvidar, pero no ha funcionado, la he vuelto a ver y…

—¿Así que has ido a encontrarte con otra mujer? ¿En serio?

—Tú tienes derecho a divertirte, yo también.

—No te juzgo, James, solo que no creo que estés actuando de la mejor manera, si te importa esta chica, no creo que vea bien que te fueras a divertir con otra.

—No tengo opción.

—Todos la tienen.

—Yo no, no la tengo a menos que vuelva a…

—¿Vuelvas a qué?

Edward no tuvo respuesta pues su hermano se quedó dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valery se detuvo sorprendida al ver a las dos personas que estaban escondidas en la cocina, Bella le había dicho que a veces las personas que se gustaban se escondían para darse besos, a veces encontraba a su papi y a Bella escondidos en el granero dándose muchos besos, también lo hacían en el cuarto de lavado e incluso en la alacena.

Por eso ver a su abuelita dándole besos al padre de Bella no le pareció extraño, pero sí algo raro.

—Ahí estás, pequeña niña de ojos violeta —habló Charlie terminado el beso y sonriéndole—, te he traído obsequios, aunque no recuerdo muy bien en dónde los he guardado.

—Los obsequios puedes esperar —interrumpió Esme—. ¿Dónde están tu padre y Bella, Valery?

—Salieron a cabalgar, eso dijo Sue —respondió encogiéndose de brazos—, lo hacen mucho, Bella cojea mucho pues se ha lastimado, pero aun así sigue haciéndolo.

El padre de Bella se rio antes de negar con la cabeza y acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué tal si mientras los esperamos buscamos tus obsequios?

—¿No quieres tomar un baño primero?, el vuelo ha sido algo largo.

—Esperaré, tú ve a refrescarte, yo me quedaré con Valery e iré en busca de Andrew, necesito pasar tiempo con mis nietos antes de que Renée llegue.

—Está bien —aceptó Esme—. Val, no abras mi maleta, quiero darte personalmente lo que te he traído.

—Claro que sí, abuelita.

Valery sostuvo la mano de Charlie mientras regresaba a la sala en donde Sue se sorprendió de verlo.

—Ahí está mi nieto, yo me haré cargo de él. —Lo tomó de los brazos de Sue y se sentó en el sofá con Valery junto a él—. Este pequeño ha crecido bastante, ¿seguro que no lo han cambiado? ¿Y a ti?, estás mucho más guapa que la última vez que te vi.

Valery se sonrojó y disfrutó de los halagos de su nuevo abuelito, abrió los regalos encontrando más muñecas, peluches de caballos, libros y una tiara de fantasía igual a la que Bella tenía en las fotografías del álbum de su infancia que Renée había enviado.

James apareció con solo una toalla rodeada a su cadera, murmuró una disculpa y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, pequeña niña?

—Sí.

—No me agrada mucho el hermano de tu papi.

Valery se cubrió la boca y se inclinó hacia él.

—A mí tampoco.

* * *

 **Hola!?**

 **He vuelto.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—No va a pasar, Edward.

A pesar de su advertencia, Bella siguió sintiendo como la juguetona mano de su prometido jugaba con el elástico de su ropa interior, tan solo cinco minutos atrás había vaciado su estómago en el excusado, amaba al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior pero no era la fan número uno de las náuseas en las mañanas. Andrew la había levantado cada mañana para llevarla al inodoro, no importaba lo que comiera, por las mañanas vaciaba su estómago horriblemente, al parecer el nuevo bebé le haría lo mismo.

Solo esperaba que no duraran todo el embarazo como había ocurrido con Andrew.

—Edward... —volvió a advertirle al sentir sus dedos introducirse dentro del encaje.

Sabía que a algunos hombres les excitaba estar con sus embarazadas parejas, pero no creía normal que después de ser despertado por el sonido de las arcadas quisiera jugar con ella.

No se sentía particularmente linda ni sexy.

Pero al parecer para Edward era muy diferente, pues no dejaba de aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenían para ellos solos, ni siquiera durante los primeros meses de relación Edward se había comportado de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de dejar que siguiera con su recorrido, pero los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron abandonar su juego y ajustarse su problemilla bajo el pantalón, se puso la bata para disimular un poco más y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Valery aún con la pijama de Rodolfo el reno y con Valiente en sus brazos, quien también tenía una pijama de Santa.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Dijiste que hoy iríamos por el árbol de navidad —respondió entrando a la habitación, dejó a Valiente sobre la alfombra y subió a la cama hasta acostarse junto a Bella—, iríamos los cuatro juntos a escogerlo, prometiste que yo te ayudaría a talarlo.

—Iremos, pequeña, pero después de desayunar y hacer algunos pendientes que Bella y yo tenemos.

—¿Y a qué hora será eso?

—Posiblemente después de mediodía.

—Pero para eso falta mucho —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, me he despertado muy temprano para nada.

—Debiste preguntar ayer por la noche —respondió Edward caminando hacia el baño.

La puerta del baño se cerró dejándolas a ambas solas en la habitación.

—Puedes…

—No, no hay manera de que salga de la casa antes de mediodía, hermosa —le interrumpió Bella atrayéndola a sus brazos—. Mi madre llega mañana y aún tengo pendientes para la boda, solo quedan seis días.

—Está bien —suspiró Valery—. ¿Cuándo llegará mi vestido?

—Mi madre lo traerá junto con Vicky para una última prueba, esperemos que no hayas crecido mucho en las últimas semanas y yo no haya engordado demasiado, no sé cómo explicaré que me ha crecido el vientre.

—Diles que estás embarazada.

—Lo haría, pero tu papi y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa para el día de nuestra boda, es por eso que tú has tenido que guardar el secreto.

—Y lo he hecho, no le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sue.

—Lo sé, eres muy buena guardando secretos.

Valery se acurrucó entre las sábanas quedándose dormida en cuestión de segundos, era demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera despierta, por supuesto que iba a quedarse dormida apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Bella la arropó y la observó dormir, aún se sentía un poco culpable por cómo la había tratado las primeras semanas que estuvo en casa, no fue precisamente la mujer más cariñosa ni maternal, la juzgó sin conocerla, incluso llegó a sentir cierto rencor porque estaba en casa opacando la felicidad de su pequeña familia. Ahora, la idea de que Valery no estuviera en casa con ellos era simplemente imposible, un error, Valery pertenecía a ellos tanto como lo hacía Andrew y el bebé que crecía en su vientre.

Escuchó el golpeteo del agua proveniente de la ducha, sabía que podía escabullirse y tener un rapidín, Valery dormía como un tronco y no se daría cuenta de lo que hacían en el baño, pero dejar la tibia cama y alejarse del cálido cuerpo de su niñita no se sentía correcto, por esa razón, volvió a recostarse dispuesta a dormir y disfrutar un poco más de sueño antes de que Andrew demandara su atención.

…

Bella le acomodó la bufanda a Valery antes de que bajara del auto, tal vez era un poco exagerado que usara una bufanda, Graham no era precisamente frío a esa hora del día, pero era mejor prevenir, no podía enfermarse a días de la boda, por esa razón Andrew se había quedado en casa al cuidado de Charlie, quien estaba teniendo su cuota justa de celos por parte de Esme al saber que Renée llegaría en unas cuantas horas y compartirían techo.

Que su suegra fuera la actual novia de su padre no era lo más divertido del mundo, pero al menos eran felices y con eso le bastaba. Esperaba que su madre no fuera una completa perra con Esme.

—¿Ya, Bella?

—¿Ya, amor?

Bella rodó los ojos ante la impaciencia de ambos, terminó de acomodar la bufanda asegurándose de que esta no se soltara, bajaron del auto y Valery corrió a buscar el árbol perfecto para llevar a casa. Edward caminaba junto a ella, sosteniendo su cintura y una que otra vez bajando su mano para tocar el principio de su trasero, al parecer el rapidín en el armario después de que Valery bajara a desayunar y el del establo, cuando fue a buscarlo, no sirvieron para bajar su libido.

—Creo que tu hija necesita saber que no podemos llevar un árbol de tres metros —habló viendo como Valery sonreía como maniaca al ver los enormes árboles.

—Podemos hacerlo.

—Edward…

—Yo solo digo que no hay ningún problema, será complicado llevarlo en la camioneta pero no imposible, además será un buen árbol.

—No me convences, Cullen —le advirtió picando su pecho—. Ahora ve con tu hija y escojan un árbol no mayor a dos metros.

—¿No nos ayudarás a cortarlo?

—Ambos pueden hacerlo perfectamente, confío en ustedes.

—Miedosa —le acusó besando castamente sus labios—. Ve a sentarte, cuida de mi bebé y de tu bonito trasero que será mío en cuanto regresemos.

Bella se sentó sobre una pila de troncos que formaban un banco, en donde varios niños y mujeres se encontraban sentados, muchas de esas mujeres se encontraban muy embarazadas, conversó con algunas de ellas, asistirían a su boda y estaban muy emocionadas por saber cómo sería su vestido.

La boda de Edward Cullen era un suceso que todos esperaban.

Escuchó a lo lejos el chillido de Valery cuando Edward le entregó unos pequeños guantes para sostener el árbol y que sus manos no quedaran pegajosas ni se le clavara ninguna astilla, ambos se dispusieron a trabajar, los dos con el rostro lleno de determinación de conseguir llevarse a casa el árbol que apostaba medía cerca de tres metros, no debía sorprenderle, Valery había aprendido a manejar a Edward a su antojo.

Puede que Bella le enseñara unos cuantos trucos.

Nunca pensó que su vida terminaría justamente ahí, viendo cómo padre e hija peleaban con un árbol en lugar de simplemente ir al centro comercial o a un parque de árboles a conseguir uno, era lo que se hacía en la ciudad, pero ahí estaba, riéndose de ambos. Había cambiado muchas de sus costumbres cuando decidió abandonar la ciudad y mudarse con Edward, ya no iba al spa ni a la peluquería dos veces al mes, ni siquiera salía de compras tan a menudo, ni pedía comida a domicilio regularmente, había cambiado mucho y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero lo que estaba segura de que jamás haría, sería talar un árbol.

Eso era actividad de Edward y sus hijos, porque estaba segura de que en unos años Andrew y el bebé estarían peleando con las ramas justo como lo hacía Valery, tal vez tendría que intervenir y decirle a Edward lo peligroso que era que un niño lo hiciera, pero ciertamente Valery no era la única que estaba ayudando a talar el árbol, había mucho niños alrededor ayudando a sus respectivos padres.

A veces no lograba acostumbrarse a los cambios, pensaba en su pequeño bebé en casa haciendo lo mismo y le daba pavor, pero simplemente ver la sonrisa de Valery era suficiente para dejar atrás los temores y dejarla divertirse.

Estaba tan absorta en ver a padre e hija que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Alice junto a ella, no la había visto desde que reanudó su amistad con Rosalie.

—No pensé encontrarte por aquí.

—Necesitábamos un árbol, pero creo que debí sugerir comprar uno artificial.

Ambas rieron al ver a Valery caer sobre su trasero después de golpearse con una rama, Bella pensó en ir a asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero las sonrojadas mejillas de Valery y su risita risueña le quitaron toda aprensión.

—Sé que Rosalie ha vuelto a ayudarte con los preparativos —comentó Alice haciéndola sentir una completa perra como amiga.

—Lo siento, Alice, no quise hacerte a un lado pero…

—Lo entiendo, ella es la que sabe de bodas, yo no —le tranquilizó.

—Cuando lo dices así suena horrible.

—Pero es la verdad —respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros—, te ayudaba en lo que necesitabas porque sabía que estabas en apuros, pero realmente no entendía muchas cosas que me pedías, aún sigo sin saber la diferencia entre el color hueso y la cáscara de huevo.

Bella se rio pensando en lo diferente que Alice era de Rosalie, por algo Rose era lo más cercano que tenía a una mejor amiga.

Ambas observaron a Valery reír y sacudirse el cabello mientras Edward hacía lo mismo, conseguir talar el árbol era lo último en la lista de prioridades en ese momento.

Bella les tomó una fotografía para la posteridad.

—Se parece muchísimo a Tanya —murmuró Alice, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, tal vez quería parecer desinteresada pero Bella conocía demasiado bien los gestos de nerviosismo, años como modelo le dieron la facilidad de reconocer el miedo e incomodidad de las personas que la rodeaban, algo molestaba a Alice, era evidente.

—Lo sé, solo la he visto en fotografías, pero Valery es una pequeña copia de ella.

—No hay nada de Edward en Valery —prosiguió Alice con la misma máscara de tranquilidad—, pensé que tal vez compartirían algún gesto… algo, pero no logro encontrar nada, aunque tal vez sean solo cosas mías.

Bella observó a la niña de ojos violeta que miraba con desagrado sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, al parecer la hacían un poco torpe.

—No tiene nada de Edward —concluyó Bella—, nunca he dudado del amor paternal que Edward siente por ella e Irina ha dicho que Tanya le confirmó que era su padre, pero a veces…

¿Cómo explicar que a veces dudaba que Valery fuera hija de Edward?, debían tener algún rasgo, alguna manía, tal vez un lunar, una mancha de nacimiento como la que Andrew tenía en la espalda, igual que la de Edward y James, algo que los relacionara como padre e hija, pero no había nada.

Podría decir que tal vez tocarse el cabello cuando estaban nerviosos o refunfuñar entre dientes cuando estaban molestos pero no querían aceptarlo, incluso que ambos tenían la costumbre de robar la leche en polvo de Andrew cuando creían que nadie los veía, podría tomar esas cosas como similitudes, pero solo eran hábitos que Valery pudo adquirir por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el rancho, incluso había adquirido hábitos de ella misma, como pintarse los labios por el placer de hacerlo, jugar con su cabello cuando estaba aburrida o arrugar la nariz cuando estaba concentrada, eran hábitos que se adquirían con el tiempo, no algo que se tenía de nacimiento.

»Queremos tanto a Valery que realmente no nos importa, ella es parte de nosotros.

—Pero dudan de la palabra de Tanya.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que detestaba confirmar.

—Es difícil no hacerlo con todo lo que hizo —murmuró en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara—. No la juzgo ni mucho menos crucifico a Valery como muchos de por aquí lo han hecho, pero… ¿me culpas por no confiar en una mujer que parecía solo importarle ella misma?

—No la conocías.

—No, pero he escuchado varias versiones y… no creo haber querido conocerla, de solo pensar que engañó a mi Edward —suspiró negando con la cabeza—. No sé en qué estaba pensando o qué tan dañada estaría para preferir a otro en lugar de Edward.

—No creo que haya escogido a otro —murmuró tan bajo que Bella casi no la escuchó.

—Los del pueblo la vieron marcharse con otro hombre, Alice, incluso Irina lo ha dicho.

—Nadie la vio…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice miró hacia todos lados, nadie parecía ponerles atención, todos concentrados en talar su árbol… o jugar con él.

—Todos repiten que alguien les dijo que la vio, pero nadie realmente la vio con sus propios ojos.

—Eso es imposible, Alice, es un hecho que ella huyó después de ser descubierta, detesto decirlo porque es la madre de Valery, pero no creo que todo el pueblo se equivoque, además Rosalie y Esme me han dicho lo mal que se llevaba con las personas de aquí, que no confiaban en ella.

—No lo hacían, pero era solo porque no quisieron darle una oportunidad.

—La gente del pueblo es muy amable.

—Lo es, siempre que cumplas con sus propios criterios. —Se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Tú fuiste toda dulzura con Edward, nadie aquí dudó que lo querías solo para ti, incluso cuando intentaron coquetearte, tú solo tenías ojos para Edward.

—Me gustaba mucho.

—Y no dudabas en demostrarlo, pero también eras tímida y reservada, como si temieras perder su atención.

—Lo temía, me gustaba mucho aun sin conocerlo, quería conocerlo y que me notara, recuerdo perfectamente que ni siquiera me invitó a salir hasta que James prácticamente no le dejó otra salida.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su guapo vaquero que la invitó a una cita con su hermano detrás de él prácticamente amenazándolo.

»Edward fue un encanto desde el primer momento, aún lo es, a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido, sé que lo amo y que él me corresponde por completo, por esa razón no entiendo cómo Tanya pudo romper su corazón, es el hombre más gentil que conozco.

—Tal vez esa no era su intención.

—¿Sabes algo que los demás no, Alice? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, era demasiado misteriosa—. Sé que eran amigas, y entiendo que la defiendas, pero no puedes desaparecer el hecho de que se fue de aquí, tuvo una hija con Edward y no le dijo nada acerca de su existencia, posiblemente nunca la hubiera traído al rancho si siguiera con vida.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Nueve años y un embarazo completo, creo que es tiempo suficiente para saber que Tanya no planeaba contarle nada a Edward, incluso yo le dije a Edward del embarazo en cuanto me enteré, por muy molesta que estuviera con él, mi bebé tenía el derecho de saber quién era su padre.

—Las cosas son diferentes.

—Lo sé, yo amo lo suficiente a Edward y a Andrew como para atreverme a mantenerlos alejados, incluso cuando Edward rompió mi corazón, ella por el contrario...

—Bella —le interrumpió bruscamente—, Tanya, ella era buena, una buena chica, no es lo que todos dicen, ella amaba a Edward, no creo que mantuviera a Valery alejada solo por razones egoístas, tú no sabes si su vida aquí era feliz o no.

—¿Y tú sí?

Alice se rasco la nuca, aún más nerviosa e incómoda, era obvio que había hablado sin querer, pero ahora necesitaba saber la verdad.

»¿A qué te refieres, Alice? —cuestionó evitando que Alice se quedara callada—. Dime, Alice, por favor, no quiero pensar las cosas que pienso de Tanya pero es inevitable cuando solo conozco una versión.

Alice dudó, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie las estaba observando continuó, aunque en un susurro aún más bajo.

—Ella... estaba bien con Edward, las cosas iban bien, tenían una buena relación, apenas si se veían por la distancia, sin embargo se querían y lo sobrellevaban, como tú cuando tenías que irte pero aun así seguías en contacto con Edward.

—Una relación a distancia es difícil.

—Lo sé, sin embargo ellos lo estaban llevando bastante bien, podría decirse que incluso mejor que como tú y Edward lo llevaron, eran una pareja estable, pero luego... —dudó, como si no confiara en ella, aun así siguió—: Edward la llevó a su casa, a Esme no le gustó, nunca le gustó, trató de que Edward la dejara, pero Edward se rebeló por primera vez en su vida... Él siempre hizo lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, intentó hacer feliz a su familia a toda costa, pero por primera vez se puso a él en primer lugar, a su madre no le gustó esa decisión e hizo la vida de Tanya en esa casa un infierno pero nada se comparó a cuando James regreso a casa...

—Eso no puede ser, Esme y James, ellos no son así, admito que algunas veces son difíciles pero no los creo capaces de hacer eso, Esme es como una segunda madre para mí y James es un encanto, le preocupa Edward y quiere que sea feliz.

—No sé para qué me molesto, sabía que no me ibas a creer —le dijo dando la media vuelta.

—No, Alice, espera —la llamó tomándola del brazo—. Perdón, pero tienes que entender que me cuesta trabajo creerte.

—Lo sé, y te entiendo, pero te juro que algo pasó, Bella, algo cambió en Tanya cuando se mudó a esa casa contra la voluntad de Esme. No sé qué fue, aun cuando Esme era grosera, Tanya parecía poder con eso y más, pero después, simplemente comenzó a actuar extraño.

—No creo que Esme…

—Por favor, Bella, no lo puedes negar —la interrumpió Alice—. Hasta tú te tienes que dar cuenta que las cosas están bien mientras se hagan como ella dice.

Bella se quedó callada porque no podía negar esa acusación, su suegra tenía una forma muy particular de hacer las cosas, y cuando algo no le gustaba se las ingeniaba para hacerlo a su manera. A ella no le molestaba ya que podía lidiar con esas pequeñas cosas, además de que Esme siempre pedía su opinión.

—A veces es algo complicada, tú no tuviste problemas con ella porque te aceptó sin problemas, pero con Tanya no fue de esa manera.

—No puedes culparla por querer proteger a Edward, es su hijo.

—James también lo es.

—¿Qué tiene que ver James en todo esto?

—Las cosas se volvieron peores, casi insoportables para Tanya cuando James regreso, era como si...

Alice guardó silencio dos segundos antes de sentir el cuerpecito hiperactivo de Valery.

—Papi me ha dicho que está por terminar de cortar el árbol, nosotras podemos ir a buscar guirnaldas para decorarlo.

—¿Guirnaldas? —preguntó levantando la vista para ver a Edward, no habían avanzado en nada con la tala del árbol, posiblemente Edward la había mandado para poder talar adecuadamente—. Podemos ver si venden en la tienda, tal vez compremos unas cuantas esferas y más adornos.

—Está bien, Bella... ¿Alice nos acompañará?

—Me encantaría, hermosa, pero tengo que regresar a casa, tal vez las visite un día de estos.

Alice se alejó sin darle tiempo a pedirle que por favor fuera a casa y terminara de hablar con ella, la había dejado completamente confundida.

Las personas de las que Alice hablaba eran completamente diferentes a las que ella conocía.

Esme era difícil y estaba segura de que ella misma actuaría como una perra con alguna novia que no considerara adecuada para Andrew, incluso lo haría con los chicos que pretendieran a Valery.

James era un poquitín excéntrico, pero era un buen hombre, apoyaba a Edward en todo, él decía que se lo debía después de hacerse cargo del rancho y dejarlo ser libre.

Era simplemente el amor familiar.

Tal vez Alice estaba exagerando.

Tal vez…

—¿Bella?

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y le sonrió a Valery.

—Vamos, tal vez encontremos algunas de color violeta, podemos colgar una en la puerta de tu habitación.

—¡Sí!

Tres horas después, llegaron a casa con el árbol en la parte alta de la camioneta y varias bolsas con adornos, puede que Valery y ella hubieran exagerado un poco con los adornos.

—A eso se le llama festejar Navidad con entusiasmo —se rio James desde la puerta con Andrew en brazos.

—Sí, sí, ahora ayúdame a bajar el árbol.

—Traigo a Andrew en brazos, hermanito, tú y Bella pueden hacerlo solitos —renegó, pero aun así le entregó Andrew a Valery y se dispuso a ayudar a Edward a bajar el árbol de la camioneta. Ella aún estaba un poco molesta con Edward por ignorar su advertencia y comprar el árbol de tres metros.

Entró a la casa con las bolsas con los adornos y tomó a Andrew de los brazos de Valery, quien inmediatamente comenzó a sacar los adornos de las bolsas y mostrárselas a Andrew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renée no estaba particularmente feliz con estar en el rancho, sus zapatos altos de diez centímetros se enterraron en el jardín trasero cuando Bella le mostró el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Su pulcro traje blanco quedó arruinado cuando accidentalmente se recargó contra una valla recién pintada.

Su cabello rubio perfectamente alisado ahora tenía friz y era imposible de domar, Bella recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar, tuvo exactamente los mismos problemas que su madre, la única diferencia era que el guapo ranchero fue su motivación para olvidar todo eso y centrarse en llamar su atención, su madre por el contrario estaba detestando cada minúscula cosa.

Regresaron a la habitación de invitados en donde se quedaría hasta la boda, Vicky estaba en su habitación preparando sus cosas para la prueba de vestidos, últimos cinco días y rogaba que no se hubiera hinchado o estaría en serios problemas.

Su madre comenzó a rebuscar en una de sus muchas maletas la ropa que iba a usar; su padre y Esme habían salido y planeaban regresar para la cena, su madre tenía claras intenciones de mostrarse en la cena despampanante, aunque para eso aún quedaban algunas horas.

—¿Qué tan grandes son las arañas?

—No hay arañas dentro de la casa, mamá.

—¿Y ratones?

—Tampoco, que sea un rancho no significa que en la casa tengamos ratones, ni siquiera en los graneros ni en el establo, Edward mantiene un estricto control higiénico.

—Te creeré por mi salud mental, pero no te creo por completo.

Bella rodó los ojos y dejó que su madre siguiera arreglándose mientras jugaba con Andrew sobre sus rodillas, Valery estaba en su habitación limpiándola, tenía demasiado desastre en ella y Sue no iba a ayudarla, posiblemente Bella no era un buen ejemplo, su armario se encontraba igual de desordenado que el de Valery.

Sue entró a la habitación con la botella de vino que su madre había pedido y una copa, Bella había pasado aludiendo que no pensaba tomar alcohol hasta el día de su boda.

—Al menos tienes algo decente que beber —murmuró Renée tomando la copa que Sue le sirvió.

—Muchas gracias, Sue, ¿puedes ir a ver a Valery?, dile que iré a buscarla en unos minutos para la prueba de su vestido.

—Claro que sí, señorita Bella.

Sue abandonó la habitación, apenas se cerró la puerta Renée volvió a abrir su ácida boca.

Amaba a su madre, pero a veces…

—¿Por qué te encaprichaste en casarte justamente aquí? Es tan... pueblerino.

—Es lo que es y es mi hogar, mamá.

—Sigo sin saber qué le viste a Edward —bufó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—No voy a responderte eso.

—Fue mi culpa por darte un cuento de hadas y hacerte creer en el príncipe azul, Edward realmente lo es, te adora, eso puedo verlo, pero Alec también lo hacía y era un plus tenerte cerca de mí, no aquí, a medio mundo de distancia.

—¿Medio mundo?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —contestó y se encogió de hombros—. Aún puedes cancelar la boda, Bella, puedes tomar a Andrew y regresar conmigo.

—Estás loca, no dejaría a Edward ni lo alejaría de nuestro hijo.

—Puede visitarlo en vacaciones o mudarse a la ciudad.

—Es suficiente, mamá, no hay manera en que no me case con Edward en cinco días, es mi vaquero y lo amo, por él fui y soy capaz de vivir aquí felizmente.

—Estás loca... bueno, ya lo sospechaba desde que aceptaste a esa mocosa aquí.

—Mamá...

—Yo solo digo la verdad —se encogió de hombros—, esa niña es una berrinchuda, ni siquiera es tu hija para que la estés cuidando y aguantando sus caprichos.

—Seré su madrastra oficialmente en unos días.

—Pero no su madre.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que sí, yo nunca me hice cargo de ningún hijo de mis ex, te tenía a ti y era suficiente.

—Las cosas son diferentes, mamá, Valery está a nuestro cuidado, tú solo los veías en vacaciones.

—Y la vida era perfecta de ese modo, deberías considerarla.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Mando a Valery de regreso con su tía?

—Podrías hacerlo.

—Es completamente absurdo, ¿acaso te estás escuchando?

—Por completo, y lo que digo es completamente racional, eres tú la que quiere jugar a ser la mamita de una niña que obviamente es un problema, tú misma lo has dicho, me contaste todas esas travesuras que hizo, incluso cómo arruinó tu maquillaje, por suerte no se ha acercado a tu ropa.

—Eso fue hace meses, mamá, ahora las cosas son distintas.

—Solo porque has controlado a la fiera no significa que deje de existir, escucha bien mis palabras, Isabella, esa niña solo va a causarte dolores de cabeza.

—Tú eres la que me está causando dolores de cabeza —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Iré a buscar a Vicky, tengo que probarme mi vestido.

—Un vestido costosísimo que será desperdiciado en una boda junto a un establo.

—Estás insoportable el día de hoy, mamá.

Bella abandonó la habitación y fue en busca de Valery, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que escuchar la boba palabrería su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Pareces un pingüino —se burló James desde el sofá de la habitación.

—Lo hago, pero no lo digas frente a Bella.

—No me atrevería, hermano —respondió mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse el saco que Vicky le entregaba—. Nunca pensé que serías el primero en casarse.

—¿Querías casarte primero?

—Realmente no, pero hubo un tiempo en donde creí que lo haría, sin embargo no era el momento y posiblemente tampoco la indicada.

—Nunca me has contado de esa chica —respondió Edward acomodándose la pajarita.

—Era un imposible, tal vez solo una ilusión, ahora ya no tiene importancia.

—¿Has hecho algo por la chica que te gusta ahora?, sé que dijiste que estaba en una _relación,_ pero posiblemente no le seas tan indiferente.

—Lo soy, pero no importa, creo que es bueno que ella sea feliz con su esposo.

—Eso es muy maduro.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer.

Edward miró el desanimado rostro de su hermano.

—¿En serio te importa tanto?

—Lo hace, pero…

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

El gritito emocionado de Bella los hizo voltear para verla, mordía su labio inferior mientras sonreía enormemente, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, era simplemente hermoso verla tan emocionada.

—¿Por qué tú puedes verme con mi esmoquin y yo no puedo verte con tu vestido?

Bella le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—No finjas que no te gusta verme aquí —le guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba—. Te ves muy guapo, solo necesitas quitarte ese sombrero.

—Sin sombrero no hay vaquero, muñeca.

—Debes dejar de ver Toy Story con Valery.

Ambos se rieron antes de que Bella se levantara en puntillas y besara sus labios.

—Seguimos aquí, ¿saben? —les interrumpió James que era medido por Vicky.

—También te ves bien, James —respondió Bella girándose para verlo, recargó su espalda contra el pecho de Edward—, aunque recuerdo que dije que la camisa tenía que ser color coral.

—No me pondré una camisa rosa, Bella.

—No es Rosa, es coral.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es, además es mi boda y quiero que uses esa camisa, te quedará perfecta, James, te lo aseguro.

Edward se rio al notar que su preciosa prometida estaba usando su mejor puchero para convencer a James de ponerse la camisa. El suspiro de derrota de su hermano solo confirmó lo que él ya sabía: eran mantequilla en las manos de Isabella Swan… muy pronto Cullen.

Edward sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida entre sus brazos, en setenta y dos horas sería su esposa, sería suya para toda la vida.

El tiempo no podía pasar demasiado rápido.

—Eres la única mujer que me haría ponerme rosa.

—Es coral, hay una enorme diferencia.

—Yo no veo diferencia.

—La hay —habló Vicky—. Ahora quítense los trajes, les quedan como un guante y no queremos que se arruinen con la boda tan cerca.

Ambos asintieron y entraron uno al baño y otro al armario para quitarse sus trajes, al salir Bella estaba riendo junto con Vicky.

—¿Hay algo más de color _rosa_ que tendré que ponerme? —preguntó James dejando su traje sobre el sofá.

—No, James, puedes irte.

—Genial —sonrió y se giró hacia Vicky—. ¿Puedo invitarte a ir al pueblo?, te aseguro que es más divertido de lo que crees.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que…

—Yo me encargo de guardar todo, Vicky, no te preocupes.

Ambos se fueron dejándolos solos, Edward aprovechó la situación y atrajo a Bella a sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para nosotros?

—Siempre, mi amor.

La besó disfrutando de sus últimas horas como soltero, no extrañaría ni un poco cambiar su estado civil.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón pero antes de que lograra quitárselo, el grito de su madre los alertó.

—¡Bella, Edward!

Ambos acudieron al llamado de Esme, normalmente estaba pasiva y en las nubes, ahora que estaba de novia, parecía que nada la alteraba, incluso cuando Renée hacía todo lo posible para que eso ocurriera.

Entraron a la habitación de costura de Esme, Edward alcanzó a sostener a Bella cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver el desastre frente a ella.

Los obsequios de boda que habían estado llegando los últimos días estaban golpeados y arrugados, las cajas tenían arrancado el papel, algunos paquetes los habían intentado abrir y otros lo habían conseguido.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Edward sin dejar de sostener a Bella.

—¿Qué crees que pasó? —cuestionó Renée mostrándole unas tijeras rosas con pequeñas pegatinas de unicornio, las mismas que había comprado para Valery en la ferretería semanas atrás.

¿No podía ser posible, verdad?

Su niñita era un encanto, su dulzura podía compararse con el de un terrón de azúcar, su nena no sería capaz de semejante travesura, no ahora que todo estaba tan bien.

Su nena estaba emocionada por la boda, quería a Bella, ya no había problemas de conducta, era una linda niñita fácil de querer y adorar.

Una niñita que nunca haría algo así.

Pero lo había hecho, no había duda... a menos que no lo hubiera hecho y todo fuera un malentendido, eso debía...

James entró a la habitación con Valery sobre su hombro, la niña se removía inquieta demandando que la soltara. La dejó sobre sus dos pies, la detuvo de un brazo cuando intentó correr fuera de la habitación.

—La he encontrado tirando envolturas de regalo en el cesto de la cochera, el listón sobre su cabeza la delató, además de que Vicky notó que estaba tirando uno de los regalos que ella trajo.

Vicky, que estaba junto a él, puso el set de espejos con el nombre de Isabella delicadamente grabado en el marco.

—Valery...

—Yo no lo hice —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Quería creerle a su hija, pero las pruebas eran claras.

—¿Y quién se supone que lo hizo?

—Tal vez tú —respondió apartando la mirada—, tal vez el padre de Bella o su mamá.

—¿En serio tu hija está suponiendo que Charlie o yo arruinaríamos los regalos de boda de nuestra hija? —cuestionó Renée indignada—. Es ridículo, completamente ridículo.

—Es una acusación grave y aún más lo que ha hecho, hijo, esto es más que una simple travesura.

Sabía que ambas mujeres tenían razón, pero se negaba a creer que su niñita fuera capaz. Tal vez había otra explicación, pero no fue ella, ¿entonces quién sería? No había nadie en la casa capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Pero tampoco quería culpar a su hija, si llegaba a hacerlo y terminaba siendo inocente, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero si era culpable y Valery le estaba mintiendo en su propia cara enfrente de todos, eso era muy grave.

—Revisa las cámaras de seguridad —murmuró Bella sentándose en una de las sillas acolchonadas, cubriendo su rostro con las manos—, no quiero acusarla de…

—Saben perfectamente qué encontrarán en ese video —habló Charlie visiblemente incómodo—, solo están retrasando lo inevitable.

Edward lo sabía, pero aun así quería creer que su hija decía la verdad.

…

Bella entró a su habitación sintiéndose cansada, las cajas de los obsequios habían quedado destruidos y algunos adornos de cerámica y cristal quedaron completamente destruidos, pero aun así mandó tarjetas de agradecimiento.

Se sentía una completa estúpida en esos momentos, creía que las cosas con Valery estaban mejorando, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Entró a su habitación dispuesta a tomar un relajante baño y olvidar por un momento la mirada altanera de su madre, escuchar a Rosalie decir que tal vez debería mantener a Valery en su habitación hasta el día de la boda y soportar la mirada de lástima de su padre que no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos.

Era más de lo que…

Se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Después de una eternidad volví.**

 **Nueva información!, Alice tiene muchas cosas guardadas, ¿Se las contará a Bella?, principalmente, ¿Bella le creerá?**

 **Renee es insoportable, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿Creen que tuvo razón y Valery siempre será una niña problema?**

 **La boda está muy cerca.**

 **Valery volvió a hacer de las suyas, ¿Por qué?**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Edward escuchó el vaso de cristal estrellarse contra el piso, así como a sus suegros siguiendo sus pasos escaleras arriba.

Chocó contra su hija al dirigirse a su habitación, Valery ni siquiera lo miró, tan solo siguió su camino, aventando a Renée en el proceso; él entró a la habitación encontrando a Bella hincada con un gran trozo de tela blanca sobre su regazo, el jadeo de su suegra detrás de él, así como el encaje esparcido por la habitación, la bolsa blanca junto a Bella y las tijeras de jardín sobre la cama le daban un buen indicio de dónde provenía la tela cortada y por qué Bella estaba a punto del colapso.

No había revisado las cámaras de seguridad aun cuando Renée había insistido en que tenía que hacerlo y casi obligado a tenerla presente mientras ocurría, pero no lo había hecho, negándose a creer que su hija hubiera sido capaz de hacer semejante travesura con los regalos de boda, pero en ese momento, al ver a su prometida sollozando con los restos de lo que en algún momento fue su vestido de novia, con Charlie intentando consolarla y Renée levantando desesperadamente los trozos de tela, no le quedaba duda de que su hija no había dejado de ser la niña revoltosa que llegó meses atrás a la casa.

Era digna hija de Tanya y eso no tenía que olvidarlo nunca.

—Dámelo, princesita, dale el vestido a mami —murmuró Renée tomando los restos que Bella tenía aferrados a sus manos.

Edward se acercó tomando el lugar de Charlie y sosteniéndola en brazos cuando Renée consiguió el vestido y lo levantó para poder examinar el daño.

En la parte del abdomen no tenía tela, había sido cortado y dejado un maltrecho círculo, la larga falda tenía cinco largas aberturas, desde el dobladillo hasta la cintura e incluso más arriba, una de las mangas había desaparecido mientras que la otra tenía tijeretazos en el encaje.

Inservible era la palabra perfecta para describir el vestido de novia.

No tenían vestido de novia.

Solo quedaban tres días para la boda y su prometida no tenía vestido de novia.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

Sostuvo a Bella contra su pecho sofocando sus sollozos y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras para que dejara de llorar, mientras Renée salía de la habitación junto a Charlie y Esme, pudo escuchar claramente como su suegra gritó por Vicky.

—Fue Valery, mi amor —murmuró Bella—, tenía el vestido en sus manos cuando entré a la habitación, no sé por qué lo hizo, pensé que me quería, realmente creí que ella no le hizo nada a los obsequios, pero ahora…

—Lo voy a arreglar, Bella, te lo prometo.

Negó con la cabeza, separándose de su pecho, dejando ver sus ojos hinchados y mejillas manchadas.

—Perdí mi vestido, Edward, Valery volvió a su antigua actitud, no tengo la menor idea de qué será lo siguiente que hará, ¿cómo se supone que nos casemos?

Cerró los ojos y atrajo a Bella de nuevo a sus brazos, él tampoco tenía la respuesta.

…

Edward llamó al médico para que revisara a Bella y pudiera administrarle algún medicamento para dormir, nadie sabía del embarazo y era mejor seguir manteniéndolo solo para ellos, lo último que necesitaban era que todos en la casa aumentaran su malestar al pensar que el bebé y Bella pudieran estar en peligro.

Ahora Bella dormía pacíficamente en la habitación después de tomarse algunos tés naturales para clamar sus nervios, darse una tibia ducha y ser ayudada a vestirse por Edward, realmente necesitaba descansar y olvidar por al menos algunas horas todo lo relacionado con la boda.

Había planeado cada detalle para que su boda fuera lo más perfecta posible, ahora el vestido, el tema principal de la boda, a lo que todo estaba acondicionado para combinar —incluso su traje de novio—, estaba arruinado y no sabía cómo conseguiría uno nuevo en tan poco tiempo.

Era imposible que lo consiguieran.

No quería cancelar la boda, pero no haría que Bella caminara hacia el altar con un vestido que no era el de sus sueños, tenía que ser el mejor día de su vida, sería la única boda que tendría porque nunca la dejaría marchar de su lado.

Pero por más que no quisiera hacerlo, tendría que llamar a todos los invitados y decirles que se cancelaba hasta nuevo aviso.

Se detuvo a medio camino a su despacho, vio a Renée en la sala acompañada de Esme y Charlie, James estaba junto a Vicky, quien tenía su atención puesta en la Tablet.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Su siempre bien vestida suegra ahora solo usaba unos jeans y una gabardina amarilla junto con sus botas de tacón alto, no era precisamente el atuendo con el que esperaba verla para pasar el día en el rancho, más bien parecía…

—Volaré a Nueva York y le conseguiré a mi hija el vestido que necesita.

Quedó en shock por unos segundos antes de recobrar la cordura, Bella necesitaba a su madre aquí con ella, no verla marcharse.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, sabes perfectamente que tengo que hacerlo y quieres que lo haga —sentenció Renée cruzándose de brazos—. ¿O qué más vas a hacer? No hay vestido y por más que mi hija aceptara dejar su ropa de diseñador por una más _ligera_ al mudarse aquí contigo, no quiere decir que en el día de su boda quiera caminar al altar con jeans y camisetas que utiliza a diario, ¿o quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué planeas decirle cuando despierte? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?

—No tengo idea.

—Exacto, por esa razón yo iré a Nueva York a conseguir el vestido de mi hija y tú te quedarás aquí haciendo unos arreglos.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó temeroso, su suegra no hacía nada sin recibir algo a cambio, Renée podría ser un fastidio en ocasiones, pero no tenía duda que por Bella haría cualquier cosa.

—La única forma de que yo pase las siguientes noches en vela buscando un vestido y ajustándolo a sus medidas, es que me prometas que después de que regresen de la luna de miel, Valery no va a estar en esta casa.

—¿Qué?

—Es la única condición para que te cases con mi hija.

Edward miró el equipaje de mano sobre el sofá, a James con las llaves del auto en la mano, a su madre quien tenía esa mirada de reproche, y a Charlie quien sostenía a Andrew, su ceño arrugado y los ojos rojos después de una larga tarde escuchando a su hija sollozar.

—Lo que me pides...

—Es simple, voy o no voy, aceptas o no.

—No es blanco y negro, Renée.

—A las pruebas me remito —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuántas veces Valery ha hecho de las suyas? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que lidiar con sus berrinches? Esa niña es una rebelde, un completo caos y al parecer para ti, mi hija tiene que lidiar con todo eso.

—No…

—¿Crees que Bella no habla conmigo? ¿Crees que no me ha contado cada una de sus travesuras o que aquí no me he enterado de muchas otras? Solo estoy poniendo en palabras la verdad, Bella no tiene por qué hacerse responsable de una niña caprichosa que no tiene ni un poco de sentido de culpa. Así que decide, ¿es más importante mi hija, la felicidad junto a ella, criar a Andrew juntos o prefieres quedarte con una niña que no se sabe qué será lo siguiente que hará?

No sabía qué hacer.

Muy pocas veces en la vida tuvo el infortunio de dudar sobre lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Cuando su padre murió por un paro cardiaco cuando solo era un muchachito de diecisiete años y James se negó a hacerse cargo del rancho, no dudó en tomar su lugar y darle la libertad que su hermano tanto deseaba, tomando el mando y control de todas las decisiones, su madre le ayudó y lo acompañó a través de su adaptación, y nadie dudó de su buen juicio al tomar decisiones; cuando decidió cambiar la alimentación de los animales por una orgánica, nadie juzgó su decisión al ver la cantidad de nuevos clientes que obtuvieron; en las ferias de ganado siendo incluso un principiante nadie puso en duda su conocimiento, lo cual llevó a sus reses a ganar los primeros lugares, y a forjar el legado del Rancho Cullen; cuando aceptó aquella extraña proposición de una sesión de fotografías en la parte trasera de su rancho con algunos caballos, a muchos les pareció estúpido que dejara que modelos prepotentes se quedaran en el rancho, pero gracias a eso, tenía a Bella junto a él.

Su vida había estado llena de decisiones difíciles, pero nunca se acobardó o dudó de su buen juicio, incluso si eso incluía a Tanya, pero ahora, en ese momento, viendo que su suegra esperaba una respuesta, con toda la familia detrás de ella, con Andrew sonriéndole desde los brazos de su suegro y con Bella embarazada de su segundo bebé, era difícil tomar una decisión.

Por primera vez dudó si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

—Haré lo mejor para mi familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Pensé que estarías en la cama con Bella —murmuró James sentándose a su lado en el columpio junto a la pileta.

Solo tres horas habían pasado desde que Renée abandonó el rancho, su madre le aseguró que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Charlie le dijo que no tenía duda en que cuidaría como era debido de Bella, incluso le dio su completa bendición para casarse con ella, incluso Sue le comunicó que le llevaría la cena a Valery a su habitación para así evitar problemas y momentos tensos.

—Está con Andrew, le dije que descansara e hiciera reposo, pero me ha dicho que lo necesitaba cerca para terminar de calmarse.

—Me imagino, ¿sabe que Renée se marchó?

—No le he dicho, pero lo haré, solo quiero que se calme un poco antes de hablar con ella. ¿Tuvieron problemas para abordar?

—Llegamos tarde al aeropuerto, cualquiera pensaría que no la dejarían subir al avión, pero ella lo consiguió, esa mujer es de armas tomar.

—Lo es —suspiró agotado, se suponía que las últimas horas antes de su boda sería inmensamente feliz, no se sentía para nada de ese modo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó James, no pudiendo ignorar el tema por más tiempo.

—No lo sé, es mi hija, pero...

—Pero es Bella.

—No puedo perderla, James —respondió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—, casi lo arruiné una vez con ella, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—No va a pasar, Bella te ama.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?, ¿cambiar la fecha de la boda? Lo haría si fuera tan sencillo, pero no quiero que mi segundo hijo con Bella nazca fuera del matrimonio, solo Dios sabe lo difícil que fue convencerla para que Andrew llevara el apellido Cullen, no quiero volver a pasar por la misma discusión con ella.

—¿Está embarazada?

—Sí —suspiró, cansado de toda la situación—, no le hemos dicho a nadie, solo nosotros, Valery y ahora tú lo saben, era una sorpresa para el día de la boda.

—Eso lo complica un poco.

—Claro que lo hace. Cuando fui a verla el día que Andrew nació, me enteré que iba a llevar el apellido Swan, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ponerle mi apellido, me costó un infierno que ella me perdonara y me aceptara de vuelta junto a ella, fue aun peor cuando di por hecho que Andrew llevaría mi apellido, si Bella no era mi esposa entonces Andrew no tendría por qué llevar mi apellido.

—Es algo que haría Bella.

—Por esa razón le dije que nos casaríamos en estas fechas, el suficiente tiempo para que preparara la boda de sus sueños, Andrew fuera más grande y los tres formáramos una familia, cuando nos enteramos del embarazo intentamos adelantar la fecha, pero dedujimos que no le crecería tanto el vientre, por eso dejamos todo tal cual, sin embargo, ahora… no estoy listo para ver a Bella embarazada de vuelta sin ser mi esposa.

—Pueden ir al pueblo y casarse ante el juez.

—Lo haría sin dudarlo, pero no quiero hacerle eso a Bella y yo no quiero casarme con mi mujer de esa manera.

—¿Entonces mandarás a Valery lejos?

—No.

—Pero le diste tu palabra a Renée.

—Le dije que haría lo mejor para mi familia y Valery es parte de ella.

—No creo que Reneé se tome muy bien que jugaras con ella de esa forma, se fue para buscar un vestido, no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo encontrará si Bella necesitó meses para obtenerlo, dudo que te lo entregue si sabe que no cumpliste con tu parte del trato.

—Confío en que quiera lo suficiente a Bella como para no negarse a dárselo.

—Estás esperando un milagro, hermano.

—Sería un milagro si Renée llega a conseguir ese vestido, aunque espero que lo haga.

—Yo también, ¿le has dicho a Bella lo que su madre te ha pedido?

—No, pero se lo diré y confío en que esté de acuerdo conmigo en que no podemos mandar a Valery lejos de aquí.

—Bella la quiere mucho, dudo que le guste la idea de su madre.

—Eso espero o todo estará jodido.

Edward suspiró antes de decidir que tenía que ir con Bella, necesitaba un momento de paz y solo ella podía dárselo.

…

La alarma sonó despertando a todos en la casa. Solo una vez había sonado esa alarma y fue tanto tiempo atrás que ni siquiera recordaban la razón de por qué sonó, siempre tuvieron mucho cuidado ya que era demasiado ruidosa y despertaba a la mitad del pueblo.

Su padre la había puesto hacía años y aún seguía funcionando gracias al continuo mantenimiento, era una manera de mantener a la familia segura, no era que el pueblo no lo fuera, pero era preferible ser precavidos que lamentarse después.

—Ve con los niños, cariño —habló Edward colocándose la bata y tomando la escopeta que escondía debajo de la cama por seguridad, algo que su abuelo y padre hacían y por ende él también—, quédate con ellos.

Bella asintió, se cubrió con su bata y salió detrás de Edward, entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Andrew, quien lloraba por ser despertado de esa manera.

James salió de su habitación con una escopeta muy similar en sus manos, y ambos bajaron las escaleras dispuestos a atrapar al intruso que tuvo la absurda idea de invadir el rancho Cullen.

Conociendo la casa tan bien como ellos la conocían, terminaron de bajar las escaleras y apuntaron a la puerta en el momento exacto que encendían las luces.

La cabellera rubia con unos enormes y temerosos ojos violetas fue lo que ambos hermanos vieron.

Edward bajó la escopeta y miró a su hija, estaba vestida con unos jeans, una sudadera de Bella, sus tenis y llevaba una mochila sobre el hombro.

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma —bufó James sentándose en los escalones—, una maldita broma de mal gusto.

Dio un paso cerca de su hija antes de que la voz asustada y los rápidos pasos de Bella se escucharan por la escalera.

—Edward, Edward, Valery no está en su habita...

Edward se giró para ver a Bella, que se detuvo solo un escalón arriba de James al encontrar a Valery aun sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

—Solo lo diré una vez, Valery, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

El auto de policía y varias camionetas de los ranchos vecinos se acercaban a alta velocidad, se podían ver claramente a la distancia, una alarma ruidosa y un pueblo pequeño eran suficiente para alertar a todos y llevarlos inmediatamente al rancho Cullen.

—¿Está todo bien allá abajo? —preguntó Charlie bajando las escaleras con Esme detrás de él.

Sue, Harry y los demás trabajadores aparecieron, preguntando qué había ocurrido y si se encontraban bien.

Era un jodido caos.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer, Valery? —volvió a preguntar, esperando que su hija se dignara a hablar.

Valery se puso a sollozar al mismo tiempo que el auto del sheriff se detenía enfrente de la puerta principal, Edward suspiró y se giró para ver a Bella, quien asintió y, entregándole el bebé a Esme, se acercó a Valery para intentar calmarla y obtener respuestas.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Billy quitándose el sombrero y subiendo las escaleras del porche, las camionetas de los demás habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a estacionarse, algunos con personas detrás de ellos con sus respectivas armas desenfundadas.

—Sí, la alarma ha sonado sin razón aparente.

—¿Cómo así?

—Bueno es… muy vieja, algún circuito debió dañarse.

—Es el problema con las alarmas viejas —chasqueó la lengua asegurándole que se había tragado el cuento—, revisaremos el perímetro solo para prevenir.

—Claro, jefe, y disculpe por las molestias.

Dejó que el sheriff junto con un grupo de hombres revisara el perímetro y él regresó a la casa en donde Rosalie junto con otras mujeres estaban calmando a Andrew mientras que Bella intentaba tranquilizar a Valery y que saliera de su escondite, el resto de las mujeres estaba en la cocina o avivando el fuego de la chimenea.

Algo bueno de vivir en un pueblo pequeño era que sus habitantes realmente se preocupaban por la seguridad de todos y podían contar con su apoyo incondicional, lo malo es que los tendría en casa por lo menos unas cuantas horas, hasta ese momento no podría cuestionar a su hija, que se aferraba desesperadamente a la bata de Bella, como si de esa manera pudiera deshacer lo que hizo.

Casi al amanecer el rancho Cullen volvió a quedar vacío.

Andrew estaba por fin dormido, Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de meterlo en la cama mientras que las demás mujeres se aseguraron de preparar aperitivos para todos y de ofrecerle cualquier plato de comida a Bella pensando en aliviarla del susto que había pasado, incluso Angela fue quien llevó a Valery a su habitación, quedándose con ella hasta que Valery logró terminar con su paciencia.

Ahora toda la casa estaba en silencio, ambos estaban agotados.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Valery.

—Posiblemente esté dormida —respondió Bella en medio de un bostezo.

—No creo que lo esté.

—No es el momento, hermano —habló James detrás de ellos—, lleva a Bella a descansar, lo necesita, puedes hacerte cargo de Valery después.

—Siento que si me voy a dormir cuando despierte me encontraré con otro desastre de Valery.

—Te prometo que no será así, mantendré un ojo en ella.

Asintió a las palabras de su hermano, realmente necesitaba algunas horas más de sueño, además no era sano para Bella.

…

Renée se comunicó con Bella después del mediodía diciéndole que había aterrizado perfectamente y estaba yendo a recoger el vestido, no quiso dar detalles, así como no pareció sorprendida cuando Bella le contó la razón por la que tenía ojeras y Andrew estaba de pésimo humor.

—Te dije que esa niña era un problema, pero ninguno quiso escucharme.

—No es un problema, mamá, solo es… ella.

—No utilices ese jueguito de palabras conmigo, Bella, soy tu madre, tengo mucho más experiencia y, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, lo que digo no es más que la verdad.

—No la conoces, mamá.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Claro que sí, es mi hija.

—No lo es, y para ella no eres su madre, una hija nunca destruiría el vestido de bodas de su madre. Tienes que hacerme caso de una vez por todas, Bella.

Valery pasó todo el día en su habitación, Sue les llevó la comida, dejando que Bella pudiera ultimar detalles de la boda desde la comodidad del sofá de la sala con Rosalie, Bree, Angela y Alice ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara.

Pero a media tarde, al encontrar a Andrew comiendo su merienda y ver el lugar de Valery nuevamente vacío, decidió que era suficiente, había dejado que su enojo se aplacara para no ser demasiado duro con su hija, incluso pensó en cómo le diría a Bella que estaba buscando internados para mandar a Valery —después de la alarma, realmente temía lo siguiente que Valery fuera capaz de hacer, tal vez la idea de Renée no era tan mala—, aunque aún dudaba si era lo correcto.

Bella lo siguió a la habitación de Valery, pues había intentado hablar con ella cuando las chicas estaban en casa, pensando en que tal vez pudiera descubrir por qué había destruido su vestido, pero no consiguió que le abriera la puerta.

Edward tocó la puerta de la habitación tres veces, en ninguna obtuvo respuesta alguna, normalmente no entraría a la habitación de su hija sin su autorización, pero en ese momento no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones.

Aún debía recibir su castigo por los obsequios.

Otro por el vestido.

Y uno más por activar la alarma, además de descubrir lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Suspirando abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación de Valery, no podía estar todo el día encerrada en su habitación y sin comer, no era sano. Bella iba detrás de él, sabía que posiblemente Valery se molestaría aún más con ellos, pero no podían seguir dejando que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas cubrían las ventanas privando que el sol la iluminara, la cama estaba deshecha, el armario desordenado, los juguetes tirados por todos lados, pero lo que sobresalía de todo aquel desastre era los trozos de tela rosada esparcidos.

Edward entró más a la habitación buscando a Valery con la mirada, encontrándola sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa en donde jugaba con su juego de té, la muñeca de porcelana que Bella le había regalado sobre su regazo.

—¿Destruiste tu vestido? —preguntó Bella recogiendo los trozos de tela—. ¿Por qué?

—No me gustaba.

—Eso no es cierto, tú amabas el vestido, me lo dijiste cientos de veces —dijo intentando mantener la calma, en lo cual estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Pues ya no —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad, no me gustaba, era feo, horrible.

—No es así y me niego a creerte porque sé que estás mintiendo.

—¡No lo hago! —protestó poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo fuertemente la muñeca contra su pecho.

—Sí lo haces, sé que lo haces —aseguró Bella acercándose a ella, Edward quiso detenerla, pero él había sido testigo de lo mucho que amaba su vestido, era imposible creer lo que ahora decía.

—Tú no sabes nada, Bella, no lo sabes.

—Entonces explícamelo y no digas que no te gustó el vestido, porque sé que no es así.

—Porque… porque…

Vio la desesperación en los ojos de su hija, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación, desesperada porque la dejaran sola.

—Porque te odio, Bella —sentenció, causando un respingo en su prometida, nunca había pensado que su hija dijera esas palabras—, te odio, te odio, te odio.

—Val…

—Te odio, te odio tanto, ojalá tú hubieras muerto y no mi mamá.

—Es suficiente, Valery —habló Edward interponiéndose entre Bella y su hija—, esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

—No me importa, no quiero estar aquí, la odio y también te odio a ti, odio a todo el mundo, ojalá ustedes se hubieran muerto y no mi mamá, yo sería mucho más feliz de ese modo.

—Valery…

—Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio… —repetía, negando con la cabeza, sin siquiera verlos a los ojos.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, se arrodilló y sostuvo a Valery en brazos, ella comenzó a llorar y patalear intentando soltarse, pero Edward no lo permitió, se sentó sobre el suelo y acomodó a su hija en sus brazos, imposibilitándola de poder escapar.

—¡Déjame!

—No.

—Déjame, no te quiero, te odio, te odio.

—No me importa, no me importa cuánto me odies, nunca te voy a dejar, Valery, jamás.

—No es cierto, no es cierto, tú no me quieres aquí, nadie lo hace, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, quiero ir con mi mamá, quiero que todo sea como antes.

—Siempre te he querido, Valery.

—No es cierto, no es cierto, te odio, te odio, te odio.

—Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no evitará que te siga queriendo como lo hago.

—Tú no me quieres, me odias como odias a mamá, tú nunca me quisiste, hubieras preferido no tenerme.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es, sí lo es, lo sé, lo he escuchado, todo el mundo lo dice y sé que es cierto, tú no querías a mi mamá y tampoco me quieres a mí porque te recuerdo a ella.

—Yo…

—Pues yo tampoco te quiero, papi, no lo hago, no lo hago, te odio, te odio, te odio.

Miró a Bella que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de ella estaba James, quien veía asombrado la situación, junto a él estaba su madre, no había rastro de Charlie, lo cual agradecía, lo último que quería era mostrarle a su suegro que su vida estaba mucho más jodida de lo que podía verse a simple vista.

Bella llamó su atención al acercarse a ellos. Valery seguía luchando en sus brazos, queriendo soltarse, al notar a Bella tan cerca se alteró aún más.

—Dile, Edward.

¿Qué le tenía que decir?

¿Qué podía decirle que no le hubiera dicho ya?

—Amaba mucho a tu madre, Valery, hubiera ido por ella hasta el fin del mundo si hubiera sabido que tú existías —habló en voz baja, captando la atención de su hija—, nunca las hubiera dejado solas, hubiera luchado por ustedes con cada fibra de mi ser.

—No es cierto.

—No es más que la verdad, amé a tu madre de una manera muy especial, fue mi primer amor, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, si tan solo hubiera sabido que tú crecías en su vientre, nunca la hubiera dejado marchar.

—Mientes —sollozó.

—Cada vez que te miro, recuerdo a tu madre, lo mucho que me gustaba cómo su cabello parecía oro fundido al atardecer justo como el tuyo, cómo sus ojos violeta se achicaban y brillaban de manera diferente cuando reía a carcajadas justo como los que tú posees, recuerdo ese espíritu libre y aventurero que tanto me atraía, el mismo que tú demuestras a cada paso que das.

—Papi…

—Si pudiera cambiar algo en el pasado, mi niña, sería evitar que tu madre falleciera, daría toda mi fortuna por tenerla un día más aquí, que tú tuvieras a tu madre y la vieras aunque sea una vez más, ver con mis propios ojos que ella era feliz junto a ti y, que aunque lo nuestro no funcionó, al menos te creamos a ti. Ella me dio el mejor regalo al traerte al mundo y amarte como sé que te amó.

Valery sollozó contra sus brazos, dejando de luchar, simplemente dejando que Edward le diera todo el amor que necesitaba.

Levantó la vista para ver que Bella le sonreía, creía que tal vez se molestaría al escucharlo decir todas aquellas palabras, pero parecía como si ella ya supiera esas cosas, no parecía ni sorprendida ni pasmada, simplemente en paz.

Vio a su hermano, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería o regresaría su estómago, y por último buscó a su madre, pero había desaparecido.

—Lo siento, papi, lo siento mucho.

—No importa, mi amor.

—Lo siento, lo siento por todo, lo siento.

…

Edward veía a su hija dormir en medio de la cama, no había tenido corazón para dejarla sola en la habitación, por esa razón ahora estaba en medio de ambos.

—¿Estás molesta con ella? —preguntó Edward sosteniendo la manito de Valery.

—No, lo estuve cuando vi lo que hizo, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Hay algo más, Edward, pero no sé qué es, Valery no nos lo va a decir directamente, es como si intentara decirnos en clave.

—¿Te refieres a que se disculpa pero no porque ella lo haya hecho?

—Pensé que era la única en notarlo, es raro, actúa tan culpable, aunque de una manera extraña, como si fuera la responsable pero al mismo tiempo no lo fuera.

Edward asintió recordando cada una de sus travesuras, notando esos momentos extraños en donde su hija parecía la responsable pero en lugar de sentirse arrepentida, mostraba culpa.

—Tu madre... tu madre me pidió algo —habló antes de poder arrepentirse, tal vez estuviera faltando a su palabra, pero sabía que Bella sería la única en evitar que su madre le obligara a alejar a su hija.

No iba a apartarse de su hija, nunca más lo iba a hacer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A menos de veinticuatro horas para su boda, su madre le dijo que llegaría a tiempo, pero dudaba que eso pasara —aunque lo esperaba ansiosa para poder confrontarla—, Rosalie siendo su fiel amiga había intentado calmarla aconsejándole ir al spa, el cual ya estaba reservado, y después tan solo relajarse y esperar que Renée cumpliera su palabra de traer el vestido.

Ahora estaban a la orilla de la pileta, con Valery dormida en brazos de Edward, habían intentado dejarla en su habitación, pero Valery terminaba despertando y regresado con Edward, como si temiera quedarse sola.

Pero eso no evitaba que disfrutaran un momento de la mutua compañía, intentando ignorar los nervios de la boda.

—¿Rosalie era tu novia? —preguntó Bella confusa, mirando la fotografía que Jasper mostró de ambos juntos, con Edward sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—No, solo éramos amigos —le tranquilizó la rubia—. Salimos una que otra vez, pero solo como amigos, era demasiado fea en ese entonces, Edward por lo menos me trataba con decencia.

—Eras una chica, Rose, y mi padre me hubiera dado una buena tunda si en algún momento te faltaba el respeto.

—Por esa razón me llevó al baile de graduación —concluyó Rosalie—, nadie quería llevarme y Edward se sacrificó.

—Nunca lo he considerado un sacrificio, Rosalie, nos divertimos.

—Lo hicimos y fue cuando me presentó a Royce —suspiró dramáticamente sosteniendo la mano de su esposo—, y el resto como dicen... es historia

—¿Así que fuiste un casamentero?

—Uno de mis tantos talentos —respondió antes de besarla.

—Hermano, algunos estamos solteros, respétame o te daré una tunda —protestó James bebiendo de su cerveza.

—No es nuestra culpa que no te atrevieras a formalizar con mi prima —protestó Jasper abrazando a Bree, que aún se comportaba con nerviosismo—, así que no te quejes.

Bella se rio cuando James le lanzó frituras a Jasper, era un buen momento antes del terrible ajetreo que se llevaría a cabo en algunas horas.

Solo esperaba que en algún momento su madre se dignara a responder el teléfono y decirle la hora en que llegaba.

El llamado de Quil, corriendo a su encuentro, los alertó de que su reunión tenía que terminar en ese momento.

…

—Al menos la yegua decidió dar a luz ahora y no a mitad de nuestra boda —comentó Edward mientras se desprendía de su ropa—. ¿Hubieras querido bailar conmigo después de estar en un parto?

—Posiblemente hubiera pedido el divorcio de inmediato… aunque si me dejas nombrar al potrillo podría reconsiderar nuestro matrimonio.

Ambos rieron mientras Edward terminaba de quitarse la ropa y se metía al baño dispuesto a quitarse los residuos del arduo trabajo de parto.

Bella salió de la cama, quería revisar una última vez a Andrew y a Valery —quien había sido llevada a su habitación con ayuda de Jasper después de que Edward y James corrieran al establo— y regresaría a la cama, su madre le aseguró que llegaría a alguna hora en la madrugada, había conseguido un vestido, no le había dicho cómo, dónde ni cuál, tan solo le dijo que durmiera pues estaría despierta desde muy temprano para ultimar detalles.

Algo le decía que su boda, la cual todos se negaron a cancelar, no se llevaría a cabo.

Temía qué vestido sería, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, aunque confiaba en que Victoria hubiera podido conseguir su pedido, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Andrew dormía pacíficamente aferrado a su mantita de animalitos, las mantas aún lo cubrían pero Bella sabía que eso no seguiría por mucho tiempo más.

Saliendo de la habitación de Andrew pasó por la de invitados en donde se suponía se estaba quedando su madre, aunque ahora estaba vacía, después siguió por la de su padre, la luz estaba apagada pero podía escuchar murmullos, los mismos que prefirió ignorar.

Llegó a la habitación de Valery, una tenue luz que provenía de la lámpara salía por la rendija, lo que le aseguraba que se había despertado de su sueño. Tocó suavemente, recibiendo un muy bajo "pase", abrió la puerta encontrando a Valery en la cama, su cabello estaba esponjado y enredado, las mantas cubriéndola casi por completo.

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Estaba a punto de volver a dormirme —dijo y se encogió de hombros—, no necesito dormir con papi hoy.

—Entonces no te importará si te arropo y te acompaño mientras te duermes.

—No es necesario, Bella, papi te está esperando.

—Puede esperar, además quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Valery asintió dejando que Bella se acostara junto a ella, Bella intentó pegar la espalda de Valery contra su pecho, pero esta se apartó y mantuvo una distancia de al menos unos diez centímetros.

Se quedaron acostadas en silencio por largos cinco minutos, al estar tan calladas podían escuchar los movimientos de James en el piso de arriba, el golpeteo de las gotas de agua en la bañera e incluso podían escuchar el canto de las cigarras proveniente de la ventana.

—Si quieres puedo apagar la luz, prometo quedarme aquí hasta que te duermas.

Sintió a Valery acurrucarse en sus sábanas, procurando mantener el espacio existente entre ellas.

—Puedes irte, Bella, no necesito que te quedes.

—¿No?

—No.

Bella dudó por un segundo, tal vez sería mejor dejarla sola, sabía que estaba siendo muy pegajosa con Valery, posiblemente necesitaba su espacio, pero durante los meses anteriores lo hizo, le dio más espacio del que necesitaba y ahora estaban en ese punto. Las palabras de Valery seguían rondando su mente.

Tal vez no era su madre y posiblemente Valery nunca la llamaría de ese modo, y estaba bien con eso, pero era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía y, si era sincera, no había hecho un buen trabajo.

Dejarla usar su ropa a su antojo, arreglarla para el colegio, utilizarla como modelo para su línea de ropa infantil e incluso llevarla de compras, hizo todo eso, pero nunca había tenido una conversación verdadera con ella.

No una que podría considerarse como la de una madre y una hija.

Ella y Renée habían pasado tardes completas hablando, contándose una a la otra cosas importantes de su vida, pero ella no lo había hecho, tenía una pequeña compañera para el resto de la vida y lo estaba arruinando.

—Te quiero mucho, Valery —susurró causando que Valery se girara a verla—. No he sido lo que necesitabas y lo lamento mucho, sé que he sido terrible, te he descuidado y no te he escuchado como tú necesitabas. Eres una niña y aunque sé que no soy tu madre y que nunca podré ocupar su lugar, quiero ser lo más cercano a una que puedas tener.

—Tú no lo quieres, Bella.

—Claro que sí, eres mi niñita, mi niñita especial y siempre lo serás.

—Puedes tener una bebé —contradijo sentándose en la cama—, tú dijiste que era una posibilidad.

—Sí, puedo tener una bebé, puede que incluso pueda tener dos o tres, puedo tener varias bebés si decido volver a embarazarme, pero eso no cambia que tú sigas siendo mi niñita especial y consentida, eres mayor y puedo estar y compartir todo contigo.

—Pero no lo haces, Bella.

—Pero prometo hacerlo. Me he equivocado, Valery, me he equivocado miles de veces contigo y posiblemente siga haciéndolo, pero te juro que nunca vas a sentir que sobras en esta casa o que yo no te quiero tanto como quiero a Andrew y al bebé, te adoro, mi cielo, te adoro tanto que me duele pensar en perderte.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente, mi amorcito.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—A pesar de todo, nunca dejaré de quererte, no importa mi vestido de novia, puedo casarme con tu papi solo en mis jeans si eso me garantiza que estarás en mi vida. Te conseguiré cientos, miles de vestidos mucho más bonitos y que te encanten, iré a cabalgar contigo y papi solo para poder pasar tiempo contigo, pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándote que eres muy pero muy importante para mí.

Acarició su regordeta mejilla disfrutando como Valery recostaba su cabeza contra su palma, completamente en paz y relajada, pero vio como sus ojos pasaban de la tristeza a la felicidad, transformándose en miedo, pasando por la duda y terminando por aparecer ese brillo de determinación.

—Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Bella —susurró con voz entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Bella la abrazó sosteniéndola contra su pecho, habían pasado tres días desde que tuvo a Valery entre sus brazos siendo la niña amorosa que conocía y a la cual adoraba con su vida, primero usaría jeans en su boda antes que permitir que su madre alejara a Valery de su lado.

»¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —preguntó Valery apartándose.

—Lo que quieras.

Valery se puso de pie incitando a que Bella la siguiera hasta su armario, el cual era un completo caos de peluches en el suelo junto con abrigos, mantener las cosas en orden no era un atributo de Valery.

—¿Qué me quieres enseñar, cariño?

Bella cayó sobre un montón de peluches, Valery la miró y se llevó un dedo a la boca para decirle que guardara silencio, acto seguido medio cerró la puerta del armario y corrió a su cama.

Bella no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos por qué Valery se escondió debajo de las mantas antes de que la puerta fuera abierta sin previo aviso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas travesuras y revelaciones en este capítulo.**

 **Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo y con toda la ayuda en general, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos acercamos a la recta final**

* * *

 **Información importante!**

 **Las invito a unirse al nuevo grupo de Facebook que Yanina y yo hemos creado para conocernos un poco mejor, pueden buscarlo como** _ **The follies and evils by Teffi,**_ **el link pueden encontrarlo en mi Biografía.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Existían muchas explicaciones para que entrara de ese modo a la habitación, podría ser porque pensaba que Valery estaba dormida y solo quería checarla y comprobar que estaba bien.

Tal vez solo quería asegurarse de que Valery no volviera a salir de la cama y activar la alama.

Pero Bella sabía que solamente eran excusas para intentar encubrir la razón de por qué estaba en la habitación de Valery cuando se suponía que debía estar en otro lugar.

Debió salir de inmediato pero el cuerpo tembloroso de Valery la mantuvo en su lugar.

La conversación con Edward acerca de Valery intentando darles pistas regresó a su mente, en cómo su niñita se negaba a dormir en la habitación y quedarse sola.

Valery temía justamente ese momento.

—Así que volviste a usar esa carita de mosca muerta frente a Edward —se burló cerrando la puerta sin siquiera ponerle seguro, confiaba en que Valery ni siquiera intentaría escapar y mucho menos que alguien fuera a revisarla.

¿Cuántas veces iba a la habitación de Andrew?

¿Cuántas veces lo llevó a la cama con ella solo por querer tenerlo entre sus brazos?

¿Cuántas veces Edward tuvo que llevarla en brazos a la cama porque se había quedado dormida en la mecedora del cuarto de Andrew?

Era la peor persona del mundo y su ineptitud había puesto en peligro a Valery.

—Yo no hice nada —murmuró aferrándose a las sábanas.

—Yo no hice nada —le arremedó imitando su voz chillona—, me enferma escucharte y me pone mucho peor cuando te haces la inocente.

Le quitó las sábanas dejando al descubierto el cuerpo tembloroso de Valery, quien se aferraba a la muñeca de porcelana.

¿Por eso la había defendido de Maddie?

¿Su muñeca era su puerto seguro?

—Por favor…

—Me encanta cuando suplicas, pero esta vez no será suficiente.

Bella se cubrió la boca para no gritar cuando puso a Valery de pie con demasiada fuerza, la niña no gritó, ni siquiera luchó ni protestó, tan solo dejó que la levantara y siguió sollozando en voz baja, como si hacer el más mínimo ruido la metiera en problemas.

—Sabes, conozco un secreto que tú no debes saber, ¿quieres que te lo diga? —preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta de Valery pellizcó su brazo, causando que se mordiera el labio inferior evitando gritar—. Te lo diré a pesar de que eres una mocosa malcriada, escuché hablar a Bella, le ha pedido a Vicky que te traiga otro vestido, al parecer no se ha rendido contigo, lo cual es absurdo porque eres una causa perdida.

—¿Otro vestido?

—No te emociones, mocosa —bufó aventándola contra la cama.

Valiente, que había estado escondido debajo de la cama, salió despavorido después del movimiento y corrió a refugiarse con ella en el armario, pero antes de poder seguir su camino, fue pateado y llorando corrió a esconderse debajo de la mesita de té.

»No vas a poder hacer nada con el vestido porque posiblemente Bella te lo muestre solo un minuto antes de que tengan que salir —suspiró dramáticamente—, sería una pena que la lastimaras con otra cosa.

—No, por favor.

—Ya te dije que esta vez suplicar no va a servir de nada, nunca ha servido, pero tu cabeza hueca no puede ni siquiera procesar eso —se rio de sus propias palabras antes de mirar a la muñeca que Valery abrazaba desesperadamente.

No, no sería capaz.

¿O sí?

Valery notó como veía a la muñeca y la aferró a su pecho con más fuerza.

—Por favor, por favor, ella no, ella no, es mi mejor amiga, por favor.

Valery sollozaba rogando, pero eso no le detuvo de arrebatársela de las manos, le arrancó sin cuidado una mano a la muñeca y la aventó hacia Valiente, quien seguía escondido debajo de la mesita de té, su cuerpo de cerdito temblando sin poder moverse, como si llevara tiempo escondiéndose debajo de la mesita, incapaz de defender a Valery.

—Has sido una mala niña y las malas niñas no tienen derecho a tener absolutamente nada.

—Pero es mía...

—No lo es, ¿acaso no has entendido, niña estúpida? Aquí solo estorbas, eres una molestia más de la que no pueden deshacerse.

Bella se sentía congelada en su lugar, tenía el estómago revuelto, nunca pensó ver una situación como esa.

—¡No!

Su boquita fue cubierta para que nadie escuchara su grito cuando tomó a la muñeca del cuerpo y, sin ninguna consideración, la estrelló contra la pared causando que se hiciera pedazos.

—¿Mira lo que hiciste, Valery?

Bella pensó que Valery intentaría zafarse, correr hacia ella, salir de la habitación, hacer un berrinche monumental en los que era experta, pero nada de eso pasó, su pequeña revoltosa tan solo se quedó en la cama sollozando suavemente.

—Bella estará muy decepcionada cuando vea lo que hiciste, me puedo imaginar lo furioso que estará Charlie cuando vea que rompiste la muñeca de su hija... y no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Renée al ver que ella tenía razón y tú no eres más que un estorbo, una niña problema incorregible, a tu papi no le quedará más remedio que mandarte lejos. ¿Quién quiere a una mocosa incontrolable?

Tomó de la barbilla a Valery y, sin importarle la hermosa carita de la niña llena de lágrimas, le escupió en la cara.

Eso fue todo.

Salió del armario y le atacó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le aventó tan fuerte que terminó cayendo con los peluches que Valery tenía esparcidos por el suelo.

Se giró para ver a Valery que se limpiaba el rostro.

—Ven aquí, mi cielo —habló Bella tomando a Valery en brazos, la niña saltó a sus brazos, envolviendo sus bracitos en su cuello, pero al girarse fue aventada de nuevo a la cama.

Valery gateó hasta refugiarse en sus mantas.

Bella peleó por apartar el cuerpo de su espalda, no iba a permitir que se acercara a Valery nunca más.

El golpe en su vientre la detuvo.

—¿Crees que no sabía? —se burló mientras la recostaba por completo en la cama y se subía sobre ella.

—¡Ed...!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó tapándole la boca con un calcetín de Valery mientras le inmovilizaba las manos en la espalda.

Valery junto a ella se abrazaba a sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro con las manitas.

Siguió luchando, intentando ponerse de pie, ella era fuerte, ágil, rápida, podía quitarse el cuerpo de encima, pero no podía poner en peligro a su bebé, aunque si no hacía nada, Valery estaría en problemas… ella estaría en serios problemas.

—¿La has invitado a unírsenos, Valery? —preguntó riéndose—. Sí que eres una estúpida, mocosa, ¿acaso crees que tienes alguna manera de librarte de esto? Ahora verás como Bella paga las consecuencias porque tú eres una mocosa que solo sabe causar problemas.

—Yo no…

—Cállate —le silenció dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto crees que le dolerá a tu papi saber que Bella perdió al bebé porque tú la pateaste en el estómago?

Bella se removió desesperada, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Escuchó la risa sobre su oreja antes de que se quitara de encima ocasionando que resbalara de la cama y terminara hincada en el suelo, las manos las tenía inmovilizadas y por más que intentaba soltarse no podía, en ese momento detestó que su madre decidiera que ir a los scouts era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Lucha lo que quieras, Isabella, créeme que no podrás soltarte y mucho menos podrás gritar, Edward está a cuatro habitaciones de distancia, es imposible que te escuche, ninguno de ustedes pudo escuchar al estorbo antes.

El color abandonó su rostro.

Ella había estado de acuerdo en poner a Valery en esa habitación, en ese momento ni siquiera pensó que estaba tan lejos, nunca vio que mientras ella estaba calentita en cama junto a Edward, con Andrew a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Valery pasaba esto cada noche.

¿Desde el primer día?

¿Cuánto daño le había causado?

Era su hijastra, la niñita a la que le encantaba imitarla, su niña a la que había lastimado día a día con su indiferencia.

Luchó para soltarse, no podía dejar que Valery siguiera pasando por eso.

—Quédate quieta, Isabella.

No le escuchó, siguió removiéndose, intentando soltarse las manos y escupir el calcetín en su boca que estaba ahogándola lentamente, Valery estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para poder hacer algo.

Valery le había confiado su secreto más grande, le había pedido que la salvara de esa situación y no iba a fallarle, nunca más iba a hacerlo.

—Maldita sea —gimió cuando Bella le golpeó la barbilla con la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie, se acercó a Valery y le incitó a que se levantara, tenía que sacarla de ahí y que buscara ayuda.

Valery se levantó de la cama y se aferró a la cadera de Bella, pero inmediatamente fue alejada al ser aventada contra la mesita de noche, Valiente corrió a su encuentro, Bella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al sentir como era arrastrada lejos de Valery hasta quedar cara a cara con su atacante.

—Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en tu habitación, Isabella —se rio sosteniéndola del cabello.

Bella gritó con el calcetín en la boca, sintiendo como la saliva se acumulaba en su garganta y la sensación de ahogamiento aumentaba.

—Amo a Andrew muchísimo y hubiera amado a este bebé del mismo modo, lástima que ni siquiera va a poder vivir.

—¡Mm, mmm, mmm, mmmmm, mm! —balbuceó con el calcetín en la boca antes de toser y sentir que estaba ahogándose.

Se rio de ella y apiadándose un poco le quitó el calcetín, dejando que pudiera escupir la saliva.

—Me agradabas, Isabella, realmente lo hacías, lástima que Edward tendrá que buscar otra mujer que se haga cargo de Andrew y lo ayude a superar tu pérdida y el hecho de que su hija es una delincuente.

Bella vio las tijeras de jardín con las que había sido cortado su vestido.

—No, por favor, déjame ir —lloriqueó.

—Las cosas estaban tan bien, Isabella, pudiste tener la familia que querías pero tuviste que entrometer a Valery, ¿cierto? —se rio sosteniendo a Bella contra el colchón con más fuerza—. Si tan solo hubieras seguido preocupándote por tus asuntos.

—Valery es mi asunto.

—Respuesta errónea.

El golpe en la mejilla de Bella retumbó por toda la habitación seguido del sollozo de Valery amortiguado por su manita, ella podía huir y pedir ayuda, pero estaba congelada en su lugar.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo pasando por esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Tal vez un centro psiquiátrico sea mejor para una loca como Valery, un internado sería demasiado fácil —declaró tapándole la boca con su mano y acercándose con las tijeras en la otra.

No, no, no.

No podía permitirlo.

Por Andrew.

Por Edward.

Por su bebé.

Por sus padres.

Por Valery y por Tanya, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Bella dejó que se acercara y, aún sabiendo que su nariz operada tal vez necesitaría reconstrucción, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, sintió un fuerte mareo y como el agarre en ella disminuyó, en ese momento levantó la rodilla y le golpeó en la entrepierna, cuando gimió de dolor le aventó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, librándose del agarre en su boca.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y pensando que, aunque intentara escapar de la habitación, sacar a Valery y Valiente sería imposible.

—Jodida zorra.

Se arrastró hasta Valery que se aferraba a Valiente.

—Grita, mi amor, por favor grita por papi.

Se sentía mareada, le dolía la mejilla y un extraño piquete en su bajo vientre la estaba asustando, Valery la observó mordiendo su labio, se negaba a pronunciar palabra.

—¡Edward! —volvió a gritar suplicando que la escuchara, rogando porque Charlie también lo hiciera y fuera a su encuentro.

—Eres tan estúpida, Isabella —se rio poniéndose de pie, se sostenía la cabeza, lo que quería decir que aún no se recuperaba del golpe.

—¡Edward! —le rogó sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse.

Llegó hasta su encuentro y Bella se puso delante de Valery, pero eso no le importó, pues la levantó y la aventó contra la cama antes de que la puerta se abriera causando el sobresalto de Valery, quien solo se acurrucó más y sostuvo a Valiente con más fuerza.

—¿Qué…?

Bella lo miró esperando que se diera cuenta de la situación, pero…

—Creo que está por perder al bebé —murmuró aparentando preocupación—, encontré a Valery sobre de ella golpeándole el vientre.

—No es así, Edward, Valery es inocente, fue tu… —tartamudeó sin creer que se pudiera fingir de ese modo.

—Es normal que intente proteger a Valery —prosiguió con pesar—, ve por el médico, puede estar perdiendo al bebé.

Sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que lo hiciera, pero estaba mucho más segura de que sus tres niños estarían perfectamente bien.

—¡No es así! —chilló—. Entró a la habitación a lastimar a Valery.

—¿Cómo puedes acusarme de esa manera, Isabella? —cuestionó fingiendo dolor—. Yo solo me preocupo por ti, sé lo que vi y…

—¡No mientas, maldita sea! —protestó acercándose a Valery—. Está mintiendo, Edward, debes creerme, mira a Valery, está alterada, mi amor, por favor, créeme.

Bella suspiró aliviada al ver el brillo en los ojos de Edward, él creía en la inocencia de Valery… se detuvo a mitad de camino al notar la mejilla roja y sus manos amarradas en su espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Fue Valery.

—Claro que no.

Bella quiso chillar, no era posible que siguiera con su historia, pero era consciente que ella tenía la culpa, ella misma había confiado más en la palabra de otros que en la de Valery.

Valery no iba a hablar, había sido amenazada lo suficiente como para hacerlo, y era posible que incluso terminara aceptando la responsabilidad y pidiendo perdón como siempre ocurría.

Por eso Valery se había quedado callada y asumido cada castigo, sabía que no podía ganar.

De repente la conversación con Alice regresó a su mente.

Tanya debió pasar por un calvario muy similar, tal vez Alice tuvo razón todo este tiempo y trató de advertirle.

Tal vez por eso Tanya se mantuvo alejada.

Quizás…

—Son puras mentiras, Edward, no le creas.

Bella vio a James de pie en la puerta, Valery por fin soltó su llanto desgarrador dejando en el olvido los sollozos y gateó a refugiarse en Bella, quien aún tenía las manos amarradas.

El rostro de preocupación de Esme flaqueó, reflejando enojo hacia su hijo mayor quien parecía verdaderamente atormentado, como si ya no pudiera cargar sus pecados sobre sus hombros.

—Mamá está mintiendo, hermano, Valery no ha hecho nada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque no te mentiría con algo así, porque es mi sobrina y ya la he lastimado lo suficiente como para hacerla sufrir aún más.

Bella y Edward perdieron el color en su rostro.

¿Lastimó a Valery?

¿De qué manera?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Acaso él…?

»No escuches a mamá, no lo hagas a menos que quieras perder a Valery y a Bella.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —sollozó Esme—, mi propio hijo inculpándome de lastimar a mi nieta, es mi nieta, sangre de mi sangre, ¿por qué lastimaría a mi única nieta?

Bella sabía que si ella no hubiera presenciado todo, estaría igual que Edward, sin saber a quién creerle.

—Ella sabía con quién te engañaba Tanya, ella hizo que se marchara de la casa.

Bella se separó de Valery y se acercó a Edward cuando lo vio trastabillar, gritó asustada cuando Esme arrojó la lámpara de la mesita de noche contra James y después golpeó a Edward en la cabeza con el reloj despertador con forma de sirena, para después salir de la habitación de Valery y correr por el pasillo.

Bella se acercó rápidamente a Edward, Valery también lo hizo soltando a Valiente en el proceso.

—Mi amor —susurró Bella, sintiéndose impotente por no poder tomar su rostro, seguía sin poder soltarse las manos y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera hacerlo.

—Papi —sollozó Valery.

De reojo vio a James poniéndose de pie y seguir a Esme.

¿Confiaba en él?

No, pero no podía dejar a Edward, e inmovilizada como estaba, seguirlo ni siquiera era una buena idea.

Edward se removió.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—No te muevas, estás herido.

Edward se puso de pie ignorándola.

—¿Val? —preguntó mirándola y sosteniendo su mejilla.

—Está bien, créeme que está bien, pero tú…

—Quédate con ella.

Bella bufó cuando Edward salió de la habitación dejándola sola con Valery.

—Bella…

—Ayúdame a desatarme las manos, mi cielo.

Valery asintió y lo hizo enseguida, tardó unos segundos antes de que lo lograra, una vez tuvo las manos libres, sostuvo a Valery contra su pecho, besando el tope de su cabeza repetidas veces.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, tendría que haberme dado cuenta, lo siento.

Valery sollozó en sus brazos y se aferró a ella.

»Nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca más, te juro que nunca pasarás por esto de nuevo, te lo juro.

Se la acomodó en brazos y sin dejar de abrazarla y besarle el tope de su cabeza se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, se topó con Sue en la escalera.

—He visto a la señora Esme salir de la casa, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Haz una maleta pequeña para Andrew y para Valery, solo para unos días.

—Sí, señora Bella, pero…

—Lo sabrás después, Sue, ahora haz lo que te pido, por favor.

Sue asintió y fue a la habitación de Valery mientras ella se dirigía a la habitación de Andrew, quien milagrosamente dormía, Valery se aferró a su cuello sollozando un poco más fuerte.

—No te voy a soltar, mi amorcito —le calmó—, dejaremos que Andrew duerma un poco más y nosotras bajaremos.

—Gracias —susurró Valery.

—Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad, mi niña hermosa —respondió Bella limpiándole las mejillas—, por ser una niña tan valiente.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso justo para ver a Renée entrar con ayuda de James, quien también traía a Vicky.

Con mucha dificultad, ya que no pensaba soltar a Valery, ayudó a James a dejar a su madre sobre el sofá mientras él se hacía cargo de Vicky.

—¿Qué te pasó, mamá?

—Esa loca nos sacó del auto, si no fuera por James, Vicky hubiera terminado arrollada —protestó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Edward regresó dentro de la casa bufando, miró hacia James y lo sostuvo de la camisa apartándolo de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?

—Yo... yo...

—Estoy a punto de romperte la cara, ¿qué mierda le hiciste a mi hija?

—Nada, Edward, yo solo...

El sollozo de Valery terminó por romper su compostura, Bella también quería respuestas, pero sabía que esa no era la forma. Esme, la verdadera culpable, estaba afuera y no estaban llamando a la policía.

—Papi…

—Llévala arriba, Bella, iré en un minuto.

—Papi…

—Ve con Bella, Valery, iré con ustedes en un minuto.

—Papi...

—Edward —le llamó Bella.

—Solo un momento, Bella, por favor, vayan arriba y preparen sus maletas, me siento enfermo de estar aquí.

—No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí —murmuró Renée—. ¿Dónde está Charlie?

Bella se sintió peor al darse cuenta de que no recordó a su padre en ningún momento, ella había pensado que estaba con Esme, posiblemente todas aquellas veces que pensó que estaban juntos, Esme realmente estaba intimidando a Valery.

—Papi… —volvió a murmurar Valery.

—Nena, solo un…

—El tío James es el esposo de mami —murmuró recostando su cabecita en el hombro de Bella—. Perdón por no decirte, papi, mami dijo que era un secreto, pero ya no quiero tener secretos, los odio, odio tener secretos.

Bella sintió que iba a vomitar de verdad, incluso su madre se había puesto verde, claro que Renée sabía quién era Tanya, Bella se lo había contado en alguna ocasión.

—Solo escúchame, Edward —rogó James.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Tengo una explicación.

—Dudo que exista una.

—Solo escúchame, tienes que hacerlo, si me dejas explicarme, me entenderás.

Bella dudaba que pudieran llegar a entender los motivos.

Estaba demasiado claro.

James se casó con Tanya.

James sabía de la existencia de Valery.

James ocultó su existencia.

James se acostó con Tanya.

El aborto por el que había muerto Tanya era de…

Tanya engañó a Edward con James.

Entonces Valery tal vez…

Aferró a su pequeñita en brazos, negándose a creer que…

—Vamos a preparar la maleta, buscar a Charlie y llamar a la policía —habló Renée poniéndose de pie.

—Primero a la policía, Renée —ordenó Edward conteniendo la respiración—. Bella, saca a Valery de aquí por favor, iré con ustedes después y nos largamos de esta casa.

Bella asintió y salió de la habitación junto a su madre y Vicky.

—¿Papi está enojado porque guardé el secreto de mami? —preguntó Valery con voz temblorosa, posiblemente volvería a llorar.

—Papi está molesto porque te hicieron guardar ese secreto y has terminado lastimada —le aseguró Bella subiendo las escaleras antes de trastabillar y ser detenida por Vicky.

—¿Bells? —preguntó Vicky sosteniendo su cintura.

—Sostén a Valery, por favor.

—No, yo...

—Nena, por favor.

La niña dejó sus brazos con una leve protesta.

—Ven con nana Renée, cielo. —Notó un toque de histeria en la voz de su madre.

Charlie apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, sosteniéndose la cabeza y visiblemente mareado.

—¿Dónde mierda te has metido? —cuestionó Renée visiblemente enojada.

—Esa loca...

Sintió que sus piernas fallaban y que Vicky la sostenía con más fuerza antes de que un fuerte calambre en su vientre bajo la hiciera gritar de dolor.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Se lo esperaban?**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Edward estaba a punto de colapsar, Bella se desmayó en brazos de Vicky, Valery había gritado y llorado presa del miedo, Renée la mantuvo controlada lo mejor posible, mientras que Charlie seguía mareado, al parecer Esme le había dado un sedante, no fue una dosis alta para mantenerlo dormido por el resto de la noche, pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerlo débil.

—Hermano...

—Tú no me hables en este momento.

Se alejó de su hermano y, tomando a Bella en brazos, la llevó a su dormitorio, escuchó a Vicky detrás de él llamando a los paramédicos y a Renée ordenándole a James que ayudara a Charlie a recostarse.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para su boda, su tan esperada boda ahora no se realizaría, todo por culpa de él y su descuido, debió prestar más atención, notar las señales en Valery.

Su niñita amaba a Bella, era una dulzura la mayoría del tiempo, su actitud rebelde solo era en ciertos periodos ahora los notaba, pero antes… antes simplemente ignoró las señales.

Pero ¿por qué desconfiaría de su madre?

Era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, quien estuvo con él en todo momento, la mujer que lo apoyó sin restricción, su madre era una buena mujer, querida y respetada por el pueblo. Durante toda su niñez su madre fue toda ternura y encanto, al tener al estricto y estirado Carlisle Cullen como padre, su madre había compensado la mano firme de su progenitor con amor y encanto.

La mujer que ahora había amenazado a su hija y prometida, quien lo hirió intencionalmente —no significativamente— y escapó después de robar el auto rentado de Renée, no era la mujer que conocía.

—Edward… —murmuró Bella recobrando el sentido, parecía desorientada y mortificada, había sido tan valiente, interponiéndose entre Valery y su madre, aun si eso le costaba la vida.

—Está bien, hermosa, voy a llevarte a la habitación a que descanses, he llamado al médico.

—Val… el bebé… Andrew.

—Valery y Andrew están bien, el médico vendrá para revisar al bebé, has gritado muy fuerte, puede que… no estás sangrando así que tal vez esté bien.

—Me golpeó el estómago, Edward.

—Todo va a estar bien, amor, te lo prometo.

—Quiero creerte.

—Entonces hazlo.

Bella asintió, dejó que la recostara en la cama, la arropara y se sentara junto a ella.

—¿Es verdad lo de James?

—Está abajo con Charlie y Renée.

—No te pregunté dónde está… ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dijo Valery sobre…?

—Espero que no, pero mi hija no miente.

—No lo hace.

Bella acarició su mejilla, intentando consolarlo.

»Alice puede saber lo que pasó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablé con ella hace algunos días y… ella me decía que Tanya no fue culpable, más bien fue la víctima.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—La llamaré por…

Edward la detuvo de tomar su iPhone.

—Estás débil, descansa, el médico llegará en cualquier momento, si necesitas ir al hospital irás y llevaré a los niños a un hotel, mañana o dentro de dos días volaremos a Nueva York.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero estar aquí, Bells, no después de hoy.

—Entiendo, mi amor, pero huir no es la respuesta a nuestros problemas, además Valery detestaría alejarse de los caballos y yo también, no quiero irme.

—Pero…

—Este es nuestro hogar, necesitas respuestas y cuando hables con James y detengan a Esme, las obtendrás, pero no nos alejes de nuestro hogar.

—Mi hogar es donde tú y nuestros hijos están.

—Y nosotros queremos quedarnos aquí, tú también, solo que ahora estás molesto y…

La puerta abriéndose y Renée entrando con Valery aún en brazos seguidos por el médico del pueblo y una enfermera lo hicieron cortar la conversación y apartarse de Bella.

—Estaré abajo, mi amor, necesito comprar esos boletos.

—Edward…

Salió de la habitación, viendo a su suegra con Valery y a Sue, quien esperaba unos pasos alejada con Andrew en brazos y dos pequeñas maletas a sus pies.

—El hotel más decente y aceptable que hay está a varios kilómetros —suspiró acariciando la regordeta mejilla de su hija que parecía tan tranquila en brazos de su suegra, la misma suegra que días atrás le ordenó mandarla lejos—. Llamaré a Rosalie y Royce para que nos permitan quedarnos en su casa solo esta noche, volaremos a Nueva York lo más pronto posible.

—¿Estás seguro, Edward?

—Completamente.

—De acuerdo, permíteme buscar los boletos mientras que tú hablas con tu… hermano.

Edward asintió y después de besar la frente de Valery fue a hacer esa llamada, pensando en cuánto tiempo podía retrasar el momento de enfrentarse a su hermano.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que el hombre con el que Tanya lo había engañado y escapado, fuera precisamente su hermano, quien además de traicionarlo le ocultó a su hija.

¿Cómo se atrevió después de todo lo que hizo por él?

De niños era Edward quien muchas veces se culpaba solo para que James no recibiera una reprimenda de su padre, sabiendo que al ser aún muy pequeño sería menos duro con él.

Se hizo cargo del rancho dejando atrás su sueño de convertirse en médico, solo para que su hermano pudiera ser libre como tanto deseaba.

Cuando le dijo que Tanya no le convenía no era porque realmente lo pensara, era porque estaba revolcándose con ella bajo su mismo techo. ¿Alice creía que Tanya era inocente? Una inocente no lo engañaba con su propio hermano y huía con él para después casarse.

Su madre no era inocente, James tampoco y dudaba mucho que Tanya lo fuera.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Pero puedo viajar?

—No veo por qué no, estás bien, Isabella, solo has tenido una recaída por el estrés que has pasado estos últimos días.

—Pero puede que sea preferible que me quede y haga reposo, tal vez tenga que ir al hospital e internarme.

—No veo ninguna necesidad de que lo hagas, tú y el niño están bien.

—Pero…

—Isabella, llevo treinta y dos años ejerciendo, se de lo que hablo —sentenció cerrando el maletín—. No estás teniendo pérdidas y el vientre no está duro, estás bien, Isabella, y el niño que cargas está a salvo, créeme.

Bella suspiró y asintió dejando que la enfermera terminara de anotar en la tablilla, ambos salieron de la habitación dejándola sola.

Detestaba a los doctores, y más cuando no la ayudaban a evitar que Edward los sacara del rancho, no era justo.

Su soledad se vio interrumpida cuando su madre y Valery entraron a la habitación, Valery se soltó de la mano de Renée y subió a la cama, acurrucándose inmediatamente junto a ella, no necesitaron palabras, la niña la abrazó, colocó una mano en su vientre y la miró.

—Está bien —le susurró abrazándola, no había necesidad de más explicaciones, ambas sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tanto se están cuchicheando? —preguntó Renée sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—Nada, mamá. ¿Por qué Valery no está usando el pijama?

—Nos iremos en unos minutos, tu amiga Rosalie ha sido un encanto al dejarnos pasar la noche en su casa, realmente no quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

—No veo la necesidad de irnos, solo agitaremos a los niños y a mí.

—Solo estás enfurruñada porque odias mudarte —le restó importancia—, ya verás que en unas semanas dejarás de pensar en este lugar y volverás a ser feliz en Nueva York, agendaré una cita en el spa para relajarte… incluso puede ir Valery.

—No nos estás convenciendo, mamá, puede que yo supiera sobre spas a los nueve, pero Valery no lo hace.

—Y no quiero irme —prosiguió la pequeña—, me gusta estar aquí.

—¿Ves?, somos tres en favor de quedarnos, solo necesito convencer a Edward.

—¿Tres?

—Andrew también cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros y apartó las mantas de su cuerpo—. Iré a buscar a Edward y decirle que…

—Tú no irás a ningún lado por la siguiente hora —habló Renée utilizando aquella voz de autoridad que usaba cuando en plena adolescencia Bella renegaba de todo.

—Mamá, por favor...

—No y es mi última palabra, iremos a casa de Rosalie, pasarás la noche allá, harás reposo y después nos iremos a Nueva York, con Esme aún suelta no vamos a correr ningún riesgo.

—La casa tiene alarma, solo necesitan cambiar la contraseña de acceso y la casa es perfectamente segura.

—No me importa cuántas excusas tengas, Isabella, esta vez estoy con Edward y no hay manera de que te salgas con la tuya.

—Me hablas como si tuviera trece años, mamá.

—Eres peor que a esa edad.

—Boberías.

—Espera a que Valery llegue a los trece y recordarás mis palabras, Isabella, ahora deja de renegar y meterle ideas a la niña. Las lastimó a ambas, aún no la detienen y perdieron el rastro del vehículo, así que no te quedarás en esta casa, y deja de discutir, una vez la atrapen puedes discutir con Edward acerca de lo que se te dé la gana, pero mientras tanto ambas guarden silencio.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, no sin antes detenerse y girar a verlas.

»Los vuelos están llenos pero conseguiré los boletos, ahora descansa y deja de rechistar, que ambas saldrán de esta casa y subirán al avión con buena cara.

Salió de la habitación dejándolas en completo silencio.

—Bells… —murmuró Valery llamando su atención.

—¿Sí, cielito?

—Nana Renée es muy mandona.

—Lo es, pero solo con aquellos que quiere mucho.

—Yo también la quiero a pesar de que ella no me quería al inicio.

Bella sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Te lo dijo…?

—Sí, y me obligó a ver cómo destruía los obsequios de boda y rompía tu vestido… Lo siento, Bella, le dije que parara pero ella no me hizo caso, dijo que todo era mi culpa, que yo era la culpable de que nadie en esta casa fuera feliz.

—Ella está equivocada —dijo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—, tú eres la alegría de esta casa, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo, pero te juro que no habrá día en que no te recuerde que eres maravillosa y muy especial.

—Nana Renée también me dijo eso.

—Es que nana Renée es muy lista.

—Ella también dijo eso… y que si tú decías que se había puesto botox en los labios era mentira.

Bella no pudo evitar reír atrayendo a Valery aún más cerca de su pecho.

¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de perderla?

Nunca más iba a permitir que la lastimaran.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward entró al despacho, el sheriff le aseguró que patrullarían el área y detendrían a su madre inmediatamente, Royce le dijo que estarían perfectamente seguros en su casa, también mandó a sus hombres a revisar los alrededores.

Una vez colgó con Royce, recibió la llamada de Jasper seguida de las de los demás vecinos, en menos de dos horas todos sabían lo que Esme había hecho.

 _¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a Bella?_

 _¿Isabella está bien?_

 _¿Él estaba bien?_

 _¿Andrew no tenía daños?_

 _¿Valery está bien?_

 _¿La boda se cancela?_

La última pregunta fue la más difícil de contestar, pero no había forma de que ocurriera, su madre estaba prófuga y debía poner a su familia a salvo, una boda en esos momentos era lo último en su lista de prioridades.

—¿Edward?

Regresó al presente notando a su hermano sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio, tenía una copa de vino en la mano, aún estaba con el pijama, su cabello era una maraña desordenada, sus hombros caídos denotaban cansancio y esos ojos azules tan iguales a los de su padre solo mostraban pesar y un profundo arrepentimiento.

Era la imagen de un hombre derrotado.

Quería romperle la cara, pero necesitaba saber toda la verdad y molerlo a golpes no le iba a dar ninguna respuesta.

—Dime todo.

—Edward…

—Todo, James, no quiero que te quedes con nada, quiero saber todo —pidió sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, necesitaba un lugar en donde sintiera que tenía el control de la situación.

—No lo sé todo, hermano.

—No soy tu hermano, dejé de serlo en el mismo instante en el que preferiste quedarte callado y no decirme nada sobre mi hija. Me alejaste de ella durante nueve años, James, si Tanya no hubiera muerto posiblemente ni siquiera la hubiera conocido.

—Lo siento.

—Eso no arregla nada, si me hubieras dicho desde un inicio o cuando Valery llegó a esta casa, pude haber evitado todo esto, mi hija ha pasado los últimos meses siendo atormentada bajo mis narices y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No sabía lo que le hacía a Valery.

—Por favor, James, esa excusa…

—Es la verdad, no lo sabía, nunca pensé que le hiciera eso a Valery, es su nieta, Edward, a pesar de Tanya, realmente pensé que la quería, a su modo pero lo hacía.

—Ni siquiera puedo creerte, James.

—Lo sé, pero te juro que no sabía por lo que pasaba Valery, pensaba que ahora estaba en un buen lugar con ustedes, por eso le dije que no podía decir nada sobre lo mío con Tanya, ella merecía estar aquí con ustedes.

—Solo escucho palabras que quiero oír, realmente no te creo. Si querías lo mejor para Valery debiste decirme que Tanya estaba embarazada y nunca, ¡nunca!, meterte con ella. Era mi novia, James, ¡mía!, y te acostaste con ella, te casaste con ella y apuesto a que pensabas hacerte pasar por el padre de Valery.

—Yo…

—Pero nada de eso importa, no volverás a acercarte a ninguno de mis hijos ni…

—Tanya dijo que no estaba segura de quién era el padre.

Edward cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, a pesar de todo, Tanya sí era una zorra y lo peor es que lo fue con su hermano.

—Valery es mía, James —sentenció negándose a creer sus palabras.

—Tal vez no.

—James...

—Se lo pregunté a Tanya cuando volví a verla —se explicó—, pero ella nunca me dijo quién era el padre, si tú o... yo.

—No me importa lo que hiciste con ella, James, ni cuántas veces ni dónde lo hiciste, pero Valery es mía, así de simple, y no te voy a permitir que siquiera lo pongas en duda, mamá hizo pruebas y…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo vi los papeles, James, la prueba de ADN decía…

Recordó ese día en donde su madre le entregó la hoja de la clínica, su madre le explicó que hacer una prueba genética tardaría por lo mínimo dos semanas, Garrett hizo una excepción y le facilitó los resultados.

Su prueba genealógica comparada con la de Edward demostraba que era descendiente Cullen, pero en ningún apartado decía que era su hija, él simplemente lo dedujo, nunca pensó que Tanya se había acostado con su propio hermano y por eso Valery era una Cullen.

—Tanya nunca me permitió hacer una prueba.

—No me importa —respondió—, Valery es mi hija, y si en algún momento has pensado que es tuya, estás completamente equivocado, nunca has sido un padre para ella y nunca lo serás, James. Lo que sí eres es un cobarde, no te atreviste a desafiar a mamá, no me llamaste apenas te enteraste que Tanya tenía a Valery, realmente en este momento no me importa si se acostó contigo y con quién sabe cuántas personas más, lo único que sé es que bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a poner en duda mi paternidad, ni mucho menos se lo dirás a Valery.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Valery los quiere a ustedes.

—Somos su familia, y por favor, deja de hablar de mi hija, nos desviamos del tema central, quiero saber qué mierda pasó por tu cabeza para pensar que acostarte con mi novia luego de todo lo que me decías de ella, esconder su paradero, casarte y después hacerla abortar era una buena idea.

—Me enamoré de ella, me enamoré como nunca pensé amar a alguien y lo odiaba, eras mi hermano, tu novia debía estar prohibida para mí, pero me era imposible mantenerme alejado de ella, y me odiaba, me odiaba y la odiaba por hacerme tener esos pensamientos. Nunca quise hacerte esto, hermano, por eso intenté que la dejaras, creí que si lo hacías entonces ya no tendría que verla y no me sentiría como un bastardo por desearla cuando era tuya —mientras relataba su historia comenzó a pasearse por la oficina, pasándose las manos por el despeinado cabello y sobándose la cara—, pero nada funcionaba, tú seguías teniéndola contigo, decías que la amabas y después la llevaste a vivir a la casa. Te juro que luché, detesté desearla, detestaba sentirme de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan linda, tan hermosa, tan amable conmigo y… caí, terminé besándola, me sentí como un bastardo, un jodido bastardo afortunado porque ella me respondió el beso, pero solo dos segundos después se apartó diciéndome que era un error, yo también pensé que lo era y que después de besarla por fin podría superar mi obsesión con ella.

Pensó que no le afectaría, pero escucharlo hablar de esa manera de Tanya lo había enfurecido.

»Me fui, pensé que de ese modo la olvidaría, pero no pude mantenerme alejado y volví solo para darme cuenta que mamá la detestaba aún más, me excusé en estarla ayudando y por eso te decíamos que Tanya no era buena para ti a pesar de que sabía que sí lo era, ella se negaba a quedarse conmigo a solas, te decía cuánto te amaba y lo odiaba, me odiaba porque eras mi hermano y quería que la mujer que tú amabas me amara a mí… ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor?, que me enamoré como un idiota, me enamoré y le dije lo que sentía, ella me dijo que la olvidara, que nunca ocurriría porque te amaba a ti, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, la amaba y la necesitaba más que al aire, le mandé flores, le escribí poemas, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para enamorarla.

—Y al parecer lo lograste.

—La amaba y era tan feliz, pero me sentía un bastardo por estar haciéndolo, por eso pensaba irme otra vez y no volver, no podía hacértelo, Edward, no podía, eras mi hermano. Hiciste tanto por mí ¿y yo cómo estaba pagándote?, enamorándome de tu novia. Pero… fui débil...

Edward sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, recordaba aquel tiempo en donde Tanya se colgaba a su cuello repitiéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que era inmensamente feliz con él, le decía todo eso mientras que a sus espalda le declaraba el mismo amor a su hermano.

»Me acosté con ella una noche —volvió a hablar— y no pude irme después de eso, tú no estabas, habías viajado con Jasper, ambos estábamos solos en casa y pasó sin que ninguno lo planeara, a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba conmigo y cuando la encontré en la cocina me dijo que nunca iba a pasar de nuevo… pero pasó solo cinco minutos después. Siempre me decía que era la última vez, pero no podía parar, por más que intenté, no pude, ella me consumía, cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorado de ella, era imposible imaginarme vivir apartado de ella. Te estábamos lastimando y lo odiábamos, por eso decidimos terminarlo, tú no lo merecías, nunca íbamos a hablar de esto, ella se casaría contigo y yo me iría y no volvería… pero mamá nos descubrió.

No quería escuchar más, pero debía hacerlo, se merecía la verdad.

»Me obligó a quedarme y me dijo que estaba con una puta que solo buscaba nuestro dinero, no le creí, no le creí en lo absoluto, yo conocía a Tanya y sabía que no era capaz de engañarme, lo cual suena hipócrita pero es la verdad. Dos semanas después fue cuando descubriste que te ponía el cuerno, yo me enteré al igual que tú que tenía varios amantes —se lamentó—. La enfrenté después de que tú te marcharas y ella me dijo que no era verdad, que no lo haría, pero… ella ya lo había hecho conmigo, no la juzgaba, sin embargo ya lo había hecho, por eso no le creí. Horas después descubrí que escapó en la madrugada.

—¿Con quién?

—No me lo dijo, cuando la encontré no me lo dijo, ni siquiera quiso hablar de eso y yo lo respeté.

—¿Cuándo la encontraste?

—Valery tenía cuatro años en ese entonces, nunca la vi personalmente, solo en fotografías, pensé que era una sobrina de Tanya, pero descubrí que era su hija y pedí que…

—NO quiero que metas a mi hija en esto, de hecho ya no quiero saber nada más —sentenció poniéndose de pie.

—Necesitas saber todo lo que sé.

—No lo hago, no pensabas decírmelo, James, no creo en tu palabra y después de lo que me has contado hoy quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a comunicarte conmigo ni con mi familia.

—Entiendo, Edward.

Salió de la oficina sintiéndose cansado y deprimido, subió las escaleras en busca de Bella, tenía que sacar a su familia de ahí y por fin relajarse por unas horas junto a su prometida.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La casa de los King era un poco más pequeña que la suya pero era igual de cómoda y acogedora, Royce era un hombre tranquilo que casi no hablaba y prefería mantenerse alejado, por eso la personalidad de Rosalie combinaba tan bien con él.

Rosalie les mostró sus habitaciones y los dejó para que descansaran.

Lo que restó de la noche lo pasaron de forma tranquila, por la mañana fueron despertados por Rosalie, quien les llevaba el desayuno y les garantizaba que se había encargado de cancelar todo lo referente a la boda, después de todo, era la madrina y era su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, Rosie, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Para eso están las mejores amigas, Bells.

Bella se negó a salir de la cama el resto de la mañana, demasiado deprimida sabiendo que ese día debía ser su boda, no era justo que después de meses de espera no se realizara.

La dejó sola en la habitación junto con Andrew y Valery mientras que él se contactaba con la agente de bienes raíces que Charlie le había sugerido, debía vender el rancho, no quería tener ninguna relación con ese lugar, no después de conocer los secretos que ocultaban sus paredes.

 **...**

Horas después, la cabellera rubia de su hija sentándose sobre su regazo lo hizo sonreír, teniéndola a ella, a Andrew, a Bella y al bebé, todo estaría bien.

—¿Han descansado bien?

—Sí, papi, mucho. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Mañana por la mañana, el vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde, estaremos en Nueva York antes de la cena.

—Bien, quiero dormir en mi habitación en la casa del abuelito Charlie, Bella me ha dicho que no está enojada conmigo porque la muñeca se rompió y puedo tomar cualquier otra.

Sonrió ante su emoción, aún le seguía pareciendo precipitado marcharse tan pronto, pero entendía perfectamente por qué no quería permanecer más tiempo en el rancho.

—Lo podrás hacer, princesa, y te prometo que tu nueva habitación la decoraremos igual —le aseguró Bella—, a pesar de que a tu papi le den miedo las muñecas.

—Son aterradoras —se excusó, causando la risa de los tres, incluso Andrew se rio y aplaudió.

No negaría que le encantaría estar casado con Bella en ese momento, pero estando los cinco juntos, no importaba un papel, eran una familia sin importar nada.

—¿Papi?

—¿Sí, Valery? —preguntó entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, nunca lo estaría, nena.

—Pero no te dije lo de mami y tendría que haberlo hecho —murmuró—, sabía que estaba mal quedarme callada pero lo hice.

—No importa.

—Pero ahora te lo puedo decir, Bella me dijo que estaba bien si lo decía —suspiró alzando la mirada para ver a Bella.

—Siempre y cuando tú te sientas cómoda haciéndolo —le recordó acariciando su cabello.

Edward y Bella le sonrieron para darle valor, necesitaba tenerlo, Valery no había hablado mucho y cualquier información que les dijera era buena, estaba soltando todo el peso de secretos que a su joven edad ni siquiera debía conocer.

—Ella me dijo que íbamos a regresar contigo —murmuró volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Edward—, pero que nunca podía decir nada acerca de James o tú te enojarías con nosotras, ¿no lo haces, verdad?

Edward le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Nunca lo haría contigo, nena, eres mi niñita.

—Lo sé, papi.

¿Él lo sabía?

La verdad era que no se había atrevido a llamar a Garrett para rectificar esos análisis hechos por Esme, necesitaba saber que él era el padre, pero la simple idea de que los análisis demostraran que solo era su tío lo aterraba.

Bella le tomó la mano.

— _Es tuya, no lo dudes_ —articuló, evitando que Valery escuchara.

Le sonrió, lo era, se lo dijo a James, Valery era suya, la creó junto con Tanya con el amor puro y sincero que en algún momento sintió por ella, no había duda de ello.

—Por esa razón, nada de eso importa, lo que te dijo mami tienes que olvidarlo, yo nunca me enojaré contigo, ni Bella ni yo nos enojaremos contigo.

Valery asintió al mismo tiempo que jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

—No tienes que decirnos todo hoy —le tranquilizó Bella—, escucharemos cuando estés lista.

Valery les sonrió y recibió gustosa el beso de ambos en sus mejillas.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Estás ocupado?

Edward giró para ver a su suegra, se había ofrecido a ir a casa y traer algunas cosas que Bella, él y los niños necesitaban, ahora estaba ahí con cuatro maletas detrás de ella, posiblemente la mayoría sería de Bella, Renée tenía cierta fascinación por elegir la ropa de su hija, Edward pensaba que era la misma emoción que Bella mostraba cada vez que Valery le pedía ayuda para buscar su ropa.

—No, ¿qué ocurre?

—Fui a buscar las cosas que me pediste, Valery tenía un desastre en su habitación, me recordó a Bella, mi hija no podía mantener el orden en su recámara por más de tres minutos, los de la limpieza se quejaban de que tardaban una eternidad en su habitación...

—Renée...

—Perdón, mi hija es mi tema de conversación favorito y tiendo a perderme cuando hablo de ella —explicó y se encogió de hombros antes de abrir su bolso y sacar un sobre arrugado—. Encontré esto en la habitación de Valery, juro que no estaba husmeando, solo buscaba las orejeras que me pidió y encontré esto, estaba arrugado, como si desearan destruirlo.

—¿Qué es?

—Necesitas verlo, creo que te dará muchas respuestas o dudas, la verdad yo estoy confundida y no sé qué pensar.

Edward abrió el sobre y sacó los papeles que estaban dentro, frunció el ceño al ver lo que eran.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé, tal vez debas preguntarle a Bella.

—Pero...

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo —negó con la cabeza—. Conozco a mi hija, pero esto... no sé qué pensar.

Él tampoco, no era posible, su prometida no era de… Su madre tampoco era catalogada como una mala persona y terminó siendo el veneno en su hogar, Bella también podría llegar a serlo.

Detestaba pensarlo pero las pruebas estaban en sus manos.

…

—Detesto que tengan que irse —suspiró Rosalie regresando a la mesa del jardín después de ayudar a Valery a sentarse a la orilla de la pileta y meter sus pies.

—No queremos hacerlo, pero Edward cree que es lo mejor y lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Vivirán en el centro?

—Al principio, pero buscaremos una casa en las afueras, Edward puede fingir lo que quiera con respecto a acostumbrarse a ser un hombre de negocios que invierte en la bolsa como mi papi, pero sé que ama la vida sencilla de un ranchero, y terminaremos regresando.

—Eso espero porque el pueblo será muy aburrido sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Y tú la mía, Rose, pero te prometo que vendré a visitarte y tú tendrás que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo, aunque tienes que llamarme cuando decidan casarse, tal vez no seré tu madrina pero quiero ser testigo y estar presente.

—Lo haré, después de todo, nuestros hijos se casarán en unos años.

Ambas se rieron viendo a sus hijos jugar en el suelo, los dos demasiado cómodos entre ellos. La puerta del jardín trasero abriéndose con violencia seguido del grito de Edward las sobresaltó a ambas.

—¿Qué significa esto, Isabella?

Apenas alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro, el folder arrugado cayó sobre sus piernas, lo tomó sin saber por qué Edward le estaba gritando y su madre la veía con molestia y decepción.

Miró las imágenes en sus manos, eran fotografías de Edward y Tanya en el rancho, serían fotografías normales sino fuera porque ella estaba sobrepuesta en las fotografías, en una Edward la tenía abrazada mientras que Tanya reía junto a ellos, en otra solo eran Tanya y ella, las fotografías variaban de lugar pero estaban los tres. Eran fotos alteradas para ella, pero para alguien más eran tres amigos pasando el rato.

Tres amigos.

Una pareja y la tercera rueda.

La última fotografía era una más reciente, era de Bella y Edward antes de Andrew, Bella reía mientras Edward besaba su cuello causándole cosquillas, pero eso no era lo que la impresionó, sino las palabras en la parte baja de la imagen escritas con marcador rojo.

 _ **La idiota de tu madre no pudo quedarse con él.**_

—¿Qué es esto, Edward?

—Es lo que quiero que me expliques, Isabella. ¿Qué es esto y por qué Valery lo tenía?

—¿Piensas que yo lo hice? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, estaba indignada por tal acusación, pero más que eso estaba furiosa—. ¿Cómo es que piernas que yo haría algo así? Apenas si conozco a Tanya, ¿y cómo se supone que yo conseguiría estas fotografías? Eres un idiota si crees que yo lo hice.

—No lo creo.

—Sí lo crees, pero te daré solo un minuto para que uses el cerebro que creo que tienes, están en shock al ver esto y por la expresión de mi madre también me encuentra culpable —declaró haciendo que su madre se sonrojara—, así que dímelo de nuevo y esta vez más te vale que ni siquiera se te ocurra culparme de esto, porque si tan solo lo repites, tomaré a los niños y me iré a Nueva York sola y puedes despedirte de ver a cualquiera de nuestros tres hijos.

El jadeo de su madre y Rosalie la hizo darse cuenta de que habló de más.

—Lo siento.

—Te va a costar más que un lo siento, Edward.

—Lo sé, yo solo…

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Edward se detuvo y miró las imágenes que estaban en el suelo ahora, las había aventado en su arranque de ira, Valery se acercó a ellos mirando las fotografías para después abrazar a Bella de la cintura.

—La abuela Esme me las dio, dijo que Bella había hecho que tú terminaras con mi mami, pero ahora sé que no es así. En ese momento creí que era verdad y por eso le grité, pero ahora sé que todo es mentira.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bella pensó que volvía a dirigirse a ella, pero el sollozo de Rosalie la detuvo.

No, no, no, no, Rosalie era su mejor amiga en el pueblo, ella no podía ser cómplice de Esme, ella no.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Eres mi amiga, nos conocemos desde pañales.

—Lo sé y lo siento tanto, tenía miedo y... ¡Dios mío! Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, me he arrepentido cada minuto de mi vida, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas lo haría sin dudar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Los secretos salen a la luz!**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, ere la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Bella se dejó caer en la silla, Valery junto a ella le tomó el rostro preguntando si se encontraba bien, porque además se había puesto blanca.

¿Estaba bien? Tal vez físicamente lo estaba, pero emocionalmente se sentía destrozada. Rosalie era su mejor amiga, siempre tuvo demasiadas amigas, más de las que podía contar, pero ninguna de ellas duró demasiado tiempo, cuando comenzó a modelar, se llevaba bien con las demás modelos y aunque se trataban de manera cordial, nunca las consideró amigas íntimas. Cuando llegó al pueblo por aquella sesión de fotos y conoció a Rosalie, hizo clic de inmediato, ella era sincera, auténtica, cuando hablaba con ella estaba segura de que no lo utilizaría en su contra como las demás modelos. Fue la amiga que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, saber que todo eso fue una farsa, dolía, dolía más de lo que podía describir.

—Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento tanto —murmuró Rosalie limpiándose las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

—Eso no me explica nada, Rosalie —protestó Edward tomando las fotografías del piso, antes de hablar se giró hacia Valery—. ¿Por qué no tomas a Andrew y lo llevas con el abuelo Charlie?

—Pero, papi…

—Todo estará bien, princesa, por favor ve y diles que preparen sus maletas, nos vamos hoy mismo.

—Pero mañana es el vuelo.

—Te lo explicaré después, tú solo dile al abuelo que tenemos que sacarlos a ustedes de aquí.

—Está bien, papi.

Valery besó la mejilla de Bella y tomando a Andrew, a pesar de la protesta de Marie, se dirigió a la casa, llamando al abuelo.

—Explícate en este momento y ahórrate tus disculpas.

Rosalie sollozó pero asintió, estaba desastrosa, su rubia amiga a la que nunca se le corría el delineador ahora estaba por convertirse en un mapache.

—Ella me pidió que lo hiciera porque quería que alejaras a Valery, yo pensé que lo harías en los primeros meses que Bella regresó, pero no ocurría, y Bella comenzaba a llevarse bien con Valery. Te juro que intenté persuadirla, pero Esme no me hizo caso y me obligó a hacerlo.

—Pudiste venir a mí, te hubiera escuchado y ayudado, pero en su lugar preferiste ayudar a lastimar a mi hija, una niña inocente que perdió a su madre y no pareció importarte.

—¡Lo sé, Edward!, estoy tan arrepentida, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, es tu madre y no podía simplemente llegar y decirte lo que me había pedido.

—Sí podías, eras perfectamente capaz.

—¡No podía!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque le diría a todos! —respondió comenzando a llorar de nuevo—. No podía permitir que la verdad saliera a la luz, no ahora que las cosas entre Royce y yo están bien, mi madre está enferma y conocer la verdad solo le causaría un paro al corazón, no podía hacerlo, Edward.

—¿Qué verdad?

—No puedo.

—Rosalie, por la amistad que una vez juraste tenernos a Bella y a mí, nos vas a decir.

Sus sollozos incrementaron, pero asintió.

—Solo llamen a la niñera para que se lleve a Marie, en cuanto se lleven a Marie les contaré todo.

Edward asintió y caminó a la casa.

—¿Realmente fuiste mi amiga? —preguntó Bella en un susurro, las palabras quemaban su garganta.

—Claro que sí, Bella, mi amistad contigo fue completamente sincera, nunca te engañé con eso.

—No puedo creerte, ahora no puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero siempre fuiste mi amiga, nunca te mentí en eso.

Edward regresó junto con la niñera, quien tomó a Marie y volvió dentro de la casa, una vez los tres solos, Edward movió la silla sobrante para quedar de frente a Rosalie, quien miraba con nerviosismo sus manos.

—Habla y quiero que me mires a la cara cuando lo hagas.

—No sé cuándo comenzó su odio por Tanya o la razón de este, nunca me lo dijo, pero la detestaba. Ella me pidió que la ayudara a echarla del pueblo, pero me negué, te juro que me negué a hacerlo, Esme intentó convencerme con ayudarme a tener una relación contigo si lográbamos correrla del pueblo.

—¿Qué?

—Tuve un enamoramiento contigo en la secundaria, eras el único chico que me trataba bien y se fijaba en mí, te amaba de una forma platónica, pero nunca fue verdadero amor, lo entendí después, por eso me negué, además tú eras tan feliz que no quería ser la responsable de causarte tanto daño.

—Pero…

—Me encontró engañando a Royce con Emmett, solo fue una aventura pasajera, la adolescente fea se había ido y era una mujer guapa que arrancaba suspiros, quería experimentar lo que era tener la atención de más de un hombre, pero no quería perder a Royce, lo amaba, lo amo a pesar de todo. Solo estuve con Emmett cuatro veces, pero Esme me atrapó y me chantajeó. Sé que no es ninguna excusa, pero tenía tanto miedo, Royce me amaba y nuestras familias estaban encantadas con nuestra relación, no podía causarles daño de ese modo, además ya sabes que en ese entonces mi familia estaba por vender el rancho y perder todo, los Royce lo compraron y permitieron a mis padres seguir viviendo ahí, ¿cómo se suponía que los enfrentara si Esme hablaba?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Tanya?

—Nada, nunca la lastimé ni nada que se le pareciera, Esme me dijo que siguiera con mi actitud con ustedes, sabes que no me llevaba especialmente bien con Tanya pero éramos… cordiales. No tenía la menor idea de lo que Esme esperaba que hiciera hasta que me llamó por teléfono y me ordenó que esparciera el chisme por todo el pueblo de que Tanya se escapó en medio de la noche con alguien más, después fui a decirte exactamente lo que Esme me dijo que te dijera, que Tanya se había acostado con medio pueblo, aunque no lo hizo con nadie.

—¿Los mensajes que estaban en el teléfono de Tanya?

—No lo sé, Esme solo me decía lo que tenía que decir, nunca me contó más.

—¿Qué hizo Emmett?

—No lo sé.

—¡Al parecer no sabes nada!

—¡Lo siento! No volví a ver a Emmett, tenía pavor de arruinar mi relación, no supe nada de él después de que se fue del pueblo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué hay con esas fotos? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ella solo me entregó las fotos y me pidió que te pusiera encima —respondió mirando a Bella—, le pedí que no lo hiciera, Valery no se merecía eso, Tanya murió y lo último que necesitaba esa niña era…

—No me vengas con que te preocupabas por mi hija, no puedes pretender que te crea ahora, cuando te guardaste todo, te quedaste callada viendo como mi madre lastimaba a mi hija, ¡ibas a mi casa todos los días! Te abrí las puertas de mi casa ¿y así es como me pagas?

—Lo siento.

—Eso no me sirve de nada, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Lo sé, pero te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño intencionalmente, con Tanya me convencí de que tal vez fue lo correcto, fue una mala experiencia, pero conociste a Bella y me di cuenta de que si Tanya hubiera seguido aquí, tú nunca te hubieras fijado en Bella y eso no era lo correcto, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos. —Bella la miró parlotear, intentando salvar un poco de la amistad que alguna vez los unió, no sabía si Edward la perdonaría, pero estaba segura de que ella no lo haría, traicionó su amistad y lastimó a Valery, eso era imperdonable—. Esta vez con Valery no quise hacerlo, me negué rotundamente, era tu hija, pero Esme me dijo que no era seguro que lo fuera y que no había manera de que ella te dijera quién era el posible padre, por eso me ordenó que hiciera el montaje con las fotografías. Intenté negarme, ya no podía chantajearme con mis padres, sin embargo ahora estaba Marie y no quería destruir mi matrimonio con Royce, él jamás me perdonaría que volviera a engañarlo, me perdonó en el pasado cuando le conté el desliz que tuve con Emmett, pero ahora me quitaría a Marie, y no puedo perder a mi niñita.

—¿Engañarlo de nuevo? —preguntó Bella.

—Pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Esme se presentó aquí con él, pensé que solo era yo quien había caído en sus chantajes pero me di cuenta de que no era así, por eso nos hicimos amigos, comenzamos a contarnos las cosas que Esme sabía de nosotros.

—Eres la mujer de la que James está enamorado —concluyó Edward.

—Lo soy, hemos mantenido una relación en secreto los últimos meses. Uno pensaría que debería haber aprendido que no soy buena escondiendo aventuras, Esme nos atrapó y se burló diciendo que habíamos hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles para ella, me di cuenta que tenía razón, no fue casualidad que nos reuniera a los dos, nos quería mantener controlados y encontró la manera de hacerlo, por eso terminé con James, lo amo, pero no quiero arruinar mi vida. Sé que se ha emborrachado desde que terminé con él, incluso una noche llegó a casa, Royce había salido y me contó que los encontró en la piscina, se marchó y no vio nada, o al menos eso me aseguró, esa noche quiso contarme todo lo que vivió con Tanya, pero no se lo permití.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya me sentía lo suficientemente sucia como para todavía tener que guardar más secretos, esa fue la última vez que me acosté con él, le dije que lo amaba pero lo nuestro no podía ser, se fue al rancho y no lo he vuelto a ver.

—¿Entonces no sabes nada?

—No, lo siento.

—Bien —respondió Edward poniéndose de pie y obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo—, me gustaría decirte que agradezco que me dijeras todo esto, pero solo me demostraste la clase de personas de mierda que tengo a mi alrededor.

Rosalie sollozó pero ni Bella ni Edward se detuvieron, tenían que sacar a los niños del pueblo lo antes posible.

…

—¿Por eso me dijiste que me odiabas? —preguntó Bella mientras iban en el auto, Edward manejaba y Charlie iba en el asiento del copiloto, ambos murmurando cosas de negocios para ignorar el hecho de que la mujer que le dio la vida a uno y enamoró al otro, seguía prófuga.

—Sí, pero no era cierto, Bella, solo estaba enojada pero nunca te odié —suspiró acurrucándose entre sus brazos—. Cuando la abuela Esme vio que no funcionó porque yo no te mostré las fotos y me quedé con ellas, me gritó que ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien.

—¿Quería que me las mostraras?

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo cuando estuvieras con Rosalie o con papi, pero no lo hice, por eso se enojó conmigo —explicó y se encogió de hombros—. Me dijo que las fotos no eran reales, pero que las próximas lo serían.

—¿Cuáles?

—No lo sé, nunca me dio ninguna foto extra.

Bella suspiró y siguió pasando los dedos entre los cabellos de Valery, Renée junto a ella había completado con éxito la tarea de dormir a Andrew.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —dijo Renée de la nada, aunque ya habían discutido muchas veces el tema, los niños se irían con sus padres hasta que ella y Edward pudieran solucionar el problema de Esme.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Esme sigue libre y no queremos arriesgarnos.

—De acuerdo, pero no me culpes si cuando llegas Valery ha decidido que quiere vivir conmigo permanentemente.

—¿Desde cuándo cambiaste con respecto a la niña, Renée? —preguntó Charlie girándose en el asiento, demostrando que ambos hombres estaban poniendo más atención de la que aparentaban.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando —renegó Renée—, yo siempre fui una dulzura con Valery, ¿a que sí?

—Sí, la nana Renée me daba galletas antes de la cena y me arreglaba las uñas —respondió Valery medio adormilada.

—¿Ven?, ustedes solo me levantan falsas acusaciones.

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió durmiendo a Valery, aún quedaba un largo camino por delante.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Bella asintió junto a él, besó castamente sus labios y caminaron a la entrada de la modesta casa junto al supermercado, el mismo que por largos años nunca cerró sus puertas, ni siquiera cuando la señora Brandon falleció y el señor Brandon decidió que atender el súper sin su esposa no era lo que quería, en algún momento todos pensaron que Emmett y Alice seguirían con el negocio —al tener una relación de años y estar comprometidos era lo que se esperaba que hicieran—, pero después de que Emmett se marchara, Alice fue quien se hizo responsable, dedicándole todo su tiempo

Las personas que entraban y salían del súper se detuvieron a saludar, algo demasiado común, así como de común fue escuchar que ojalá atraparan pronto a Esme. En un pueblo tan pequeño era imposible mantener guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo.

Llegaron a la entrada y antes de poder tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió.

—Los vi por la ventana —se excusó Alice—, llegan a tiempo para acompañarme en la merienda

—No queremos importunar.

—No lo hacen, detesto comer sola y ustedes son una excelente compañía, adelante por favor.

Ambos entraron y caminaron detrás de Alice hasta la cocina, en donde tenía la encimera atiborrada de comida, desde sándwiches cortados por la mitad hasta batidos de fruta y tortitas de arroz con crema de cacahuate.

—Siempre preparo demasiada comida —alegó sacando los platos de los estantes y colocándolos en la mesa—, pero estoy acaparando toda la conversación, sé que ustedes no están aquí solo para hacerme compañía.

—Nos haces ver como si solo te buscáramos para nuestra conveniencia.

—No lo hago, pero realmente no soy la persona más social de por aquí, trabajo todos los días en el súper, muchos me llaman una solterona, yo le llamo apreciar la vida, aunque no creo que ustedes puedan comprenderme.

Ambos rieron entrelazando las manos, una vida sin estar juntos no era una vida plena para ellos.

—Cada uno tiene su manera de vivir, Alice.

—Lo sé, por eso me pregunto qué hacen aquí, pensé que ya estarían en el aeropuerto, sé que salieron de la casa de Rosalie, la verdad me parece estupendo que quieran irse tan pronto, yo tampoco me quedaría después de todo lo que se ha revelado.

—Mis padres y los niños se han adelantado, queremos sacarlos de aquí lo más pronto posible, pero necesitamos hablar contigo primero, Alice.

—Claro, lo que quieran.

—¿Tanya te contó lo que ocurría en casa a mis espaldas? —preguntó Edward tomando la palabra—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—No podía —respondió simplemente.

— _No podía,_ es la frase que he escuchado más de lo que quisiera, ¿por qué no?

—Porque se lo prometí. Tan me contó que las cosas entre Esme y ella no estaban bien, la odiaba, pero creía que podía ganársela. Le creí cuando me dijo que las cosas iban a arreglarse, ella decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, estaba segura de que lograría que James y Esme la aceptaran en la familia, nunca me dijo de qué manera, pero era lo único que ella quería.

—Pero no lo logró y escapó... bueno, si es que lo hizo, y me engañó con múltiples hombres.

—Eso no lo sé con certeza, Edward, éramos amigas pero no me contaba todo, a veces era muy reservada, se volvió incluso más reservada los últimos meses que estuvo contigo, como si temiera que fuera a ocurrir algo.

Edward bufó frustrado.

—Claro que se volvió reservada, no podía decirte que se estaba revolcando con mi hermano.

—No lo sabía, Edward, lo siento, ella nunca me lo contó, ahora entiendo por qué parecía tan nerviosa todo el tiempo y se negaba a hablar de cómo estaban las cosas en casa.

—Ya no importa.

—Creo que sí lo hace —respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros—, puede que te engañara con James, pero incluso aceptó su error y quiso seguir contigo porque de cierta manera te amaba, ahora las cosas que antes sabías son completamente diferentes, porque sabes que no estaba contigo por tu dinero, sino porque realmente te amaba.

—Yo...

—No la intento defender, pero es entendible que te duela su engaño, incluso ahora más que antes. Puede que la odiaras en cierto momento, pero un amor como el que ustedes tenían no es fácil de olvidar y mucho menos con lo que sabes ahora.

—Ella...

—Tal vez siempre te amó y no pudo olvidarte, y para proteger a Valery la mantuvo alejada.

—Se casó con James.

—Una manera de protegerla, si James la hacía pasar por su hija, entonces tal vez Esme no la lastimaría, aunque murió y... bueno.

—¿Hacer a mi hija creer que James era su padre?, eso no es ni remotamente aceptable.

—Ahora ves las cosas de ese modo, pero si James hubiera llegado con la niña y dicho que era suya y de Tanya, ¿qué hubieras hecho? Tal vez te sentirías traicionado, no, estoy segura de que te sentirías de ese modo, pero no lo encontrarías inaceptable, porque nunca hubieras sabido que es tu hija, sería una sobrina para ti.

Ese era el problema, ni siquiera sabía si Valery era eso para él, no confiaba en Garrett, por eso Charlie le había prometido que tomaría una muestra de Valery y la mandaría al laboratorio junto con su cepillo de dientes, necesitaba estar seguro de que Valery era suya, que era una parte de él y lo que alguna vez sintió por Tanya, no producto de una tórrida aventura entre su hermano y su ex.

—¿Alguna vez sospechaste?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que había algo extraño, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era. Tan era mi amiga y por eso siempre desconfié de las razones por las que se marchó, pero ella nunca se volvió a contactar conmigo y yo… bueno, tampoco la busqué, fue un gran shock saber que había muerto.

—Lo fue —asintió Edward de acuerdo—, una cosa era pensar que me había engañado, que se fue de aquí después de robarme, pero nunca quise que muriera. La amaba, la seguí amando en cierto modo, aunque eso fue desapareciendo lentamente, cuando Valery apareció me hizo recordar cada una de las cosas que amé de Tanya, me hizo volver a amarla y querer agradecerle por la hija que me dio, pero ya no había manera de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, creo que ella lo sabe, en donde sea que esté, ella lo sabe.

—Eso espero, me duele pensar que ella se fue creyendo que yo la odiaba, quisiera tanto poder disculparme y rogarle que me dé otra oportunidad para…

Un golpe proveniente del sótano les interrumpió.

—Uff, ratones, creo que hay un nido en el sótano, pero el exterminador no ha podido venir, creo que la casa Tyler tiene problemas de termitas o algo así.

—Espero que lo soluciones pronto.

—Yo también.

Edward suspiró, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos, quería quedarme hasta que atraparan a mi madre, pero… no puedo seguir en este lugar, los recuerdos son demasiados para soportarlos.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bueno —se puso de pie al igual que Bella—, creo que es el adiós, después de todo lo que ahora sabemos no creo que podamos regresar.

—Lo entiendo, les deseo lo mejor, lo digo de corazón, ustedes...

El golpe sordo los alertó a ambos, eso no eran simples ratones o al menos no los ratones que ellos conocían, el granero abandonado en el rancho tenía ratas y ni esas eran tan ruidosas como los roedores en el sótano de Alice.

—Puedo ir a revisar si quieres. No puedo dejarte así, es peligroso, alguno podría entrar y morderte o entrar al súper.

—Debieron tirar alguna bolsa o caja, no puedo permitir que bajes y termines herido, Edward, llamaré al exterminador para que venga inme...

Otro golpe seguido de otro los silenció.

—No puedo dejarte de esta forma, Alice, eres mi amiga y al parecer la única sincera en todo el pueblo.

Edward caminó adelante de ambas hasta la puerta del sótano, Alice junto a Bella le decía que no era necesario, vendría el exterminador y las cosas se solucionarían.

—Solo deja que Edward revise, créeme, no estará cómodo si te deja aquí con esos animales, puede que no sepa mucho de vivir en un rancho pero sé lo peligroso que puede ser tener una rata.

—Son ratones, no ratas.

—No lo vas hacer cambiar de opinión, Alice —negó soltando una risita—, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza es imposible que logres hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Años viviendo en el rancho, llevando a los animales a pastar, enlazando terneros le dieron buenos reflejos, tan buenos que pudo girarse y alejar a Bella a tiempo del golpe que Alice estaba por darle.

—¡Ve!

Edward vio como Bella abría la puerta del sótano y bajaba las escaleras, Alice se retorció contra él, intentando zafarse, chillando asustada cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, minutos después Harry apareció junto con otros oficiales.

—¡Edward!

El grito de Bella lo hizo soltar a Alice y entregársela a Harry, después bajó corriendo las escaleras, el sótano estaba en penumbras, sucio y, en efecto, había ratas que se escondieron en cuanto lo escucharon bajar, además de cajas tiradas con su contenido esparcido, las que debieron haber causado el ruido. La bombilla no daba la iluminación suficiente pero podía ver claramente la bandeja con un plato y vaso vacíos, llenos de polvo.

—No te duermas, quédate conmigo.

Edward buscó la voz de Bella en aquel oscuro agujero, encontrándola inclinada sombre un catre pegado a la pared, se acercó sintiéndose débil, no podía, todo este tiempo ella estuvo aquí, tan cerca de él y Valery.

»Se está muriendo, Edward, tienen que llamar a una ambulancia.

El oficial que lo había seguido habló a través de su radio pidiendo que llamaran a emergencias.

—¿Tanya?

Ella no se giró al llamado de su nombre, demasiado débil, había utilizado sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y tirar las cajas para llamar su atención, el último rayo de energía que le quedaba lo utilizó para poder salir de ese agujero al que estaba confinada.

Se acercó apartando a Bella y tomando su lugar junto a ella.

—Cariño, cariño, no me dejes, no dejes a nuestra hija ahora que te hemos recuperado.

—Va… Va…

—Valery está conmigo, cielo, ella está bien, pero te extraña, estás aquí, no puedes dejarnos, te necesita, yo te necesito.

Sostuvo su delgado rostro, los pómulos que alguna vez fueron pronunciados, los carnosos labios, las mejillas rosadas y esos vivaces ojos violetas, habían desaparecido, dando lugar a los rasgos de una mujer marchita que luchaba por seguir viva.

—Edward… —sintió la delicada mano de Bella, con aquella manicura perfecta que se había hecho cuatro días atrás, unas manos delicadas y suaves que diariamente humectaba, tan diferentes de las maltratadas y secas de Tanya—, deja que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera en qué momento habían llegado, se apartó atrayendo el cuerpo de Bella a su pecho, la necesitaba, era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento para no derrumbarse. Si tan solo hubiera creído en la palabra de Tanya, si no hubiera salido de casa aquella noche, si se hubiera quedado junto a ella, nunca se habría marchado ni llegado a este lugar.

…

Todo se movía alrededor de él, pero era como si no estuviera conectado con lo que le rodeaba, podía sentir los dedos de Bella, entrelazados con los suyos, escuchar el suave murmullo de Harry que intentaba decirle algo, las enfermeras entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, los médicos caminando por los pasillos...

—Edward… —murmuró Bella moviendo su hombro—. La han atrapado, Edward, Alice ha confesado dónde estaba escondida.

 _¿Atrapado?_

Claro, Esme, Alice sabía dónde estaba, la misma Alice que perjuraba ser amiga de Tanya, quien nunca confió en Esme, la misma que la había mantenido cautiva durante los últimos meses.

Sintió como Bella soltaba su mano y se alejaba de él para hablar con Harry, pero no podía seguirla, tendría que hacerlo, tendría que escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sin embargo no podía dejar su lugar, el mismo que daba directo a la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Tanya.

Ya le había fallado y no lo volvería a hacer.

—¿Familiares de Tanya Denali?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó directo al médico, no esperó a Bella, no esperó a Harry, no quería ver a nadie más que a Tanya, comprobar con sus propios ojos que no había llegado tarde, que aún existía una posibilidad de llevarla a casa y regresarle a Valery la madre que añoraba.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Está bastante afectado —murmuró Harry—. Tenemos a Esme, estaba escondida en los almacenes, Alice lo confesó esperando que le ayudara con su sentencia, imagino que Edward querrá hablar con ella.

—No lo sé, todo es demasiado para él.

—Pobre chico, no puedo imaginar cómo se ha de sentir después de todo este tiempo —soltó un suspiro para acto seguido ponerse el sombrero—. Dejaré a una escolta que los llevará al hotel, dos habitaciones como solicitó. Espero que la señorita Denali se recupere y pueda testificar sobre lo que ha pasado, aunque en la situación en la que la encontramos y lo que me han dicho los paramédicos, no creen que…

—Hay que tener fe.

—Sería un milagro… Que descanse, señorita Swan.

El sheriff se marchó del hospital, estaba sola en la sala de emergencias, Edward ni siquiera la había esperado, y si bien sabía que no conocía a Tanya, también estaba consciente de su encanto natural.

No fue nada difícil conseguir que una de las enfermeras le diera autorización para entrar y ver a Tanya, tampoco que los médicos que había conocido por las reuniones a las que había acompañado a Edward o que Rosalie le había presentado le sonrieran e inclinaran su cabeza a modo de saludo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación suavemente, no quería alertar a Tanya si es que se encontraba despierta.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi —escuchó la voz de Edward—, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tenías ese aroma a flores silvestres, nuestra hija lo heredó, cada mañana tiene esa esencia que deja al pasar, me recuerda tanto a ti.

Bella abrió un poco más la puerta para ver a Edward sentado junto a Tanya, sosteniendo su mano, ella estaba dormida, profundamente dormida, conectada a sueros y a un tanque de oxígeno, su pálida y blanquecina piel podía camuflarse perfectamente con las sábanas de la camilla, no había rastro de la mujer que conocía solo por fotografías.

»Te busqué, te busqué durante los primeros meses, no se lo dije a nadie pero lo hice. Quería que regresaras conmigo y nos diéramos otra oportunidad, no me importaban las habladurías del pueblo, si estabas conmigo podía con todas ellas, pero tú nunca apareciste. No había rastro de ti, después de un tiempo dejé de hacerlo, sin embargo nunca pude olvidarte, incluso cuando conocí a Bella, traté de hacerlo pero la sonrisa de Bella me recordaba a la tuya, aunque…

Bella tuvo suficiente, se alejó de la puerta y caminó de vuelta a la recepción.

—¿Podrías llevarme al hotel, por favor?

Sabía que Harry había dicho que tenían que ir los dos juntos, pero en ese momento no quería ver a Edward, solo quería estar sola y olvidarse de todo lo que escuchó.

—Señorita…

—Por favor, estoy muy cansada y si han atrapado a las mujeres malas no creo que esté en peligro —rebatió mientras batía sus pestañas, el oficial carraspeó incómodo y asintió.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward al ver que Bella estaba desempacando en la habitación que no era la que se suponía que compartirían, ni siquiera lograba entender por qué debían tener habitaciones distintas.

—¿Qué te parece que hago?

—Sé lo que haces, pero no por qué lo estás haciendo, ¿por qué ahora no quieres dormir conmigo, Bells?

—¿Te parece poco? —bufó, arrojando la blusa que sostenía en sus manos de vuelta a la maleta para encararlo—. ¡Me acusaste de dañar a Valery intencionalmente!

—No lo hice, solo estaba...

—No quieras excusarte conmigo, Edward, puede que me aguantara las ganas de gritarte estos últimos días frente a mis padres y Valery, incluso te apoyé cuando Rosalie nos contó su versión de la historia, pero ni creas por un segundo que así de fácil puedo perdonarte después de que me acusaras.

—Mi amor, yo...

—Mi amor y una mierda, no tienes la mínima idea de cómo me sentí cuando me acusaste, Edward, se supone que somos pareja y tú ni siquiera dudaste en que yo era la villana junto con Esme.

—Nena, conejita, bebé, yo... yo, mi amor...

—Ni creas, Edward, no te va a funcionar ningún apelativo cariñoso como la última vez —sentenció, dándole la espalda para seguir con su tarea de deshacer la maleta.

—Lo siento, mi amor, todo me superó, pero nunca pensé… y tu madre...

—Ni siquiera la nombres en este momento, porque si contigo estoy furiosa, no quiero ni verla a ella, ¡soy su hija!, soy su hija y pensó que yo había hecho tal cosa.

—No lo pensó, ambos nos sorprendimos y queríamos…

—Sí claro, cómo no, vete, Edward, no quiero verte en este momento.

—No me voy a ir, no cuando estás enojada conmigo, sé que tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, incluso entiendo por qué lo estás, yo también lo estoy, pero no puedo dejarte ahora y no lo haré.

—Y no lo haré —imitó su voz con exagerado acento infantil.

—¿Me estás arremedando?

—¿Me estás arremedando?

—Bella, esto es infantil.

—Esto es infantil.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacerlo y ponme atención. —No le sorprendió ni por un minuto que volviera a hacerlo, estaba enojada con él y con justa razón, había sido un idiota, un verdadero idiota, ¿cómo pudo pedirle una explicación a ella?—. Esta bien, te dejaré terminar lo que estás haciendo pero ni creas por un minuto que dormiré lejos de ti, así sea trepando por la ventana dormiré en esa cama contigo.

No recibió respuesta, solo el indiferente silencio de Bella mientras sacaba la ropa de las maletas.

»Te amo. —El bufido incrédulo lo dejó helado—. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Bella suspiró y se giró para verlo, sin una pizca de enojo, ni un brillo de querer herirlo, no vio nada hacia él, ella estaba tan tranquila, como si las últimas dos horas hubiera estado esperando a que él apareciera y decirle que lo quería lo más lejos posible de ella.

—¿Realmente me amas o solo soy una sustituta ya que no tienes a Tanya?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el desentendido, Edward, me quedé sentada junto a ti, escuchando cómo Alice proclamaba el inmenso amor que le tenías a Tanya y al final declaraste que la amabas.

—No hice tal cosa.

—Claro que lo hiciste, incluso dijiste que querías tener otra oportunidad con ella, bueno, Edward, ¿qué crees?, puedes regresar a ese hospital y estar con ella si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

—Bella, no…

—Aunque claro, los médicos ni siquiera le dan una esperanza, por eso sigues aquí conmigo, porque no tienes a la grandiosa Tanya, quien nunca quiso hacerte daño, la mujer que protegió a su hija y utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para poder salir de ese sótano.

—¡Estás celosa!

—¡Claro que lo estoy, maldita sea! —chilló aventándole el almohadón de la cama—. Se supone que te ibas a casar conmigo, me juraste amor a mí, tuviste un hijo conmigo y a la primera oportunidad de poder decir cuánto amas a tu ex, la tomas y no temes decirlo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme, Edward? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme el hecho de que durante nuestra relación me comparabas con Tanya?

—Bells…

—No quiero escuchar excusas, Edward, en este momento estoy dudando de si realmente me amaste, ahora que puedo analizar las cosas nunca dejaste ir a Tanya, siempre la mantuviste entre nosotros, tú mismo lo dijiste, mi sonrisa te recordaba a la suya, no sé qué más de mí te recordaba a ella, fue por eso que llamé tu atención desde un principio —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti?, ¿solo la chica guapa que se parecía demasiado a tu ex? En este momento lo único que siento es que en cualquier oportunidad me tomarás a mí y a Andrew y nos harás a un lado porque tendrás la familia que siempre quisiste con la mujer que amas.

—¡Tú eres la mujer que amo!

—¡Deja de mentir!

—¡Tú deja de decir estupideces! Te amo, Bella, tal vez estuve un poco obsesionado con Tanya, pero fue una experiencia dolorosa, nunca, en ningún momento, he estado contigo porque me recuerdas a Tanya.

—Claro, porque ella era una edecán que soñaba con ser modelo, y yo soy la modelo a la cual enamoraste, no tenemos nada en común.

—No hables de ese modo, Isabella.

—¡Hablo como se me da la puta gana! Te escuché, Edward, no te hagas ahora el tonto conmigo, lo único que te faltó fue besarla para sellar tu perpetuo amor hacia ella.

—¡Lo entendiste mal!

—Lo entendí perfectamente, así que no me vengas con tu mierda ahora.

—Por Dios, Isabella, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Ni siquiera escuchaste todo lo que dije.

—¿Tenía que escuchar más?, no lo creo, Edward. Ahora vete de mi habitación, necesito descansar, mañana cuando puedas ver a Esme, si es que quieres hacerlo, volaré a Nueva York, tomaré a Andrew, me iré y no volverás a verme para que tú y Valery puedan tener la tan ansiada familia que desean.

—¿Y yo me quedaré sentado viendo cómo lo haces? —bufó antes de dar un paso hacia ella y sostenerla de la cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, no quiero que me toques, Edward.

—No puedo echarte sobre mi hombro como yo quisiera, por el bebé que estamos esperando, pero no te voy a soltar hasta que dejes de decir tonterías y me escuches.

—Pues pasaremos toda la maldita noche de esta manera, porque no hay manera de que quiera escucharte.

—Por mí está bien.

—Eres insufrible.

—Me han dicho cosas peores, corazón.

—¡No me llames de ese modo!

—Claro que lo hago, eres mi corazón, nena.

—Eres mi corazón —se mofó, rodando los ojos.

—¿Otra vez?

—Puedes irte y no escucharme.

—Imposible.

—Por Dios, Edward, estás siendo absurdo.

—Tú lo estás siendo, ciel…

—Ni se te ocurra decirme así después de que llamaste de ese modo a Tanya —protestó retorciéndose—. Ahora déjame que necesito ir al baño, por si no lo recuerdas, me embarazaste de nuevo.

—Estoy muy consciente de ello, así como que estás mintiendo con respecto a tus ganas de ir al baño.

—Claro, ahora conoces mi fisiología. —Rodó los ojos dejando de luchar—. ¿No vas a dejarme sola, verdad?

—No.

—No lo entiendo, tienes a Tanya, tu tan amada Tanya, deberías estar con ella y no conmigo, lo entiendo y te prometo que no te alejaré de Andrew y del bebé, pero solo déjame, Edward…

—¿Por qué dejaría marchar a la mujer que amo?

—¿Porque no lo soy?

—Lo eres, solo que estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta y ni siquiera escuchaste todo. Te amo, Bella, sé que dije que tu sonrisa me recordaba a Tanya, pero no me escuchaste decir que me dio pavor porque irremediablemente me enamoré de ti. Pensé que eras igual a ella, eso tú ya lo sabes, sin embargo con el paso de los días me di cuenta que no se parecían en nada, solo estaba amargado creyendo que iba a estar solo el resto de mi vida, pero llegaste tú y todo cambió.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás diciendo todo esto para engatusarme?

—Porque es la verdad, porque aunque Tanya lograra salir del hospital y tener a Valery de vuelta, no volvería a estar con ella, en algún momento la amé y la odié con la misma intensidad, pero con Valery de vuelta en mi vida ya no pude hacerlo, el cariño que tengo por Tanya no se compara por el que siento por ti.

—Dijiste que la amabas.

—La amo como madre de mi hija, pero a ti, a ti te amo por ser madre de mis hijos y ser esta maravillosa mujer con la que quiero despertar cada mañana por el resto de mi vida, no quiero a Tanya de esa manera y detesto que pensaras que era así.

—Me dejaste por ella.

—Estaba en shock.

—No quiero esa excusa, busca otra —murmuró sacando su labio inferior.

—Culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego, ni Tanya ni Valery hubieran pasado por todo esto, no creo que estuviera casado con Tanya, ahora puedo darme cuenta de que ella no me amaba ni yo a ella, cuando te conocí me di cuenta lo que era realmente amar y ser amado.

—Solo…

—No me interrumpas, amor, no intestes encontrar pretextos para seguir creyendo en cosas que no son, quiero que Tanya mejore para que Valery tenga a su madre, ellas se merecen estar juntas después de todo este daño, tener otra oportunidad de verla vivir y ser feliz, no junto a mí, pero al menos compartir a nuestra hija.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro —soltó su cintura y tomando sus manos las llevó a sus labios para besar el lugar en donde su anillo de compromiso aún descansaba—, la única oportunidad por la que rogaría sería la tuya, sin ti a mi lado, no hay manera de que yo pueda continuar viviendo.

—Ed…

—Sé que la he cagado continuamente entre nosotros, pero te prometo que lo seguiré haciendo —declaró causando la risa de Bella—, sin embargo, de igual manera te prometo que nunca dejaré de luchar por ti, nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago, a ninguna mujer he amado ni amaré como a ti.

—¿Ni a Valery?

—A ella la adoro, pero no estoy hablando de ese tipo de amor, mi Bella. Ahora —la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su pecho—, ¿debo tener cuidado con algo en esa maleta o puedo quitarla de la cama sin ningún problema?

—¿Y por qué harías eso?

—Porque necesito demostrarte cuánto te amo y que la única mujer que amo más que a mi propia vida eres tú, solo tú y siempre serás tú.

Edward sonrió complacido ante la sonrisa de Bella y su efusividad para responder su beso.

 _¿No amarla?_

Era absurdo y nunca permitiría que volviera a desconfiar de él ni de sus sentimientos por ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward besó la frente de Bella antes de dejarla sentada en la recepción, bien podía pasar y acompañarlo, pero así como Andrew y Valery estaban seguros con Charlie y Renée, quería mantener a Bella de la misma manera.

—No tardaré, te amo, no lo olvides.

—Yo te amo más, estaré aquí cuando termines.

Harry lo guió a través de las habitaciones privadas, vio a Alice en una de ellas, estaba sentada en una silla con el que suponía era su abogado, siguió más adelante a Harry hasta llegar frente el cristal en donde Esme se encontraba, estaba algo despeinada y tenía ropa distinta a la que usaba cuando escapó de la casa.

—Tenía un buen lugar donde esconderse, cocina, baño y varios conjuntos de ropa.

—No me sorprende. ¿Puedo entrar y hablar con ella?

—Claro que sí, si ella quiere un abogado, lo enviaremos aunque confiamos en que mantenga su palabra y siga considerándose culpable.

—¿Lo ha hecho?

—Sí, ha aceptado toda la culpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no lo hemos logrado saber, tal vez te lo diga a ti.

Edward asintió esperando lo mismo. Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que entrara, era pequeña y claustrofóbica, ignoró ese hecho para evitar que le diera un ataque, simplemente se centró en la mujer frente a él, se sentó en la silla sobrante y la observó durante largos segundos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Claro, simple y preciso, ninguno de los dos necesitaba más palabras, ambos sabían a qué se refería.

—Ella no era buena para ti, Edward, soy tu madre, sé lo que es bueno y lo que no para ti.

—Eso no te da derecho de hacer lo que hiciste.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento, no me gustaba Tanya, nunca me gustó, era poca cosa para el papel de señora Cullen.

—Eso no...

—Es cierto, era tan barata —se estremeció mostrando su repulsión de solo recordarla—, y después se metió con James, con tu propio hermano bajo tú mismo techo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Decirme, soy tu hijo, pude...

—James también lo es, Edward, ¿cómo se suponía que te lo dijera? Eres mi bebé y sabía el daño que te causaría saberlo, por eso les dije que tenían que terminarlo, Tanya se largaba del rancho y James nunca iba a buscarla, sería el hermano que se supone tendría que ser.

—Es difícil creerte, mamá, y mucho menos con toda la información que Rosalie y Alice han revelado.

—Es la verdad, yo hice todo solo para que fueras feliz, cuando conociste a Bella supe que con ella lo serías, era la mujer indicada para ti y mírate, después de todo, tienes a Bella, a Andrew y al bebé que están esperando.

—El mismo que intentaste que perdiera.

—Lo siento por eso, pero entré en pánico. Lo único que quería es que tuvieras una buena vida después de todos los sacrificios que hiciste, si quieres que te pida una disculpa, lo hago, pero no me arrepiento, Edward, eres un hombre bueno y tienes a una buena mujer junto a ti y estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Absolutamente, lo único que no pude quitarte fue a Valery, ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que Irina la llevó a casa.

—¿Estás dispuesta a contarme todo, mamá?, realmente necesito saberlo.

—Claro que sí, tesoro, te diré todo, porque te quiero y aunque ahora creas que soy la mala del cuento, solo quise hacerte feliz, y en cierto modo lo he logrado. —Se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír alegremente—. Por cierto, el vestido de Bella es maravilloso, lo dejé en el auto, lo cubrí con una bolsa extra para que no se dañara, siento mucho que no pudieran casarse.

—Estás saliéndote del tema, mamá.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención, pero es mejor que pidas un café, es una historia muy larga, cariño.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Al parecer las personas más cercanas a Edward lo traicionaron, ¿Se esperaban lo de Rosalie?**

 **Tanya está viva! ¿Esperaban que Alice fuera su cómplice?**

 **Esme hablara y sabremos que fue lo que hizo y como encontró a Tanya**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

—No creo que puedas tomar café, mamá, solo necesito que hables.

—Está bien, entonces ponte cómodo.

Edward se reacomodó en la silla y miró a su madre que se arregló el cabello y se lo puso sobre el hombro, acto seguido entrelazó sus manos y las colocó sobre la mesa, tenía la misma pose que durante años usó para reprenderlo y encubrirlo de las reprimendas de su padre.

—Nunca me gustó, pero eso ya lo sabes, llámalo sexto sentido de madre, y sabía que ella no era para ti.

—Ma...

—Déjame terminar, por favor, después podrás preguntar lo que quieras y te lo responderé.

Edward asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí, tú solo viste a la chica guapa que jugueteó con su cabello y te mostró su pequeña cintura y largas piernas. No tuviste una vida fácil, Edward, te hiciste cargo del rancho a una edad muy temprana, no quería que lo hicieras, eras un niño con sueños por cumplir, te ofrecí contratar a algún capataz, yo podía hacerlo, conocía el rancho, no tan bien como tu padre, pero lo hacía, sin embargo te negaste, siempre lo hiciste, no te importaron las cosas que te decía, tú seguías terco en hacerte cargo, así que te apoyé, te brindé todo mi apoyo para que pudieras cumplir de algún modo tus deseos. Me alegré enormemente cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutabas de vivir para el rancho, te estabas haciendo un nombre y estaba orgullosa de tu fuerza. Cuando conociste a Tanya en aquella feria, no le di importancia, tu propio padre tenía aventuras con esas chicas que iban y venían, pero a ti no te bastó una sola noche, porque sé que pasaste la noche con ella, Edward, no soy ninguna estúpida.

—Ma...

—No te estoy juzgando, cariño, sé que todos tenemos necesidades, pero no fue solo una aventura pasajera, tú te obsesionaste con ella y creías todo lo que ella te decía y no podía permitirlo. Ella solo era una don nadie que se interpondría en tu vida, no tenía la madera para ser la señora Cullen ni mucho menos vivir en el rancho, no dudo que te quería a su modo, pero no era la manera que debían quererte y la detestaba, sabía que no te amaba con todo su ser, sin embargo tú no querías verlo, por eso intenté que vieras que ella no era para ti, y no me escuchaste, en su lugar la invitabas a venir y pasar semanas aquí. ¿Acaso no viste lo mucho que gastabas en ella? ¡Le compraste joyas y la llenaste de cosas lujosas en los primeros meses!

Recordaba llevar a Tanya a restaurantes y pasear con ella por el pueblo, le compró una que otra gargantilla, pero ninguna era demasiado costosa, solo hacía lo que cualquiera haría ante la chica que deseaba.

»Pensé que con el tiempo te aburrirías de ella, sé que te molestaba cuando te decía que iba a algún evento, eres un celoso como tu padre, por eso pensé que haciendo algunas llamadas la atraparía siéndote infiel, pero la perra era escurridiza y nunca pude atraparla. —Negó con la cabeza, frustrada—. Y después la llevaste a vivir con nosotros, podía soportar que fuera tu novia a distancia, creía que en algún momento encontrarías a alguna chica guapa que llamara tu atención y dejarías en el olvido a Tanya, pero si ella venía a vivir al rancho, nada de eso pasaría, y ocurrió exactamente lo que temía, cada día ella se iba metiendo dentro de tu cabeza y temía el día en que decidieras proponerle matrimonio. Lo acepto, le hice la vida lo más miserable posible, tiraba su ropa o la quemaba, le hacía beber leche caducada, le dejaba pequeños "obsequios" en su cajón de ropa, incluso le arrojé la sopa encima, pero ella era una jodida garrapata, estaba aferrada a ti y no pensaba dejarte. Creí que con la llegada de James las cosas se volverían más fáciles, siempre lo escuchaste y lo adorabas, por eso creí que sería un buen aliado, y me hizo creer que me apoyaba, él te decía que no era la indicada, pero tampoco lo escuchabas, entonces él empezó a decirme que tal vez solo necesitabas conocerla un poco más y sabrías que no era buena para ti. Después le pedí ayuda a Rosalie, sabía que le gustabas, pero ella se negó. Seguí sola intentando que se fuera del rancho, incluso llegué a encerrarla en el baño con un zorrillo, ella terminó apestando y creí que por fin se iría, ¡pero no lo hizo!, en su lugar te lo dijo y ambos se rieron y la ayudaste a quitarse el olor.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todas esas cosas y él jamás se dio cuenta, Tanya nunca le dijo nada, ni siquiera actuaba diferente con él, siempre fue una dulzura, un encanto.

»Entonces me enteré que compraste el anillo de compromiso y sabía que estaba perdida, ella sería tu esposa y ya no podría correrla de la casa, pero los encontré, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, encontré a tu hermano y a Tanya en el granero... No hace falta que te diga en qué estado se encontraban, pero por fin tenía las pruebas suficientes, sabía que ella era una zorra cualquiera y barata y por fin me había dado la razón. Ellos intentaron explicarme, pero no había ninguna explicación aceptable, tu propio hermano se estaba revolcando con tu "novia", eso no estaba bien en ningún sentido, no tenían excusas, Tanya me rogó que no te dijera nada, que ella te amaba, ¿cómo podía decir que te amaba cuando te fue infiel? Le dije que tenía que marcharse y terminar contigo o lo lamentaría, no diría nada porque no quería herirte de esa manera, pero tenían que terminar su aventura y dejar el rancho, sin embargo ambos se negaron a hacerme caso. Tanya corrió a tus brazos y no te dejó en ningún momento, James intentó convencerme, pero yo tenía el plan perfecto, todo gracias a Rosalie y su aventura con Emmett, la pobrecita tenía tanto miedo de fallarles a sus padres que ni siquiera dudó en hacer lo que le dije, y Emmett era un tonto enamorado que se hubiera arrancado el corazón con tal de hacer que Rosalie fuera feliz, él fue quien mandó cada uno de los mensajes, yo solo le decía el momento exacto para hacerlo, fue tan fácil de manejar, estaba tan desesperado porque "su Rosie" fuera feliz que no le importó decirle a Alice que fue él con quien Tanya te engañaba, ella estaba tan molesta que cuando tú por fin descubriste los mensajes y corriste a Tanya, Alice no la dejó entrar a casa, Rosalie fue lo suficientemente amable para darle un techo en el granero y llamarme inmediatamente. Esa pequeña zorra nunca tuvo oportunidad. Le ordené que se marchara, para ti era una ladrona y una zorra, no era bienvenida en casa nunca más, incluso James se creyó el cuento del engaño, no pude sentir compasión por sus lágrimas, él solito se lo había buscado. Ella abandonó el pueblo esa misma noche, no soy tan desalmada, tampoco quería que muriera congelada en la carretera o fuera violada por algún delincuente, así que le di algunos dólares y la dejé en la estación de autobuses, le advertí que si volvía o intentaba contactarse contigo lo lamentaría, no iba a ser tan amable y la dejaría que se la comieran los coyotes, claro que todo era amenaza.

»Después todo estuvo bien, tú sufrías pero vi cómo lentamente fuiste olvidándola, seguías desconfiando de las mujeres, pero entonces Jasper te llevó al pueblo vecino y volviste rejuvenecido, volvías a ser el que eras antes y en ese momento supe que había hecho lo correcto, si Tanya hubiera sido la indicada, no te hubieras recuperado tan rápido, y me lo confirmaste cuando te vi coquetear con Bella. Desconfié de ella al principio, pero entonces vi que no podía apartar la mirada de ti y sonreía como boba cada vez que aparecías, escuché una que otra burla de las demás modelos, sin embargo Bella las ignoraba y te hacía ojitos y coqueteaba contigo de manera sutil, y tú respondías tan bien que no me quedaba la menor duda de que ella era la indicada. Le advertí a James que tenía que hacer las cosas bien contigo, por eso te presionó para que hablaras con ella y la invitaras a salir. Tú estabas tan feliz con Bella, hasta que lo arruinaste por culpa de las inseguridades que te causó la zorra de Tanya.

¿Realmente había sido ella o fue su propia madre?

»James intentó convencerte de que tenías que ir a buscarla y recuperarla, pero tú no querías. Vi como volviste a beber y deprimirte, incluso cuando Bella te informó del embarazo tú estabas destrozado pero no ibas a buscarla. No sabía qué hacer, James fue de gran ayuda, por fin estaba comportándose como el hermano que debía ser. Cuando Bella te llamó para avisarte que se había puesto de parto antes de tiempo y te necesitaba, tú no dudaste en irte y supe que no ibas a volver a casa sin ella, te escuché llamarla "amor" y sabía que todo volvería a ser normal y tendrías tu final feliz, estaba tan feliz por ti, pero Irina tuvo que aparecer con la niña y decirme que...

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabías nada de Tanya?

Su madre bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, pensé que lo pasarías por alto, pero ya veo que no es el caso... Sabía que tu hermano estaba comportándose raro, él comenzó a ser extraño contigo e iba a Oklahoma demasiado, a él que le encantaba estar en Europa, ahora se la vivía en Oklahoma, y recordé que Tanya era de ahí, lo hice seguir y me topé con que veía a Tanya. James no sabía de la niña, al parecer Tanya nunca dejó que Valery se acercara a James por eso la dejaba con Irina, al menos al principio lo hacía, después James pasaba la noche con ellas. Estaba tan enojada que viajé a encararlos, ninguno se lo esperaba, Valery estaba en el colegio y ambos estaban "pasando el rato", se sorprendieron al verme, ¿de verdad creían que podían engañarme? Les dije que no había segundas oportunidades conmigo, James no era bienvenido en casa nunca más y Tanya, bueno... le dije que ocultar una nieta era algo grave y que tenía los medios para quedarme con Valery. Ellos intentaron amenazarme —bufó incrédula—. ¿A mí? Eran unos polluelos que no sabían nada, me fui de la casa y dos días después a Tanya le dieron la orden de desalojo del edificio, la despidieron de su trabajo y la tarjeta de James fue bloqueada... Solo dos meses después James me rogó que le habilitara su cuenta y ayudara a Tanya, le di el dinero por la niña, aunque estuve tentada a llamar a servicios infantiles, pero no lo hice, en su lugar firmé un cheque para Tanya, le pedí a James que nos dejara solas y le advertí que era la última vez que quería verla a ella y a la niña.

—Es mi hija.

—Lamento decirte, cariño, que incluso Tanya lo dudaba, la niña no se parece en nada a ti y aunque Tanya era rubia y Valery pudo heredarlo de ella, James también lo es, herencia de tu padre y lo sabes. En fin, le dije que tenía que marcharse, le ayudaría con la niña con la única condición de que no se volviera a contactar con James ni con nadie cercano al rancho, ella me dijo que no podía porque estaba embarazada... Fue fácil jugar con ella, solo le dije lo sucio que se sentiría el niño al saber que fue producto de una aventura de su madre con el hermano del padre de su hermana, ella podía decir lo que quisiera, pero sabía que quería que Valery fuera tuya, yo también lo quiero, sin embargo... no la quiero cerca tuyo, aunque eso no es importante ahora. Yo solo dije en voz alta lo que ella ya pensaba, nunca imaginé que llegaría a tomar la decisión de abortar, obviamente dejé a un chico que la siguiera, por eso me enteré del aborto. Sabía que se estaba desangrando y moriría y no podía permitirlo, dejarla morir sobre esa camilla sería demasiado fácil, así que el chico le pagó al médico para trasladarla a un hospital mejor y salvarla, y este a su vez llamó a los familiares para dar la noticia de que Tanya había fallecido. Alice fue de gran ayuda en ese momento, seguía tan molesta con Tanya porque creía que Emmett se había largado con ella, que no dudó en viajar conmigo a Oklahoma y traer a Tanya en la parte trasera de una camioneta, Tanya ha estado escondida en el sótano de Alice durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—La mantuve bien alimentada, al menos le decía a Alice que lo hiciera, no sé si cumplía con su trato, no la he visto desde que Irina llegó con Valery. Creí que convencería a Irina de que se la llevara, pero ella estaba firme en su decisión, ni siquiera quiso escucharme y se marchó dejándome a la niña, no la quería cerca ahora que tú estabas arreglando las cosas con Bella... Bella, pensé en involucrarla, ¿sabes?, pero ella es tan amable, vi que aunque no le prestaba tanta atención a Valery, no le molestaba su presencia y permitía que estuviera a su alrededor sin problema, no importa cuánto amenacé a Valery con que se mantuviera alejada, Bella la atraía como la miel a las moscas, por eso tomé medidas... más drásticas.

—Ya me puedo imaginar cuáles fueron.

—Nunca la lastimé físicamente... bueno, no tan fuerte, una nalgada o un jalón de cabellos no la dañan cuando se ha portado mal.

—Pero Valery no se porta mal, tú hacías que lo hiciera.

—Por esa razón, ella no se portaba lo suficientemente mal, por eso seguía en casa y debía recibir una reprimenda.

—Es solo una niña.

—Es una molestia, Edward, tú tendrás otro bebé con Bella, incluso puede ser una niña y ella será mucho mejor que Valery.

—Es tu nieta, madre.

—Una que jamás quise, ni siquiera Renée la soporta.

—Te equivocas.

—Claro que no, nunca lo hago, y aunque ahora creas que soy la mala de la historia, hice todo por una buena causa.

—¿En serio aún crees que lo que hiciste fue correcto?

—Sí, y aunque pase los siguientes años en prisión, sé que hice lo correcto, tú estás con la chica indicada, James por primera vez en su vida no está haciendo algo estúpido ya que Rosalie no va a abandonar su matrimonio, y aunque Valery sigue con ustedes, por lo menos espero que entendiera que ser como su madre es lo peor que puede pasarle.

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que ha pasado las últimas semanas asaltando el armario de Bella? Ella entendió que Bella es mucho mejor que su madre, pero ni siquiera eso le serviría para que me detuviera en mi tarea de echarla de la casa. Creí que por fin lo del vestido sería lo suficientemente grave, pero Bella tuvo que ir a la habitación y arruinar todo.

—Lo que hizo fue solo detenerte.

—Sí, pero yo solo quería hacer su vida más fácil, y si crees que te diré que me arrepiento, estás completamente equivocado, yo solo hice lo que consideré correcto para la familia.

—¿En serio lo crees, mamá? Entiendo que odiaras a Tanya, ¿pero atormentar a mi hija? ¿Secuestrar a Tanya y hacerla pasar por muerta? Puede que yo ya no la ame...

—Y me alegro por eso.

Edward prefirió ignorar sus palabras.

—Puede que ya no lo haga, pero James lo hacía, de algún modo lo hacía, y la incitaste a abortar, era mi sobrino a pesar de todo, el hijo de James, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?

—Porque era un error, así como lo es Valery, ese niño lo hubiera sido, yo solo le ahorré un problema.

—No puedo...

—Me llamarás loca, creerás que estoy demente y quizás lo estoy un poco, pero le prometí a tu padre en su lecho de muerte que haría todo lo necesario para que fueran felices. Tú lo eres, estás furioso conmigo y lo entiendo, pero eres feliz junto con Bella, incluso aunque eres un idiota a veces con ella y ella a veces sea bastante infantil, la amas y eres feliz a su lado y eso me llena de dicha.

—¿Y qué hay con James?

—El solo me causó decepciones. ¿Abandonar el rancho? ¿Dejarte toda responsabilidad a ti? ¿Ser un vago que se la pasaba recorriendo el mundo? ¡Ni siquiera fue a la universidad! Y lo peor es que llegó a fijarse en la que era tu novia, créeme que llegué a dudar y quizás darle una oportunidad a Tanya porque estaba dudando de mi juicio, pero ella a pesar de todo era una zorra que se revolcó con el primero que la halagó aun cuando tenía una relación estable y eso, hijo mío, no es una buena mujer.

—A pesar de eso...

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, Edward. ¿Estás herido? Lo siento, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría las cosas exactamente igual. Tal vez me saltaría la visita de esa noche de Valery, pero todo lo anterior sería exactamente igual.

Edward no pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie y golpeó la puerta de la habitación, el oficial la abrió dejándolo salir.

No sé giró para ver por última vez a su madre, tampoco cuando el detective entró junto con un abogado, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a recepción en donde Bella hablaba por teléfono.

La atrajo a su cuerpo causando que saltara de susto y soltara el teléfono.

—Vámonos.

—¿Amor?

—Necesito salir de aquí, Bella, necesito terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, si podemos, trasladaremos a Tanya a Nueva York, espero no te moleste, me preocupo porque quiero que Valery la tenga cerca y...

—Edward —le silenció poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su boca—, era el hospital, Tanya ha recaído.

 **...**

Edward entró a la habitación seguido de Bella, Tanya estaba despierta, aún seguía conectada al oxígeno, pero aun así pudo notar su sonrisa.

—Está débil, pero ella insiste en hablar con ustedes, solo no la alteren —dijo el médico junto a la camilla—. Una enfermera estará cerca en caso de que la necesiten, los dejaremos solos.

El médico salió dejando a los tres en la habitación, Bella fue la primera en acercarse, algo incómoda por la forma en que había decidido vestirse, solo era un jeans negro ajustado y una blusa suelta color amarillo, sin embargo lo que sin duda resaltaban eran sus altos zapatos, en el rancho no podía usarlos pero en la comisaría y en el hospital podía hacerlo y Bella estaba feliz de poder hacerlo.

—Hola —saludó dando un paso adelante, adentrándose en la habitación, adelantando a Bella hasta llegar a la orilla de la camilla, se giró para ver que Bella permanecía detrás de él, estiró su mano para acercarla.

»Ella es Bella, te hablé de ella ayer, pero no sé si... —Tanya asintió levemente—. Me alegra que pudieras escucharme, realmente quiero que te recuperes y puedas ver a Valery.

—¿Va...?

—Está bien, lejos de Esme, si es lo que te preocupa —le aseguró—, está con los padres de Bella, ellos la cuidan perfectamente.

Tanya asintió de nuevo y miró a Bella.

—Hola —respondió ella nerviosa, cubriendo su vientre con el bolso que cargaba, aún no se notaba pero conociendo ahora lo que la llevó a abortar, no querían incomodarla—. Te juro que Val está en perfecto estado, a ella le encanta dormir en la habitación de mi infancia, no dudo que mi madre esté influenciándola para vestirla como una muñequita de porcelana.

—¿Muñeca de porcelana?

—Puede que mi mamá tenga algo con los vestidos con volantes, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Edward se rio y se giró de nuevo hacia Tanya, quien no apartaba la vista de Bella.

—¿Me... me...? —Frunció el ceño e intentó quitarse la mascarilla, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, aún estás débil para respirar, estás débil para la mayoría de las cosas.

—No...

—Sí, sí lo estás y no discutas conmigo.

—No eres... no eres na-na-nadie.

—¿Que yo...?

—Edward —le llamó Bella deteniéndolo de hablar—, necesitas dejarla hablar, solo mantén la mascarilla cerca, no creo que ocurra algo grave, además no está intubada.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí, amor.

Edward asintió y miró de nuevo a Tanya.

—Adelante, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, porque lo hago.

—¿Me ol-ol-olvi-vidó?

—Nunca —respondió Bella automáticamente—. Le cuesta hablar de ti, pero no te ha olvidado, no creo que en algún momento lo haga, eres su madre, no puedes creer que ella te olvidará.

—¿Es-Esme?

—La detuvieron junto con Alice —respondió Edward—. Me ha contado lo que te hizo, o al menos una parte, pero necesito que tú me digas toda la verdad, no confío en ellas, ya no lo hago y realmente necesito saber que hice algo bien en nuestra relación, no me importa lo tuyo con James, en este momento prefiero que seas feliz con él, no quiero más secretos.

—Te a-ma-ba —habló entrecortadamente, Edward acercó la mascarilla a su nariz para que volviera a respirar pero Tanya se negó—. Voy a moo-rir no imm-por-ta cuán-to lo reee-tra-ses.

—No, cariño, no lo harás, te llevaremos con mejores doctores, te pondrás bien.

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Valery te necesita —intervino Bella—, eres lo que ella necesita, se alegrará cuando se entere que estás viva y no muerta como creíamos, ella te extraña, no puedes rendirte, no ahora que estás a salvo.

—No, ya no pu-e-do.

—Sí puedes, cariño, eres fuerte —la animó Edward tomando sus delgadas manos—, tienes que cumplir todos esos sueños que tenías, apuesto a que hiciste más, muchos más junto a Valery, tienes que estar para nuestra hija, es hermosa, intrépida, condenadamente inteligente y un terremoto andando, está llena de vida y tú tienes que estar junto a ella.

—Qui-e-ro pe-ro…

—No hay pero, verás que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—No, Ed-ward, ya no.

—Tan...

Tanya levantó una mano y señaló una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa junto al teléfono, solo era la dirección de un almacén en Oklahoma, junto a la clave del candado, era todo lo que había.

—To-das las co-sas de Val.

—No, cariño, tú...

—No pue-do, so-lo que-rí-a sa-lir de a-hí, ve-r que ti-e-nes a nu-es-tra hi-ja y la qui-e-eres.

—Claro que la quiero, con mi alma, es nuestra, Tan, ¿cómo no amarla?

—Es tu-ya, Ja-mes no me creí-aa, tam-po-co Es-me, pe-ro Val es tu-ya, si-em-pre lo su-pe, no ten-go du-da.

—No importa, eso es…

—Sí im-por-ta, por e-so ti-e-nes que ir por sus co-sas.

Cada vez estaba más cansada, Bella salió de la habitación para llamar al médico.

—Te pondrás bien.

—Cui-da de e-lla, es lo me-jor de no-so-tros.

—Claro que lo es, Tan, ella es lo mejor que pudimos haber creado.

—Di-le que la a-mo, si-em-pre qui-se que fue-ra fe-liz.

—Lo es, es feliz y la haré lo más feliz que pueda, pero tú…

—No, Val ya la ti-e-ne a e-lla.

—Valery puede tenerlas a las dos, ella será feliz teniéndola a las dos.

—Se-rá fe-liz con e-lla.

—Tan...

—Per-dó-na-me, si-em-pre te a-mé y si-em-pre te a-ma-ré.

—Cielo…

—Di-le a Ja-mes que si-en-to lo del be-bé, pe-ro no po-día tee-ner-lo.

—Él entenderá, pero puedes tener otro con él, puedes…

Tanya negó con la cabeza, levantó su mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Te a-mo.

Edward cerró los ojos no queriendo ver el inevitable final, sintió como la mano helada dejaba de presionarse contra su mejilla y caía a la cama con un golpe sordo.

Las enfermeras lo apartaron y revisaron los signos vitales, después lo sacaron de la habitación, Bella lo esperaba afuera y lo sostuvo cuando se derrumbó sobre sus brazos, escuchando el ajetreo dentro de la habitación por largos minutos, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Tanya se había ido.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Esme esta loca? Claro que sí, así que no esperemos un arrepentimiento de ella, tan solo dejemos que pague por sus maldades encerrada junto con Alice.**

 **Tanya falleció, ¿Creen que le digan a Valery sobre esto?**

 **¿Edward ama a Tanya? No, lo hizo pero ya no lo hace, la quiere porque es madre de Valery y ahora sabe toda la verdad, pero ama a Bella por sobre todo.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Cremaron a Tanya tan solo un día después de su muerte, los únicos presentes fueron Bella y Edward, los habitantes del pueblo solo enviaron arreglos de flores y sus condolencias, Edward por lo menos agradecía que se ahorraran su hipocresía, sería demasiado descaro asistir después de ser quienes hablaron pestes sobre Tanya durante años.

Pero fue una sorpresa ver a James llegar, tenía los ojos rojos, la ropa arrugada y parecía que no había dormido en días.

—Ella estuvo aquí todo este tiempo —murmuró caminando de un lado a otro—, tan cerca mío y nunca lo supe, me dejé controlar por mamá y nunca me dijo que la tenía, me hizo creer que había muerto, me vio llorar por ella y nuestro hijo y no me dijo nada, ¡nada!

Bella se disculpó y los dejó solos, murmurando que tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

—Lo siento, James —murmuró Edward sintiendo verdadera pena por su hermano mayor.

—¡Tendrías que haberme llamado! Estaba viva, lo estaba y no pude hablar con ella por última vez.

—Estaba muy débil.

—Pude... pude... si tan solo... solo un minuto.

—No había oportunidad, James, su grado de desnutrición era grave, estaba débil y el mal cuidado después del aborto... —Negó con la cabeza sintiendo su garganta cerrarse—. Fue un milagro que ella viviera durante todo este tiempo.

—Pero... solo quería verla una vez más.

—Lo siento, hermano, realmente lo siento.

Edward sostuvo el cuerpo tembloroso de James, tal vez nunca volverían a tener la relación cercana que compartían, pero seguía siendo su hermano y estaría para él cuando lo necesitara.

—Dijo que te quería y sentía mucho lo del bebé, esperaba que la perdonaras.

—Nunca pude guardarle rencor, entendía cómo se sentía, pero Val...

—Ella es mía, James, Tanya me dijo que te negaste a creerlo, pero ella es mía. He mandado a hacer los análisis solo para confirmarlo y que no tengas dudas, pero ella es mía.

—¿Me dejarás verla? Solo como su tío, me disculparé con ella por todo.

—No lo sé.

—No planeo vivir con ustedes, pero solo necesito saber que una parte de Tanya sigue con vida, solo eso. Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero te juro que nunca quise lastimarte, Edward, tampoco que la niña sufriera. Sabía que mamá no la quería, pero no que la maltrataba, ni que era la responsable de cada una de sus travesuras. Me gustaría decir que no lo hubiera permitido, pero soy un cobarde y posiblemente me hubiera mantenido callado.

—James…

—Está bien, Edward, sé que me merezco tu desprecio, ni yo mismo puedo verme a la cara, si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que Tanya me pidió y llevado a Valery contigo en primer lugar, ella nunca hubiera pasado por las cosas que le hizo nuestra madre.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Lo haría si pudiera —suspiró abrumado, rascándose la nuca—. Me iré, te prometo que no volveré a causarte problemas, olvida que te pedí que me dejes ver a mis sobrinos, sé que metí la pata y no merezco ningún perdón, solo… solo prométeme que si en algún momento me perdonas, me llamarás, yo regresaré inmediatamente. No volveré a fallarte, hermanito, lo prometo.

—Lo haré, James, no sé en cuánto tiempo será, pero… —suspirando tomó la urna que estaba sobre el escritorio y se la entregó— creo que mereces quedarte con esto, son los restos de Tanya, Bella y yo creemos que no es bueno decirle a Valery lo que ha pasado, después de todo, Tanya ha fallecido, lo cual no cambia lo que Valery sabe.

—Gracias, hermanito, los cuidaré con mi vida.

—Lo sé —asintió antes de ver a Bella detenerse a unos metros de distancia detrás de James—. Tanya nos dio una dirección en Oklahoma, es de un almacén donde guardó las pertenencias de Valery y quizás unas suyas, Bella y yo iremos, queremos recuperar sus cosas y algunas de Tanya para que Valery las tenga, pero… puedes acompañarnos y quedarte con lo que desees, después de todo… era tu esposa.

—Gracias, pero es mejor que ustedes vayan solos, yo iré después, si no te molesta.

—Para nada.

—Entonces… creo que este es el adiós.

—Así es.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, James fue el primero en inclinar la cabeza, dar media vuelta y marcharse, Bella le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

—Tengo los boletos y he llamado a los almacenes, podremos entrar mañana mismo si lo deseas.

—Entre más rápido mejor, quiero ir a Nueva York con nuestros niños.

—Yo también, Edward, yo también.

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Querido Edward,_

 _No sé cómo decirte esto, han pasado seis años, y cada día es más difícil estar lejos de ti, mantener la compostura y tragarme cada uno de los insultos que mi hermana tiene para mí, cree que soy una idiota por perderte, sé que lo soy, engañarte y perder tu amor fue lo peor que pude hacer._

 _Me he arrepentido cada minuto de mi vida._

 _Pensé que podría hacerlo sin ti, que podría salir adelante, lo intenté el primer mes pero… me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada._

 _Estaba embarazada de un bebé tuyo, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía a una personita por la cual luchar, por la cual vivir, una personita por la que tenía que ser fuerte y atreverme a regresar al rancho._

 _Pero fui una cobarde, una gallina que siempre encontraba un pretexto para no regresar junto a ti. Cada mes me repetía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía, temía que no me creyeras que era tu bebé o, en el peor de los casos, que decidieras que nuestro bebé no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti._

 _Yo nunca me sentí lo suficiente para ti._

 _Le prometí a mi bebé que lo llevaría al rancho, no había manera de que creciera alejado de ti, pero de nuevo fui una cobarde y una vez salimos del hospital, Valery (sí, tuvimos una niña hermosa), ella y yo regresamos a casa de Irina, vivimos con ella los primeros cuatro años, después pude conseguir un departamento decente, era incluso más pequeño que el gallinero del rancho, apenas podía comprar lo básico para Valery, sabía que tú podrías darle las estrellas si deseaba, pero el simple hecho de exponer a mi niña a Esme…_

 _No me atreví y sigo sin atreverme._

 _Ahora nuestra niña tiene cinco años, y me ha preguntado por primera vez por ti, ella te conoce, tiene fotos tuyas, incluso recortes de periódicos, ella sabe absolutamente todo de ti, incluso en el jardín de niños presume que su papi es un ranchero._

 _Sueña con tener un cerdito y vivir contigo._

 _También quiero que viva contigo, pero no me atrevo, tengo tanto miedo que me rechaces o que decidas que quieres a Valery solo para ti y a mí me des una patada en el culo. Sé que no eres ese tipo de hombre, pero han sido cinco años sin conocer a Valery y entendería que estuvieras molesto conmigo._

 _Sé que le estoy quitando a nuestra hija crecer junto a ti, les estoy robando precioso tiempo que ninguno va a poder recuperar._

 _Le he prometido a Valery que iríamos para Navidad, solo faltan dos meses, espero que de esta manera no me arrepienta y cumpla con mi palabra._

 _Sé que tienes dudas acerca de lo que he escrito arriba, pero te prometo que te responderé todo._

 _Siempre tuya, Tanya._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Sé que nunca te enviaré esto, y que tal vez nunca lo leas, así como la carta anterior que no me atreví a enviar, pero es una manera de estar cerca de ti, de saber que eres real._

 _Valery tiene siete años ahora y sigue preguntando por ti aunque ya no lo hace con tanta regularidad, creo que ahora entiende que eres solo la imagen en una fotografía, no sé cómo explicarle que es por mí que no pueden conocerse._

 _He vuelto a ver a James, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver, esperaba no volver a hacerlo, pero me lo he topado en uno de los parques cercanos al departamento, a donde llevo a Valery por lo menos tres veces a la semana._

 _Hui de él la primera vez, solo tomé a Valery y corrí de regreso a casa, la segunda vez ocurrió en el centro comercial, por suerte, Valery no estaba conmigo, no lo quiero cerca de ella, sé que es su tío pero la simple idea de permitir que mi hija y James estén en la misma habitación, que lo conozca primero a él que a ti, no me parece correcta._

 _Quiero que el primer Cullen que Valery conozca seas tú, no James._

 _James me dijo que podía ayudarme a acercar a la niña a ti, pero no sé si realmente sea buena idea, no sé lo que siente por mí y temo que esté confundiendo todo de vuelta._

 _Sé que yo estoy confundida._

 _Ya me equivoqué una vez y resultó mal, ahora Valery está en juego y no puedo lastimarla a ella, yo podría pasar por cada uno de los insultos y las humillaciones, pero no puedo permitir que ella lo pase._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _¡Fui una idiota!_

 _Lo escuché hablando contigo y cómo terminaste con Bella, no sé quién es ella, pero me rompió el corazón saber que ya estabas con alguien más._

 _Sé que no tengo derecho, pero algo dentro de mí siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que tú aún me recordaras como yo lo hago, que aún me amaras y esperaras a volvernos a encontrar y hacer una vida juntos._

 _Saber que estás o estabas con alguien más me destruyó._

 _Fui débil y me dejé engañar._

 _James dijo que sería bueno que nos casáramos, así Valery podría llevar el apellido Cullen, pero no acepté. Quiero que tú la conozcas y decidas darle tu apellido, que sea decisión tuya, su padre, que lleve el apellido Cullen, pero me engañó y yo caí como una estúpida._

 _Cada día que pasa estoy más segura de que nunca he estado a tu altura._

 _Odio ser la señora Cullen en este momento, lo odio._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _No puedo creer que ella esté aquí, me mantuve escondida, hice todo lo posible para mantenerme alejada, para mantener a Valery segura._

 _Incluso llegué a confiar en que junto a James, Valery tenía una oportunidad de llegar a ti, aun cuando James cree que es suya y quiere hacer pruebas, no necesito ninguna prueba, Valery es tuya, mis cuentas no fallan, ella es completamente tuya, pero ahora no solo James duda de la paternidad de Valery, también lo hace Esme y me ha amenazado con quitármela._

 _No puedo permitirlo, pero tampoco puedo dejar a James, estoy embarazada y amo a este bebé, no puedo alejar a otro niño de su padre, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Tengo tanto miedo, me siento tan asqueada conmigo misma, pero tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo, siento que me están siguiendo, estoy atrapada, Valery ha cambiado su actitud desde que le presenté a James, no le he dicho que es su tío, le he advertido que nunca diga nada de él, ni siquiera cuando te vea puede decirte que lo conoce._

 _Le he gritado y ella ha llorado, acaba de cumplir nueve y ya no es una niñita que acepta lo que yo digo, quiere respuestas de todo y yo no puedo dárselas… no quiero dárselas._

 _Soy una terrible madre, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, tengo que llevarte a Valery, sé que contigo estará a salvo. James me ha dicho que estás esperando un hijo con Bella, él dice que Bella es muy amable y confío en que quiera y acepte a Valery por ser tu hija._

 _Sé que no ganaré esta guerra y en este momento no me importa, solo quiero que Valery deje de sufrir por mi culpa, ella te necesita y aunque la muerte de mi bebé la llevaré en mi conciencia, no puedo permitir que otro niño sufra por mi culpa._

 _Esme tiene razón, soy un asco y tarde o temprano Valery se dará cuenta de la verdad y me repudiará, pero confío en que si está cerca de ti, ella me perdonará y seguirá amándome._

 _Es lo único que deseo._

 _Solo unos días más y estaremos en el rancho nuevamente, solo tengo que recuperarme del aborto y llevaré a Valery al rancho, esta vez no me acobardaré._

 _Me he asegurado de vaciar el departamento y llevar nuestras pertenencias a un almacén, me quedaré con Irina unos días y después nos marcharemos._

 _Está decidido._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Edward arrojó las cartas sobre el mueble de madera, estaban en Oklahoma, en la dirección y el número del almacén que Tanya les dijo, cada uno de los juguetes de Valery, su cama, sus libros y mucha de la ropa que seguramente ya no le quedaba estaba en ese lugar, junto a varias pertenencias de Tanya.

Nueve años de vida reducidos a un almacén.

Tantos secretos, sufrimiento, pena, rabia, tristeza, esperanza, todo guardado en un almacén, Tanya quería regresar a casa, que conociera a Valery y la protegiera de Esme, quería darle a su hija todas las oportunidades, todo lo mejor, incluso si eso significaba que tuviera una madrastra.

Estaba dispuesta a ser señalada por todo el pueblo solo para que las torturas y las amenazas de Esme no llegaran a Valery, que ella no sufriera ningún daño.

Pero todo se vio estropeado por la hemorragia que tuvo a causa del aborto clandestino, por Esme apareciendo y Alice escondiéndola en el sótano por creer en una infidelidad y traición que jamás ocurrieron.

Valery había llegado a casa, pero por la advertencia de Tanya no había mencionado nada acerca de James.

Su único propósito era proteger a su hija y él le había fallado, la hizo vivir bajo la humillación y opresión de Esme, confiando en su madre e incluso creyendo sus palabras de mantener al margen a Valery.

Tal vez Tanya se equivocó, pero sin duda él era el terrible padre prefiriendo hacer su vida con Bella sin ver que Valery siempre tuvo que pertenecer a esta.

—No te atormentes, mi amor —le susurró Bella abrazando su espalda—, las cosas ahora serán distintas, por la memoria de Tanya, las cosas serán distintas, has cumplido lo que ella más quería: que Valery fuera feliz junto a ti.

—Le he fallado.

—No sabíamos lo que ocurría, no puedes culparte por confiar en tu madre, es tu madre y no sabías todo lo que había hecho.

—Pero debí…

—Mi amor, si tú le fallaste a Valery, yo también lo hice, soy madre y tendría que haber sabido cuánto necesitaba una, pero me negué a salir de mi perfecta burbuja y eso también la lastimó. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendí que no podía ignorar que ella vivía en casa con nosotros, ella no se merecía ser tratada de ese modo, lo mismo pasó contigo, te recordaba el engaño de Tanya, que ahora sabemos que no fue del todo cierto, pero en cierto momento dejó de importarte y solo viste a tu hija que te amaba y a la cual amabas, ahora sabes toda la verdad y la maravillosa oportunidad que tienes al tenerla junto a ti.

»Tal vez Tanya debió regresar antes, tal vez debió enviar la primera carta, quizás incluso negarse a marcharse del rancho años atrás, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, así que es mejor que intentes hacer lo único que Tanya quiso: que su hija fuera feliz. Incluso en su último aliento, era lo que más deseaba.

Edward se giró y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

—Dejaré todo aquí, solo nos llevaremos algunas cosas de Tanya para Valery y la ropa, aunque no creo que ahora le quede.

—No lo hace, Valery ha dado algunos estirones y la ropa deja de quedarle demasiado rápido, pero te aseguro que apreciara ver su ropa de nuevo y ser ella quien decida deshacerse de ella.

—Está bien, tomaremos algunas cosas y las llevaremos con nosotros en el avión, lo demás lo mandaremos por correo a casa de tu padre.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Bella sostuvo a Andrew en brazos, su pequeño bebé le tocaba la cara y repetía lo que parecía ser _mamá_ en su lenguaje de bebé, la había extrañado tanto como ella a él.

—Nunca volveré a dejarte por tanto tiempo, mi pequeño vaquero, creo que creciste mientras yo no estaba y eso no está bien, solo tienes que crecer cuando mami esté junto a ti, así puedo tomarte muchas fotos.

Andrew disfrutó de su parloteo dejándose querer.

Se giró para ver a Edward que sostenía a Valery en brazos y la apretujaba contra su pecho, Valery reía diciendo que el abrazo era demasiado fuerte y que ella también lo había extrañado pero no tanto como para no dejarlo respirar, su nena no sabía lo mucho que significaba su presencia en su vida.

No importaba lo que Tanya tardó en llevarla al rancho, ahora estaba junto a su papi y no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

—Llegan justo a tiempo para la merienda —habló su madre junto a ellos—, no creo que hayan comido mucho estos días y eso no es bueno para el bebé.

Claro que recordaba a su bebé, habían sido días difíciles, pero el bebé siempre estuvo en su mente, y aunque a veces sintiera que no podía pasar bocado por tanta angustia nunca se saltó ni una sola comida.

Entraron a casa de su padre, ni siquiera iba a preguntar la razón de que su madre estuviera ahí cuando su papi no estaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a sus padres terminar y regresar que no le sorprendería que esto fuera una nueva reconciliación.

Agradeció que su madre no preguntara nada acerca de lo pasado los anteriores días, no querían hablar nada de eso y menos con Valery presente, lo único que ella necesitaba saber era que nunca la lastimarían de vuelta y que disfrutaría de la libertad que Tanya siempre quiso para ella.

…

Bella entró a la habitación encontrando a Valery sentada en la cama cepillando su cabello, ya estaba bañada y lista para irse a la cama después de un largo día en donde su papi no la soltó ni un solo minuto.

Ahora Edward estaba haciendo dormir a Andrew, permitiéndole cinco minutos de privacidad con Valery.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, por favor.

Bella se acercó y se sentó en la cama detrás de Valery, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por el rubio y enredado cabello.

Lo peinó por diez minutos en donde ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que Valery rompió el silencio.

—¿Me extrañaste, Bella?

—Todos los días, quería estar aquí junto a ti y a Andrew.

—Yo también te extrañé, Bella, no vuelvas a dejarnos por tanto tiempo.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —respondió, inclinándose y dejando un beso sobre la regordeta mejilla de Valery, causando su risa.

—Bien.

Continuó cepillando el cabello hasta que estuvo sin un nudo y después procedió a trenzarlo, una vez listo, la ayudó a meterse a la cama y la arropó.

—Puedo contarte un secreto, Bella.

—Todos los que quieras, niña bonita.

—Ayer soñé con mi mami —susurró con voz quebrada—, me dijo que tenía que irse, pero que me amaba.

—Por supuesto que te amaba, mi amor, es tu mami, te amó hasta el último minuto de su vida.

—La extraño mucho, Bella.

—Lo sé, princesa —respondió recostándose junto a ella—, pero te prometo que aunque ella se despidió nunca se irá de tu lado, siempre estará cuidándote y sintiéndose orgullosa de lo maravillosa que eres.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, nunca lo olvides.

—Nunca lo haré, Bella, te lo prometo.

—Bien, esa es mi niña.

—Ella también dijo que le alegra que estés en mi vida —murmuró cerrando los ojos—, a mí también me gusta que estés conmigo y con papi, perdón por decir todas esas cosas antes, no las decía en serio.

—Lo sé, mi niña, ahora descansa.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Yo te quiero más.

Valery se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos.

—A mí también me alegra tenerte en mi vida, Valery, no te imaginas cuánto.

Besó su frente y salió de la habitación dejándola descansar. Sintió un aire frío recorrer su columna vertebral seguido de una sensación de profunda tranquilidad.

Al fin la pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~R~~~I~~~O~~~R~~~I~~~D~~~A~~~D~~~E~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Epílogo**

Edward contempló a los invitados esparcidos por todo el lugar, pasando un rato agradable, celebrando junto a él esa fecha tan importante.

Todo estaba tal como Bella y Renée lo planearon, desde la mesa de bocadillos, hasta la larga barra de buffet con la cual los invitados estaban complacidos, pensó que Bella querría algo más _elegante,_ más elaborado, que hiciera resaltar su personalidad, pero definitivamente, era perfecta a su modo.

O lo era hasta que vio a Bella aferrarse a la mesa y sostener su barriga de manera disimulada, gracias al vestido que usaba pudo ocultarlo fácilmente, benditos vestidos de maternidad que eran lo suficientemente holgados para ocultar que se inclinó y sobó su vientre como si un agudo dolor le hubiera atravesado.

Sabía que aún no era tiempo, habían ido tres días antes con el médico y les aseguró que el bebé aún permanecería en el vientre de Bella por al menos una semana más. Pero esas palabras murieron cuando vio a su esposa caminar hacia el baño, su andar era más lento, cualquiera pensaría que se debía al embarazo, pero él, que había pasado los meses con ella viéndola cambiar, sabía que su lento andar no era normal.

Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y siguió a su esposa, asegurándose que nadie notara que la seguía al baño.

No logró alcanzarla, así que la esperó afuera por al menos diez minutos, pero ella no salía. Entraron dos mujeres y una niña, las tres salieron pero Bella no, así que armándose de valor tocó la puerta del baño y habló, casi gritó, para que Bella lo escuchara.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor?

—Na-nada, estoy bien.

Edward no le creyó ni por un segundo, abrió la puerta del baño ignorando deliberadamente que se trataba del baño de mujeres, ellas entenderían por qué debía entrar, la salud y el bienestar de Bella y su bebé estaban por encima de cualquier regla social. Solo había dos cubículos y dos lavamanos, uno más pequeño que el otro, vio a Bella dentro de uno de los cubículos, se acercó e intentó abrirlo pero estaba trabado.

—Ábreme, nena, necesito verte.

—Estoy bien, regresa afuera con los invitados.

—No me voy a ir de aquí, sé que algo pasa.

Esperó a que Bella abriera la puerta, lo cual hizo después de unos segundos, pero en lugar de dejarlo ver, salió del baño y se dirigió al lavamanos.

—¿Qué ocurrió adentro?

—No te voy a decir qué estaba haciendo en el baño, creo que eres perfectamente capaz de adivinarlo.

—Ambos sabemos que no estabas haciendo eso ahí, necesitas ayuda con la ropa y lo sabes.

Bella le miró a través del espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—No, yo... —Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Bella se apoyó contra el lavamanos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se inclinaba, era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando—. El bebé ya viene.

—No, no es así.

—Claro que sí, tienes contracciones y bastante cerca una de la otra, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Edward —declaró con los dientes apretados, la contracción aún no pasaba.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? ¿Te masajeo la espalda?

Bella asintió y Edward rápidamente se posicionó detrás de ella para ayudar a calmar los dolores, unos segundos después la contracción pasó.

—No iré al hospital, todavía hay tiempo.

—Tuviste una contracción dentro del baño, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bella...

—No la tuve, fui porque creí que mis piernas estaban mojadas, no lo están, así que todo está bajo control.

—Déjame ver —pidió haciendo el ademán de hincarse.

—No lo harás, estoy bien, hoy estamos de festejo y no vamos a abandonar el lugar solo porque al bebé se le ha ocurrido que quiere nacer hoy.

—No creo que...

—Yo sí creo, ya lo pasé con Andrew, sé que aún hay tiempo, y por ningún jodido motivo voy a abandonar este lugar y mucho menos este bebé va a nacer hoy, ¿entendido?

—Pero...

—Soy una mujer muy embarazada, tu mujer extremadamente embarazada, así que me haces feliz o te juro que te arrojaré la fuente de chocolate encima.

—¿Segura que el malhumor no es porque estás de parto?

—Te lo estás ganando con creces, Edward —le advirtió Bella—. Ahora regresemos, no puedes estar en el baño de damas.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Solo has exagerado, estoy bien.

—Estás de parto.

—Eso no quiere decir que tenga al bebé en la próxima hora —sentenció saliendo del baño, Edward la siguió ignorando las miradas interrogantes de los invitados.

—Has estado desde ayer caminando de un lado a otro, leí que eso ayuda a acelerar el parto.

—Pues eso no me pasa a mí, ahora déjalo por la paz.

—No puedo, es imposible que no me preocupe por ti —sentenció tomando su mano, haciéndola detener—. No quiero que te excedas, nadie estará molesto porque tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Pues yo sí, pasé los últimos meses organizando todo para que fuera perfecto, estoy harta de que cada una de mis fiestas termine por algún suceso, esta fiesta llegará a su fin y después me llevarás al médico, este bebé nacerá mañana, ya lo he decidido.

—Solo porque sé que estás a punto de estallar, me quedaré callado, pero no creas ni por un minuto que no te llevaré en brazos al hospital si creo que es necesario, eres lo más importante para mí, tú y nuestros hijos lo son, no me pidas que no me preocupe porque sabes que lo haré. —Se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios para besar la alianza de matrimonio—. Te prometí cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas y eso haré, aun cuando termines enfadándote conmigo.

—¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo? —bufó exasperada—. Estoy bien, te diré si creo que es momento, pero estoy segura de que no…

Edward aguantó el fuerte agarre de Bella en sus manos, no sabía que su esposa tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para estar a punto de romperle los dedos, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo lo más sereno posible, Bella se había inclinado y escondido su rostro en su pecho para que nadie la viera.

—¿Qué pasa, papi?

Valery se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, para mayor comodidad, Bella había sugerido que después de las fotos usara jeans para que pudiera divertirse con las amigas que había invitado y, a juzgar por su cabello, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Creo que tu hermanito quiere nacer.

—¡¿En mi cumpleaños?! —preguntó horrorizada, ahora no le sorprendía en nada por qué Bella se negaba a anunciar que estaba teniendo contracciones, había pasado los últimos dos meses organizando el cumpleaños de Valery, desde el lugar hasta las invitaciones personalizadas, el primer cumpleaños de su hija con ellos debía ser recordado.

Y no precisamente porque el menor de sus hijos decidiera nacer justamente el mismo día.

—No lo hará —sentenció Bella apartándose de su pecho—, solo está haciendo drama, escucharte a ti y a Andrew hacerlo todos los días, debió afectarle. Ahora vayamos de regreso al salón de juegos, me parece que querías tirarte por la tirolesa.

—Sí, pero no quería hacerlo sola, por eso he venido a buscarte para que me acompañes.

—No creo que…

—Sé que no puede subir conmigo porque está embarazada de mi hermanito, papi, pero quiero que me vea desde abajo, las mamás de mis amigas las vieron, así que yo quiero que Bella lo haga conmigo.

—Y eso es justo lo que haré.

Edward se rio al ver a sus dos mujeres caminar hacia la fila de la tirolesa, las siguió enseguida, no se apartaría de Bella ahora que sabía que las contracciones podían aumentar y existía la probabilidad de que el bebé naciera hoy.

…

Andrew estaba de malas, Valery había soplado las velas sin darle oportunidad a que él lo hiciera, Bella estaba tratando de calmarlo, lo había sentado sobre sus piernas y estaba intentado animarlo, pero se negaba a cooperar, estiraba sus brazos a la espera de que Bella lo abrazara y arrullara, cosa que no podía hacer desde los seis meses.

Bella siguió animándolo sin ceder a sus deseos, Andrew era un poco brusco y un golpecito en la barriga por más pequeño que este fuera no era nada bueno, y mucho menos cuando intentaba retrasar el parto.

—Necesito que lo tomes, Edward.

—¿Por…?

No necesitó preguntar más, lo levantó a pesar de su protesta, dejando que Bella se aferrara al mantel de la mesa y cerrara los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior, las contracciones cortas habían quedado atrás, ahora se enfrentaban a las largas, aún más difíciles de esconder, por lo cual Renée pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Tu parto con Andrew apenas si duró, solo entraste y saliste en menos de tres horas.

—Fue prematuro, este bebé no —renegó Bella—, solo es un dolorcito, el bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien.

—Puede que este sea tu segundo embarazo, Bella, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre y sé más sobre estas cosas, necesitamos llevarte al hospital y que te revisen, podrías estar completamente dilatada en este momento.

—No lo estoy.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, este bebé nacerá mañana, no hoy, ya he dicho.

—No puedes ordenarle a un niño cuándo nacer.

—Pues lo estoy haciendo, ahora necesito ir con Valery, Edward le ha conseguido otro cerdito de mascota y quiero estar cuando lo descubra.

Renée negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Edward, que tenía a Andrew contento comiendo una paleta.

—Creo que aún hay tiempo —respondió Renée—, pero será mejor que hables con Valery para que se prepare por si el bebé nace en su cumpleaños, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea.

—No le agrada ni un poco.

—Pues es mejor que…

…

Bella se sostuvo el vientre sintiendo otra contracción, eran cada vez más frecuentes, aún tenía tiempo, solo quedaban cuatro horas para que el cumpleaños de Valery terminara, solo un poco más y su cumpleaños habría pasado.

—Todo estuvo magnífico, eres realmente muy buena en esto —le alabó la madre de una de las amigas de Valery, ni siquiera podía recordar de quién se trataba.

—Gracias.

—Te pediré tu ayuda en el cumpleaños de Beth, es en tres meses.

—Encantada de ayudarte.

Despidió lentamente a los invitados sintiéndose cada vez más cansada, antes de que los últimos se fueran sintió cómo el tan conocido líquido mojaba sus pantalones, eso junto con el jadeo de Edward, el grito de su madre demandando que la llevaran al hospital y la protesta de Valery, fueron suficientes para saber que el bebé venía en camino.

Andrew había sido prematuro, el trabajo de parto no duró tanto tiempo, en cuanto rompió aguas, solo dos horas después estaba teniendo a su hijo.

Ahora había aguantado todo el día, pero al parecer no podía ganarle a un bebé.

—¿Va a nacer, Bella? —preguntó Valery llegando a su lado junto con Andrew, quien tenía toda la boca manchada de morado.

—No.

Valery asintió temerosa.

 _«Por favor, chiquito, solo aguanta unas horas más, solo unas horas más y te juro que a ti sí te daré pecho durante todo un año si quieres, no importa que me duela, lo haré, pero por favor, solo dura un poquito más aquí adentro, solo un poquito más, chiquito»._

Una larga contracción le avisó que tal vez su bebé no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

…

Edward sostenía al bebé en brazos, Bella descansaba en la cama sonriendo como boba, fue un parto duro, como si el bebé hubiera querido que su mami pagara por obligarlo a permanecer más tiempo dentro de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el cumpleaños de Valery había quedado intacto, había chillado de alegría cuando le comunicó que su hermano había nacido a la una de la mañana, su cumpleaños había finalizado y ella seguía siendo la princesa de la casa.

Valery no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba completamente feliz de que fuera un niño, literalmente había saltado de alegría cuando se lo comunicaron a los seis meses de embarazo, aunque después fingió acerca de que ella quería una hermanita, a nadie engañaba con que no estaba encantada con la idea de seguir siendo la única niña.

Andrew aún era demasiado pequeño para saber lo que significaba tener un hermanito.

Ahora esperaban simplemente que Renée y Charlie llevaran a los niños al hospital, había sido una larga madrugada, pero por fin había terminado.

—Llegó la hora de que el niño coma —habló la enfermera entrando a la habitación—, me han dicho que desea darle pecho.

Edward miró a Bella de manera interrogante, ella apenas si había amamantado a Andrew, incluso habían llegado al acuerdo de que le darían fórmula a Cameron.

—Se lo prometí —dijo y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que estiraba las manos para que le diera al niño.

Edward lo dejó en sus brazos y se apartó para que la enfermera le explicara cómo debía hacerlo, contempló a Bella intentando alimentar a su hijo, su tercer y último hijo —Bella le dejó en claro que tres eran suficientes y no pensaba volver a pasar por otro embarazo—, quien completaba su familia y con el que daban por terminada toda la locura que su familia vivió.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, le dolió vender el rancho, a pesar de que Bella le dijo que no había ningún problema si decidía que quería regresar, ella y los niños lo seguirían, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, amaba el rancho, pero no podía regresar a ese lugar lleno de secretos y sufrimiento.

Se lo vendió a Rosalie, ella pagó el ridículo precio intentando de algún modo compensar sus actos, pero aunque intentó ser cordial con ella, solo pudo ver a una mujer a la que quería demasiado y lo traicionó solo para intentar mantener oculto lo infeliz que era en una relación que ella no quería.

— _Lo siento, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo y espero que algún día tú y Bella logren perdonarme, he declarado todo ante el juez, diré todo lo que desees si con eso consigo un poco de su perdón._

No era fácil hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, por años creyó conocer a las personas del pueblo, creyéndolos sus amigos, personas leales y con moral, y al final terminó decepcionado de cada uno de ellos.

Era tan difícil perdonar, incluso no pudo cuando Alice le rogó que la perdonara, diciendo cuánto se arrepentía por haber caído en la trampa de Esme y mantener recluida a Tanya. Había intentado convencer al juez de que trataba de mantener a Tanya saludable, pero nadie le había creído. Ella era la única del pueblo que defendía a Tanya a capa y espada y al final terminó siendo la más traicionera de todos.

Habían pasado por tanto, pero por fin la pesadilla había terminado, su pequeño bebé, que estaba prendido al pezón de su madre, le daba esperanzas de que todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante.

Tenía una hermosa esposa que era su alma gemela —la cual pudo usar su vestido de novia durante una mañana en el juzgado, después de que se negara a organizar otra boda— y tres preciosos niños que eran su razón de existir.

La vida no había sido nada justa ni con él ni con su hija, pero él se encargaría de borrar todos aquellos momentos y sustituirlos por unos llenos de alegría, aun cuando eso significara complacer a su hija para que su hermanito menor no le ganara su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia después de tantos retrasos de mi parte.**

 **¿Valery sabrá la verdad sobre Tanya? No, sería cruel explicarle que su madre estaba viva pero secuestrada y al final murió, tampoco sabrá del aborto, solo sabe que estaba enferma y por eso fue al médico.**

 **¿Le dirá a Bella,mamá? Tal vez, pero en un futuro lejano, Valery no siente la necesidad de llamarla mamá y nadie la presionaría.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, que comenzó como un mini fic ! y BAM, llegó a 15 capítulos jajajaja ¿Algún día aprenderé?, La respuesta es no y la sabes también como yo jajajaja**

 **Isabella Salvatore R: Jamás lo ví de esa manera, pero ahora que puedo analizarlo, creo que es así, Bella es su alma gemela y no puede vivir sin ella (No tengo la menor idea de Peter Parker, pero creo entender tu referencia)**

 **rociolujan, mcaldetona2, sagecristin, .DI, Pili, BereB, sandy56, cavedano13, sofiarp13, Mary de Cullen, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, miop, Lizdayanna, Frans021, Memii Cullen, Krisr0405, MontseZDiaz, Babi Cullen, Dany CullenMa, Liz Vidal, DrakiSwan, Melany, libbnnygramajo, supattinsondecullen, Bitah, Diana, Laura Olivares, nataliastewart, deikar, Elizabeth Marie de Cullen, Marme, Yoliki, Let Cullen, Misaki Uzumaki, bellaliz, maries24, jupy, Tecupi, Moni, Maryluna, Merce, Angi Marie Cullen, Jade HSos, solecitopucheta, Sei, Kalia Chaparro, Adriu, piligm, jupy CHRCullen, MariePrewettMellark, almacullenmasen, caresgar26, sunclau, Adriana Molina, lauritacullenswan, Alizce, saraipineda44, Jolie love, patymdn, Andre22-twi, terewee, liduvina, Mar91, isakristen, Cary, margarymoon, Valentina Paez, miop, Roco, Isabelfromnowon, Sheei Luquee, nydiac10, LicetSalvatore, , Adrisib, Tata XOXO, conejoazul, OnlyRobPatti, Katie D. B, Emma, Jenn Hale, AstridCP, Carolina, alejandra1987, BETH, caritofornasier, Moshisushi, Jessi, Lissette, Melania, angryc, maddycullen, Vanenaguilar, ELIZABETH, Carol, Brigitte, Coni Díaz, Pamela, Danny Ordaz, Kony Greene, Vero Grey Cullen, Esal, sueosliterarios, Tereyasha Mooze, Rocío, abii, Laiih, Karixo Cullen Bennet, Maribel 1925, María, Ale74, Gissy Cullen Swan, erizo ikki, AnnaLau2, Luisa huiniguir, Pau-SasuUchiha, Milacaceres11039, , Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Pao pao, Mel De Lutz, Josi, lilafic, NATY, Rocío Guzmán, Valeska Díaz, Julieta, Sansa Stark, Daenerys, , Paula arancivia, Nicole, Josefina, Emiliaalessandra, Jennifer, Naomi sofis, AndieA, DBMR1, MaBel95, FELIPEyLUISA (te mereces el cielo y más por complacer a tu novio), Lorena, JudithLoHe, Eur Barreiro, Yani B, GABY, TashaRosario, muchas gracias por dejar su review, es un placer leer lo que tienen que decir. Lectoras** **silenciosas y anonimas, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero verlas en mis siguientes locuras.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

* * *

 **No olviden unirse al grupo de facebook " _The follies_ _and evils by Teffi,_ en donde encontrarán adelantos e imágenes de los capítulos y siguientes historias.**


End file.
